The Ambitions of Rebekah Potter
by AlexandriaBiast
Summary: Rebekah was strangely intune with the Magic around her, either being the 'perfect' niece in the Dursley household, or the nightmare that could burn their house down. She only hoped that Voldemort would stop trying to kill her every year, it was starting to get boring now. Fem!Harry. Grey!Harry Slytherin!Harry
1. Letters

Dumbledore didn't think of the consequences of leaving Rebekah Potter, the last living Potter, in the clutches of her Magic fearing Aunt and family. He knew that they hated Magic with a passion, yet, still left her there. Lucky for him, Rebekah swiftly learnt control.

The daughter of James and Lily Potter wasn't one to be trifled with, insulted or disrespected. Her cool temper spiked to extremes when angered and her Magic behaved as such, lashing out at a vase of flowers or cracking a glass.

Most days, Rebekah Potter was a happy and cheerful young girl with a large grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was a delight to be with and look after, that was when she wasn't annoyed. But the days that she was, the scent of fear filled the house.

Her cousin and his family knew this, acting far nicer to her than they would have otherwise. As long as she was content and they were agreeable, The Dursley household remained as the rest of the neighbourhood was, free of Magic and nonsense. Of course, not everything was perfect. Disagreements here, and arguments there would disrupt the order of peace that the household held, but things always returned to a neutral agreement. Eventually returned to a neutral agreement.

The Dursley household had been unruly, they didn't want to alert the neighbours about anything strange, so they compromised with her as she did with them. It had been a quiet few years, almost four years of peace.

And being woken by the banging of her loft door was not a pleasant thing in the morning.

It was Dudley's birthday and that meant the kitchen was filled with presents, soft drinks and food. As it was his birthday, he impatiently swatted the door of the loft, a broom in his chubby hands. The door was on the ceiling and he was too short to hit it. The loud swats woke her up from the dreamless sleep she somehow conjured up.

"Rebekah! Rebekah, wake up! Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Dudley shouted through the door, he didn't dare open it without permission. "Come on, cousin! It's my birthday! Come on!" He shouted again and swatted at the door. "You promised you'd be helping me unwrap my presents this year!"

She just laid in bed, staring out the window above her bed.

Almost eleven years since she was brought and left here, without a word and without a care. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always lied about James and Lily Potter's deaths, always brushing off facts and questions Rebekah asked. She didn't indulge in meaningless questions when she knew that she wouldn't get the answers. Pointless.

Her floor vibrated from the banging, her bed vibrating and waking her up. She sighed, shrugging her covers off and slipped on a pair of slippers.

"Mum's making pancakes!" The little door opened and a burgundy haired girl kneeled, narrowing her forest green eyes at her cousin. A cream oversized top hung on her small frame and covered her navy shorts. The sleeves bunched up at her wrists.

"Chocolate pancakes?" He nodded and a smile appeared on his chubby face. She sighed happily, her own smile crept onto her face. "Tell Aunt and Uncle I'll be down soon enough. After breakfast, I'll help with your presents and then we can go to the zoo. Is Piers coming along too?"

"Yeah, his mum will be bringing him soon," Dudley said, waving her to hurry and dress. "He'll be here in an hour, I think?"

"I'll be down in a minute. Bugger off and go eat some breakfast. Don't you dare eat all of the pancakes again." They both smiled, then she closed the door and shook her cream slippers off. She placed them on the little shoe rack Uncle Vernon had gotten her, or in truth, she threatened him until he did. It sat next to the door and under the hooks holding her coats and a few jackets.

As her room was the loft converted by her request, two walls were at an odd angle but allowed a lot of floor room. Her small dresser was at one of the right-angled walls and her bed was under one of the oddly angled walls, a pair of large windows above her bed. How many times had she hit her head on it? She lost count after 30-something.

Rebekah opened the windows first and sprayed them with bug-repellent. How she hated bugs of any sort, disgusting things. She made her black sheets, the end without the large row of flowers was tucked below three pillows that each had a single, vertical row of flowers. She stripped near the dresser, a change of clothes laid out the night before. The pyjamas were dumped in the hamper.

A cream, lace button-up top hugged her small frame as she tucked the bottom into a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Normal jeans were not allowed in The Dursley house as they looked like they belonged to 'Good-for-nothing people' but skinny jeans were allowed as long as they were paired with a nice top. Rebekah chose a pair of nice and completely cream trainers, a gold bangle on her right wrist and a black and gold watch on her left.

"Mornin'" Rebekah greeted the Dursleys.

The kitchen had a large, circular table in the middle where Uncle Vernon sat and chewed his bacon as he read the daily newspaper. Aunt petunia was at the stove, dishing pieces of bacon and sausages onto a plate, then going to the other side of the stove to pick out a single large pancake for Rebekah.

"Good morning, Rebekah," Aunt Petunia said, placing Rebekah's plate in front of her.

Uncle Vernon chuckled at a certain article. "Morning. Have you read this nonsense these people actually believe? What idiots!"

Rebekah did as she always had at breakfast, sat, and concentrated on eating and reading the newspaper after Uncle Vernon passed it over. "Very true, Uncle. Some people just don't have very much common sense."

"Thirty-six," Dudley said, counting his gifts in the living room. "That's two less than last year."

"You haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said and went a little bit red in anger.

"Thirty-eight, Dudley," Rebekah said after she finished a mouthful of fruit. She pointed to a small package sat next to her lemon water. "My gift is there, Happy birthday."

"Thirty-eight! Thanks, Rebekah," He turned to Aunt Petunia, red in the face. "I've got the same amount as last year's!"

Rebekah sighed. Dudley was about to have one of his tantrums and everyone could sense it. Rebekah tutted in disgust.

"And we'll buy you another present while we're out today," Aunt Petunia quickly said.

"So I'll have thirty...Thirty…?" Dudley struggled with maths at times.

And so she was kind enough to answer for him, "Thirty-nine."

Uncle Vernon chuckled and ruffled Dudley's hair. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Good boy, Dudley!"

The telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer as Rebekah began to help with the unwrapping of the presents. Dudley unwrapped a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Rebekah held a golden wristwatch, showing it to him and commenting on how nice it was.

A knock came from the front door. The Dursleys looked at Dudley.

"I'll get it," Rebekah said, passing Dudley a small, red present and got up. She came to open the door to Piers, Dudley's best mate, and his mother.

"Good morning, Rebekah," Piers' mother said, her thin face thinned even more in a pleasant smile.

"Good morning, Mrs Polkiss. Piers, Dudley's in the living finishing up the last few presents," Rebekah said, letting the scrawny boy in. "He'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks." He nodded numbly and went under her arm.

"Rebekah…" Mrs Polkiss drew out, Rebekah smiled in fake-politeness. "You'll be stuck with the boys for hours, is that all right? At least, you are a good influence on both of the boys."

"Thank you for that comment, Mrs Polkiss, I'll be fine." Rebekah forced a smile. "It's how I've been brought up. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, dear."

Soon enough, they all were off to a zoo and reptile house. Rebekah had the boot to herself. She hummed a tiny song to pass the time it took for them arguing to stop.

Piers and Dudley found the largest snake, one long and strong enough to crush their car, sleeping in its glass enclosure. They left it because it didn't move at their demands to entertain them.

She turned to the large boa constrictor. _"What a gorgeous creature you are. You poor creature, never been to your ancestors' birthright?"_

It nodded and blinked his beady eyes, its tail pointing to a sign.

**Bred in captivity.**

_"That's sad. You're just on display for the idiots that tap your glass. Have you never wanted to bite someone and slither away?"_

The snake nodded his head and stuck his tongue out as he spoke, _"Yes, of course. I tried that once. Didn't end well for them."_

She flinched slightly, then smiled softly as she realised she could speak to the snake. Though, did it also work with all snakes?

Piers and Dudley ran over when they realised it moved. Their faces squished against the glass, it fell away and they fell in. Her sympathy for the poor creature made the glass disappear and it slithered out, hissing 'thanks' that she grinned at.

Rebekah could lash out unexpectedly. She wasn't reprimanded for it, simply told to be more careful and acquire better control. Rebekah had shed tears when she was young when she used to be reprimanded as her Magic lashed out, Petunia Dursley saw and calmed her with gentle words. The family had learnt that Magic wasn't always a bad thing, especially when Rebekah brought a dying rose back to life for Aunt Petunia.

A few weeks passed and it was time to get the mail. Dudley had been asked and he forced himself to get it when Rebekah did puppy-dog eyes. He came back with a few, two bills and one letter, one addressed to her. Dudley grabbed it and, after a warning look from Rebekah, placed hers on the table.

**Miss R L Potter**

**The Loft of the house**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging Surrey**

"Rebekah's got a letter!" Dudley repeated and waved it around. He was dressed in his Smeltings uniform, holding his smelting stick in his right hand.

"Who would be writing to you using that kind of paper?" Uncle Vernon asked curiously, shaking the letter open with one hand and glanced at it. His face went from red to green faster than traffic lights. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old paint. "P-P-Petunia!"

Aunt Petunia took it and read the first line of the address, curious. It looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat, making a choking noise. "Vernon! Oh my goodness. Vernon!"

They stared at each other, forgetting that Rebekah and Dudley were in the room.

"Uncle, what is the big deal about this letter? It can not be bad because I got one, can it?" Rebekah said, looking to her letter and not recognising the seal or writing.

"Get out," He croaked to Dudley, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Rebekah stood still, crossing her arms in a stubborn way. Dudley tried to grab her arm but she smacked his hand away. "No, I'm staying."

"Come on, Rebekah!" Dudley said, trying again. "He said to get out."

"Yeah," She agreed with a sigh and then her eyes hardened. "To you. Not me."

"DUDLEY OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared and the boy ran out. Rebekah flinched but remained standing, her letter clutched in her hands.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said, her voice quivering. "Look at the address. how could they know where she sleeps? You think they're watching the house?"

"Watching, spying, might be following us," Uncle Vernon muttered.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —" Uncle Vernon paced up and down the kitchen.

"No," He said at last. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…We won't do anything..."

"But..."

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Uncle Vernon almost shouted. "Rebekah has learnt to control hers, she'll do fine without them."

Who was this 'Them'?

"I promised my sister I would look after them if anything happened," Aunt Petunia glanced to Rebekah. "I promised your mother I would, and I will not forsake it for this rubbish. You, having learnt control, deserve to know the truth."

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon began to look nervous. "What about them? If she opens the letter, how would we know if they know that she had opened it? We wouldn't!"

"Vernon, I have met those people," Aunt Petunia sighed, taking a breath to calm her nerves and waved for Rebekah to open the letter. "Besides, she's a child and those people wouldn't dare harm her. Go on, open it."

"Fine," Uncle Vernon grunted. "Go on then, let us hear what it says."

Rebekah broke the seal with a small knife and read the contents of the letter.

**Dear Miss R L Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Witchcraft and Wizardry? That made perfect sense to her, she was a Witch. Magic and all that funny business finally made sense. She wasn't a freak of nature, she had Magic that she could control. Magic that could be used freely.

"I'm a Witch?" She asked, looking at their sad expressions. They remembered a certain memory that was long pushed back.

"Yes. Well," Aunt Petunia clutched the front of her top. "Your mother and father were Magical." She spat that word out. "Freaks. But you've turned out much better than she did. Dying in a war that she had nothing to do with."

"A War...She died in a war and you didn't think to tell me?" Rebekah lowered her tone to keep calm. "You didn't think to tell me before I got this letter? Magic would breed Magic, not a normal person. Basic science, if it even applies to the law's of Magic."

"Yo-you've taken it surprisingly well," Uncle Vernon said and thumped on the kitchen door, hard. A thud occurred, Dudley ran from the hallway

"Do you actually think that I hadn't figured it out?" Rebekah asked, tilting her head to the side. "I've been able to do it for years, hiding it from you both and Dudley because I knew that I was different. How different? I didn't know until now. I didn't need you to hate me even more than you already did, just because of something in me that I never could have controlled."

A tiny tear dripped from her right eye, shimmering a translucent line down her cheek. Externally, she was sad and upset; internally, she glowed with comfort.

"We-" Uncle Vernon grumbled and stopped, but Aunt Petunia continued. "Have never hated you. Magic got my sister killed and I will not allow you to be killed too."

"Well, I've decided," Rebekah said, looking from the letter to her face. "I am going to attend Hogwarts because, I know, that is what my parents would have wanted me to do. If I can't control what I am, I will control who I am. My parents would have," A tear escaped. "Wanted me to go and learn where I came from."

"No Magic in my house!" Uncle Vernon said. "You can do it out there but not in front of Dudley, and not where he can see."

"Does that mean I can attend?" She looked up with a smile. "Good. I'll abide by your rules since you have been doing that with me for the last eleven years. If I can control my own Magic, I can control myself better!"

A week passed and no reply was sent. How was she supposed to send a reply? The owl left straight away after landing another letter at her windowsill.

"Dudley, go answer it." Uncle Vernon said as someone knocked at the house. He didn't take his eyes from the newspaper.

"I'm busy though!" He said back.

"I'll answer it. Dudders, you can be so lazy at times." She stated and left the table, straightening her crisp white shirt.

Unlocked the door and opened it, she saw a man, dressed in black robes, standing with an attitude of confidence. The man was blank-faced and emotionless. Rebekah's lips tugged up.

"Wizard, correct?" His motionless facade stayed in place as Rebekah spoke. "Your wand, I suppose it would be called, is sticking out of your sleeve. Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! A person from, ah, the school I've been accepted for is here."

Aunt Petunia was the first to see him, her face paled instantly and she went back to get her husband. Her pace was hurried and Uncle Vernon came rushing after Aunt Petunia. Dudley was behind them, staying at the door frame.

Rebekah chuckled at the sight of her whiter than normal face. "And I thought I was the only one to be able to do that! Scare them that is."

"My name is Severus Sn–"

"We don't need your lot here," Uncle Vernon said, narrowing his eyes. He glanced to Rebekah, a faint smile on her lips. "One's enough."

"As I was saying…" He glared at Mrs Dursley, daring her to speak. "My name is Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts. By request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, I will see to it that you have your items before school starts on the first of September. Please get ready, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Rebekah's interest had spiked, her face relaxing into a timid facade.

She glanced at her clothes: A pair of nice pyjama shorts, a white top and black slippers. She wasn't going out in this. So Rebekah went upstairs and changed, coming down soon enough.

A cream sweater draped her frame, engulfing the black top underneath tucked into black jeans, paired with black ankle-boots and plain grey satchel. She wore her watch as she always did, pairing that with the single bangle on the other wrist.

She tucked a loose strand behind her ears as she put her long hair into a ponytail, binding it with a single grey band. Rebekah left the house with Snape. Snape's eyes glared at the Dursleys as they refused to leave the Wizard alone in the house.

Rebekah trailed beside Snape. "Well, Miss Potter?"

"Well, what, Professor Snape?" Rebekah kept her eyes on the London streets, watching every person as they walked past and every shop that was opened. A man, looking to be in his late fifties, saw Rebekah and bowed lightly. She warmly glowed inside.

"Simply strange," He said, looking down his nose slightly as their height difference was vast. "You have not asked about the Wizarding World at all. Why is that?"

"I can find out more about the Wizarding World by being in it than asking," Rebekah replied. "I am curious, just trying to find the right words in the right way to ask them. I'll figure it out soon."

"Well, our first stop will be Gringotts, the bank of the British Wizarding World. It is the safest possible place in the UK, besides Hogwarts." The Wizard continued at a slightly faster pace. "Come along, we'll need to make up for time soon. The Leaky Cauldron."

It wasn't much. A tiny pub that didn't have any significance to Rebekah, if Snape didn't say, or anyone who passed without notice. Almost like they were the only ones able to see it. And when Rebekah went in, she winced. The place was dark and shabby, something unpleasant yet welcoming. One could call it a strange, comforting dump.

Everyone seemed to know Rebekah's companion, greeting him stiffly or, in the bartender's case, with a disbelieving gaze.

"Good Lord," The bartender said and peered at Rebekah. "Is this, can this be? Bless my soul. Rebekah Potter, what an honour."

"I'm sure," Rebekah said, crossing her arms. "Professor Snape, can we please continue on?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Potter?" Snape said, louder than necessary and caught everyone's attention.

"I don't even know these people and they're talking to me like we're old friends, it's weird," Rebekah whispered. "I might as well get some things done whilst being in the Wizarding World. It is my first time."

Shivering and stuttering, a lanky man with a violet turban stood abruptly. He wrung his hands together as he took several small but quick steps towards the two.

"G-Good morning, S-S-Severus." He said with a large stutter. "I-is this...?"

"Rebekah Potter, yes. " She said, shifting on her feet. She glanced at the man but looked away when her neck, shoulder and bicep tightened and began to hurt. She glared at the man in question, looking him in the eyes.

A tall man with blonde hair came into the pub, a younger version of himself following after, probably his son. His wife followed in and winced at the people in there. The man in purple shrank away when they came in.

"Severus," The woman greeted. Snape had a strained smile. "How are you? Is there anything important here? After all, there is so much commotion coming from here."

"Nothing especially important, Narcissa," Snape said through thin lips. "It is pleasant to see you and Lucius. Are you doing all right?"

"Yes," The beautiful woman gently pushed her son forward. "And is this…? No, she can't be."

"Can't be who, Mrs…?" Rebekah inclined her head.

"Malfoy." The man said sharply. "Are you a Potter, miss?"

"I am, Mr Malfoy," She sent a dirty glance towards the crowds of blubbering people, then smiled at the Malfoy's.

"Well, you sure have your hands full with all the commotion, Severus. Would you like some help?" Mrs Malfoy asked Snape.

The young boy, about the same age as Rebekah, came closer after confirming it with his parents.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out, Rebekah took his firmly. Nothing like a good and firm handshake, as Uncle Vernon always said.

"Potter, Rebekah Potter," She smiled lightly.

"It's nice to meet you," He said, slightly nervous. "So...Is this your first time in Diagon Alley?"

"Actually, yes," Rebekah said and crossed her arms loosely. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, of course. It's the best Wizarding school there is. Are you a first-year too?"

She nodded. "I've only known that I was a witch for a few weeks now." He gave her a curious look. "I live with my non-Magical relatives. My mother's sister and her family."

"Ah, Muggles are what we call non-Magical people," He said and fidgeted. "I have none of them in my family, making us Pure-blood. Was your father a pure-blood?"

"From what I know, yes. What does that make me? My mother was the only one to be a Witch in her Muggle family."

"You're a half-blood!" Draco said, his lips almost went into a sneer.

"Is there a problem with that?" She almost sneered, grinding her teeth an inch. Just because her mother was a Muggleborn never meant that she was worth anything less than diamonds.

"Being a Halfblood make you…" He stopped talking when he saw her expression. She wasn't having any bullshit from racist people, even if it wasn't to do with race, it was against a person for simply being born 'wrong'.

"A Halfblood makes me what? Worth any less than you do? If you think that's true, you blond git, you'll have something coming!"

"I was going to say that being a half-blood," Draco Malfoy chose his next words carefully. "Means that people will disregard you as a second class citizen. At least, you're not a Mudblood."

"Yes, well I've been living with Muggles for the past eleven years." Snape waved her over and then continued to speak. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Draco. I hope we become friends."

"And I bet you'll be in Gryffindor like your parents." His parents also waved him over. "My whole family has been in Slytherin, the house of snakes."

"We'll see about where I am placed," Rebekah went to stand by Snape.

"Lucius, Narcissa," Snape introduced. "This is Rebekah Potter, Potter's daughter."

Both the older Malfoys' eyes seemed to gleam with a certain intent, one that was common in her own eyes. Mrs Malfoy nodded her head and Mr Malfoy tilted his, tapping his cane lightly on the cobblestone floor.

"Well, Miss Potter, it's been a pleasure to meet you." Mr Malfoy said, hiding a shallow grin that mirrored Rebekah's, hers hid by a nod.

Mrs Malfoy leaned forward slightly, in a confident way. "I do hope you and Draco become good friends while attending Hogwarts. It would do him some good to be with ones like yourself, such a young and respectful witch."

"Of course, Mrs Malfoy," Rebekah strained a smile that looked real and innocent. "I do hope I join Slytherin, Draco had mentioned that it was a good house."

"Come along, Miss Potter," Snape said, flourishing his robes like a bat. "We have many things to collect for your studies at Hogwarts."


	2. Gold

Rebekah and Snape went to the Wizarding bank, Gringotts. A snow-white building towering over the little shops, with matching white stairs and a burnished brown doors. The building had a small inscription that, as Rebekah got close, she could finally read:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

A very small and portly creature came inside the bank, having a swarthy, clever face and a pointed beard. He bowed as they walked inside and Rebekah copied Snape's response of a nod to the creature.

"Is that?" Rebekah said. "I am not even going to guess. Can you tell me the name, Professor Snape?"

"A Goblin, all the employees here are Goblins," He said, his slow pace never wavering as they came upon a large and high desk at the very end. He swiftly took something out of his robe pocket and laid it on the desk. A key. "Possessive creatures. Yes, we are here to acquire money from Miss Rebekah Potter's vault. Allor, Vault 912."

"Yes, of course," Allor said, pausing with a finger in the air. "Would Miss Rebekah Potter like to take part in an identification session, first?"

"Mister Allor, before I agree to anything, can you first clarify what this identification session means?" Rebekah asked politely. Of course, she was being respectful, she had no idea who this Goblin was, or could be representing. "I am unfamiliar with the terms, and would like it if you would explain what, if I chose to do it, would entail as the results?"

"Of course," Allor smiled, the skin-tight against his skull. "An identification session would include you piercing your finger for blood and dripping it onto a piece of enchanted parchment. It would result in a reaction between the Magic on the parchment and your blood, allowing us to see if you are in line for any other vaults, or perhaps Houses. Also, we would be able to see if any money has been taken without your knowledge."

"If there is any money taken, it isn't because I have taken it," Rebekah muttered, then spoke louder. "Okay, yes, I am willing to do the identification session. Do I need prior permission from anyone?"

"Good, and no, Miss Potter, you do not as you have no guardians besides the Muggles," Allor said. "Simply cut your finger with the knife and drip the blood onto this parchment."

She took the knife, though it was more like a little blade with its four-inch length, dug the point into her left index finger and twisted it harshly. Rebekah didn't grimace, complain or whine, she simply ground her teeth slightly. The crimson drop splattered against the light tan of the parchment, glowing a golden tone then turned to a bright silver flash.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rebekah asked, curious. The goblin looked worried for a moment then took a glance, seemed happy with the results.

"No, but it is not something to worry about," He reread the parchment. "Take a look upon the parchment, Madam, nothing to worry about."

Rebekah, with a cautious hand, took the parchment and read the swirly, black script.

**Name: Rebekah L Potter**

**Blood status: Halfblood**

**Heir of claimed House(s): Potter**

**Core Magic: Undecided**

**Soul: Undecided**

**Magic: Undecided**

**Potential: Unknown**

From what Rebekah understood, which was most of it, she was a very happy Witch after seeing the parchment. It was burnt by her request. Three undecideds and an unknown, the Goblin had told her, great things could become of her because she, unlike the rest, had a greater choice and she could decide where she could lead herself.

"Now to the matter at hand," Allor took her key and stepped down, becoming much shorter than Rebekah. "You will need access to your vaults, though vault for the moment until you turn seventeen."

"Seventeen, why seventeen?"

"A young witch or Wizard becomes an adult, or, they become independent to their parents and or guardians," Snape said from behind. "It depends on what laws one abide by."

"Oh, I forgot you were here," Rebekah hummed. "Well, Mister Allor, I would like access to my available vault."

"Yes, of course,"

Rebekah didn't like the way down to the vaults. Her satchel kept slamming against her side even if she held it down. Her hair whipped in her face, her sweater rattling against her frame. Her knuckles turned white with her grip on the rails. Her mouth was dry by the end. Though what was inside her vault was worth it.

Piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze neatly set on antique pieces of furniture. Small glass cases of jewellery, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, brooches and even seven different crowns, circlets and tiaras sat there, untouched for decades. She counted a dozen bookcases containing several hundred, perhaps a thousand books. Rebekah hoped they were full of spells, enchantments and Magic, or at least traditions she could learn.

The Goblin held a grey pouch, hoarding several thousand gold, silver and bronze coins into it. "Here. You are almost done now, Madam. Please place anything you would wish to take from the vault into this, it will never be full or turn heavy as there is an enchantment placed upon it."

"Anything?" She smiled, her lips tugging upwards slowly. The Goblin nodded, his face matched hers in greed. "Well, I'll be taking most of the books, and perhaps a few bits of jewellery."

"Of course," Waving his hand, Allor made most of the books, perhaps five or six hundred, float their way to the pouch. The pouch extended its rim to allow the books in. "Now, we will have to make your ring."

"All right," Rebekah followed the Goblin outside. Snape was requested or rather demanded by Allor, to not enter the large vault without permission. He vanished but was back by the time she was finished.

Eleven drops of blood coloured the molten silver metal, flashing a bright white in the small cauldron. It transformed and cooled the silver into a crest ring, like the ones the royal or upper-class elite would wear.

The ring sat in the caldron, dark silver in colour. The band was thin until the coat of arms, her family's coat of arms, bulged the ring slightly. The coat held three wands pointing toward their tips combined, a glowing orb sat there, a tone or so lighter than the dark background. Underneath everything, the name Potter was held within a banner.

"Not bad, it's comfortable enough," Rebekah said, wiggling her right hand where the ring sat on her index finger. "Will I need to get it recast every few years, or will Magic do it for me?"

"No recasting needed until you are seventeen, the other vaults will make themselves known to you and you will get the other crests mixed with your own."

"Thank you, Mister Allor," Rebekah said, bowing slightly. "And have a pleasant day."

Half an hour later, Rebekah came into Twilfitt and Tattings, the pouch of Wizarding currency in her satchel. The shop was known to cater to the more expensive tastes, Snape told her, and so she agreed that she would go there. They had a pleasant conversation as Snape took charge of her list. Rebekah had black robes fitted along with several nice skirts, trousers and shirts.

"It would benefit if you were to get a creature, an animal as a companion," Snape said, guiding them to an animal store.

He held the door open for Rebekah, wincing at the sound of the deafening creatures. The shop had several rows of cages, perches and blankets, each holding several animals inside. An older Witch, perhaps late forties, early fifties, stood behind the counter and wrestled with a huge feline.

The feline was not an ordinary cat, that was for sure. It was huge, the size of the witch's torso, with large paws and furry body. Mostly coloured a grey and black tone, as the feline wrestled, its limbs turned to dark smoke. It withered, twisted, clawed and hissed, all in an attempt to get away from the terrible Witch.

The creature clawed at her, a large gash forming. It jumped away from her, landing a few meters away on an empty cage. It pawed the air with claws, hissing through its teeth.

"Can I touch it?" Rebekah asked, almost in a trance with the creature.

It was so much like her at times, feral and beautiful. She didn't wait for a response, picking the large feline by the scruff and cuddling it in her arms. It almost made her fall over due to its weight, its squirming ceased and allowed itself to go limp in her arms. The feline sounded a deafening purr.

"How the fu-" The shopkeeper was silenced with a glare. "How did you get that damned creature to calm down? It has been a terror and menace since it got left here!"

"I understand why," Rebekah whispered to the feline, giving its ears a nice scratch. "You absolute poor thing. I understand why you would behave so, these conditions are horrendous."

"Will you take this one as your creature?" Snape observed the two as the feline purred affectionately. "It would seem like a good match."

"Yes, definitely," The feline allowed itself to be moved in her arms. Rebekah held it like one does a tired toddler, its paws and head next to hers and she held up its body with both arms. "I ain't leaving this thing here, no I am not. This place is disgusting."

Snape nodded once, sharply turning to the shopkeeper. "She will have the feline."

The feline, Emperor, fell asleep on her as they left the shop. A thick silver collar around his neck, he didn't protest to it and even went to choose it himself.

"Good riddance."

Snape suggested that she was to get her wand next, otherwise, this trip would have been useless. Ollivanders was the famous wandmaker, Snape informed as they made their way there.

"What is Magic, in its entirety?" Rebekah asked the burning question that forbade itself to be known till now. "Besides, of course, a force to be reckoned with."

"Magic is not a thing to be owned, Miss Potter," He glanced downwards to her and reverted his gaze back to the surroundings. "It is a force, in a Muggle form, but it comes from the connections that we have with the Earth and its inhabitants. No connection, no Magic, meaning Muggles. Some may have a better understanding of Magic and so can advance in it faster than others. It will always depend on the person's core, mind and will if they were to advance in a certain aspect of Magic or any of its darker forms. Is that a good enough answer for you, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Emperor walked beside her, her satchel twisted comfortably around his neck. "I wondered what actually caused Magic. Is that why most people need a wand to perform Magic because the wand is made from Earth and its inhabitants?"

"Yes, most people have weak cores and wills, and so they need to use a wand to act as an amplifier," He said. "As one becomes more powerful, one may learn the art of wandless and, or wordless Magic. Though this takes many years of practice."

Snape, once again, opened the door and let her in first. Tinkling bells rang in the depths of the shop as soon as they stepped inside. The shop was narrow and thin, though held many thin but long boxes. Most likely, they held wands.

"Good afternoon," Rebekah greeted the ageing man as he appeared.

"Ah yes," The man said. "Yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Rebekah Potter. You have your mother's eye colour, though yours are mixed with your father's. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"Honestly," She turned to Snape for permission to speak perhaps a rude comment. "I do not care about my parents' wands and whatnot. I simply want my own."

"Well of course," He hurried his words. "All right, Miss Potter. Let's see if this wand will suit you. Holly and Dragon heartstring eleven inches, nice and supple."

She gripped the wand with her right hand, changed it to her left and back. A book exploded in the corner and she placed it down. "No, horrible wand."

He held another wand in moments. "Ash, unicorn hair, ten-point three, bendy."

He snatched it out of her left hand. "No, no. Perhaps, maybe not actually. Bad idea."

"Now we won't ever know if that is a bad idea if we don't try it," Rebekah said and held her right hand out. "Now, please."

The wand, Yew wood with a Phoenix feather, eleven point four and with no flexibility, glowed in her hand even if it was dark grey. It was cool and comforting in a strange, unique way.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand and its owner. It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather. Very rare that you would be given the sibling feather to the one that gave you the scar." He nodded to himself. "Longer than your own, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Same wood, Yew. Strange. Almost like twins. The wand chooses the Wizard, Miss Potter, or Witch in your case. I believe that we should expect great things from you, Miss Potter… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible but great things."

There was a moment of silence as Rebekah allowed the information to process. Who was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? It was very vaguely familiar but she didn't know where she had heard that name before.

"All right." She paid the amount discussed and left the shop, her wand twirling between her fingers.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for taking me to Diagon Alley," She said outside the Dursley house. "I know I will do my best in your lessons. Being anything less than a Slytherin is below me."

"As well as you may try, I am a harsh teacher," He said, looking down his hooked nose. "I will congratulate you if you are sorted into Slytherin."

On her birthday, Rebekah awoke to find that _someone _left a mouse on her pillow. Not a dead one, it continued to squirm even after Emperor swatted it with his paw. Rebekah gasped silently and flicked the creature off of her fresh sheets. It scurried along until Emperor caught it within his jaws.

"No, eat it outside. Not in here, outside. Now." Rebekah pointed to the door with a swift hand. "I'm not cleaning that up if you make a mess."

She huffed as Emperor swatted the loft door open, trodding his way down the small steps and biting the mouse harder. It squicked lightly.

What a way to begin her birthday.

Rebekah checked the time, 7:13 AM. She huffed again and shrunk out of her covers. She needed to start her day, else she would not be able to go to Diagon Alley today. She took a fast shower, then dressed in a magenta shirt with skinny blue jeans and flats.

"Morning," Rebekah said in the Kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast. "When can we leave for London?"

"After Breakfast," Uncle Vernon said, then chewed a piece of fatty bacon.

"Are you sure you don't want us to join you?" Aunt Petunia asked. "I don't want you to be alone there without anyone. At the very least, I'll come with you."

"If it makes you feel better, Aunt, sure. I'm actually quite scared of going by myself," Rebekah confessed. "I plan on taking Emperor anyway. We all know he isn't a normal cat."

Rebekah wouldn't be spending the day with her family, only with Aunt Petunia and EMperor. Luckily, Uncle Vernon had made reservations at one of Rebekah's favourite restaurants in London for that evening. After spending the day in Diagon Alley, Rebekah and Aunt Petunia had something to look forward to.

The Leaky Caldron was just as grim as it was before. Only a handful of people were there, mostly chatting and having either a drink, breakfast or both. A long, thin cigar sat at the curve of a man's lips, the wisps of smoke began to make shapes. They swirled into the shape of silver whiskered fox and then into a large cat.

"I don't like this, this hovel of a place!" Aunt Petunia whispered. Rebekah nodded, then looked up at her as they continued to walk to the strange stone wall.

"Nor do I, but this is the only way that I've been shown," Rebekah took her wand out and swiftly pressed it to the right stone. Aunt Petunia took a sharp breath as she saw the wand.

Of course, Diagon Alley wasn't as busy as it was last time since it was a Tuesday and being very early on a Tuesday meant people were at work. So businesses were not too packed but had an adequate amount of people coming in and out to satisfy their needs. Most were mother of all sorts with young children, or young adults, or teens gathering equipment for school, or the elder generation but Rebekah didn't know how old some of these people could be. Some looked old enough to be born in the Victorian Era, or perhaps even before then.

"Where are we going first?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"I have everything for the school year," Rebekah replied. "But I don't know if I should get the books for next year too."

"Why not get the next two years? It would further your learning quickly."

Rebekah shrugged then nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Obscurus Books had a large variety of books of all sorts. Mostly non-fiction, there were exceptions. Textbooks were to one side as were other information based books. The bookshelves themselves were a light wood that were a few inches think because of how many thick and heavy books were there.

They left with more than a hundred Galleons worth of hardback books. Aunt Petunia had a strange look in her eye as she watched Rebekah place all thirteen books in her little purse.

"We don't get many Muggles coming in here," A man said when Aunt Petunia and Rebekah entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "I am Florean Fortescue, the owner of this establishment."

"Muggles?" Aunt Petunia said.

"Non-Magic people, anyone who doesn't have Magic or Magical ancestors. I like to know the names of my patrons," He said.

"Mrs Petunia Durlsey," She said, shaking his hand. "This is my niece, Rebekah Potter."

"The Rebekah Potter? A pleasure, Miss Potter, Mrs Dursley, I'm sure. Right," He said, placing both palms on the counter. "What will you be having? Chocolate chip cookie dough? Rocky road? Cookies and cream? Mint choc chip? Strawberry? Raspberry? Vanilla? We got variation of Magical and Muggle versions of each."

"One Muggle…" the word sounded wrong on Aunt Petunia's tongue. "Mint chocolate chip and one?"

"One Magical Raspberry ripple, please," Rebekah said.

"All right, that'll be one Galleon, one Sickle and seventeen Knuts," Rebekah handed over one Galleon and one Sickle, getting twelve bronze Knuts in return. "Find a table and I'll bring them over when they're ready."

Aunt Petunia found a small booth table with enough room for four people. Rebekah sat on the cushioned booth while Aunt Petunia gracefully sat on the equally cushioned chair. They began to talk about the dinner they would have later. Rebekah's eleventh birthday was to be celebrated, and since Dudley went to the Zoo for his by his request. Rebekah asked if they could go to her favourite restaurant instead.

"Move elsewhere," A short man stood to the side of Aunt Petunia, his stooped back made him seem shorter than he was. As did his long, dark purple robes did too. When Aunt Petunia ignored him, he took his short walking stick and hit it against her chair.

"Excuse me?" Aunt Petunia said, her voice going higher in displeasure and surprise. "What do you want?"

"Move somewhere else, we need this table," He pointed to his three children, all around Rebekah's age. "Go."

"No." Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. "We were here before you, thus you can move elsewhere."

"A Muggle of course!" He exclaimed. "Pathetic, filthy lot of you. I don't understand why he lets Mudbloods in, disgraceful!"

"Mr Nott, I suggest you move along. I won't have that type of language in my shop," Mr Fortescue came with a tray carrying the two bowls of ice cream. "Here you go, Mrs Dursley, Miss Potter. Off you trot, Mr Nott."

Mr Nott's whole demeanour changed when Rebekah's last name was said. He became more pleasant.

"Tobias Nott," He stepped closer. "This is my son, Theodore Nott. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter."

"I'm sure," She glanced at his outheld hand repulsively. "I rather not shake your hand, you wouldn't want to touch filth, now would you?"

"I suggest you leave now," Mr Fortescue stepped in front of Mr Nott. being much shorter, Mr Nott became intimidated and back away, taking his son and friends. "All done. I am sorry about that intrusion on your morning Ice cream. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

The rest of the outing went terribly quickly and without any unpleasant hitches.

The restaurant was pleasant. Rebekah had one of her favourite meals, Slow-Cooked Vegetable Stew. The whole birthday affair went quietly and everyone had a good time.


	3. Learning

For the next month, Rebekah read and reread each and every textbook she got. She was determined to be prepared to enter into a world she has never heard of, she gained all the knowledge she could and retained it all in her mind.

Her favourite books, by far, were The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, in that order. Though she did like the information the other books gave, they weren't as interesting to her.

Rebekah packed her trunk once, twice and thrice because she couldn't decide on what she needed to bring. She reduced her packing and only put in what she would use almost every day, even sneaking several packs of coloured pens.

She kindly asked Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for a lift to Kings' Cross, which they didn't argue about when she clenched her fist, torching a piece of newspaper. Rebekah gathered all three trunks of hers and placed them into the boot of the car, then she sat in the car and waited for the journey to end.

Uncle Vernon placed her trunks onto a small cart, one that Rebekah could pull in front of her as she walked. Emperor sat on the very top, draping his long limbs and sometimes grazing the floor. No one seemed to notice the extremely large feline that hissed when someone got too close. Rebekah just shushed Emperor but he grinned in a way that a feline could.

"Packed with Muggles, of course,"

Rebekah grinned at this woman's, this Witch's words. She watched the plump woman, with raggy clothing that belonged in a thrift shop, talking to her children. Two of them, ginger twins, had a bit of fun with being twins, fooling their mother before running into the pillar that separated the ninth and tenth station. Both twins disappeared into the pillar and, with a small warning to Emperor, Rebekah followed after them.

How foolish was Rebekah, to not realise that Magic was in use with everything that had to do with the Wizarding World?

The station, Nine and Three Quarters was packed with Wizards and Witches and their families and their familiars. They buzzed around like bees with honey to deposit, though this honey of theirs was their children and they were going to deposit their children onto the large express.

Rebekah shoved past. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Watch where you're walking! Excuse me. Please move aside. Excuse me, can I get past? Oh, for heaven's sake."

"Miss Potter," Rebekah felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. "Would you like some help, my dear?"

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. It was becoming a hassle walking past these people," Rebekah said as she turned to the Witch. "It is pleasant to see you again."

"And it is pleasant to see you again, also my dear," Mrs Malfoy said. The Malfoy matriarch led her away from the crowded centre, they split as she walked and made a clean path. "I do adore your garment, though Muggle, it is still beautiful."

The garment in question was Rebekah's fitted lace blouse. The overall colour was black with a metallic tone on the lace at her shoulders and arms. Rebekah had tucked the blouse into a pair of dark-wash jeans and flat ankle boots.

"Thank you. I also find your flowy garment pleasant, what is it called?" Mrs Malfoy had a dark beige, slightly formal dress under a long cloak-like coat that buttoned under the bust. The dress looked to be silk and the coat perhaps smooth velvet.

"Oh, I believe it is called a brocade overcoat, but I had asked the designer to make the fabric brocade but also velvet." They stopped when Mrs Malfoy saw her husband. He stood with Draco Malfoy by his side. "There is Draco, go speak with him while you both wait."

"Of course," Rebekah didn't like her tone when she ordered her to do something, but Rebekah forgave her this time and strained a pleasant smile. "It was pleasant to speak with you."

"Miss Potter," The young Malfoy began.

"Please call me Rebekah, Miss Potter makes it sound like I'm in trouble," She asked.

Draco nodded and then smiled. "Only if you call me Draco then, Mr Malfoy is my Father. How has your summer been since we met?"

"All right, I guess," Rebekah shrugged lightly and stroked Emperor's soft fur. "I found myself a familiar of sorts, or that is what Professor Snape had said. I also got the Potter House ring."

"Nice, " Draco said and looked at the ring as Rebekah showed him. "I won't get mine until I am seventeen. How did you get yours so early? Oh, sorry, bad question."

"No, it's okay, I think I got mine early because my parents are dead," She chuckled for a second. "I thought I would have had male relatives somewhere. None actually."

"Magic doesn't discriminate between genders, Miss Potter," Lucius Malfoy said. "Only between those who have the Magic in them. It also helps that you are the rightful descendant."

"Thank you for explaining, Mr Malfoy. No one has really explained anything to me, though I have read through most of my books on Wizarding traditions."

"Both of you, hurry on and get a good compartment, preferably the last one," Mrs Malfoy said, pointing a hand towards the back of the train. "That end has the larger compartments and usually are quieter than the front. Have Draco explain how Hogwarts works, Miss Potter. We have explained to him what is expected of a member of one of the twenty-eight families."

Rebekah shuffled her trunks towards the end of the train, where fewer and fewer people decided to stand. When the trunks were a foot from hitting the edge of the train, they floated on and could then be moved normally.

She shoved her belongings along, startling Emperor as the smallest trunk decided to topple. There wasn't a thud or clunk, so Rebekah looked over to it. The trunk levitated back onto the other two, settling itself back.

"Father said that the last compartment is the best, the one that the Slytherins of his year took," Draco said and wheeled his nicer cart along, pointing towards the end. "Some of my friends will be joining us, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course," Rebekah replied, her trunks shrunk slightly in size and were placed in the overhead. "They are your friends and I don't want to impose on you or them."

"Okay, Rebekah. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Hi, Draco!" An average but pretty girl said from the compartment's open door, her dark brown hair in a loose plait. "Blaise and Daphne will be here in a few minutes."

"Hello Pansy, how have you been?" Draco asked. This girl, Pansy, didn't seem to realise that Rebekah was there. Rebekah waited for her attention.

"It's been good this summer, my family went to France for two weeks," Pansy said, plopping herself next to him. "They had the best loaves of bread there. Hi!"

The pug-like girl finally realised that Rebekah was sat across from her, just as two more people came in.

"Rebekah, these are my friends from childhood," Draco introduced Pansy, pug-faced and all, Daphne, a blonde girl with a cute smile, and Blaise, a dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones.

Pansy and Daphne were both pretty, though the latter more so, but they weren't Rebekah. Draco and Blaise were both handsome, surely ladykillers when they have grown, but they didn't hold what Rebekah wanted. Though they all would be extremely useful.

"Hello," Rebekah wiggled her fingers in a small gesture that could be seen as a wave. "Pleasant to meet you all. Are you all Purebloods and going to be Slytherins?"

"Of course," Daphne said. "Best House. So who are you then?"

"Before I introduce myself, two pieces of good news and one bad." Rebekah smiled, showing her upper canines. "I know I'll be part of Slytherin. Bad news, I am a Halfblood."

Pansy scoffed lightly, Blaise sneered a little but Daphne stayed neutral and asked, "You have only said two things. What's the other good news?"

"Well, I think my heritage outshine my Muggle-born mother's blood," Rebekah spoke without giving anything away but her smugness. "After all, who would go against and badmouth a Potter?"

Rebekah chuckled at their expressions of confusion, understanding and shock.

"Really?!"

"Rebekah Potter," She nodded her head in a small bow, her lips tugged into a smug smile. "At your service, well…"

Soon enough, when the trip was halfway done, The small group of five donned their uniforms. Rebekah changed into a fitted white shirt tucked into a fitted and pleated black skirt. She fasted her plain tie on, slipping her matte black oxford shoes and shrugging the plain black robe on. Her hair was pulled into a sleek, low ponytail. Her wand was in her right sleeve, tucked into a tiny compartment that hid it.

There was a ruckus at the middle of the train, curious, Rebekah asked if the group could see what the fuss was.

"Is it true?" Draco said. "We've got Blood traitors with us?

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The ginger coughed, hiding a snigger. " No need to ask who you are. Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He said that last bit to Rebekah as she came into view.

"Rebekah Potter."

The ginger said, gapping his mouth, "Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron, 'Bekah."

She scoffed. "No one said you could call me by that, most importantly I didn't say. You can call me Potter instead. We aren't friends."

The group sniggered at his expression,

The disgusting little rodent decided to come from Weasley's arms, scurrying closer to Rebekah. She shrieked in disgust. "That thing is revolting. Emperor, don't touch it."

But it was too late, Emperor had the wretched thing between his claws and pulled it closer to his mouth. Rebekah shouted at him to put it down, or he'd get ill from whatever disease it carried. Emperor meowed loudly, twice hissing and then flicked the mutilated creature into the compartment window.

The group left that compartment and reached theirs by the time a voiced echoed: "We will be reaching Hogwarts within five minutes, leave all belongings and pets in the train, they will be transported separately."

The large group of first years, perhaps forty eleven-year-olds shuffled their way down a narrow and dark path, down to eleven boats that sat on a beautiful lake. They were hurried on, four to a boat, though Rebekah sat with Draco and Emperor in a boat. The boats swayed their way on the smooth, glass-like lake, towards the cliff that held Hogwarts.

Rebekah glided a hand over the crisp waters, feeling the life under the blue-hued lake. Something twirled around her hand as she dipped it further in, almost slimy but yet smooth and soft. When the touching stopped, she pulled her hand out and waved the water off. The touch wasn't unpleasant but slightly unnerving.

They filed off the boats, Emperor shrunk down to the size of a kitten and climbed into her hood, refusing to be left behind. The group of eleven-year-old scrambled up a passageway, coming onto smooth, damp grass in the shadows of the castle. They came up a flight of stone steps, crowding around the large oak door.

Three long knocks at the door, it flew open to reveal a stern-looking, black-haired Witch in jade robes. She opened another door to the entrance hall, large enough to hold the Dursleys' house. The forty children were sent down and into a small side chamber, to prepare themselves and await their allowance into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin soon before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because your House will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and Wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will start soon, smarten yourselves up and then it will begin."

About a dozen ghosts decided to appear, startling the young students. There was a plump one, one was a monk, one had ruffles and tights, and one was headless with his head tied to his neck by a thread of flesh.

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice said, guiding them towards the entrance. "Form a line, and follow me."

Draco led Rebekah into the line with a head jolt, Blaise stood in front of Draco with Pansy in front. Daphne followed behind Rebekah.

"Hey, it will be alright," Daphne said, noticing the slightly worried look on her face. "They will place a hat on our heads and it will shout out the house, then we join them and they congratulated us."

"We don't get told much, do we?" Rebekah nodded before adding, "They should have told us more than what the letter had told. I did not even know that Hogwarts existed before a month ago. I am just nervous and a bit annoyed, I really like being informed of things."

"Understandable, I knew about Magic and Hogwarts since I was young," Daphne said, Draco nodded from in front as they came to the end. "I think the sorting is about to begin."

And Daphne was right, the sorting began with the hat singing, which Rebekah ignored its awful tune. It was a minute or so long, telling the ancient tales of Hogwarts' history.

"When your name is called, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat, it will sort you into your House," McGonagall began and then she called out the first name. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl came out of the crowd, Rebekah's eyes trailed her as she sat on the stool and was sorted. "Hufflepuff!"

Rebekah continued talking with Daphne and Pansy, that was until Daphne Greengrass was called up and sorted. Pansy would be sorted just before Rebekah, Pansy's name was before hers. Daphne was sorted into Slytherin, along with Draco, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

"Wish me luck," Pansy said as she was called.

"You won't need it," Rebekah giggled lightly. "I'll be there in a few moments."

Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin, a round of applause from the school. Whispers ensured when Rebekah Potter was called.

"Potter, did she say?" Whispered the student body, "The Rebekah Potter?"

Rebekah didn't stumble, trip or falter in her steps as she came and sat on the stool, her back like an iron rod. The sorting hat almost hummed on her head, silent for a moment and then yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" as loud as it could.

The Slytherin table clapped the loudest, huge and menacing grins aimed for the Gryffindors. She came to sit between an older year who clapped her on the shoulder, and Daphne, Pansy across from her.

"Let them think what they want," The older year said, "Adrian Pucey. They'll rethink that when you show 'em that you can."

"Well, of course, and I haven't even started," Rebekah said. "Rebekah Potter. Pleasure, I'm sure."

"Dumbledore's about to do his thing again," An older girl nudged Pucey, snorting slightly and Pucey joined her.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his beard placed over his shoulder. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Is he normally this strange?" Rebekah asked the older girl, Rachel Zimmer.

"He's a Gryffindor lover, he will do anything to help them. He's not right in the head," She nodded, scowling at the tips of her grin. "Go on and eat now."

Dozens of different fruit bowls, loaves of bread, meat and poultry appeared before Rebekah's eyes. Golden plates, knives, forks and spoons glistened with mouthwatering food.

It wasn't like the Dursleys didn't feed her, in fact, she ate handsomely in their home. They allowed her any meal, cooking for her and allowing her to use the kitchen. No meat touched her plate, something she refused to eat was meat, meat and mushrooms. Hells below, she hated mushrooms.

Her golden plate held seven fruits: strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, peaches, apples, oranges, and pomegranates. Dark bread placed against the bottom of a small dish of cream. Rebekah didn't realise she was this hungry, yet her stomach was upset and the castle knew. She sent a silent thank you to Hogwarts and then began eating.

Her robes, the once grey and white areas including the Hogwarts crest, had hints of green hems and the crest turned to a snake's coat of arms. Snakes? how appropriate, She almost chuckled.

The Slytherin common room was precisely decorated between Edwardian, Victorian and Gothic feels. Two large windows sat on the wall behind the large and roaring fireplace, allowing the Slytherins to look into the Black Lake where the mermaids swam. The floor was dark, smooth spider-marble, allowing the students to walk barefoot if they desired. Gaslights floated around the room, some sticking to the students that studied or read. The twin pale-green leather sofas, both facing each other and looking onto the pale wood coffee-table between them. The fireplace crackled and shed light onto the green-hued common room.

Gemma Farley, as the prefect that led the girls to their dorms introduced herself, didn't mention that they would have their own dorm rooms. It wasn't bad, Rebekah was grateful for it, but it was unexpected by the students.

First thing Rebekah saw was the four-poster bed draped in emerald curtains, a bedside table on each side in sleek grey wood. Two sofas and a coffee table sat before the large circular wall that was in one corner, the waters below the lake in view. A fireplace across from the bed, twin wooden bookcases sat next to the wall of the fireplace. Two other doors lead to a bathroom, extremely large shower and bath, and a walk-in wardrobe.

Plenty of space for four people, but Rebekah was delighted to not have to share. She found that Daphne and Pansy, and Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davis, two girls she hadn't met, all had similar rooms but each had a slight difference. Daphne had a view over the lake with a canvas and paints, and Pansy had a piano that sat in a corner.

Each room was designed for the person that stayed, of course by Magic, and by the size of Hogwarts, the castle had plenty of options. Rebekah wouldn't complain, especially since Emperor found his extremely large cat bed under hers. He wouldn't be tempted to sleep on her bed then.

It was late, Rebekah yawned and decided it was time to go to bed. She checked her room again, finding the hamper. The glass that looked into the water turned opaque, allowing her to undress in peace. She stripped, pulled on shorts and a tank top, shuffling into her covers.

She laid her head down, and sighed loudly, "Are you kidding me, Emperor?"

His Cheshire grin adorned his face, his tail swaying his fur against her cheek.

"All right, okay," She moved her body to the side, turning to her right. "Get in here then, or I'll make you sleep in your own bed. Now sleep."

Emperor, in his form that replicated a normal cat's, stood up and came over to the little gap. He pawed the area, shoving a piece of her covers over, and then laid down with his head resting on her arm.

By the morning, Emperor transformed into his extra-large form, keeping his mistress warm as she pushed the covers off in her sleep. She curled up in the middle, Emperor draped her form and snuggled her awake, just before licking her face to the waking world.

Seven o'clock in the morning, an hour before breakfast was to be served, and he was hungry.


	4. Mermaids

They studied the night skies through telescopes every Wednesday at midnight, learning the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they studied Herbology in the greenhouses behind the castle, learning to take care of all the plants and fungi and learnt what their uses were.

Professor Minerva McGonagall didn't like Slytherins, biast towards her own house, but she tolerated Rebekah and praised her skills.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," She said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changed her desk into a pig then back again. Rebekah wasn't very impressed by it, but it was not bad. Transfiguration wouldn't be a favourite of hers, she knew, but she would do well enough in it.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Only Hermione Granger and Rebekah had made any difference to their matches. Professor McGonagall showed the class how it went well, and gave them a rare smile, though Granger's was warmer.

History of Magic was easy enough, she simply had to remember names, dates and what they did, much like her primary school. It was taught by a ghost, Professor Cuthbert Binns, that liked to start to mumble about irrelevant things that confused the students if they weren't listening properly.

The Charms teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick, was a tiny little Wizard too short and so stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and reaching Rebekah's name, he toppled out of sight with a squeal. Rebekah chuckled as he got up with a grunt of pain, hiding it behind the gasps of students.

The DADA teacher gave Rebekah the chills, not that she was scared of him, No. His demeanour wasn't right, his reactions weren't natural, unnerving her only slightly. The overall class was easy. She scribbled her notes using an emerald-cased fountain pen with black ink. Her peers started at her with jealousy, and she simply glared at them to stop. None of the professors told her off, because nowhere did it state that she couldn't use them.

Potions class was in the Dungeons and taught by Professor Severus Snape. Colder than in the main castle, but it was comforting because that was the way Rebekah was used to. After all her dorm was placed in the Dungeons, along with her house's dorms.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, he paused at her name.

"Ah," He said softly, "Rebekah Potter. Our new celebrity."

"Present," Rebekah said and lifted her hand, just as everyone before her did. Her eyes held his gaze. "And I wouldn't say celebrity, people just know about me."

Snape finished calling the names without a fault and looked up at the class. Black eyes; cold; empty. They mirrored dark tunnels. If they were green, they would mirror Rebekah's.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began, silence ensured. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class kept silent, unwilling to anger this certain Wizard.

"Potter!" Snape said out of the blue and causes attention to her. "What would I get if I added the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

She remained a calm look, smiled very lightly and said, "A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death."

"What about finding a bezoar?" The class was intent on listening. "Where would one find it, Miss Potter?

"Stomach of a goat." her smile grew slightly at his subtle nod.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"One and the same. Can be called aconite too. They're the same plant." She had a small grin plastered on.

"Very good, Miss Potter. You have read your books, and then some," He glanced to the whole class. "Why are you not writing this down?"

Rebekah wrote the three facts down quickly, her pen and parchment already out and ready. Every Gryffindor scurried for their quills and parchment. "Fifteen points to Slytherin, for your knowledge."

The Potions lesson continued. Snape placed them into pairs, Rebekah paired with Draco, setting the class a simple potion to cure boils. He had the eyes of a hawk, his black cloak swishing behind him, watching them weigh each ingredient before it was placed into the cauldrons. He walked some more, criticizing everyone but Rebekah and Draco, theirs was by far the best potion.

"Hey," Draco said. "How come you're so good at this?"

"It's like cooking Muggle-style if you don't do it right, it doesn't work right," Rebekah said, taking the cauldron off the fire and putting in the porcupine quills. "There's a recipe and it needs to be followed unless you want to actually change the properties of what you're making. Watch out, Longbottom's just ruined his potion."

The group of five sat on their stools, their feet dared not touch the floor that was covered in the ruined boil cure. Some people, those who weren't paying enough attention, had their shoes burnt open and feet covered in slight boils, forcing several students to go to Madam Pomfrey.

"What's the answer to number four?" Draco asked, his right handwriting on a parchment piece.

The group of four sat at the great oak desk, cloaked by bookcases and the restricted area. Several thick books laid before them, their hands scribbling notes down or retaining the information to memory. They were forced into the library to study because Snape, and McGonagall, and Flitwick assigned mini exams or handed out long, essay-length homework.

"Ginger reduces nausea and so the consumer feels less sick," Rebekah replied, not looking up. She continued to skim through her written work, comparing it to the textbook in the middle of the table.

"How did you know that?" Draco tapped his pen, a black ballpoint pen that he borrowed from Rebekah.

"I had a pregnant neighbour and she used ginger when she had morning sickness, sometimes helps an upset stomach. What?" There was a slight astonishment in the air. "I was brought up as a muggle, never had fancy potions to heal us."

"What about a headache?" Blaise said, tapping his own pen against the wooden table. The sound echoed slightly in the quiet Library.

"Painkillers, a muggle medicine. And if you two don't stop that tapping," She stopped writing, then pointed to the textbook. "You'll also need painkillers for the bruise on your heads I caused with this book!"

"Sorry." Blaise and Draco replied in unison. Their smiles were sheepish with mirth.

"Hey," Pansy said from the side. She only just arrived to meet them. "Snape wants all the First year Slytherins in the common room in ten minutes."

"Why?" Daphne asked, stopping her hand and lifted her head

"Any reason, do you know?" Rebekah continued writing. Three more lines and she would be done.

"Don't know." Pansy shrugged. "He just asked me to get you four before it starts."

"Come on, before it starts and he gets annoyed," Draco shuddered slightly. "It isn't pleasant."

"I second that. Let's get going." Blaise nodded to the faraway door.

Madam Pince, the Lady of the Library, sat with her desk facing all the bookshelves and desks. A black, pointed hat adorned her thin face and dark hair. Her expression held great degrees of annoyance, especially when one Hufflepuff student dropped a book and caused a page to crumpled. She rose from her desk, much like a starved vulture with her eyes glaring at the offending Hufflepuff. They scurried out of the Library as fast as their feet could handle.

The five laughed to themselves, Rebekah, Blaise and Daphne held their books and placed them away. All without inflicting the wrath of the Librarian, her peering eyes watched their movements as each book levitated away.

"Oh, Madam Pince?" Rebekah stopped before her desk, allowing her friends to walk further along.

"Yes?" Madam Pince replied in her equally thin but commanding voice. "What is it?"

"The thing is, there's a group of older years doing some work, being loud and annoying," Rebekah smiled lightly. "I thought I heard the crinkle of food wrappers or perhaps paper, also saw them bringing in chocolate frogs. I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry, so I told you."

"Why…" Madam Pince's face twisted violently, hearing the crackle of the food wrappers, then a soft and thanking nod came upon her. "Thank you, Miss Potter, for telling me. You are right. It is better to be safe than sorry. Have a good evening."

"You too, Madam."

The Slytherin common room was as cold as ever; their breaths turned to mist as they walked. It was slowly getting closer and closer to winter, and temperatures were dropping rapidly. As their Head of House appeared, he scorched the flames of the fire even further, warming their shivering forms. Sat on the soft leather sofa, there were four First-year students on each. Rebekah and Draco took the green leather, high-back wing chairs.

"Slytherins, we are the proud, the ambitious and the cunning," Snape began, his back turned to the roaring fire and cast his shadow, the head moved between the high-back chairs. "We adapt to our circumstances. These traits are what has allowed us into this House, these traits may lead us to our downfalls or, perhaps, our victories."

"I've been at this school for the last five years, in this House since my first night here." Gemma Farley tucked back a strand of pale brown hair. " As a House, we've been ridiculed, rejected and tormented by the older years of the other Houses. But we've always prevailed way above them in all respects."

"As a House," Fabius Crumb smirked lightly behind Farley. "We've grown stronger with the people around us. And that is how it should be. There's no use for lazy slobs, losing us points unneededly."

"A rule is only broken if one is caught," Farley said. "Meaning, don't get caught and be careful. Bluff, white lies but never outright lie to a teacher."

"Students," Snape began, his cloak bellowed at the arms as he crossed them. "The night is tiring on, and our introduction to our splendid House is over. You are free to stay in the common room but it is past curfew."

Next Thursday, First Year Slytherins had flying lessons. They were all happy until they saw they shared those lessons with Gryffindors. At three-thirty.

The House of Snakes, being prompt as usual, were there first and waited for the lions to appear. It took them an extra five minutes to arrive and settle themselves, making Rebekah pursed her lips an inch. Twenty brooms sat by their feet, unsightly like they could crumble.

"What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Madam Hooch, with her yellow eyes of a hawk, barked. They did so. "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'"

Rebekah was hesitant at first, these brooms didn't look safe but did so nonetheless. Her broom was one of the few that actually flew to her hand, Granger's was rolling on the grass and Longbottom's hadn't even shifted.

Madam Hooch allowed them to mount their broom, only after they were in their rider's hands. Rebekah found it quite easy and pleasant, much like riding a bike from her childhood. Her broom stayed still, she didn't slip off the end like some had.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three, two-" Madam Hooch blew the whistle and some rose up on their brooms. Rebekah, Draco and all the Slytherin boys beside Crabbe and Goyle, and four Gryffindor students.

Though Rebekah's broom wobbled and twisted this way and that, she loosely held on and twisted her own body to rebalance again. It shoved itself to the left and Rebekah shoved it back into place. It was like riding a bike, learn it once and you don't forget.

Longbottom's broom served to the left also, it jolted his body upwards and he came down hard. How pleasant was the screams of pain in the afternoon? The idiot broke his wrist, twisting it into an unnatural angle and turned it bright purple-red from blood and bruising.

"Come on, boy, up you get." Madam Hooch whispered to the injured git. "Hospital Wing for you, boy. You leave the brooms where they are, else you be out of Hogwarts before you say 'Quidditch."

Everyone came off their brooms. As soon as the Professor and the injured student left earshot, great burbles of laughter came from the Slytherins. Rebekah turned light pink in the face and the laughter hurt their stomachs.

"Stop laughing, he's injured." Parvati Patil snapped. "It isn't funny!"

"Sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy snorted lightly, as only a Pureblood could. "Never thought you'd like little crybabies, Parvati."

"Hey!" Draco said, snatching a small and shiny orb from the ground. "It's the stupid thing Longbottom's Nan sent him."

"Oi, that ain't yours, Malfoy!" Weasley shouted and everyone turned quiet to listen.

"Draco!" Rebekah called through her cupped hands. "Leave it in a tree, right at the top."

"Give it here," Weasley said and stuck his hand out. "I said it ain't yours."

Draco leapt onto his broomstick, hovering with the top branches of an oak he called, "Get it then, Weasel."

Rebekah slid onto her broom, hovering a few metres away from Draco. "Oi, pass it here. Let's play a game of catch!"

"No!" Granger yelled from the ground. "You'll get us all into trouble."

Weasley, red-haired and faced, came onto his broom and wobbled his way up. "Give it here, you good-for-nothing!"

Draco tossed the orb toward Rebekah, she caught it easily in one hand. Weasley turned bloodier than his robes, jolting his broom towards Rebekah. It was all in good fun for Rebekah and Draco until the duo caught sight of a fuming McGonagall and Snape make their way quickly.

An idea, a cheeky, little, naughty idea came to Rebekah. She pulled her scarf from her robe and laced it in Weasley's pocket, hanging it out slightly. Her eyes teared up slightly as she tilted her broom to the group, coming off easily.

"Professors!" Rebekah called, tears welling even more. "Weasley stole my scarf! He refused to give it back and decided to start flying."

"Yeah, he was taunting her with it," Draco caught her lie quickly. "Since Rebekah is from the Muggle World, he thought it would be a good idea to steal it and fly up on his broom, thinking she can't fly. It's not nice."

"HEY!" Weasley tried to speak and hushed from Snape's glare.

"Yeah, he called me a good-for-nothing," Rebekah held a sorrowful look in her eyes, causing McGonagall's to soften at her and harden at Weasley.

"That isn't true!" Weasley spat, pointing a finger at Draco. "Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and wouldn't give it back."

"And where is the Remembrall now, Mr Weasley?" Snape held a seething look.

Weasley was flustered. "Malfoy has it!"

"No, I don't," Draco gestured towards the group of Gryffindors. "It's over there, where Longbottom dropped it."

The group began to look. Patil, with a shaking hand, held up the Remembrall. Snape looked, as usual, stern and uncaring, and McGonagall's face twisted sourly.

"Mr Weasley!" She voiced her displeasure, waving one finger at him. "You will be given detention for a month with Mr Filch every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, after supper."

"And I suggest, Mr Weasley, that you return Miss Potter's scarf before you dig yourself into a bigger hole."

"Scarf? What scarf?"

"The one in your robe pocket, Mr Weasley," McGonagall. "Since you tried to lie, I will have to report it to the Headmaster."

"I will leave Mr Weasley in your capable hands, Professor." He said. "Miss Potter, come with me."

"All right, Professor Snape," McGonagall. "Everyone to their common rooms. Mr Weasley, you are with me. Come along."

Rebekah followed Snape, her strides were kept fast and short to keep up. They went up the front steps and up the marble staircase inside. Took a left, down a corridor and then a right. After several minutes, Rebekah knew she wasn't being escorted to the Headmaster's office.

"Well done, Miss Potter," Snape said, slowing his pace and allowing her to catch up. "Good use of instincts, allowing Weasley to take the blame. Though, you will have to be careful with him. His family… Is not the most pleasant."

"I saw them on platform Nine and Three-Quarters," Disgusting, with their ill-fitting clothes and appearance. "It wasn't the most pleasant experience. Where are we heading? I know you aren't taking me to Dumbledore."

"One of our House's Chasers has been excused from Quidditch, and I believe we have a replacement in you," He glanced down to her, a small smirk on his lips. "We are heading to Professor Binns, he is currently teaching Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Mr Flint, our Quidditch Captain, is there."

"Oh, that's fine with me," She held a small, satisfied smile. "Will Quidditch practice interfere with my lesson time?"

"It won't. Practise is in the evenings or during free time. I expect you to stay top of your class, as you are now if you do begin as Chaser."

She snorted lightly. "Of course, it's just a physical sport. I will always hold my education over everything unless the thing is my chosen career path. Which Quidditch is not."

"Ah, here we are," Snape stopped outside Binns' classroom. "Wait outside for a moment, Miss Potter, I will not be long."

He went into the classroom, startling the students and making Binns stop muttering about irrelevance over The Goblin Wars. True to his word, Snape went in and out swiftly, a tall student paraded out the class.

Marcus Flint was, as before stated, a tall male with muscles only Quidditch could cause. Large front teeth hung over the bottom lip slightly, giving the appearance of a rabid squirrel. Coarse black hair obscured his view only a little, his shifty eyes glanced over Rebekah, sizing her up.

She looked up, through thick black lashes and into his grey eyes. She held no fear for this male, only indifference and intrigue since he was capable enough to be Slytherin Captain. Snape believed this Flint was good enough to represent the House of Snakes.

"Who's this?" He grumbled, jutting his thumb towards her. The action made her frown.

"Your new Chaser, Flint," Snape stated. "Pure skill on a broom. Like a natural."

"You sure, Professor?" He asked. "Ain't she a bit small?"

Rebekah crossed her arms against her chest, pursing her lips in annoyance. They spoke as if she was not there.

"I am positive, I saw her on her broom. Swift and precise," His next comment made Flint grin, showing his large, uneven teeth. "Miss Potter was playing catch with Longbottom's Remembrall, caught and threw it perfectly. She isn't scared of playing dirty."

Selkies were not beautiful by any means. They were tall, averaging seven or eight feet, with long seal-fish tails and humanoid torso. The scales hid the seal fur, protecting it. Usually one colour, they ranged from soft mints to harsh teals and from harsh teals to the tones of sunrises. Their faces held malice each time they passed her room, malice that wasn't directed at them.

Even as midnight came and rang at the clocks' bells, they were in the waking world. Pale emerald hues cast against the stone walls, flushing the room with the shadows from the waters. The fireplace brewed in refound creation, flames kissing the tones hello and goodbye. Melodies of Tchaikovsky and his piano calmed the trio of girls, as they sipped cups of cocoa on the sofas. Silence dared to lure the girls asleep. Their eyes drifted towards the waters outside. The waves of delicate moss held no intolerance for those who looked for salvation in its depths.

A soft tap at the glass drew their attention.

"Is that…?" Pansy drew out in sleepiness, her cup on the coffee table. The Selkie wasn't any older than them.

"I can't believe it…." Daphne came up to the curved glass, Pansy right behind her.

"Yes, she's one of the merfolk of the lake," Rebekah took Pansy's cup and placed it on a wooden coaster, then took her cup to view the waters. "Mell. She comes to visit every so often, pleasant company. I'll invite her in."

Her hand brushed the glass, the handprint hummed in golden tones and then the glass melted. The small Selkie hesitated to come in, only doing so when Rebekah touched it again. She whizzed in with a bubble of water around her, a vast grin formed on her grey face. The bubble kept to her.

"Hi!" Her voice echoed, the water rippled as she spoke. "It's so nice to meet some friends of Rebekah!"

Her honey eyes glittered with excitement. Each of her sharp, little movement caused her forest green hair to fly this way and that in the water. Mell sat on one of the sofas, Daphne next to her with Rebekah and Pansy on the other.

"Hi, why are you-" Pansy began.

"In a bubble of water?" Pansy nodded. Mell giggled lightly. "It's so you all can hear me! If I were to speak outside of water, all you'd hear is screaming. Plus it's better for my scales if I stayed wet."

"I didn't know that," Daphne said, taking a sip from her cup. "I've learnt something new."

"Anyway, shouldn't you all be in bed? Asleep?" Mell squealed.

"We couldn't sleep," Rebekah said, Daphne and Pansy gave her a look. "Well, I couldn't sleep and we needed bonding time without the boys."

"Hey, do you have any books on Merpeople, or is it Merfolk?"

"Nope. Got it right the first time!" Her tail swished against the stone floor, greyscales caught the light of the dimming fire.

"I think I do, let me check," Rebekah skimmed through titles of her book collection. "No. Vampire, no. No. Dragons, no. No. No. Ah, there it is. Here."

The script, 'Merpeople: How We Came To Be', was bound in seaweed weaved together to form the front, back and spine. The title, embedded with a metallic tool, caught their attention. Each word was written with a flair that only the webbed hands of a skilled Merperson could achieve.

They looked through each and every water adored page of the book, relishing in its knowledge and Mell's insight where the knowledge was wrong.

Merpeople were sentient beasts that lived underwater, found all over the world. Their customs were mysterious and, as they didn't want to be placed in status with Hags and Vampires, they refused the status of Being in favour of Beast, much like the Centaurs.

Time droned on, the fire cooled and ashed. Their yawns became more frequent, they stayed up until the next hour, then Mell decided to head home. The girls yawned their goodbyes and left Rebekah alone in the room. The cups disappeared from their places and the rings of cocoa stains were wiped away.

Rebekah thanked the House-Elf in his efforts to keep the fire alive for the night. Emperor already decided to become enormous and hog most of the bed, she simply shoved him over and laid down. He hugged her or rather draped her form as she nodded away from reality.

By breakfast, everyone in Slytherin knew that Rebekah was to be a Chaser. They yelled it in the common room, spoke of it in the corridors and whispered it in Great Hall. Their robes shimmered, their heads and spirits raised with pride. Most of the school found it unfair, though one more so than the other two.

The owls flooded into the Great Hall, as usual, catching everyone's attention and reverting it to a long, thin package carried by six screech owls. They soared down, dropping it in front of her, everyone watched. A small letter was dropped on the package, she decided to tear the letter open first.

Open in your dorm, Miss Potter. It contains your Nimbus Two Thousand, I was allowed to purchase it using your vault. It is all in your name. Marcus Flint and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team will meet you on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock tonight. This will be your first training session with them.

Severus Snape.

She smiled, her teeth bared in happiness.

"What does it say?" Pansy asked, finishing her mouthful. "Pass it 'ere. We want to read."

"Nimbus Two Thousand!" Draco said. "My father said I couldn't get it till next term! You are so lucky."

"Hey, you wanna go open it now, Rebekah?" Daphne asked. "I haven't seen what one looks like yet."

"Isn't your dorm ceiling, like, really high?" Blaise wondered and then a huge smile overtook his face. "You could try it out in there!"

"Oh yeah. I could, couldn't I?" Her smile dimmed. "Let's finish eating first. If we're quick, we'll have enough time. What's first?"

"Defense,"

"Perfect, he won't mind if we're a few minutes late."

Ron Weasley found the group of Slytherins sitting at their table, behind him were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan

They went to leave the hall, wanting to unwrap the broomstick before the first class began. Halfway across the entrance hall, the way downstairs was blocked by Weasley and his two friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The group shoved pass them, but Weasley went to snatch the package.

"Oi, you should have asked us to move," He grabbed the package and turned to Rebekah. "What's this, a present from Mummy and Daddy?"

Mother….

Father….

Mummy was dead. Mummy and Daddy were dead, long gone ...And he, like the rest of the Wizarding World, knew. Rebekah saw crimson as she lunged forward.

"You bastard!" His robes clenched in her fist, she held her wand to his throat, the tip sizzled with heat. Her eyes shimmered with feral rage, almost glowing in the dim morning light. Her anger and teeth were bared

"You very well know that Mummy is dead. So is Daddy, meaning there is no one here to stop me from severely injuring you. But, alas," She clenched his robes, her wand moved to waist just as Professor Flitwick appeared at Draco's elbow. "You are not worth the time in Azkaban."

"Not arguing, students, I hope?" He squeaked.

"Of course not, Professor!" Rebekah grinned brightly and turned around. Her demeanour changed. Her eyes shone with mirth, though it was hiding her corrupt thoughts. "My friends and I were just heading back to our common room."

"Professor, Potter has a broom!" Finigan pointed to the exposed bit of the package. "First years ain't allowed brooms."

"Ah, don't worry," He said. "Professor Snape has informed all the staff members of your expectation to the rule, Miss Potter. It won't be confiscated unlawfully."

"Oh, that's good to hear," She batted her eyelashes. "Well, we were on our way to open it."

"Oh, go on but don't be late for your first lesson."

"Of course not." Daphne and Pansy said. The group of five raced down the stairs, Hogwarts decided to make it easy for them.

Sleek design, with its name written in gold on the mahogany handle, the Nimbus Two Thousand had a long tail of compact, straight twigs. It flew well, unlike the school's brooms. After each of them had a go on it, and with Pansy almost falling off it and swearing she'd never go on one again. They headed off to DADA and the Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration, McGonagall made them practise turning mice into snuffboxes. It took a few tries but Rebekah and Granger had perfected it easily. They both helped their housemates. But when lesson ended and it was time for a break, Rebekah shooed her friends off and stayed back to speak with the Professor.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked, waving her wand to remove the mice from her classroom.

"I was wondering what that full-body transfiguration you do is, you know, the one that allows you to turn into a cat?"

"Oh that, Miss Potter, that isn't merely Transfiguration," She moved to her desk, shifting into her cat form, licking her paw and then jumped off, shifting back. "This is called an Animagus form. An Animagus is someone who can transform into an animal at will."

"How does one learn to be an Animagus?" Rebekah asked. "I wouldn't think it would be easy. After all, transfiguration isn't an easy subject itself."

"Are you interested in becoming an Animagus, Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked. "Or are you simply curious?"

"A bit of both actually," Rebekah hummed for a slight second. "In fact, I hope to become an Animagus, but perhaps not right now. I'm still not used to Hogwarts. Couldn't Animaguses, or is it Animagi?"

"Animagi,"

"All right. Couldn't Animagi commit crimes and not get caught?"

"Good question. They wouldn't be able to get away with it," McGonagall noted Rebekah's thoughts on the matter. "There is a registry called the Animagus Registry, once someone acquires the skill, they have to register their form with the Ministry."

"This subject is quite interesting," Rebekah said. "Are there any books that have more information on this matter, Professor? I wish to understand it better before I even attempt to become an Animagus."

"There aren't sadly," Rebekah frowned, McGonagall smiled as she continued. "I can't tell you, and I can't tell you that there is a book called 'Animagi And Their Transformations' in the Restricted Area. Also, I can't tell you that Filch is not there on Friday between eleven and one. I can't tell you anything."

"Ah, I understand that you can't tell me anything, Professor," Rebekah smiled. "I understand, you are a teacher and that you have morals. Thank you for being so informing, Professor."

Rebekah left the classroom quickly. Minerva McGonagall heavily sighed, rubbing her glasses clean. "She is so much like them. They'd be so proud, that is if they were here. They should be, would be if it wasn't for him."

Quidditch training with Marcus Flint was not fun, she was ready to slap his teeth straight. The whole team was in the air: Flint was a Chaser along with Adrian Pucey. Miles Bletchley was Keeper and Terence Higgs was Seeker. Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick were the burly Slytherins that were the Beaters.

Rebekah was, by far, the smallest there, and was the only girl on the team. The others scoffed and tutted as she came on the field, they silenced as their training began.

Flint and Pucey tried to keep the Quaffle away from her, acting as the opposite team. She managed to catch it nine out of ten times. She flew for the last one, almost fall off her broom as she caught it within a hair's breadth.

"How'd you catch that last one, Potter?" Bletchley asked. "You were miles away from it."

"More like five metres, Bletchley," Rebekah said, balancing her weight so she didn't have to hold the broom. "When you live with magic-hating Muggles that have an entitled son as long as I have, you learn to be quick with your movements."

"You live with Magic-hating Muggles, that ain't right is it?" Higgs asked. "They ain't abusive, are they?"

"God no, they're terrified of magic, sure but they'd never become abusive, they're scared I'd lash out again." Rebekah chuckled. "When I was little, I blew up a vase because they tried to punish me for what my cousin did. Learnt quickly that if they behaved, I would. I've got everything I want with them, doesn't matter that they're Muggles or not."

"Muggles are disgusting though,"

"Who do you think came first, Muggles or Wizards?" Rebekah asked them. "Muggles of course. To make a Wizard it takes two recessive Magic genes that the Muggles have inherited."

"What?"

"You didn't go to a proper school, did you? The Wizarding World really doesn't adapt, does it?" Rebekah sighed. "I learnt in school that everyone has genes. So I've got green eyes, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"My Mother has bright green eyes, and my Father has hazel eyes, why do I have green eyes?"

"Because both your parents had green eyes,"

"Yes, but my Mother's parents had brown eyes. Brown is the dominant gene, so it is more common. Blue and green are recessive, meaning they need to be in pairs to occur. My grandparents both had a recessive green gene, so they made someone with green eyes. If two Muggles had an ancestor that was a Witch or Wizard, or even a Squib, they would produce a child with magic."

These Wizards weren't bright at times, at least they were good at Quidditch. Rebekah needed a nice, long, extremely hot bath to relax in. She'd have Quaffle-sized bruises in the morning.

Mell joined Rebekah for a long soak in the tub, (not in a sexual way, mind you, dirty readers) they simply talked. The tub was enormous, with four sets of facets and two plugs. It stayed a feverish 39 C(102.2 F), steam came off in wisps of white. The bubbles didn't lose their liveliness, they covered the tub entirely as the girls laid in it.

"This is so much better than the lake!" Mell relished in the much warmer water. "It's so warm! It's so nice!"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"So, how's the colony doing? Well, I hope."

"Yea, the lake is warmer than most of the bodies of water, so we're getting a lot of fish," "I'll have to save you some!"

"No, but thank you. I don't like fish."

"How!?"

"It's just disgusting to me, I can't eat it at all. Makes me gag really badly."

"Oh, all right…. More for me!"

A loud thunder-like sound echoed through her dorm.

"What was that?"

"I dunno!"

"You're useless,"

"Yep, I'm not investigating. It's too nice in here."

"I'll go," Rebekah climbed out of the deep tub, the bubbles clung to her body and turned into a fluffy white robe. "Handy."

The thunder-like sound echoed again. Rebekah walked into her room, she drifted over everything. Her bed was in place and neat, as was her bookcases, the fireplace, the tables and coffee table and sofas. A strange form swam outside the clear glass, around seven feet tall with long hair and vivid yellow eyes, a trident in one hand. She knocked on the glass once.

Rebekah waved to the Selkie, she nodded stiffly and pointed her trident towards the bathroom. "You want me to get Mell for you?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be back with her in a second. Please wait,"

Mell sulked in the tub, the top of her water bubble flared with her wild hair. "I don't wanna leave. Too nice."

"Well, I'm not dealing with your Mother. So, as my Aunt Petunia says, get your bum in gear and get moving,"

"Your Aunt Petunia is a slave-driver,"

"Don't I know it, now get," Rebekah unplugged the water and let it disappear. "You will not be the reason for your Mother being displeased with me. I'm not havin' it."

"Okay, all right. I'm moving." She got out of the tub and floated to the glass. "But Mum!"

She poked the glass gently, giving Mell a stern look.

"All right, I'm coming," Mell said as Rebekah touched the glass and it melted away.

"Here you go, Merchieftainess Murcus. Have a safe trip back and have a plentiful hunt this season," Rebekah lowered her head in a small bow, The Merchieftainess did the same, then pointed her trident towards the colony. The duo of mother and daughter swam away quickly, several guards following after them.

"Meow,"

"Shut it,"

"Meow!"

"I told you to eat during dinner but no, you weren't hungry," She sighed, picking Emperor up in his normal cat form. "I can't blame you."

"Meow." She chuckled, walking to her wardrobe and picked a pair of simple tank top and shorts.

"Are you coming with me to the Hospital Ward?"

"Meow,"

"Come on, then. These bruises kill." He turned large and followed after, coming up to her waist. He was the size of a small lion, he behaved similarly to them.


	5. Halloween

Hogwarts smelt of pumpkins and spices the next morning.

Rebekah woke up to banging on her door, Daphne and Pansy came rushing in. She grumbled and lifted herself onto her elbows, rubbing the sleep away. It was still fairly early to deal with their antics.

"Yes?" The girls stopped and stared, their faces twisted in shock and concern. "Oh, the bruises. From Quidditch practice, went to Madam Pomfrey to get the potion for them."

"Still, they look awful," Daphne said, pointing to a nasty yellowing bruise on her bicep. "That one still looks painful. Have you taken the potions for them, yet?"

"You look awful," Pansy said, Daphne whacked her arm. "What? It's the truth."

"Gee, thanks," She chuckled, sitting up properly before untucking herself and getting out. "I'll be fine, they just kept me up a bit. Already taken them, they're just a bit sore. What's the occasion?"

"It's All Hallow's Eve tonight!"

"A big thing in the Wizarding World, huh?" Rebekah asked as she slipped on and buttoned her white shirt, hiding the purple and yellow bruises. "Yeah? This is my first All Hallow's Eve in the Wizarding World. Muggles simply call it Halloween, give out sweets when it turns dark and that's it. Nothing special."

"The feast for tonight will be huge; if we were home, we'd have a giant ball to celebrate!"

"Really? I did not think it was that big of a celebration," She pulled on her shoes, checking her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. "Not a big deal in the Muggle World."

"Yeah, but it's a big deal for the Dark and Neutral Houses," Daphne grabbed Rebekah's hand and pulled her out of the room, only after she was ready. "For Pansy and Draco, it's most important. For Blaise and I, less so, since our Houses are Neutral."

"Morning," Rebekah said as they came into the common room, greeting the boys.

The leather sofas, once holding nothing but a small cushion, had large, thick blankets thrown over several cushions of a desirable size. The fire wormed its way higher as the water meddled with the sunlight's path, casting a laurel green hue on the waking common room.

"Heading to Breakfast?" Pucey asked, standing by the entrance. "Snape wants all of your year in the common room half an hour before Breakfast finishes, all right?"

"Yeah, we'll pass the message to the rest," Rebekah stated and turned to leave. "Get out the way, please. I am starving."

"Quidditch does that to a person," He shrugged. "Eat protein, a lot of it. You'll be fine within a week."

"Gee, I sure hope so. You don't want your new member to die during a match."

He chuckled, ruffled her hair resulting in her jabbing him in the gut, and he chuckled as he huffed his lost breaths back in.

Most students were in the Great Hall for Breakfast, dining on the delectable array of food presented for the morning meal. Rebekah's stomach turned at the sight of the food, she settled for a large goblet of water and a couple of strawberries. She would ask one of the House-Elves to retrieve some food later, that is if she was feeling hungry.

Once again, Rebekah and Draco took the high-back wing chairs. Between waking up and breakfast, the common room chilled considerably. The girls, minus Rebekah, huddled onto one sofa and shared the large blanket. Rebekah draped her Slytherin robes around her, her whole body was on the chair as she cuddled one of the throw cushions.

Snape saw that they were cold, almost shivering under their blankets and robes a pathetic sight that tugged at his cold heartstrings. He waved his wand subtlety, charming their coverings to retain warmth easily. Summoning a House-Elf, the pale wood coffee table between the sofas blared with a selection of food and Snape gestured towards it.

"Eat, I do not expect you to achieve if you are not fully nourished," As the students snatched at the warm and exquisite food, Rebekah huddled deeper into her robes. "That includes you, Miss Potter. I know for a fact that you did not eat at Breakfast."

"I did eat," Rebekah retorted. Her eyes glistened with unhappiness, her mannerisms became hostile.

"And, how much did you eat, Miss Potter?"

She countered his question with a short answer, "Enough. I am not very hungry today."

He did not look satisfied with her answer, though he did not push her anymore. "I understand that you all know that tonight is Hallow's Eve, yes? Good. On this night, every night, Slytherin House has a sort of event because of the traditions that many of your Housemates and you have in your families. Over the years, Parents and Guardians have requested that we celebrate Samhain and Hallow's Eve tonight."

Rebekah did not join in her friend's joy. Yes, Halloween was one of her favourite holidays, she could not keep the dread from creeping into her bones.

She nodded slightly, to portray fake gladness, even though she knew this would not convince the dungeon bat.

"Miss Potter," Snape asked after dismissing them. "Why have you not been eating? It isn't healthy and I cannot allow my best first-year potioneer continuing with this behaviour."

"It's Halloween, Sir," Rebekah put her shoulder bag on, gripping the strips. "I suppose you know what happened today, years ago. I've read everything I could on my parents, I know as much as the best person. A stupid prophecy killed them, I am not stupid."

"Very true, Miss Potter. I agree," He said, folding his arms in a bat-like way. "Now go, and I expect you to be eating during tonight's event."

"Of course, Sir. I'll need my energy for Quidditch Practice," Rebekah chuckled for a second. "And to deal with the Gryffindors in your Potions class tomorrow,"

The day dragged on significantly. They had DADA along with transfiguration and History of Magic. Charms were not too bad, they did learn how to make things float, well some of them did. But Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Pansy could not wait for the feast that evening, they said that it would be amazing. Rebekah trusted their judgement on this matter.

The long-awaited feast came soon enough, the students rushed into the Great Hall and found their seats within moments. Thousands of bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, thousands more swarmed over the tables. Their black masses of bodies made the candles flicker.

"So what's this nonsense with certain Houses being Light, Neutral or Dark?" Rebekah placed a baked potato on her plate, shuffling tons of cheese and salt on it. "I understand what they mean but not in the context of Houses. How can a House be Light?"

"It's mostly based on how in tune a House was with Light Magic and Dark Magic,"

"Like the Black House and the Malfoy House, we're deeply rooted in Dark Magic. Blood Magic, Curses and Necromancy. Someone of the Black House has done it."

"Yeah. Like the Zabini and Greengrass families have Neutral Magic roots."

"The Parkinson House has only turned to Dark Magic since the 1720-30ish," Pansy said. "The Black House has been Dark much longer than any of us."

"What Magic does the Potter family mostly do?"

"I believe Neutral Magic, actually," Rebekah said, finishing her tiny plate of food. "I thought we would have been Light since my parents were fighting against the Dark Lord. Did you know it's been ten years this night since my parents were killed?"

"Really?"

"Bummer."

"Troll—dungeons — you ought to know." And Quirrell was on the floor in a dead faint. The idiot caused an uproar in the hall, students started shouting with teachers trying to silence them. It took several firecrackers from a wand but, eventually, silence fell.

"Prefects," He used his wand to vocalise his words better. "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Farley and Crumb refused to move, telling their house to stay there for a moment.

"Headmaster, Slytherins are in the Dungeon!" Farley yelled over the other House's footfalls. "It will endanger us if we go!"

"I suggest that my House be allowed to stay in here," Snape mentioned. "Lady Hogwarts herself would never allow the troll to harm them here."

"Yes, good call, Severus," Dumbledore mumbled.

"I will set the hall up for them," Snape pulled his wand out as he spoke.

"As will I. Now, go. Albus, and find that creature before it brings harm to one of ours," McGonagall said, her wand in hand.

Around a hundred sleeping bags were summoned and replaced the tables and benches. They scattered the grey forms towards the High Table, farthest away from the doors. The older Slytherins were placed closer to the doors, their Magic skills advanced enough to protect those in the younger years.

Rebekah sat on the level that held the High Table, her robe across her legs. she asked Crumb to transfigure them several bean-bags, to which he gladly did but with a grumble. Her group took the larger ones, leaving the smaller and less pleasant ones for the rest of her year.

"Remember that time when you tumbled down the stairs at mine, Draco?" Blaise said, making Draco's cheek tinted pink. "You got a mouthful from my mum when you did, 'You little brat' her face was proper red, 'Both of you, bed now. Useless children.' She grumbled all night about us, even complained to your mum the next morning."

Their laughs were quiet, the type that covered their even quieter words. They did not want any attention on them, they simply wanted to have a bit of fun by taking the mickey from each other.

Rebekah did not really join in, she had only known these four since the train ride to Hogwarts. She did not have any pleasant memories with friends, she did not really know them as well as they did. In general, she did not even want to join in.

Several unexpected sounds silenced the Slytherins. The doors sang with vibrations from a sharp force, the wood cracking under the harsh pressure.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Hogwarts decided this situation, the creature outside those doors was dangerous enough. She pulled out the long strips of wood, twisting them to block the doors. She locked the creature out and locked the students in, this would keep them safe for the moment.

THUD.

All of this caused several students to yelp in fright, others murmured, and Farley and Crumb had their wands out with the intent to harm in their eyes. They would protect their House, the place they called home, the people they called family.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

The doors did not open at the creature's demands, Lady Hogwarts forced them away. She would protect these innocent children, they were in Her school and under Her protection. Nothing would harm them under Her care.

THUD.

The older students shoved the third years and below against, gaining distance between them and the doors. Distance was key. Their wands pointed at the banging, faces firm in concentration and fear. They would attack if provoked.

The banging continued for several minutes, getting stronger and faster each time. Soon enough the door vibrated heavily with force. Their hands turned white with strain, they still held their vice-like grip on their wands.

Every single Slytherin had their wands on them.

At. All. Times.

The older students drilled this into every new member, they understood soon enough why this was the case.

THUMP.

CLANG.

CRASH.

The creature burst in, breaking the wooden barriers and making the younger Slytherins scream in terror. Instantly, every capable Slytherin yelled, "STUPEFY!" and the Troll was unconscious on the floor.

"What in the world!?" A Ghost came through a wall. Slytherin's Ghost

"Bloody Baron, get Snape quickly!" Gemma Farley yelled at him. He huffed but nodded, flying away.

The next few minutes were a blur. Snape came, informed Dumbledore, got rid of the Troll, calmed his House and sent them back to the common room.

Unlike some of the teachers and her Housemates, Rebekah noticed that Snape's trouser leg was ripped, his leg also bled. The tear was in the shape of an extremely large paw, Dumbledore warned them of something. She loved mysteries because she would always get them solved quickly, and she dubbed this a mystery worth getting in trouble for.

The commotions for the Troll was finally over, the celebration could begin in the Slytherin common room. Every Slytherin brought their beloved pets and Familiars, though these were few, to the common room.

The common room extended outwards, glass ceiling and walls pushed into the lake and added a dozen metres of room. The floor was still stone, though it held a translucent quality. There was a large bonfire in the extended area, held back with spells and charms to keep the students and animals safe. Several lanterns several feet tall flickered their light on the dim common room.

Everyone changed into dark clothes. Rebekah changed into black lace tank top, leggings and Oxford shoes, borrowing a plain set of robes from Pansy and letting Daphne borrow her flats. Rebekah looked through the little bag filled with Potter jewellery, choosing a pretty silver necklace that held a small locket, the Potter crest shone with pride.

"You're wearing Muggle clothes?" Draco asked Rebekah as the girls came out of their rooms.

"We'll go save the seats," Daphne said, quickly going down the set of stairs.

"Yeah, before the Seventh years take them all!" Pansy ran after Daphne, both heading for the common room. "Wait for me!"

"Yes, they're much more comfortable than the weird Wizarding clothes," Rebekah shifted on her feet. "Besides I can actually move in this."

"Good point," Blaise tugged at his high collar and glared at Draco when he laughed. "I wish we could buy Muggle clothes sometimes."

"I'll let you borrow my catalogues, you could choose some from there and I'll ask my Aunt and Uncle to send them over," The trio decided to join Pansy and Daphne, however, they did walk slowly.

"What's a catalogue?" Draco asked.

"You know the Muggle magazines I lend the girls?" "Them. They're called catalogues because you can choose something and then buy it from there."

"Oh, clever," He answered.

The girls took the sofas closest to the glass wall and window, it oversaw the Colony of Merpeople. There were three goblets of steaming cinnamon and pumpkin liquid, one each for the trio.

"Ohh, you started without me!" Mel's voice echoed slightly, coming through the glass. "Mother allowed me to come to the celebration for the first time!"

"Ah, Merchieftainess Murcus," Snape quickly came over, he bowed his head to her. "It is a pleasure to see you. Though, I am surprised that you decided to come this year."

"Yes," This was the first time Rebekah heard her voice, deep yet feminine with authority in it. "My daughter requested that she be allowed to join this year's festivities. I do hope the invitation is still open."

"Yes, it will allows be open as long as you allow us to extend the room, it is always a pleasant view for the festivities," Snape said, his lips tugged up. "Did Young Mell's friendship with Miss Potter increase her insistent this year?"

Merchieftainess Murcus chuckled, little air bubbles rose in her water bubble. "Yes, I suppose so. The friendship is welcome, especially since it helps the species interact better."

"Would you like to join me for some fish?" Snape asked. "I will summon a House-Elf to gather some."

"No need, Potion Master," She waved her hand, two guards came through the glass with big nets of fish. "I have prepared a catch for the festivities, a gift for allowing us an invitation to your celebration. Come, there are potion ingredients that I have for you."

Rebekah chuckled a bit too loud at that, someone actually ordered Snape around? A miracle. Snape heard, hiding the wave of his wand but Rebekah saw it, and cause her hood to come over her head and shoved her head down a bit.

Rebekah chuckled a bit more, pushed her hood off and flicked her finger towards herself. It caused Snape's billowing robes to stop and tug him back slightly, he smirked at her and tugged his robes back to normal. He continued like nothing happened, but the spell was still in his mind. Especially since her wand was present in her pocket, and not in her hand.

The coffee table had a few pastries, biscuits and fruit. Rebekah had a single apple, then taking a few biscuits after Snape's fierce look. She raised her eyebrow, almost like she was saying Better?. He nodded and turned back to his guest.

"Oh-oh-oh," Mell said, taking a piece of fish and flicking it Rebekah, she dodged.

"Oi, that is disgusting," Rebekah said, jumping off the sofa and dusting herself off. "Can someone get that off the sofa, I'm not getting near it."

Blaise snorted, flicking it off. Rebekah took several napkins, wiping it down aggressively and then sat in Blaise's seat.

"Do that again and I will flick a blueberry at you,"

"Ewww!" Mell said. "No thanks. I won't now!"

The night continued with the bonfire roaring behind them. Soon enough it was around two in the morning and Snape dismissed them to their dorms, allowing fifth years and above to stay up till three. The duo of boys and trio of girls yawned their way to the dorms.

As the morning came, the weather turned cold and bitter. Halfway through the chilly night, at around five am, Rebekah, crawled out of bed and scrambled, looking for a warm top to continue sleeping in. It was so cold, even the top of the lake held several thin layers of ice. She shivered as she looked through her wardrobe, Emperor stood behind her in his large form and cuddled her frozen, legging-covered legs.

Finally finding one, she shifted the purple body of the oversized hoodie on and slipped the blue arms on. She almost collapsed in Emperor's warmth but waited for her bed instead.

"Excuse me, Talpey?" Rebekah said to the air, a House-Elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Talpey asked, bowing slightly at the waist. "What is it you need?"

"Can you stoke the fire please, it has turned really cold suddenly," The House-Elf did as she asked. "Thank you."

Though Rebekah tried to get back to sleep, tossing this way this minute, turning that way that minute, she gave up quickly and picked up one of her books 'From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide', then crawled back into bed, snuggled Emperor's warm body, listened to his content purrs and began to read through the book.

Dragon mothers breathe fire on their eggs to keep them warm. They do not keep their eggs in nests. Newly born Dragons are referred to as chicks. The Dragon's first fire breaths, usually accompanied by thick grey smoke, appear when the Dragon is around six months old. However, the ability to fly is normally developed later, at around twelve months, and the Dragon will not be fully mature until it is two years old and ready to live on its own. Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit states that you are to feed a baby Dragon a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. This apparently serves a replacement for Dragon milk.

Rebekah finished the first seven chapters, going onto the next chapter. Mothers and their chicks, as baby Dragons were called.

The sunlight rippled with the water current, casting a strange gold and green hue across the room. The fire was calm but still radiated the warmth needed. Tchaikovsky once again played slowly. Emperor shifted, then shifted even more again before bolting from the bed and making Rebekah tumble onto her back.

"What is it, Emperor?" Rebekah stood from the bed, sliding her black spiller on. "Is someone at the doo- Oh, hello sweetheart."

Mrs Norris sat outside the door, she looked in good health until Rebekah saw the rat trap on her tail's tip. She quickly picked up the always feral cat, closed the door, placed her gently on the coffee table and went to get the First Aid Kit. Thank Merlin that Aunt Petunia insisted on it.

She used a pair of small pliers to pray the metal away, resulting in a whine from Mrs Norris. "I'm sorry, it would hurt more if I left it on." She dabbed the injury with disinfectant and heard another wince, she did not waver as she bandaged the little injury.

"Does Mr Filch know that you are, or even injured?" Rebekah picked up the cat, slipping on trainers, Emperor followed as Rebekah left the room.

"Meow." Mrs Norris tried to flick her tail, then stopped entirely as it was still painful.

"All right, okay. Let us get you back to him before he begins to worry,"

"Meow," Her thanks was not necessary.

"It is all right, at least you came to someone with any common sense of injuries," Rebekah turned into a corridor and went up the large flight of stairs.

It did not take long to find Mr Filch, he wandered the corridors endlessly but in a pattern. The pattern was obvious to anyone who paid enough attention.

"Mrs Norris!" He scrambled over quickly. "What've they done to you?"

"She had caught a rat trap on her tail, she came to me since she knew I was not a threat to her," Rebekah handed the small feline over, Mr Filch quickly took her and cuddled her. "She will be fine in a few days, you can remove the bandages around dinner time, it should be healed enough by then."

"Thank you, Miss Potter," He said, whispering to Mrs Norris for a second. "Say… Miss Potter, you know what breed your feline is?"

"No, I do not. I was encouraged to get a Familiar and this one chose me," She chuckled at the memory. "The shopkeeper almost paid me to take him."

"Meow!" Emperor shoved at her ankle lightly, making her laugh.

"I believe he is of the Kneazle variety or the like," She shrugged. "That is what I have been told. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason, he doesn't look like a normal cat. He's a shadow."

"I do agree with that but he is who he is, even if he wakes up at the most ungodly times," Rebekah swung on her heel somewhat. "I suggest that you let Mrs Norris have a bit of rest for the next few days, keeping the injury clean and she will be just fine."

"Thank you, Miss Potter. Most of the students would have hurt her more, they might have even set the traps,"

"Do not worry, Mr Filch. I'll inform my House that these things are unforgivable," She batted her lashes, her eyes were granite rock. "I abhor animal cruelty. I best be getting back to my common room, I understand that it is still before morning curfew allowance."

"Yeah, I suggest you do that quickly before the other professors catch ya outta bed," Mr Filch, carrying Mrs Norris, walked swiftly away.

Rebekah spent most of her time in her room, going over the little book she 'borrowed' from the Restricted Area. It was quite informative on the subject and went into great detail. She was not looking forward to having a Mandrake leaf in her mouth for over a month.

"The Antidote to Common Poisons," Snape said in his lesson. "Can also be called The Antidote for Common Poisons, is a potion which counteracts ordinary poisons, such as creature bites and stings. The method is on the board, I do hope you manage to complete this without being complete dunderheads."

They were to work on their own for this potions, and Rebekah had her textbook, pen and items orderly set out on her desk. After she crushed the Bezoar and mint sprigs to a fine powder in the mortar, adding four and two measurements of that and holly oak, honeycomb and a wild cherry seed respectively, she counted five seconds on the heat then waved her wand. It turned green. She left it for the next twenty minutes.

She crouched over her textbook, comparing it to the method on the board and realising it was different. Rebekah copied the additions and substitutions to her own book.

After twenty minutes, she quickly added in honeywater and the essence of lavender turned it two clockwise and left it for another twenty. When the time came, she, just like everyone else, added a pinch of unicorn horn, stirred twice, clockwise, added two mistletoe berries, stirred two, anticlockwise. She added the stewed Mandrake and stirred twice again anticlockwise. She finished with a wave of her wand, turning the potions a vibrant teal.

Everyone left their work alone as Snape walked around, vanishing most of them as they were not to his high, high standard. He stopped at Rebekah's, she smiled innocently.

"Well done, Miss Potter, " He summoned a dozen vials, placing them on the desk. "Vial these and have twenty points for a perfect potion. Stay after class for a moment."

"How'd you do that?" Draco looked between his murky teal concoction.

"It's like cooking, " She finished up vialing her work, her friends left. "What can I say? I like cooking."

"Miss Potter, I congratulate you on your potion," Snape said. "Is there a reason you added honeycombs to the potion? I did not write that down on the board."

"It was to thicken the potion and make it easier to administer to a patient," Rebekah answered with a shrug, pushing her hair back and smiling. "You catch more flies with honey."


	6. Quidditch

Saturday was the first time anyone would see Rebekah play. She was not nervous, anxious or even scared, her temper was calm, her appearance tidy and her skills honed. She had been waiting for this day to come since she started practising.

Rebekah stayed up late and woke up early. Perhaps too early but she did not feel the need for sleep. Her excitement was far too great for her to contain calmly, even Emperor felt it, his levels of excitement rose.

Breakfast was a tiresome thing, it always made Rebekah feel sick if she ate too early in the morning. Deciding on a simple breakfast, she piled oatmeal, bananas and pomegranates onto the golden plate. Her request of English Tea was granted, filling her goblet full of it. Though her meal was not big, it was filling and allowed her enough energy for the rest of the day, she hoped.

"So… Will you tell us now?" Blaise hoped she would spill her tactics of how she got on the team.

He had been asking for the last few weeks, irritating her with the questions. It pleased her since she got a lot of attention from them, she was in the limelight for a while. She had suggested that he ask Draco, since he partook in the trouble making. Even Draco was ignoring Blaise's request.

"Come on, tell us!"

She continued to eat, giving him a look that was an annoyed No. "Shoo, go. Go get some good seats as I must get changed. I'll see you from the air in half an hour."

Rebekah had a locker room to herself, being the only female, it was something she was happy of. The room had a solid bench in the middle with several two-foot wide lockers along the sides. Her emerald robes sat on a hanger, shoes underneath and the guards separated. She hurried to put on the uniform, shuffling out of the locker room to greet the rest of the team.

Laced with a black border, the back of her robes held the bright silver 7. The rest of her robes was the custom Slytherin green with the hem accented with black and silver trimming. Her boots came up her calves and were laced with thick hide laces. She pulled her gloves on, her ring on a chain around her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail, tightly controlled by an enchanted piece of twine.

Rebekah hoped her knees would not give as she walked onto the field, her hand gripping her broom and the crowds cheered for the teams. She stood to the side of Flint as Madam Hooch began to speak.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, pointedly towards the Slytherins

Rebekah's eyes drifted to her House, the Slytherin green hues of their robes and unity calmed her nerves and excitement. She would do well in this match.

"Mount your brooms, please." Rebekah did so quickly. Fifteen brooms quickly flew into the air and the match began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too--"

"Jordan!" McGonagall said, stopping his absurd commentary.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve. Back to Johnson and. No, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes. Flint flying like an eagle up there, he's going to sc-. No, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle. that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and. Ouch, that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger.

"Quaffle taken by the Slytherins. That's Adrian Pucey speeding toward the goal posts, blocked by a second Bludger. Sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which. Nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Rebekah Potter takes the Quaffle, her first time touching the thing and she flies like there is no tomorrow. Dodges a Bludger sent by a Weasley, dives past another. Passes it to Puncey as she dodges past the Gryffindors and regains the Quaffle."

Rebekah's heart raced with adrenaline, she was so close to the goals. Her hair flared in the wind and she felt the coolness of her ring against her collarbone.

"She's still going, blazing past them all with her small form close to her broom. What a broom for such a small girl, many of you would agree. Perhaps she shouldn't even be pla--"

"Mr Jordan." Snape warned him.

"Sorry. She goes for it, Woods tries to catch it, and… Potter SCORES!"

A flash of gold to her left, Rebekah caught sight of the Snitch. "Higgs, three o'clock!"

And then Higgs saw it too. The Gryffindor Seeker, she did not care to learn their name, did not. What a bint, useless really.

"Higgs spots the Snitch and goes for it, blazing past like Potter did. Closer and closer, Daniels still hasn't seen it."

Rebekah's broom jolted to the side and then to the other, violently tossing her. Everyone watching gasped as they saw her broom shove itself in different ways.

"Rebekah!" Her friends yelled as she was tossed off her broom, catching the handle as she fell. Her grip tightened as she willed herself to stay calm. She did not need to panic. Certainly a predicament but she would get through it.

Flint stopped midair, the Quaffle under his right arm. He started coming closer towards Rebekah and her flailing broom but she jutted her head towards the goals. He smirked, nodding and he was off towards the goals.

Rebekah was glad she had read Curses and Counter-Curses, muttering a Counter-Curse that allowed her to hang on. Her eyes stuck to the broom, finishing the Counter-Curse and the Anti-Jinx spell on her broom. Quickly, she swung her body and hugged the handle as her acid-filled eyes looked for the offender.

There.

Where the staff stood, Quirrell and Snape both muttered under their breaths and maintained eye contact with her broom. She was close enough to realise that Snape's lips moved in the same pattern as hers did. Quirrell, the garlic-filled turban around his head moving slightly, was the one muttering the jinx that was ruining her match.

She met Snape's eyes, blinking a bit, then smirking and nodding. Her eyes held acid as they roamed to Qurriel, he shifted as he felt her unnerving gaze.

Slytherin got five more goals, putting them to sixty twenty, Slytherin. And by the position of Higgs, Gryffindor's seeker, Daniels, and the Snitch. One of them was an idiot, several metres away and still did not get any sight of the Snitch, and the other was Higgs, quickly advancing on it. In three seconds, two seconds, one. Higgs had the Snitch in his grasp.

"No! Higgs catches the snitch!"

Madam Hooch ended the match by yelling, "SLYTHERIN WINS!"

All of the Slytherin Quidditch team celebrated, shouting and cheering. Flint congratulated her on her first successful match and she was happy, even if he made a slightly sexist remark about females on quidditch teams.

They all hurried to the locker rooms and changed, they adorning their normal school uniform, signature greens and silvers. Rebekah saw the boys running out, gathering in groups with their friends to celebrate.

As her friends sought her out, she hid in the group passing. She was avoiding them, she had better things to do than small frivolities.

Several hours later, she was back in the Library and hunched over a book. She would skip dinner and focus on her textbooks, including those that were not on the curriculum.

She hid near the restricted area, curled up on one of the transfigured benches with a blanket and a small throw pillow. Rebekah was tired and slightly sore from the match, several bruises were plastered over her body and cuts were etched into her hands and legs.

Madam Pince walked through each of the little pathways between the bookcases, tutting when she found a book out of its place. She put it away and continued on her rounds of the library. Due to the time, it was quiet as usual.

Her steps came to a halt as she laid eyes on Rebekah, her Slytherin robes were on the side of the bench and she curled over a text.

"Good Evening, Madam Pince," Rebekah said, her eyes did not drift from the book.

"Good Evening, Miss Potter. Shouldn't you be attending Supper? Yes, I believe so," Madam Pince said, placing a moron's forgotten book away. "Afterall, it is almost supper time and I am certain that anyone of your age would be starving."

"In fact, Madam Pince, my appetite has been depleted today," Turning her head, Rebekah looked to her and smiled. "I have not been very hungry, but I will ask one of the House-Elves to fetch some food. That is, if I become peckish."

"Alright then. Can I trust you to be alone in the Library?"

"You can, and if I betray that trust, you can banish me from here. But we both know that I would not do any such thing to betray the trust. I hope you have a decent supper, Madam." Rebekah dismissed her as she turned back to her work.

The large, oval-shaped window stood on the wall next to the restricted area. The waxing moon was barely there, a sliver of white glared against the starless sky. Rebekah found herself looking outside every moment or so, she could not concentrate on her boring text anymore. She pulled out 'A PureBlood's Guide to Life', perhaps she would find this more interesting.

Snape was unaware that Rebekah had, indeed, known that he was there the second before he came into the library, all together. His Magical aura was strong and had the scent of olives and parchment, it permeated the forest-like scent of the Library and the shadow-like musk of the Restricted Area.

"Miss Potter, why are you not at the Great Hall?" His eyes glanced down to the title of the book in her arms. "It's almost past dinner time."

"Quite simple; I am not hungry at this moment. I'll have one of the House-elves bring me a plate later," She did not look up from her text, still making notes. "I have too much information to catch up on."

"And what information would that be, Miss Potter?" Snape said, crossing his arms slowly. He almost sneered at her tone. "What is so much more important than gaining nutrition?"

"Etiquette, rules of the Wizarding World, proper Magical maintenance, and all things to do with being raised in a proper, Magical household," Rebekah paused her writing, flexing her fingers lightly and then continued to write. "All things I do not know."

Snape was not convinced, he stepped closer to the desk and looked at all of her work. She finished several feet of parchment, if her notes were converted from the Muggle paper. "How are they important?"

"Well, they're not really," She shrugged and put her pen down. "Though, they are important for me in my circumstances."

"What, Miss Potter, do you think those circumstances are?"

"I am a Slytherin, the house with the most Purebloods. All my friends are Pureblood or Halfblood. They have been brought up with Magic in their veins and knowledge of Magic in their minds. I am at a great disadvantage…." She gritted her teeth. "And I hate it!"

And to make her temper simmer even more, the ink of her fountain pen exploded and landed on her crisp white shirt sleeve and blanket.

Rebekah took a deep, calming breath and tamed her temper. She brushed the ink off of her shirt and blanket, much like she would if they were crumbs instead of ink blots. The ink dripped onto the floor, disappearing into the flooring with a sizzle.

"I apologise for losing my temper, sir, I did not mean to." She looked up at him, a dazzling smile on her lips.

Snape knew it was fake. All of his snakes did the same, happy smile when they were truly upset or angry.

Snape sighed, an idea came to his marvelous brain. "I will be back in a moment. Do not go anywhere, Miss Potter, I will not take long."

Rebekah did as he bid, staying in her comfy and warm seat. Her mind reeled at the thought of what Snape could be doing, bringing or taking. Was he getting another Professor? Or perhaps a House-Elf? Maybe even that daft Headmaster? Was he bringing her--

A book?

Thick-spined with burgundy leather and a copper clasp, a small volume, a bit bigger than A5 piece of paper, was placed in front of her. There was no title or description to this volume, simply a large Hexagram, a six-sided star with a circle around it, was in the middle.

There was a dark tone to this volume.

"What is this, sir?" Rebekah sturtered her next words. "I…. What is this Dark feeling coming off the thing? But it is not…. Not truly dark, is it, Sir? Why is it calling me to open it?"

"That, Miss Potter, is the Book of Morgan Le Fay," Snape said, taking the book and opening it, then laid it in front of her. "It holds all the information and knowledge she knew and everything she ever created. Of course, this isn't the real volume. She made sure that it was hidden, only ever creating a few copies for her devoted followers."

"Why are you showing me this, Professor Snape?" She asked, her tone sharp.

"Can you read what is written, Miss Potter?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"Read it to me."

This volume, of knowledge and information of creating spells, brewing potions and manifesting ambitions, is property of Morgan Le Fay given to B. Peverell.

She sighed and slumped in the bench. B. Peverell was a greatly distant ancestor of the Potter Heiress. "Let me guess, this book allows anyone with a Dark Magic Core, or something along those lines, to read it?"

"I will write a note that allows you to borrow this book for an undecided amount of time," He closed it with his hand. "I suggest you go back to your dorm and read this. And make sure you eat. I will be extremely annoyed if you miss dinner tonight."

She was so glad, so grateful that her Head of House mentioned this volume. It held so many ancient Traditions that all the other books did not even hint at, there was not a hint of any of these little etiquette rules that Pureblood, even Halfblood Ladies and Gentlemen would know.

Of course, some of the rules and Traditions were quite sexist, to both genders equally.

There was so much to learn, almost too much to memorise. Her mind took all the information swiftly, sorting it into categories in her mind. She might need this information in the future.


	7. Cat

In the next few weeks, Hogwarts found herself covered in snow several feet thick. The lake froze, the icy layer was around ten feet thick and barely showed through the top of Rebekah's window.

Instead of being the drafty, damp cold dungeons as the other Houses believed that the Slytherin common room would be, it felt like very early spring. All the Slytherin students swore their black or dark grey vests under their robes, the older years taught the younger warming charms that lasted several hours.

Rebekah had signed her name to say that she was staying the Yule holidays within Hogwarts' walls. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley understood, well, Petunia and Vernon did. Rebekah had stated in her letters that she preferred to stay the holidays as she could catch up with any work that she needed to finish. Her gifts would be sent by eagle on the 25th of December.

Rebekah and her Slytherin year mates finished their potions lessons for the day and were the first to leave the class. As they left the classroom, a large Fir tree blocked the corridor. They instantly knew that Gameskeeper, Hagrid was the cause of this inconvenience.

Ronald Weasley shoved past Draco, elbowing Rebekah in the process. It caused her to elbow him a bit harder in the side than needed. The small group of Slytherins laughed when he glared back at them.

"Hi, Hagrid," Weasley popped his head through the branches of the Fir tree. "Want any help?

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco said coldly. "You want to make some extra money for you and your family? Or are you hoping to become groundskeeper? His hut must be a palace compared to the hovel that your family is used to."

"Draco, you know that isn't nice," Rebekah said. "Even if you are putting it nicely. But we all know the truth so it is fine to say, I suppose."

Weasley dived at them. He grabbed the front of Draco's robes. The latter just smiled and laughed as the bat-like Snape came up the stairs.

"Weasley!" Snape said as Weasley jutted away from Draco.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said. "Malfoy was 'nsulting 'is family."

"Fighting is still against Hogwarts' rules, Hagrid. You should know that fights of all natures unless during the duelling club, are prohibited. Ten points from Gryffindor. Move along, all of you."

The small group shoved past the tree, scattering nettles onto the floor. They chuckled a little, hurrying down the hall.

"There's been talk of a creature on the third floor," Pansy said as they went into the library. "The one Dumbledore warned us about. Some of the older years, sixth years I think, went there and found a dog. But not a normal dog, it has three heads!"

"You mean a Cerberus, then. The three-headed dog from the Netherworld. Pet of Hades," Rebekah said.

"From one of your books, yeah?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Rebekah shrugged. "When don't I know something from my books?"

"True," Daphne laughed. "Also, isn't it true that you're staying the holidays here and not going home?"

"Yes, I've decided to stay the holidays since I'll be able to catch up on work,"

"What's the real reason?" Draco said, looking to the others. "We all know that isn't the only reason. Spill."

"Alright. I already knew about the dog. I overheard the older years talking about it a few weeks ago," Rebekah said as the group entered the library. "I want to know why the dog is here, and figure out if they are dangerous or not. You all know that I love animals, love them enough to stop eating them."

"And you adopted that fleabag, Emperor," Pansy said.

Rebekah gasped in fake shock and disgust. "My poor, not so defenceless familiar of mine. How dare you!"

Everyone in the group knew that Pansy was not a fan of animals unless they were on a poster and not shedding fur, skin or scales. No one could make fun of her, the barely visible scars on her left bicep were from a dog. She had a genuine fear of dogs and was wary of other animals in general.

Rebekah made sure that she was never alone with Emperor, even if the familiar was asleep, Pansy couldn't think very clearly alone with him. Rebekah may have been unkind and cruel to those that she does not care for, but she had a small bit of respect for her little group of snakes.

"Has anyone done the History homework?" Blaise said, glancing to the group.

"No, but I finished the essay for Chams. This one was easy. Can you read mine and see if there are any mistakes, please?" Rebekah passed a single foot of parchment over.

"Does anyone have the notes for our lessons on Monday? I was ill and only just remembered to ask for them," Pansy said, her cheeks blushed a rosier tint.

Draco flipped through a notebook. " Yes, here. You can borrow them over the holiday since there is only one day left."

"Oh, before I forget, I have a detention this evening with Snape," Rebekah said, silence ensured after her words. "Don't worry, it's not actually a detention. It's more like an extra tutoring lesson, Snape thinks that I could use this extra time to advance myself and my potion-making skills."

"We all knew you were good at Potions, but we didn't know you were this good!"

"As I've said before, Potions is like cooking," Rebekah chuckled lightly, "And I love my food, you all know that!"

"You scarf food down like a pro and still look polite while doing it,"

"Aunt Petunia was picky about that, I used to copy Dudley, my cousin, but since I was a girl I was forced to learn manners. I am happy that I know manners and how to use them and when. It's very important in this World and the Muggle World."

Lunchtime came soon enough, and they marched down the stairs to receive a lovely meal: there were sausages and butterbean stew. Oranges, grapefruits and limes in one bowl. Roast chicken, beef and pork in separate bowls with their own broths. Sweet potato wedges in small portions on each plate. They all had their fill and left for their last few lessons.

Later that evening, when lessons and dinner finished, Rebekah made her way through the cold corridor from the common room to the Potions classroom. There was a large pile of caldrons, all covered in a vomit green and rancid yellow slime, and in that disgusting smelling slime was small lumps of something.

It was a surprising mess in the Potions classroom of Severus Snape. He wasn't one to allow such disastrous matters and affairs to happen in his lessons. The maker of this glob must have messed up so badly, it was almost unbelievable.

Professor Snape was hunched over his desk, his quill correcting papers, essays and homework, Rebekah guessed, and he was getting frustrated by the lack of intelligence in some of his pupils.

Rebekah remained by the door, counting how long it took him to realise that she was there and staring at him. She started counting.

One.

Two

Three

Four…

Eighteen…

Hundred and three…

It took him two minutes, forty-eight seconds and three loud sighs. Those papers must have been so awful to force Dungeon-bat Snape to sigh so much. There were two piles, the completed pile was several inches tall and the other piles were only a couple inches tall.

"Good evening, Professor," Rebekah said, coming closer to the desk. "Are you grading papers?"

"Yes, and sadly my fourth years do not have the potential that you do. Even though they have four years of lessons on you," He pinched the bridge of his nose. Rebekah chuckled and sat the desk nearest Snape's, planting her bag on the spare chair next to her.

Since Snape was in a slightly foul mood, this hour would take a while to finish. She had to scrub the caldrons clean while stating what was wrong with the essay that Snape read out to her. Rebekah wasn't very happy about the cleaning, but she didn't dare complain.

After all, Snape could not stand complaining and whining, he was already in a bad mood to start.

During the dead of night, at a time when the patrols ended and morning light a distant dream, did the group dare leave the common room and venture into the dark halls of Hogwarts. Rebekah donned her dark pyjamas and slippers, accompanying Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Pansy to the third-floor corridors.

There was an eerie feeling about the castle. Too calm. Too quiet. Almost too silent for the dwellings of perhaps a thousand students and thirty-odd staff members, but everything seemed fine in any respects that were due to with the castle.

Hogwarts did not light her torches as they reached them, those torches stayed extinguished of any sort of light. It left the castle and the group of young Slytherins in the dark, Emperor lead them to that corridor as quietly as the soft footfalls of a scurrying mouse into their respective mousehole.

It wasn't very difficult to find the banned corridor. They walked down it, not seeing any distinctive features on any of the doors that might have distinguished the door from the others. It could take minutes to find it, perhaps any hour or….

There.

The soft sounds of light snoring echoed in the silent corridor and alerted the young group and Emperor to the canine. Emperor strolled to the door and pawed it once, Rebekah ushered the group to be quiet but swift to get over there.

They crept through the door. The room was extremely large, enough to house the black three-headed dog. There was a harp to one side, close to one of the corners. One head started to snore, followed by another and the last head joined. They stopped in that order and continued in the same way. Each of their left ears twitched as they exhaled.

It was an ...unusual sight, truth be told, for the group. An unusual sight that freaked Pansy quite severely, and so they rushed out of the room. Mrs Norris sat in the arms of one of the statues that lined the halls, her eyes glowing even without any light. Emperor strolled over to her, placing a paw on her much small head, then he trotted away with a feline smirk.

The group, excluding Rebekah, gasped at the sight of the bug-eyed cat.

"Don't worry," Rebekah whispered, stroking Mrs Norris' head and making her purr deeply. "She won't snitch, she likes me."

No one said anything, simply nodded and rushed back to their respective dorms, and slept till the morning of the last day of term. Luckily, it would be a free day for the whole school.


	8. Yule

Rebekah was the only one of her year in the House of Snakes to stay during the Yule holiday. Of course, older members were staying but none of them were near her age. All of them were in the fourth year or above, luckily the Slytherin Prefects had stayed so Rebekah wasn't defenceless against the older Gryffindors that terrorised the younger Slytherin members.

The First-year dorms were cold, not because the temperature dropped, it had been cold since November, it was cold because there was no sign of life. Everything was polished, dusted, and placed in the correct places, tucked or stowed away. There was no sign of life besides Rebekah and Emperor, who, given a choice, would have stayed in their dorm room and not left unless it was for food or the library.

They stayed huddled together, swaddled by thick blankets and pillows on the large sofa. Rebekah had placed out several books, textbooks, volumes, texts and lined paper on the coffee table, spread perfectly so she could reach for something if needed. They stayed like this a lot, most of the time they weren't in the blankets but today was particularly cold. They loved it like this, they wanted to stay like this.

But no, every single time food was presented in the Grand Hall, Gemma Farley refused to let a First-year stay alone in the school without protections. And since Farley didn't have the skills to duplicate herself to be in two places at the same time yet, Rebekah was forced to leave her sanctuary every breakfast, lunch and dinner without any exception. She was bitter about it, Rebekah had better things to do than socialise with people who didn't even speak to her, and she told Farley this.

"I would rather be in my dorm, doing something productive," Rebekah pouted, stroking kitten-sized Emperor in her arms. "I'm ignored, it's boring to sit there in silence for an hour each time we eat."

"Well, why don't ya just join in?"

"Because, if no one listens, there is no point speaking,"

"Go talk with the Quidditch team about how you can improve,"

"Already did, we plan to start practising after Yule. Flint suggested that we relax for a bit before we start training again."

"Fine, I'll leave you be, only if you join us in the Winter celebrations; you're the only muggle-raised Slytherin in your year. You'll need to know our traditions sooner or later."

Rebehak thought of everything that she knew about Winter solstice celebrations, which wasn't much compared to taking part in it. She shrugged with a lopsided smile, "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"They'll be drinks, some alcohol ones, maybe some from the Muggle World. You won't be drinkin' until you're fifteen, or at least fifth year," Farley said, she shrugged and crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll ask Carrow if food can be brought by Elf."

"That'll be unneeded, I'll ask Talpey if I'm hungry," Rebekah said, thus summoning the HouseElf. "Talpey, can you bring me several brioche breads with raspberry jam and a warm cup of tea?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Potter," Talpey said, his left ear flopped backwards. "With three spoons of honey also?"

"Yes, thanks. And leave it on my desk," Talpey popped away, leaving the two girls alone. "See."

"Alright, I'll see you in the common room at around nine-thirty. Tonight is Winter Solstice, even Snape is joining us. He is always here when there is a tradition to celebrate."

"Goodbye, I'll see you then."

Rebekah sighed and closed the door of her room. It had been a long day, even with the irony of that day being the shortest in the year. It was a quarter to eight, so she had plenty of time to nip to the library and get some books again. She was getting so bored, Rebekah started reading anything she could.

She never knew there were so many books on Magical Law, it was almost unbelievable to imagine so many laws that could be broken or bent, twisted or twirled around the tongue to make it obey. Law was a strange concept to Rebekah, things one had to obey but were simply rules that one person or another made to make themselves and others happy.

Brushing the crumbs off her desk, she pulled a notebook out. A sleek black notebook with a bound spine and a small lock. She uncapped her black-ink fountain pen and began writing what she found out that day; all the little details, notes, knowledge, and facts that she stored away in her mind. Rebekah waved her wand, wishing to vanish the writing as she said the words.

Nothing.

She tried again, her movements more forceful but firm. She flicked her wrist quickly.

The writing vanished, and she shot up from her chair, yelling, "YES!"

Then she realised that she had just vanished an hour's worth of notes. Grumbling, she looked through her textbook for the reversal charm.

Her Winter Solstice outfit, the outfit she was wearing, was a cream tank top with dark wash jeans, she added an indigo purple turtle-neck and a pair of warm boots. Rebekah french-braided her hair by hand, letting it hang loosely down her back.

Everyone wore similar outfits; mostly robes with Muggle clothes underneath. Luckily, Emperor somehow knew and took one of her adored robes. The hems had runes sewn by hand, infused with magic as the light hit them. Small protection runes scattered here and there.

Rebekah had no clue what happened with the Winter Solstice, there wasn't much written about it. There were rocks building pressure on her chest, her shivers became more apparent as she watched on.

No one rushed. Everyone placed small offerings, galleons, vials of potions, herbs, books, fabric, on the altar. The common room was extended again, not as far but further enough that the altar, one metre-by-metre raised table sat in the middle, could be surrounded by everyone. Pets and Familiars alike also placed offerings.

She didn't move.

"Miss Potter," Rebekah turned her head upwards, Snape stood there. "As I know, this is your first Winter Solstice, correct?"

"Yes, I believe you are right. I have only ever celebrated Muggle Christmas,"

"Ah, the demented version of our traditions," He said. "Nonetheless, you will soon figure out our ways. I suggest you place an offering, it can be anything. It will help you be renewed when all of this is over."

"Renewed?" She asked. "What does that mean in this context?"

"We celebrate the Winter Solstice, or Yule as the Lighter Houses call it, as it is the shortest day and longest night of the year. The themes of this tradition are rebirth, hope and settling intentions for the year to come." He said, his own familiar joined his side, a crisp white hawk with beady black eyes. "We partake to renew ourselves and our Magic, giving back the gifts we were given by chance, and showing that we are grateful for them. We burn the offerings to send them to Earth."

Rebekah nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll join in."

Emperor had her little journal, the one she had been writing all year long, and gave it to her. She had copies of these journals hidden, but this was the original. She understood that it would be burnt, gone forever, but to give it to the ones that gave her Magic, it was more than worth it. She placed the book atop the others, her offering was one of the last.

For the next few hours, until the grandfather clock struck midnight, Rebekah stayed curled on the green sofas with most of the animals, they were all pets of the students. Most were birds and felines, there were only two toads. In total there were fifteen animals and seven familiars. Rebekah had asked Snape to extend one of the sofas for her to sit on, the felines all sat there with her, most of them napping. The birds hooked themselves onto the back of the sofa, preening themselves. The toads sat happily on the table.

She had one of her books in hand, flipping the pages as she finished them. The cats grumbled as she shuffled up a little, getting into a comfortable position on the sofa. The fires roared around the extended common room, it was colder than normal and thus Snape and some of the older years lit the fires. While Rebekah was covered around by animals, her own Familiar decided to leave her. Emperor lied down before the largest fire, curling and stretching in its warmth.

The hour of nothing hit, Snape quickly went from speaking to some of the other teachers that partook in these traditions, to summoning the attention of the students.

"Slytherin House, I am pleased to announce that the time of the burning of offerings is here. With everyone who is here, here, we can begin." He lit the altar with a flick of his wand, bursting all of the offerings into flames. It burnt an illuminating blue. "And with that, the tradition of the Winter Solstice is finished. Students may stay up for another two hours for the party."

Rebekah didn't stay for long, just enough to say goodbye. She was extremely tired but relaxed. It didn't take long for her and Emperor to fall asleep.

Every fire lit in the Slytherin Dungeons glowed blue, a sign of thanks and gratitude from each student, teacher and animal.

Rebekah found several presents at the foot of her bed, almost all adored with fancy paper that had swirling and twisting designs. Each gift was a slightly different shade of green and gold. Not all the gifts were for her, Emperor had wormed his way into the hearts of her groups, even if he was a little pest at times. She slipped a jumper on and went on her way to open them all up.

The first gift, wrapped in an electric green paper, was a loose, warm grey coat from Draco. It was quite like the one his mother wore before the train trip, he must have asked her what Rebekah would have liked. He had the decency to try and get her a pleasant gift that she would enjoy or like.

The second was from Pansy, a gorgeous little ring that looked like a snake twirled around her finger. Rebekah slipped the ring onto her left hand, placing it on her middle finger. It glittered with its silver setting and a ruby gem. Rubies were Rebekah's birthstones.

Blaise sent a rather large, leather-bound journal that had a drawing of Emperor changing his forms. She flipped the pages and saw that the drawing also followed, Emperor was intrigued by this and simply stared at a smaller version of himself.

Rebekah received an enchanted bar brooch from Daphne. It had five equal-sized stones set into silver, each stone was a slightly different shade. One was warm-toned, another cool, the other had specks of tiny blue petals, a different one reflected light and shone a slightly silver hue. The middle one was Avada-Kadabra green with a tiny emerald set in the middle.

"Emperor, get out of the treats!" Rebekah said, startling him as she stood up abruptly. She shoved the feline away from the catnip and then placed it into her pocket. "You'll get some of these after breakfast,

Another present, one Rebekah knew was from her Aunt and Uncle, contained a simple silver chain necklace. She asked for one when she found her normal necklace broke during Practice a few weeks prior. It was simple with tiny, linked chains, and made from good quality silver. Under that was Dudley's present, a children's book that they both loved.

Rebekah hated ripping the paper, so she used a little dagger to slice open each package carefully. But once, when she tried to open the last, she sliced her thumb from tip to bottom knuckle.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rebekah hissed, putting that finger into her mouth. "Are you joking? For Morgan's sake, that hurt!"

She hurried to the bathroom and shuffled through her little shelves. Finding the first aid kit, she disinfected it and bandaged the wound. Rebekah made a note to herself to go to the Hospital Wing before Breakfast.

"What's left?" Rebekah said to Emperor as she went to finish opening the gifts, with even more care this time.

"Meow."

"I know, I was being an idiot when I opened this one. Anyway, what is this?" Rebekah lifted the silver-grey blanket thing. "Do you have any clue, Emperor?"

"No," Emperor licked his paw.

Rebekah chuckled and swung the blanket over her shoulders, she looked down to see the pattern, but her body disappeared. She dropped it and stepped out, checking herself, then sighed when everything was there. Rebekah noticed a note, it was nestled between some of the layers.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you

She chuckled at the handwriting, barely legible with its large loops. It seemed like Rebekah Potter just gained an Invisibility Cloak of sorts. She already had plans of mischief in her mind forming.


	9. Mirror

"Why didn't you come to me straight away, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said as she used a spell to fix the cut, then passed her a rancid potion to down. "Drink this, then off you go to Breakfast."

"I didn't want to bother you at such an early time, Madam. I woke up at around six and sliced my finger at fifteen past." Rebekah said, then popped the top off the potion and drank it. "I am a fast healer, even for a Witch. I only bother with potions or spells when my scar hurts."

"Has it been hurting recently, more than normal?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Rebekah nodded, her hand reached for the scar on her shoulder. It went from the left base of her throat, across her left shoulder and halfway down her bicep. "It has, only since I've been at Hogwarts. The extended exposure to Magic could be hurting it."

"I'll have Professor Snape make a salve for it, one with healing and numbing qualities," She said, taking a long look at the scar. "It'll have to be magic resistant, the scar looks like it's pulsating when I bring my wand close. Do you know the story of how you got this, Miss Potter?"

"I do, quite vividly," Rebekah gave her the empty vial and stood from the hospital bed. "I best leave you for Breakfast."

Rebekah didn't attend breakfast or lunch, deciding to go back to her room and sleep for a few more hours. Snape had dropped off the salve just after lunch, almost demanding that she attend the dinner that night. At around two, after lunch and when everyone was inside staying warm, or outside playing with snow, Rebekah donned her thick, fur-lined cloak and boots.

The snow levels increased in the last week, at least an extra foot of snow fell. Each path was cleared of snow, even the fountains had ice and snow displays on them. Rebekah walked past two of Weasley's brothers, the twins as they threw enchanted snowballs at the back of Quirrel. Her scar sent shooting pains down her shoulder and arm, she looked away and realised that the pain was gone.

Strange.

Rebekah continued, only after charming two, large snowballs to hurl themselves at the twin Gryffindors. She quickly sent a mischievous smile to them, then hurried away before she got pelted with snowballs too.

The Mirror of Erised, or the Mirror of Desire after Rebekah figured out the true meaning, was a mirror as high as the ceiling. The frame was gold and ornate, standing on two clawed feet. Inscriptions lined the top, Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Rebekah translated it, I show not your face but your heart's desire.

It reflected Rebekah's most sought after desire. She was older, perhaps twenty, holding her wand in one hand and an unknown one in the other. Her silver-runed Wizarding robes were mixed with Muggle clothing underneath, her hair cascading loosely, and her eyes piercing green. A long tattoo glowed on both forearms, matching on the inner sides.

Her family was around her. Aunt Petunia and her mother hugged each other as they looked on lovingly, Vernon and her father were proud. Dudley was also older, lost a bit of weight and looked successful in life with his suit.

Her friends were there, all older just as she was, and wore similar outfits. They all had matching bar brooches, just like the one Daphne gave her, on different parts of their outfits. They all looked fierce with their Familiars by their feet or on their shoulders.

Rebekah barely recognised the two men near her parents. Both were Wizards by their outfits, probably friends of her parents. Rebekah's memories recorded them as, Moony and Padfoot. She smiled as she looked on more.

She sat on the floor by one of the pillars, her back against it as she used the invisibility blanket to keep warm. She stared at it for an hour or so, only leaving when Emperor demanded that she go to bed. Rebekah was glad that she decided to venture into the dark halls of Hogwarts that night.

On her way out, she grabbed several restricted books and read them. She brought them back only after she finished them, and only on her way to the mirror the next night.

Rebekah came back the next night, she sat with Mrs Norris when she came into the classroom. Mrs Norris left when Filch called for her. She wasn't interrupted for the next few hours, sitting in silence with Emperor's purring and warmth. She was content with the quiet as she stared into the mirror, it didn't change.

Her mind wouldn't stop wandering to the thought of Moony and Padfoot, the best friends of her father. If her memory served her right, Padfoot was her Godfather. Though Rebekah didn't know where he was at this moment in time or the last ten years.

The third night, she was caught.

"Hello, Headmaster," She said sheepishly. "I didn't see you."

"Strange how oblivious being invisible can make you," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Not really, I wasn't paying attention because I was hoping to be alone again," Rebekah tugged her cloak off.

Dumbledore stood from the desk and sat on the floor with her. "You have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"The Mirror of Desire, I have," Rebekah said. "It reflects what one desires most, correct? I see my family, me older and my friends."

"I see, I will have to move the mirror to a new home tomorrow," Dumbledore said and stood up. "I ask you to not go and look for it. You needn't dwell on dreams and forget to live. Why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"Why would I dwell and forget to live, Headmaster?"

"Because many before you have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He said.

"Many do that because they didn't know the true meaning. As you said, I needn't dwell but I will," She said. "If this is what my heart's true desires, I will try to achieve it best I can. Even with my parents dead, I can try my hardest to make them proud. It wouldn't do to waste away in front of it when one can achieve it."

"Good, Miss Potter. It wouldn't do for someone with such potential as yourself to waste your life," He said. "Nonetheless, the mirror will be rehomed."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror, Sir?" Rebekah asked. She knew this was a personal matter but she didn't care.

"I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." Rebekah looked on in fake shock. "One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone, I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

"Books? Books are good," Rebekah commented, then got up. "I'll take your advice and head back to my dorm. Goodnight, Sir."

Rebekah rushed to her dorm, her cloak lifted as she ran. She knew Dumbledore lied to her, his breathing got that little bit quicker when he looked into the mirror. She had Quidditch Practise in the morning anyway, then a 'detention' later that day.

"You'll be making the Wiggenweld Potion today, Miss Potter," Snape said during the 'detention'. "Please use the instructions on the board."

"Sir, I've noticed that the potion instructions you use on the board are different from the book," Rebekah said as Snape sat down.

"Yes, they are. Over my years, I have improved many potions but since their creation, I have not been allowed to publish my modifications on them," He said, looking through a drawer at his desk. He took out a textbook that looked to be slightly worn, it was a copy of Advanced Potion-Making. "If you are curious, look through this. This has many of my alterations that may advance your potion-making, though I strongly advise that you do not try any of these potions until your NEWT years, which I hope you take Potions as an option."

"I plan to, Sir, if my skills continue to improve over the next few years," Rebekah said as the book swayed in the air closer to her. "How many vials do you want me to make for this Wiggenweld Potion, Sir?"

"Fifty, if you can, Miss Potter," Snape said, dipping his quill into a red inkpot. "If they are up to the normal standard, they can be used in the Hospital Wing if needed."

Rebekah started the potion; she added salamander blood until the potion turned red, stirred until orange and then added more until it glowed yellow. It changed colour to green, then she added more blood and turned it turquoise. It was heated and then blood was added, turning the potion indigo then pink. It was heated once again until red.

She added five lionfish spines, stirred, then added five more. She gagged when she added flobberworm mucus and turned it purple, then red when she stirred. More flobberworm mucus turned it orange, the yellow. The added Honeywater turned it back to turquoise, then she added bloom berry juice and stirred it again.

Rebekah left the potion to simmer for thirty minutes, she went through the Advanced Potion-Making textbook and added any of the alterations that could help her first and second-year potions to her own textbook. She tried to remember everything that she read.

When the thirty minutes was up, she took it away from the heat and allowed it to cool. After that, she carefully bottled around seventy-five vials, enough for Madam Pomfrey, and Snape's collection. Snape allowed her to take two successful potions each time she made them, adding them to the growing collection in her little endless pouch.

An hour before dinner, Rebekah made her way to McGonagall's office. If she remembered correctly, McGonagal was her parents' Head of House, so she would know who her parents were friends with, hopefully. Rebekah knocked on the wooden door and waited for the 'come in' before she dared open the door.

"Good evening, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses. "Is this about the essay I assigned your class?"

"No, I have that done," Rebekah said. "I was wondering, if my maths is correct, did you teach my parents at their time here?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. Is there a reason you are asking? My curiosity is piqued."

"As Deputy-Head, I would assume that you know about the Mirror of Erised. I found the mirror a few days ago, then the Headmaster moved it after speaking to me about it."

"And?"

"I saw what everyone does, their heart's true desire. In mine, my parents and friends were in it," Rebekah sat in the seat in front of the desk. "Although, I also saw two people who I assume are my parents' friends. I can't remember their real names, or even if they were friends with my parents. I know that one is my Godfather. Who are they?"

"I assume one is quite lanky and the other had slightly long hair, correct?" Rebekah nodded. "Your father was best friends with these two men, the lanky one was Remus Lupin and the other was Sirius Black. Sirius Black was indeed your Godfather, but since he is in Azkaban, his duties were revoked."

"Azkaban, the Wizarding prison?" Rebekah fidgeted. "I remember reading about it. Why is he in it?"

"I am sorry to say that he had a part in killing your parents, he was apprehended and placed in Azkaban for his involvement. I could not believe it at the moment, he and your parents were best friends." McGonagall's eyes teared up the smallest bit. "But what has happened, happened. There is no use to dwell on the past if it cannot change the future."


	10. Limp

The day before term started, the rest of the first year Slytherins arrived. Daphne had been in Greece, bringing back greek sweets and pastries. Blaise vacationed on a Carribean island that his parents owned. Draco and Pansy stayed home, celebrating with their respective families and traditions.

Rebekah was particularly glad to have them back, it was boring and lonesome without them and their idiotic suggestions that, at certain times, were hilarious, just not when they were all trying to revise a subject.

She mentioned the Mirror of Erised, the group was curious about this mirror and thus attempted to locate it in the upcoming week. Since Dumbledore said he would hide the mirror, and well he did, they couldn't find it. They weren't too pessimistic about it, they would try later in the term when they had more time to waste. But in the meantime, they would keep an eye out for the mirror of desires.

"Potter, keep your eye on the Quaffle!" Flint yelled. Rebekah groaned as her body ached from the last two hours of practice.

"We've been out for two hours already and it's gonna rain soon," Rebekah howled over the several metres that separated them.

"We have homework to do," Bletchley said, waving an arm in the air. "Open!"

"Catch! We got a four-foot essay from Snape," Bole continued. "He'll be disappointed if we don't do it."

"Just keep practising and then I'll consider!" Flint snarled, losing his temper slightly.

He didn't, not once, consider halting practise. Their House was Slytherin; the temporary pain and fatigue would loosen their grip on them if they continued. Snakes were known for stealth, and if one of their own couldn't stay on their broom without noise, they would practise until they could.

"Oi! Watch it, I want to keep my head," Rebekah yelled when the Bludger came too close. Her eyes followed as it whizzed past, they broadened in fear. "EMPEROR!"

The shadow-like feline sat on the suspended benches, he didn't pay attention to the Bludger that came his way. It swiftly shoved him off the bench, right in the shoulder. Rebekah rushed over as fast as her broom would allow. The Bludger rose again and aimed, Rebekah fluidly raised her hand and flicked it downwards with her finger against her palm. It stopped and dropped, bouncing down the stairs.

Rebekah picked Emperor up, placing him on the bench and began to examine him. He didn't wince, moan or complain when she roughly touched the area. She released a large sigh of relief.

Emperor was fine, and he insisted that she finish practising.

"Watch where you aim those bloody things!" Rebekah said to the Beaters. The two gave each other a look, Derrick nodded sharply to the teachers' raised benches. Rebekah glared when she saw Quirrell sitting there, mumbling once again.

This wasn't the first time Quirrell tried to harm her or her friends. This wasn't even the second time. Rebekah became angry with this news, she had a little bit of revenge to havoc on him.

"I'll report this to Snape later, let's continue since Emperor is fine," Flint said. Practise continued for the next half hour, Rebekah's anger fueled her playing and resulted in her getting the Quaffle more often.

When it began to rain heavily, enough to easily drench them in seconds, Flint finally decided to end practise. Rebekah sighed and flew over to Emperor, then stood on the benches and began to descend the stairs. She quickly realised that Emperor couldn't place his paw down completely. Anger fueled with great concern and worry, she lifted him up as he converted into a portable form.

She flew down to the Lake, finding the small bit of glass poking out of the water. It was her room. The water around the glass peeled away, leaving enough room to allow her to touch the glass. She rushed in, leaving her broom on her bed and ran the way to her destination. Emperor didn't complain at her jostling him at all, he was pleased that she was concerned about him. She didn't even care that she was in her soaked Quidditch uniform.

He had chosen well.

She whacked on the door quite firmly twice and then thrice again, her body trembled slightly as she waited for the door to open.

"What is it, Miss Potter?" Snape said, a feeble scowl on his face. This was the scowl of marking less-than-adequate papers. "Why are you soaking? And why do you seem like you're running on adrenaline?"

"I just had Quidditch practise and Emperor was on the sidelines, and Bludger came loose and went for him. Emperor says he's fine but he keeps limping and now I'm worried," Rebekah rushed her words. "And now I should be tired but I can't until I know Emperor isn't injured. And I don't know how to contact the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, so I came to you, sir."

"Alright, Miss Potter, calm yourself. I will contact Professor Kettleburn. He should be in the Castle as it is just after dinner," A large wisp of blue-hued light appeared from Snape's wand, shaping a thin doe with wide orb eyes. "There. Professor Kettleburn should be here within a few minutes depending on where he is. Set your familiar onto one of the desks, he shouldn't be standing until we know if anything is injured. Dry yourself before you become ill."

Rebekah held her wand in a hand as she muttered a drying spell, brushing the water out of her clothes and hair. She couldn't sit in one of the seats for long, bouncing her knee in anxiety. She bit the tip of her thumb, standing up and then placed around. Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn. Again and again, until Snape became frustrated and stalked away to a cupboard.

"Drink," He said, passing Rebekah a Draught of Peace, a vial of grey liquid that emitted silver vapours when opened. "This will decrease your anxiety while we wait for him to arrive."

The doors opened.

"Good evening, Severus," Silvanus Kettleburn had white hair swept back and to the side. He hoisted a mechanical arm covered with translucent skin in greeting. One eye was covered by a bandage. "Ah, is this the injured creature?"

"Emperor, he is the familiar of Miss Potter here," Snape watched on as Rebekah clutched the vial in her hand before taking it.

"As I told Professor Snape, we were at Quidditch practice-Emperor sat on the sidelines and I was in the air- a Bludger came loose and aimed itself to him, he was hit in the upper side of his chest, at the base of his shoulder. He said he was okay, but as soon as we left for the changing room, he began to limp. He couldn't put his front paw and now I'm worried!"

Kettleburn shifted the sleeves of his wood brown shirt up to his elbows. He used his fingers of his real hand to massage the base of the injury, his other hand waved his wand. The tip blinked a green tone over the healthy and undamaged areas, it turned a deep red at the shoulder.

"Just as I thought, he has a simple fracture in his shoulder bone. He'll be fine but it may take a while to heal," He took a long look at Emperor's face, body and tail. "He's not a muggle feline, is he?"

"No. Emperor can change forms, growing smaller or bigger. He also had shadow qualities when I first got him," Rebekah said, stroking Emperor's ears and making him purr deeply.

"He seems to be of a Kneazle heritage but I'll have to do a few spells to verify what he actually is," Kettleburn said. "I need your permission to do the spell, Miss Potter."

Rebekah nodded frantically. "I've always wanted to know what he actually is. Is it alright, Emperor?"

Emperor laid down on the table with a huff and a groan. He looked over to Rebekah, his eyes full of acknowledgement. He huffed air out of his nose, then moved his head to lick her palm. He placed his head on top of her hand, forcing it down and against his front paws where he laid his head with a purr.

Rebekah, as observant as she was, didn't realise this exchanged was not natural, even between Familiar and Mistress, for the Professors to see. They gave each other a knowing look. Kettleburn had a vast grin, while Snape had a smirk mixed with a smile. This kind of exchange didn't happen often, no Familiar had a strong enough bond with their keeper at this stage.

Merlin, everyone who had a pet believed that they had a familiar.

Familiars were an extreme rarity in the Wizarding World. One out of seven hundred thousand Wizards or Witches had an established bond with them. Most of these bonds didn't manifest until the two were together for several years, sometimes going up to decades passing until they bonded.

The bond ensured that neither party would be left out of the other's life, to have someone look after them until Death came, or the bond was dissolved by both parties. Some familiars, instead of dying with their keeper, lived in and bonded with a member of their keeper's lineage.

Bonding with a familiar before even knowing about magic was an incredible miracle in itself.

And to the degree, Rebekah had was never recorded before.

Rebekah used her other hand to stroke his head, in turn, causing his lower ligaments to turn onto a shadow-like mist. This surprised Kettleburn when he moved his wand over the legs and tail, the mist wrapped itself around the wand warmly before shifted the wooden away from them.

"Quite strange, very peculiar," He mumbled, placing his wand away. He snapped his fingers next to Emperor's ear, causing the feline to jump and then claw at the hand. He missed. "There you go. You've got yourself a Bakeneko, a changed cat."

"A what Neko?" Rebekah said, perplexed. She knew Neko meant cat in Japanese, but she didn't know what Bake meant.

"A cat that has turned into a Yokai, a Demon," Kettleburn said. "It's common enough, the shadow qualities are one of the abilities they can gain. Since he became your Familiar, he gained other qualities too. Though those won't show themselves until both of your bonds have strengthened some more."

"I've got a Demon cat…," Rebekah mumbled, then turned to Emperor. "And you decided not to tell me. Really, Emperor?"

Emperor grinned sheepishly, flicking one ear and then licked her hand.

"Anyway, how long will it take for him to heal? Does he need to do anything to make it heal quicker?" Rebekah asked. "I've got basic first aid training for humans and animals, but I don't know all that much."

"A few days, considering his heritage now. Just keep him off that leg and he'll heal like nothing even happened."

"Alright, I'm so grateful that you came, Professor," Rebekah took a sigh of relief. "I was so worried and scared. I didn't know what was happening. Thank you, sir."

Emperor shifted into his smallest, solid form, and allowed himself to be picked up. Rebekah took him by the scruff and chest, lifting him to place him in her Quidditch robe pockets.

"I best go, curfew has just been announced I believe," Rebekah stopped herself before she exited the classroom. "Oh, Professor Snape, I think Marcus Flint will need a word with you later. He believes that the Bludger was charmed. He's just being cautious since the thing with my broom. Have a good evening, Professors."

Rebekah exited the classroom and went into the cold hallway. The torches lit as she neared them, diminishing their flames when she was far enough that she didn't need them. Emperor purred in her pocket as she stroked his tiny, little kitten head.

It would take her ten minutes to walk to her dorm, she dragged her feet lightly as she walked. Yawning, she closed her eyes to an empty corridor with sleeping portraits. She opened her eyes to find Professor McGonagall in her Animagus form strutting down the hall.

Professor McGonagall stopped a few metres before Rebekah, transforming into her human form with a set of purple hues robes.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Rebekah greeted her as she scowled in disapproval.

"Good evening, Miss Potter," She said curtly. "What do you call this time of day?"

"I am sorry, Professor," Rebekah sighed. "I know it's after curfew, but I have been with Professor Snape and Kettleburn since Quidditch practise was over. Emperor had a stray Bludger hit him and he was injured. I took him to Professor Snape, who called Professor Kettleburn and he checked Emperor out. It took a little longer than I realised, so that is the reason I am out during Curfew."

"Ok, Miss Potter, I'll confirm it with both Professors. How is young Emperor doing?" She asked, glancing to the feline in her pocket.

"A simple fracture in his shoulder, he'll be fine in a few days. I've found out that he's a Bakeneko, I believe is what Professor Kettleburn said. I didn't realise I had a demonic cat."

"Very good, Miss Potter. I am happy that he will be fine," She lifted her spectacles with one hand. "I'll escort you back to your House. We needn't have other Professors taking points away."

"Of course, Professor, thank you," Rebekah said, politely waiting for McGonagall to wave her to walk side by side.

"How is the book I recommend?" McGonagall asked, a slight knowing look in her eyes. "I hope it has been a great help with your studies."

Rebekah nodded. "It has. I've learnt so much from it. I'm still disturbed by the fact that I'll have to have a Mandrake leaf under my tongue for a month." She shuddered.

McGonagall chuckled. "Yes, that was an unpleasant experience. I suggest strong flavourful foods. Spicy, hot and tangy are the best bets from my experience. Extra spicy is the one I recommend most. Do you have a year in mind when you plan to do this?"

"Perhaps third or fourth year, maybe even next year. I haven't decided yet, but it won't be this year. I'll start the Mandrake part a month before term starts, just to get it out of the way of my lessons."

"Good, good. That would be best. It may take months, sometimes years to master that peculiar gift. I suggest you do it this summer, so you have time to master it before you are overcome by exams," McGonagall stopped outside of the Slytherin entrance, hidden by a wall. "Here you go, Miss Potter. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, Professor," Rebekah stood next to the entrance, it opened with her saying a word. "Have a good evening yourself."

Rebeka went through the entrance, closing shut after her in silence.

This was strange for McGonagall; one, anyone who wanted access needed to say the password, even the Professors who had the master password, but all Miss Potter needed to do was look at it. And two, the entrance always closed with a hiss and a thud, signifying that someone came in or left. It closed in silence.

This was not the proper way that Hogwarts Herself behaved. McGonagall would have believed that Hogwarts favoured Miss Potter, but McGonagall wasn't one to speculate about something so obscure that it could not have been true. At least, in any respect that McGonagall knew about.

She planned to speak to Severus Snape, she might as well bring us any concerns she had about Miss Potter to him. She needed to tell him what Miss Potter has planned for the upcoming years, she needn't do it all alone. Especially with Miss Potter's potential, it would be dangerous to allow her to experiment without some kind of supervision.

Allowing Miss Potter too much freedom at such a young age could cause her to not require Hogwarts in a few years, particularly at the rate she was discovering Magic.


	11. Thestrals

**(AN: I suggest you reread the story. Scenes have been edited, removed or added. You will be confused otherwise.)**

It was nearing nightfall, even if it wasn't even past five o clock. The sky had begun to turn a honey and amber hue, painting with red silk and violet velvet as the sun disappeared. The grass fields were meadows of vibrant flowers and pale paths of beige and dove grey stones leading down to Hagrid's hut, then branching off towards the Forbidden Forest.

Rebekah followed the path lined with snapping flowers roaring tiny, tiny amounts of fire as she passed. Clutching her robe and coat close, she walked up to Hagrid's door, knocked twice and waited.

"Back! Get back, Fang! Fang!" Hagrid's voice came from within. He opened the door, holding his large canine by the collar. "Uh, 'ello Miss Potter. What can I do for yeh?"

"Hello. Professor Kettleburn suggested I get a special salve from you," Rebekah said, look at the dog and grimaced inwardly. "I thought it would be best that, um, I get it now before curfew is called."

"Er. Alrigh', come on in," He opened the door more and allowed her in. "I'll, er, get it for yeh. Would yeh like a cuppa, Miss Potter?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, sir," Rebekah replied.

The hut consisted of one large room. Plenty of hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling with thick metal hooks. A fire rumbled under a whistling brass kettle. A small window hung over a massive bed tucked with a multicoloured patchwork quilt. A moleskin coat and an obviously used crossbow sat in one corner near the door.

"I don't' get called sir a lot," Hagrid muttered, fixing a large teacup of steaming liquid. "Here yeh go, would yeh like some sugar?"

"Yes, please," Rebekah said, sitting on one of the table chairs. Hagrid placed a very large cup of tea in front of her, plopping one very large spoon of sugar in. "Thank you. It's getting warmer, but it is still very cold."

"Yeah, innit? See, some of the herds keeps tryna steal my pheasants. I've had to keep 'em high up," Hagrid said, pointing to the hooked pheasants. Amber and bronze feathers had been ripped from certain spots and lined the floor. "Damned Hippogriffs, even the Thestrals joined in now."

Rebekah didn't know that the school employed Thestrals, let alone that they allowed them on the grounds. Since only those who saw a death could see them, most people believed Thestrals were a bad omen.

"Thestrals? There are Thestrals at Hogwarts?" Rebekah asked, sipping her tea.

"Yea, what else would've pulled the carriages to school?" Hagrid said. "But yeh didn't see 'em, did yeh? Yeh were on the boats."

Rebekah nodded. "We didn't have time to waste, we all left for the boats straight away. I've wondered what pulled the carriages the older years spoke of. What do they look like?"

"The Thestrals yeh mean?" Rebekah nodded with a smile. "Well, yeh take a horse and take away the skin, make it look like it's decaying and add bat wings."

"Is that why they're considered an Omen? Because of their appearance?"

Hagrid scratched the back of his head, then shrugged. "I believe so. I, eh, can see 'em so they can't be that bad, can't they? Almost time to feed 'em, would yeh like to join me?"

"In feeding them? Sure," Rebekah said and got up, tucking the chair under the table.

Hagrid stood to his full height, reaching for a large satchel. Rebekah followed him out, only after charming her robes warm again. She slightly struggled to keep up, having to jog a little because of their stride difference. Hagrid led her to the edge of the forbidden forest, then he whistled loudly.

A rustle in the foliage made Rebekah flinch. Something tinted red glowed for a second, then slowly closed much like an eye would blink. It quickly disappeared when another rustle came.

Thestrals were fleshless creatures with black coats clinging to their skeletons. Their heads were like a Dragon's, long and angular. They had white eyes, no pupil seen. Wings sprouted from their backs; large, vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they belong to giant bats. They were horses with a reptilian quality that frightened anyone who saw them

A small form, the size of a Muggle feline, flew around the bodies of the group of Thestrals, twisting itself and turning as the creatures nipped at it. The small creature was quite similar to the Thestrals but less horse-like.

"Come on, Norbert! Why do yeh have to mess with them Thestrals?" He waved the creature over. It flew over instantly, going around Hagrid once then twirled around Rebekah several times.

"Norbert?" Rebekah muttered. The creature was mainly dark green scaled with red accents on the muzzle, claws, wings and tail. This wasn't a baby Thestral, as Rebekah suspected at the beginning when she didn't get a good look at it.

This was a Dragon, a mere chick of a few days, was extremely hungry.

"Yea, yeah. Norbert's my, eh, er, my, my," Hagrid grumbled. "'E's my Dragon."

"How do you know it's a he?" Rebekah asked as she tried to get the Dragon to stop spinning around her. When she lifted an arm, it landed and hooked itself like a bat would, flaring its wings and baring teeth. "I read a book about Dragons, females are more aggressive compared to Male ones."

"Well, he bit me on me hand the moment he hatched. He might be a she, I dunno," Hagrid said, watching Rebekah toy with the Dragon's wings and claws. It dug its claws into the tip of her finger and making her wince.

"I believe it is a she, see these talons?" Rebekah pointed to the small hooks on the tips of the Dragon's wings. "Traits of a female. And females are more aggressive. I think Norbert is actually Norberta. I've got the book in my bag."

She quickly pulled out her copy, checked the contents and then flicked to the page. She skimmed her finger over it. "See? Female Ridgebacks are generally more ferocious than the males."

"Didn't know that," Hagrid grumbled under his breath, a light gleam shone in his eyes. "Alrighty, come on. We've got to feed the beasts now."

When they reached the Thestrals, Hagrid gave Rebekah her own satchel of freshly killed meat. She took a large and heavy piece, holding it out to the creatures. A tall, wide Thestral came closer to Rebekah. He took the flesh between its bony jaws and clamped them shut, gently pulling the meat away from her hand. He threw the piece into the air then caught it, swallowing it whole.

The Thestral circled around her until his flank was to one side and his head started at her from her other side. She could not help but touch the boney creatures. Raising her hand slowly, she kept her eye on the creature. When he pressed his snout into her blood palm, she knew he was content with her touches.

She giggled when his left wing swooped over her shoulder, hooking itself over her torso and pressed her small body compared to his large one. He pushed his face into her loose hair, sneezing. He sneezed again when he realised this made her giggle.

Turning his head away, Rebekah looked at where this creature looked. A thinner Thestral with a curvier, but still boney head, stood in the treeline. A young foal stood behind her extended wing. He began to nudge Rebekah over there, using his wing as a strong force to push her gently all the way.

Hagrid kept his eye on the three Thestrals and Rebekah, he knew they wouldn't hurt her. They would have already if they wanted to.

The female came over quickly, pushing her face into Rebekah's. She was too close, making Rebekah shrink away in fear. The male shover his face into his mate's huffing slight. The female came close again, Rebekah shut her eyes tightly. A cold, wet sensation went over her right cheek, from her jaw to hairline.

She licked her cheek.

The female Thestral licked Rebekah's cheek and then sneezed into her face. The shock of it all made Rebekah burst out in a mini giggle fit. The young foal huffed, glancing to her mother. She received an incline of the head, then the young foal dashed forward and jumped into Rebekah's lap.

After making the Witch fall, the young foal jumped off and circled her as her parents moved away and watched their offspring and the strange Witch.

"It seems yeh've got a knack for creature, Miss Potter," Hagrid said. "They've seemed alright toward' me but they don'' allow me to touch 'em, let alone go near their youngins."

"It does seem like animals and creatures like me," Rebekah said, watching the foal dance around her and the chase a small, white butterfly. "I'll never understand why."

"Yeh best be off, Miss Potter," Hagrid said. "It'll be curfew soon. Yeh needn't get in trouble fer helping me."

"Ok, thank you for showing me Norberta and the Thestrals," Rebekah said, gently pushing the young foal off of her lap and then stood up. "I'll have to visit more often, if that's alright with you, sir?"

"Yeh're welcome to come any time, bring Emperor next time," He said. "He can hang out with Fang. Bye, Miss Potter."

Rebekah had taken only one step before something pulled her sleeve. The male Thestral held it in his mouth, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"If I promise to come back, will you let me go?" The Omen of Death thought for a moment, tugged her sleeve once and then sneezed and nodded. "Thank you."

"I am disappointed in all of you," Dumbledore said.

Rebekah crossed her bruised arms as she sat across from Dumbledore in his office. Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, and Draco sat in the other chairs. Snape stood beside Dumbledore, a sneering glare on his sallow skin.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors had Potions that day. Rebekah and Granger were Snape's best students, so they both agreed to compromise during his lessons and be civil toward each other. This caused the two to become friends within Potions class but they didn't interact much outside of class.

The two almost finished their potions when Nott decided to try and drop an extra ingredient into it. If that had touched the substance inside the calderon, it would have blown the classroom up.

"Especially since you are in the same year, should you not get along?"

"I don't get along with people who call others MudBloods or filth," Rebekah spat towards Nott. "I'm not one for name-calling."

"Says the one who called my parents prats!"

"You brought my dead parents into the conversation first, and insulted my Aunt and Uncle by calling them filth! I'd say that's worse. Then you go on and call Granger a MudBlood just because she chooses to participate instead of mess around."

"Is this true?" Dumbledore said. Granger nodded as did Draco, glaring at his Housemate.

"Of course not, Headmaster," Nott said. "I was raised better than that."

Rebekah greatly doubted that when he gave her a look.

"Didn't seem like it to me," Rebekah said under her breath.

"Did you say something, Miss Potter?" Snape asked her.

"No, I didn't. I just sighed, sir," Rebekah said.

"You almost blew the classroom up, you do realise, Nott?" Granger snapped.

"Is that true, Severus?" Dumbledore asked him. He nodded.

"So what's our punishment?" Draco said

"Do you believe that you should get punished?" Dumbledore said.

"No, I shouldn't," Nott said.

"No, we shouldn't, but we will because we broke the rules and got caught," Rebekah glared at Nott, he huffed and nodded.

"That little squabble will cause you all to have detention with Hagrid and help him feed the Thestrals every night for a week," Dumbledore said.

It wasn't just simply a squabble, the two went full out. Rebekah left her wand in her pocket. Although Nott reached for his, she took his wand by force and they both started wrestling on the group. So now both of them had bruises on their arms and legs. Draco tried to pull Nott away, while Granger did the same to Rebekah.

Snape couldn't decide who to punish so he compromised, punishing all four.

Rebekah was not annoyed by the punishment, she was quite content with it. Hagrid was a member of staff, would he know about the third-floor corridor? She could not outright ask him, she'd be put under the watchful eyes of all the staff members. Rebekah would have to manipulate him to spill the wanted information.

How was she supposed to do that?


	12. Pain

Even if Rebekah loved learning, she hated exams. The exams for the First Years would begin in the upcoming weeks, so Rebekah and her friends would be stuck in the library or in their dorms. Some of the older years made practise exams for them to try and answer.

Rebekah volunteered to get an array of books from the library for the study group the older Slytherins forced them to make. Her Invisibility Cloak sat in her endless pouch. She wanted to get some light reading from the Restricted Area. On her way back, Rebekah heard whimpers from a classroom ahead of her.

Even the moment before she saw anyone, a shooting pain went from the base of her throat, through her shoulder and down her bicep. Her hand flew to her shoulder, she hissed slowly and piled the pressure down on it. It dulled the pain for just a moment.

Then he appeared, resulting in agony.

Quirrell's voice echoed quietly. "No. No. Nononono. Not again, please!" He sobbed pitifully as he came rushing out. Pale and trembling with fear and horror, he straightened his turban. Rebekah caught the tiniest of glimpses of his head, pale, bald and slightly bumpy--Like a face.

But Rebekah knew that was impossible, wasn't it? Or at least she hoped it was.

He tumbled away, Quirrell hadn't even noticed her. Waiting until Quirrell's footsteps disappeared, Rebekah peered into the classroom. Empty but with a door creaked open at the other end.

Rebekah furrowed her eyes in confusion but thought nothing of it, simply storing that strange occurance away in her mind. She huddled back to the classroom in the dungeons, piling the books from the library out of her endless pouch and onto the table.

"Rebekah, are you ok?" Daphne dipped her quil into the black ink.

"You look a little pale," Draco scrunched his face up. "What happened?"

Rebekah lifted her head slowly, her neck aching from the pain. "Nothing. Do I look that ill? I might go to the Infirmary then."

"Yeah, you should," Gemma Farley was the Slytherin that was supervising the group that day, her and Crumb. "Do you want to take her, or should I?"

"I've got it, Farley," He said, pocketing his wand into his sleeved shirt. "I'll make sure she gets there and then I'll come back."

He quickly took her out of the room after sending Farley a glance, to which she nodded.

Madam Pomfrey almost blew a fuse when she saw the state of her scar tissue.

Dark, angry and red.

Every time she tried to heal it with her wand, Rebekah screamed in agony. A silencing spell had to be placed around her bed in the infirmary. She outright refused any magical treatment from Madam Pomfrey, it was almost too much pain to bear.

So Rebekah laid in the infirmary bed, clutching a pillow to keep any weight from pressing onto her shoulder or arm.

"I have to inform Dumbledore about this," Madam Pomfrey muttered, pacing then summoned a glowing orb of sky blue light. "Right, Miss Potter. Now you stay here for a little bit. We'll have this sorted in no time."

Rebekah nodded mutely, unshed tears glistened in her numb eyes.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape charged in within minutes. Madam Pomfrey and the trio of Professors huddled near Rebekah's bed, but far enough away that Rebekah couldn't hear what was said.

Madam Pomfrey began to redden in the face, her calm expressions changed to outright rage. She wagged a finger at Dumbledore, pointed to Rebekah and then looked to Snape and McGonagall. McGonagall had a stone cold expression, rigid and firm.

Snape was, as always, neutral but even Rebekah could see the rage in his eyes, only softening when they looked at Rebekah. His eyes darkened to black tunnels when he turned from her to Dumbledore, as if disdain and hatred consumed him.

It took several minutes for their heated conversation to cool. Snape flicked his robes with a sharp turn, he held a container the size of his palm, and came over to Rebekah's bedside.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Potter," He said.

"Afternoon, Sir," Rebekah said back. "Is that for my scar?"

"Yes, it is quite similar to the last one, but this one has extra ingredients that'll dull pain receptors that constantly go off," He said, twisting the lid off and showed her the dull seaweed green substance. "You will have to apply this daily, and whenever the scar begins to cause severe pain."

"Thank you, Professor."

His eyes were black, emotionless but covered with a calm face. His lips twirled up in the smallest smile Rebekah had ever seen. It was to reassure her that her pain would disappear, but she knew it would never leave her as long as she had the scar. It would be the constant reminder that she was the Girl-Who-Lived, that her parents were killed, that she was the reason that her parents were dead.

But it never occurred to her that there might have been Magical means to bring her parents back.

Was there something that could bring a person from the dead?

Something that could resurrect her parents?

The next morning, right before breakfast even started, the owls brought the daily mail. A note was dropped in front of Rebekah, Draco, and Nott at the Slytherin table, and Granger had a note too. Rebekah and Draco compared their notes.

Your first detention will take place at ten o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr Hagrid at his hut.

Professor A Dumbledore

She and Draco exchanged notes and groaned.

"My father will be angry. Detention with Hagrid? What is Dumbledore thinking?" Draco said loudly to the group, most of them nodded and agreed. Rebekah sat back and ignored his comment. "Well, what do you say, Rebekah?"

She shrugged, picking at her roast potatoes and cauliflower with cheese. "I actually don't mind. I've been to the hut before, when I needed to get a special cream for Emperor. Hagrid was nice, like a huge teddy bear a little bit. I helped feed the Thestrals one time."

"Thestrals? Aren't they a bad omen though?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Only those who had seen Death, can see Thestrals."

There was silence for a moment, then Blaise decided to change the conversation.

At precisely ten o'clock, Rebekah, Draco and Granger were at Hagrid's hut. It took Nott several minutes for him to finally arrive.

"Alright, yeh're all here," Hagrid said, holding the satchels in his hands. "Yeh shouldn't be doin' this but Dumbled're said yeh had to. We'll be feedin' the Thestrals t'night."

"What is he thinking? Thestrals!" Granger whispered to herself.

"Which ones of yeh can see a Thestral next ta the treeline?" Rebekah raised her hand as did Nott. "Alrighty, pair up and grab a satchel."

Nott straight away walked over to Draco and then pulled him along. Draco gave Rebekah a pleading look, but she chuckled and walked to Granger.

"You hold the satchel and I feed them?" Rebekah said, taking the satchel and then held it out for her to take. "It would be easier since I can see them."

"Since when did the school have Thestrals?" She shrieked. The question made Rebekah shrug.

"I don't know, perhaps several decades at least,"

The four students followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, just enough so they were in a clearing of shallow grass but close to the treeline. The trees were thick and the sky was so full of clouds, no natural light entered the forest. The only light source was the roaring fire Hagrid started in the middle of the clearing, casting long shadows.

"Come on, dinner time!" Hagrid yelled, taking a large swing with a bell, ringing it twice. "They'll be coming in a minute, just yeh wait."

A small bundle of moving Thestral thrusted itself between Rebekah and Granger, causing the former to fall to the ground with a thud. Then Rebekah fell and landed abruptly with the foal trying to climb her body.

She stretched a hand to Granger, "Can you pass me bits of meat?"

Rebekah threw the flesh over to the side, the young Thestral picked it up and began to devour it. Her mother and father soon joined their foal. Rebekah fed them by hand as they circled her and then sat on the floor.

Granger watched in astonishment; she had never seen Rebekah so content and happy. The only indication of Thestrals being real were the long shadows the fire and their bodies caused, and the feeding when a piece of meat suddenly disappeared.

The young foal forced Rebekah to chase her, she wanted to play. Her young, boney body clicked as she jumped this way and that. The foal began to run deeper into the forest, just enough that the treeline was unseen.

Rebekah looked to Hagrid, indicating to the foal. He nodded with a large laugh and a wave of his hand. She chuckled, waved to Granger to follow, then ran after the foal. Granger quickly caught up, keeping her eyes on Rebekah.

Eventually the foal stopped, making Rebekah knock into her. The foal huffed, then sneezed as she ran head first into Granger's side. When Granger threw a piece of flesh, the foal caught it between her teeth.

She stopped chewing, the piece falling from her boney jaw. Her head jutted to the side then the other and back again, and again, and again. Even both Witches could feel the fear that rolled off of the young Thestral.

Out of the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, came a hooded figure crawling across the ground like an undead beast. Rebekah, Granger and the foal stood still, the latter ran right back to her parents. The figure reached the dying body of, what Rebekah presumed, a unicorn, thrn lowered its head over the wound. A long, serpentine tongue drank the silver, almost holy looking substance that came out of the wound.

Both girls screamed as loud as they could, the cloaked figure looked up and then scampered to its feet, making it swiftly towards the girls. They screamed again, tumbling backwards and then they began to sprint. The brush grounds preventing their escape to be as quick as they wanted.

Rebekah's shoulder was on fire. Spurt after painful spurt of liquid fire felt like it was coursing to the scar. She clutched it as she whimpered, tears dripped down her face in thin lines. Every tear pooled in her scarf, drenching it.

Another creature burst out of the shadows, the female Thestral almost flew into the figure's path, effectively blocking it from the girls. Her mate came quickly when she huffed loudly enough, he shielded her as she made her way to the girls. Kneeling, she forced Rebekah to get on as another creature, a running Centaur, grabbed Granger.

She sobbed into the neck of the dam. Rebekah had never felt this much pain. It wreaked havoc as it coursed through her left side. Eventually the pain reached everywhere from her red polished toes to her hair that was swirled into a bun with her wand as an anchor.

It became too much, much too quickly. Rebekah's body had used all of her adrenaline to run. Even she knew she couldn't stay awake with this much pain. She whispered a quick thank you to both creatures, then locked her hands around the dam's neck.

She willingly closed her eyes, allowing the shadows around to consume her.


	13. Flashes

Rebekah opened her eyes, letting the dim light in. The Infirmary ceiling. She had been transferred from the Forbidden Forest to a bed in the Hospital ward. Getting onto her elbows, she saw that she was alone save for the two creatures. The Thestral dam slept on the floor, quiet and still. Emperor settled himself on her back, in his tiniest kitten form.

How was the dam allowed in the ward? Then it dawned, not everyone could see her, and if they did, they would not speak of her.

She sat up without a pain, surprising herself and Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Lie back on that bed, or so help me, I will charm you to it!"

"Madam, I feel fine!" Rebekah shouted, stretching her back and arms. "I'm not in any pain anymore, it's just sore."

"Now that is very strange," Madam Pomfrey said, crossing her arms as she stood next to the bed and the sleeping creatures.

"What?"

"These two," She sighed with an amused smile. "I tried to make her leave, but she refused. Always leaving my sight when told, but she always snuck right back in after I looked away."

"Strange," Rebekah commented. "Animals and creatures alike are drawn to me. I've had this problem for years."

"I need to do some more examinations, then I'll call Professor Snape to escort you back to your room," She said, taking her wand out of her apron pocket. "There isn't a need for you to collapse on your way back."

Rebekah nodded, her voice stuck in her throat. She waited until Madam Pomfrey before shuffling off the bed and closing the curtains. Draping her arms around the dam's neck, she cuddled the creature. The Thestral drought her neck up and lowered her head until it laid on the girl's shoulders.

She nodded off quickly, once again returning to the endless void that was her subconscious. It wasn't long before Snape tore the curtains open, then sighed at the sight of the trio.

This girl really had a knack for animals and creatures of all types. From bonding with a Familiar within a few months of meeting, to meeting the Omens of the school, and befriending the merpeople.

She was an anomaly, a Potter in Slytherin House, but she was a Witch under his care foremost. A student with a whole universe of possible magic to learn, and an endless thirst for knowledge, and the ambition to achieve everything impossible.

But, for now, she would need heavy guidance to achieve her goals without allowing history relapsing the third time.

Snape waved his wand silently, a small twinkling sound erupted and woke her up with a jump. She gasped in shock with wide, alert eyes, before groaning and yawning.

"Hello Sir," She said, getting up carefully from the floor as to not disturb the animals. "What time is it?"

"It is around seven in the morning, Madam Pomfrey has insisted on you not attending lessons today." He said, "But Dumbledore has stated that you will have to attend your detention. Now come, I want you to rest for the rest of the day. Breakfast will be brought to your room when you ask."

On the way back to the dungeons, she wasn't herself, Snape realised.

She was silent, hesitant, wanting to keep whatever her mind might sprout that would cause her to hysterically breakdown into sobs. Too many emotions were bundled inside of her chest, weaving between the few positive and so many negative emotions that she feared they would tumble out of her mouth unmeanfully.

Snape stopped before his office, gesturing for her to come in. She walked in, standing by his desk.

The room was much like his classroom. The walls had shelves lined with large glass jars, though they only covered a single wall while the rest had bare and bleak shelves awaiting ingredients, and potions, and trinkets. A single row held an array of books, textbooks and journals Rebekah thought.

"Now, Miss Potter," He said, glaring down at her with no heat. It held an air of care and delicate wonder. "What did you see?"

She fiddled with the hem of her robe sleeve, twinkling it between her fingers. "I fear that if I speak, I'll return to a blubbering mess of tears and sobs. I-I don't want to remember any of the things I saw flash before my eyes."

Snape understood but he wanted to know what caused this shy demeanor of hers to surface. "Of what nature were these things? People? Words? Creatures? Or memories?"

"Memories, perhaps people and words. Mum and Dad are dead. Screams. Green light. Anger. Grey. Black. Death. Snake. Man. Darkness."

Her breath quickened until she heaved them out. Snape was quick to silence the room as she began to scream with all her might as the flashes returned. He poured a Calming Draught down her throat and then a Dreamless Sleep one too, hoping it would calm her enough.

Snape couldn't believe the pain the young girl was in. It was too much for someone her age. It was too similar a pain for him to react.

It took her only moments to calm down. Her gaze was glazed over, as if possessed but she returned soon enough. She used the back of her hand to whip the running tears from her face, looking at the moisture that welled in her palms. They stopped.

"The thing I say, what was it? I mean the creature, not the flashes." Rebekah said, her gaze low and tired.

"The creature, we don't know what it was. It sought after the blood of the unicorn, entering a state that ensured eternal life with a cost. The creature drank but caused itself to lose the humanity it has left."

"Eternal life?'

"It could heal a person an inch from death,"

"What if they died? Could the blood resurrect them?"

He flinched at her words. Rebekah's thoughts tumbled in her consciousness. Why did he flinch? Was he scared or intimidated by one or the other?

"No, death is death."

"I remember doing some light reading, Hermione Granger recommended it," She said, fiddling with her sleeve. "I read of a stone that could resurrect, is it real?"

"Where did you read this book?" Snape stared. His gaze was intense with emotions but hidden behind that was fear and, could it be called approval?

"Library. I think it was called the Resurrection Stone, or the like?" Rebekah frowned.

It was silent for a moment.

"Sir," Rebekah broke the suffocating silence. " I don't know if I should say this. But the creature, when it came towards me, I was in so much pain. This pain keeps occurring and occurring, again and again. The only recurring thing that links them is one person."

He stifled his snort, crossing his arms loosely to convey his impatience. "Come, Miss Potter, who do you believe is the cause of this."

She looked up from her hands, drawing her gaze to Snape's. He already knew, she bet. He knew for some time now. Rebekah took a breath in and looked through her dark lashes, her eyes calm, calculated and cold.

"Quirrel." He had a self satisfied grin, making her grin in response.

"Why do you think that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Rebekah's timid and shy demeanor disappeared and her true self came out. "Day one, my stomach said not to trust him. Quidditch match, my eyes said that too. And yesterday, before the detention, I went to get some books. Quirrel was walking out of a classroom, muttering to himself and fixing his turban. I thought I saw a face on the back of his head. From what I understand, all my pain has linked to him. Why?"

"I can't say that I know," Snape said, almost shuddering at her suddenly harsh gaze. "Off to your dorm, now. Rest until the detention tonight."

Rebekah was a very grumpy, grouchy and gravitated girl for the rest of the day. Emperor stuck his nose up at her, refusing to respond until she apologised to him with catnip in one hand and a squirming mouse in the other

Eventually, when dinner began and she knew everyone else was eating, she snuck out of the dungeons, up the stairs and down the corridors.


	14. Inconveniences

She made it halfway down the corridors, stopping before the door. Her hand reached for the door, but a sharp scratch to her ankle stopped her. Hissing, she looked down and saw Emperor glaring at her.

"That hurt, Emperor! Really hurt," She knelt down and rubbed the area, lifting her trouser leg to show the red area. She rubbed it lightly with the tips of her fingers.

"MISS POTTER!" A voice bellied out in the corridor, making Rebekah freeze. Her eyes were wide but her lips curved into a sheepish smile as Madam Pomfrey came into view.

"I swear to Merlin, if I find that you are trying to get into that room, I will tell Professor Snape to lock you in the dungeons until tonight," She gave her a sharp look, hands on her hips. "Come, Miss Potter."

Rebekah didn't move, wondering if it was worth it to run away and hide, or face her wrath and possible punishment.

"Come on now, Miss Potter, you aren't in trouble," Madam Pomfrey said, waving her hand to start moving. "Curiosity gets the better of us all, come along. I'll bring you to your room and have a House-Elf bring food. No more exploring nonsense."

She sulked and hunched her shoulders a little, conveying guilt. "Alright, Madam. I'm sorry, it seems like my curiosity did get the best of me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Good," Madam Pomfrey simply said.

They began to walk down to the ground floor of the castle, passing several loitering students that finished dinner early. Madam Pomfrey quickly dismissed them to their common rooms, library, or any other place that wasn't the corridors.

Peeves appeared with a bucket in his hands, dosing the portraits in water. One of them began screaming at him but Peeves just smiled and cackled. He did the same to the rest of the portraits on the wall, somehow he turned the water into paint and splashed them. The portraits were covered in rancid and ugly shades of every colour imaginable.

"I swear," Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath, quickly running after the chaotic Poltergeist.

Rebekah saw this as an opportunity to leave, saying that she would go to her dorm straight away but she slipped up the stairs without being caught. She pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her head as she picked a small Emperor up and put him on her shoulder.

She rubbed her shoulder, cracking the bones in her neck and shoulder blades as every step closer to the door made her uncomfortable. She took each step slowly. She was a step away when something shoved her back a few metres.

"What are you doing, Miz Potta?" Peeves whispered into her face as he shot forward. He had a cheeky and knowing look on his face. "I thought I heard you say you were gonna go to your dorm until your detention tonight."

"Yeah, I did," Rebekah smiled innocently after taking the cloak off of her head. "I thought a small walk would help ease my worries before the detention."

"Now why would you need to ease your worries, Miz Potta?" He began to mock walk as he floated around her, hands behind his back. "Is it someone, or something?"

Rebekah gave him a once over, trying to determine his angle. What did he know? What did he want? Would it help her to tell him, or would it take her back several steps? She would have to take the chance.

"I don't actually know," She frowned, letting her eyes glisten with tears for but a moment. It made Peeves soften his features and posture at her fake sadness. "I-I'm just scared. I just want to know what's happening to me, and-and nothing has been explained to me. And I don't know what to do anymore."

"Ohohoh, Miz Potta," Peeves said, frowning. "I-I—" He grumbled as he took a moment to think, "—think you need to rest! Yeah! Especially with your scar hurting recently!"

"That's why I decided to come here," Rebekah pouted. "I remembered that the dog was here, and‐and I've got a knack for animals. They make me feel calm and everything, and I can't think straight."

"Oh," Peeves said. "You've gotta see this then, come on. Miss Potta, this way!"

He waved her over frantically and quickly flew to the door, opening it to show the three-headed dog.

Three pairs of rolling eyes looked at her as she walked in. Three noses twitched as she smiled. A single head lifted and stared into her, Rebekah froze mid-step. He gritted his teeth, causing the yellowish fangs to drip in ropes of saliva. Taking a big breath in, he huffed and placed his head back down, continuing to watch her as she continued to move closer.

He would have to watch her closely.

She was cautious with her movement, remembering when Aunt Marge's bitch almost bit Rebekah. The young bitch just had her puppies and Rebekah came too close too quickly, but the bitch quickly calmed when she realised that Rebekah meant no harm.

Rebekah held a loose hand in front of the middle head, allowing him to sniff her. This would enable him to actually trust her as she planned to stay with the hound for the next few hours until the detention. Was the hound violent, or just misunderstood much like all the other creatures?

Peeves had left moments ago, deciding after the look between the dog and her to leave them, else have to deal with the creature which would tear him apart, be it by hound or human means.

The middle head sneezed, the snot barely missed Rebekah as she jumped out of the way and landed on one of its paws. She froze as its right head took her by the scruff of her robes and shoved her between the other two heads. She was settled in the crooks of their necks, nestled comfortably as the left and middle heads snuggled her.

Fear pulsed through her with every movement but it dulled, she knew they didn't mean her any harm. Rebekah used a firm tone to tell Emperor to not attack the hound, it wouldn't end well for anyone.

She named them. The middle was Zastiti, protect, the right was Haos, chaos, and the left head was Harmoni, harmoni. She didn't know why she chose these names but it felt right. Haos played with a lion-sized Emperor as he tried to lash at the paws playfully, eventually, the hound had enough and squished Emperor with a paw gently.

Rebekah was able to convince Draco and Daphne to distract the rest of the year later that night. She had a bad feeling as she found the door to the special room slightly ajar, shocking Rebekah as she found the heads asleep unnaturally. The harp in the corner stopped and she sighed, they awoke with a threatening growl but sneezed on her again.

"Who'd do this to you? Why?" She said as she gave each head a good scratch behind the ears. Harmoni snarled at the trapdoor, he used to like it but now he seemed to despise it with a passion. Something told her something or someone was down there. "I'll be careful, okay?"

She sent a quick Lumos down the trapdoor, it was several hundred metres deep but as she dropped a book from her endless pouch, she found it was a soft land from the thump sound it made. She took a deep breath and jumped. Midair, she slowly descended and landed carefully on her knees.

Something pulled her ankle, making her scream a little in surprise. Staying quiet and still, it unwrapped from around her but she stomped on it in anger. It wrapped tightly again.

"For goodness sake!" Rebekah grumbled as she took out her wand. "I hope you're what I think you are. INCENDIO!"

The plant was repulsed by the fire and let her go. It didn't take very long for Rebekah to get the old key with wings, her broom was always in her pouch. She gained several bruises but she couldn't complain when she got through the door.

She hated chess.

Rebekah found herself on the edge of a giant chessboard. Black chess pieces stood before her, much taller than her and carved from beautiful stone that reflected the light wonderfully. The white pieces were faceless, almost brooding-like and Rebekah just knew she wouldn't be able to get to the door behind them. She needed to play.

After taking her place as the missing castle, she lost several pieces to the white pieces. They lost just as many as she did. Rebekah took her sweet time with every piece she moved, she didn't want to lose any piece needlessly. The white queen had planned to take a black piece but Rebekah had moved herself to take the queen. Rebekah didn't destroy her, there wasn't a need as the queen bowed her head and moved off the board.

She had made her way to the other end. The white king abruptly turned and took his crown off, placing it on Rebekah's head when she landed next to him. The king's head was bowed as his queen came to stand by him, she also bowed. Rebekah did the same with a certain amount of respect for them.

"Wonderful game. Thank you for playing," Rebekah said, smiling. She took the crown off of her head and inspected it. "Can I keep the crown?"

The king bowed at the waist as the crown in her hands turned from white stone to pure gold. The whole crown flashed suddenly and Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment, it began lighter in her hands as she opened her eyes. It looked purely medieval with the sharp curves as the once pure white stones turned to bright rubies.

"One day, I hope to play again," Rebekah said, placing the crown safely into her endless pouch.

The white pieces moved away from the back door and soon Rebekah found herself in front of a troll that was out cold. It was much bigger than the one that attacked the Great Hall, almost doubled in height. The smell made her gag and her eyes water, she pulled her sleeve to her face as she walked forward and past that disgusting mess.

Rebekah opened the next door and finally got away from the troll. The room was suddenly lit with large amounts of fire as she looked around. A table sat in the middle with seven bottles strangely shaped. There didn't seem to be an order but she looked at the parchment that sat there.

A riddle?

She looked back and saw that black flames prevented her from leaving. She sighed and took the paper, beginning to read it.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Rebekah wanted to scream in frustration. Why did this have to be so difficult? All she wanted to know was what the hound was protecting. Whatever he was [rotecting, it would have to be of great importance to have so much protection.

She calmed after a moment and began to think. Out of the seven bottles, three were poison, two wine, one would protect her against the black fire and the last would get her through. Now she needed to figure out which one was which. It took her several long minutes, a lot of pointing at each one as she crossed them off as one bottle or the other in her mind.

She took the smallest bottle and looked into it, then cautiously gulped the liquid. Ice filled her bloodstream as she stepped through the purple fire. She couldn't see anything as the purple fire surrounded her in a warm hold, never burning her as she continued to walk until she came into a chamber.

Rebekah knew her suspicions were right.


	15. Two-Faced

"I'm not surprised," Rebekah said as she saw Quirrell.

"Oh?"Quirrel didn't twitch, quiver or stutter as he spoke. "I wondered if you would be able to get through. It would be quite difficult for any first year."

Rebekah simply looked at him blankly as her mind processed everything. She suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming anger take over her.

"You tried to kill me!" It was more of a statement than a question, Rebekah had already connected the dots. "Argh! The bruises you caused were so painful."

"And?" He said. "It was sad that Snape tried to save you. Did you know he did try? But you also knew the counter-curse, overpowering my curse on your broom."

She nodded. "Is that why you tried to kill my Familiar? Because you couldn't kill me?"

"I have to admit I was sad that it didn't happen," Quirrel said coldly, snapping his fingers and making thick ropes wrap around Rebekah. "You're much too nosey, Potter. Now stay quiet, I need to examine the mirror."

The mirror in question was the Mirror of Erised, Rebekah could easily see that as she fidgeted to get the rope off of herself. It didn't budge but she still watched Qurriell walk around the mirror, muttering to himself this and that.

How was the mirror the key to finding the stone? He kept mumbling on about it. It was such bad luck for Rebekah, Dumbledore was in London and she didn't know where Snape was. Anyway, she didn't have the means to contact either one.

"Were you the one to set the Troll free?" She asked. "I wondered how it got in."

"I've got a gift with Trolls," He said. "I wanted it to distract everyone while I tried to get here. It worked but Snape stopped me, he just had to stop me."

She wanted to say it was because he looked like one, but she didn't need to be childish. "Really, why?"

"He thought he could prevent me from giving my master the stone. He didn't know I had Lord Voldemort on my side."

"Voldemort?" She said, fully knowing who he was. "Why is that so familiar?"

"He is the greatest Wizard of our age and the next," Quirrell turned around suddenly and advanced on her.

"Was Snape threatening you a few days ago? I remember you were crying," She said, completely remembering the pain she felt.

"Yes," An indistinguishable voice said something near Quirrell but she knew it wasn't his voice. "Good idea, great idea! Potter, come and tell me what you see."

He clapped and the ropes around her dropped, she quickly made her way over to it and looked into it.

She kept thinking. Rebekah wanted to find the Stone, right there and then. She wanted to know how to find it, and more importantly, where it was then and there. Her image in the mirror giggled silently and pulled her hand out from her pouch, flashing the ruby red Stone before stuffing her hand back in.

Her pouch seemed heavier somehow.

"I see my family," She lied, tears welling up. "I see all of my family, alive and well.

She watched as Quirrell undid his turban, her scar pulsed sharply as it unravelled. There sat a clear face on the back of his face, looking nothing like him. Something told her she knew this person, from many, many years ago.

"Look at me," The snake-nosed face said. "I have to share another's body to have a form. Unicorn blood has strengthened me. You saw the faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest, didn't you? I'll have the Elixir of Life soon, then I will have my own body once again. Now, give me the Stone."

"No!" Rebekah scrunched her face up in disgust, taking a good step back.

"Don't be an idiot, girl," The face laughed. "Save your life and join me. You needn't meet the same fate as your parents."

"If-If I join you, you swear to not kill me?" Rebekah said, fully knowing he would go against his words.

"Of course," The face smiled. "Give me the Stone and this will be just a bad dream."

"Okay, okay," She said and opened her pouch. She was about to reach for the Stone, then decided to snap a bit of the golden crown. The largest ruby looked identical to the Stone, but it didn't have the strange symbol carved in. Rebekah held it such a way, it didn't look any different than the actual Stone. "Here."

Both faces cackled loudly, it echoed in the chamber as Quirrell tried to grasp her hand. His body flew back a foot or two, screaming as his skin sizzled from where he touched her.

Her scar flashed and she clutched it, dropping the ruby. Quirrell went to grasp for it, suddenly Rebekah saw his actual face instead of Voldemort's. A thought came to her, would he be hurt if she touched him again? The sadistic though overwhelmed the pain she felt as she lunged forward and buried her blunt nails into Voldemort's face.

Screams echoed in the chamber but Rebekah refused to let go even with the pain. It was almost unbearable but she pushed through, she needed to. She couldn't allow Voldemort to get the Stone. He killed her parents, he deserved to stay dead. Forever!

Her arms vibrated with each micromovement, hurting her more and more until someone pried her hands away from the two-faced man. She wanted to snarl at the person, barely realising it was Snape. She dropped the man easily and stepped away, almost dropping onto her hands.

Snape transfigured the floor to be comfortable and bouncy as she dropped onto her knees, breathing heavily. She didn't know how long it took her but she calmed her racing heart and took the Calming Draught Snape offered. After that was downed, she carefully stood up and finally realised she wasn't alone.

McGonagall was the second person she saw, standing by Quirrell's lifeless body. He no longer had Voldemort's face on the back of his head, looking like it had been forcefully ripped from his body. McGonagall checked him over and deemed him dead.

Something licked her cheek. Rebekah shook herself out of her shock and smiled, scrunching Emperor's fluffy face in her hands. She snuggled into him, not caring for the people around her or the events that had just occurred. He purred as he tried to become bigger, developing her in his fur as he grew to the size of a lion. She sighed happily but she knew she would to actually process what had happened and tell the adults.

"Miss Potter," Snape said, cautiously approaching Rebekah cuddled in Emperor's limbs. "The Headmaster would like to talk to you."

"Hmm?" She said, lifting her head to see Dumbledore standing a few feet away. "Sure. I'll answer whatever I can. But, is he, you know, gone?"

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, his eyes glancing to Snape who flinched. "He is not gone, he simply left his vessel. Let us get you to the Infirmary, we need to know if you are alright."

"I'm fine, sir, I think at least," She stood up easily and fidgeted to keep her eyes off of the corpse.

Dumbledore escorted her to his office, only after letting Madam Pomfrey give her a good, medical look over. Rebekah sat in the chair, Emperor draped himself over her shoulders and swatted at a loose piece of her hair. She swatted his paws away but gave up quickly, it was quite entertaining to watch him act like a kitten.

"He's not gone, is he?" Rebekah suddenly asked and sighed. "He's gone for now but he'll come back. Just like last time."

"Yes. most likely, he left Quirrell to find another host or vessel to inhibit until he gets his own body," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands on the old wood desk. "He has the same mercy for his followers as he gives his enemies. You have delayed his return to power, Miss Potter. It will only take another to bring him back, one who truly wishes him back into power and gives themselves up to the cause. But if he is delayed again, and again, and again, in an endless cycle, he may never come truly back."

Did he expect Rebekah to do it again, and again, and again? He couldn't, could he?

"I want the truth, sir, about my family, myself, him," She said firmly, suddenly feeling much older than she actually was. Rebekah needed to know.

"The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing. It should be treated with great caution. I shall answer your question until a time I cannot for good reason,"

"And what reason would it be?" Rebekah almost snapped. "It has to do with me and my family, shouldn't I know the whole truth? As you know, I am the last Potter and there will always be a need to avenge my parents. It doesn't matter if I am young, I am the Head of my House until my death, or if my parents were resurrected. That reminds me," She took her hand and pulled the Stone from her pouch. "I don't want this."

"I am glad you are thinking of this so logically, Miss Potter. Many of your peers would be traumatised by what occurred. It is good that you gave me the Stone," He said, pleased. "You needn't have this temptation."

She shook her head. "There isn't any temptation, sir. My parents are dead and I have accepted that way before I knew of this Stone's uses. As you said, I needn't dwell on the past but rather on the future. But I ask this, why is Voldemort trying to kill me?"

"Good, good," Dumbledore had a far off look but quickly regained focus. "He tried to kill you, I can't say why. It isn't the time."

"When will it be the time?"

"When you are older."

"Fine, alright. Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

He began to explain the Magical concept of love. A parent's love for their child was one of the strongest love there was, stronger than the hatred Voldemort had. After a question, he explained how Snape was in her parents' year in school. Snape didn't want to be in her father's debt, he wasn't anymore but still. He explained some other things and she took in everything eagerly.

Rebekah left the office in a daydream state but regained focus when she remembered. The whole school would know what happened by morning.

The Quidditch match ended with Slytherin winning by a long shot. Rebekah fueled her anger, frustration and annoyance into the game and made several goals throughout the short match.

For the next few days, Rebekah didn't eat dinner in the Great Hall. The overwhelming amount of personal questions was a little too much, Rebekah liked the attention but not to that extent. She told Snape when he knocked at her dorm's door.

"You have to be at the Great Hall, Miss Potter," He said, finally escorting her there, after she fed Emperor his bowl. "This is the end-of-year feast, you have to attend. No student is allowed to not be present, it is to give the feel of unification between the students as the year ends."

"Fine," Rebekah said, flicking the top of her strangely pointed hat. "But why do we have to wear the hats?"

"Tradition," He said, fiddling with his own pointed hat. "Even the staff have to wear them. Now get to your seat and this can be over quickly."

She sighed but did as told. She sat at her normal seat, the closest to the second-year students, and said her hellos before the feast began. She grumbled but eventually turned quiet. It would be over soon, she hoped.

"Another year has gone!" Dumbledore said with a good amount of glee. "As I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A roaring storm came from the Slytherins. They all cheered each other and stamped out their happiness and pride at winning another year's House Cup. Rebekah matched Draco's movement of banging the end of their goblets on the table

"Well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little but Rebekah's self-satisfied smile kept their hopes up.

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. To Miss Rebekah Potter, for the greatest game of chess in the last few decades, for cool logic in the face of fire, and for pure nerve and courage, I award Slytherin House a cool one hundred points for creating such a well-rounded student."

The bare hangers turned green with Slytherin House's pride. Every Slytherin either gave themselves a round of applause or in the case of Rebekah's friends, tried to tackle Rebekah for a hug. She giggled at her friends' antics but quickly quieted as Snape shook Dumbledore's hand with the broadest smile any of them had seen.

Their exam results were given to them soon enough, and Rebekah was pleased with her marks. Though she knew she could do better, she did well enough. Draco did better but he applied himself more than Rebekah did and she accepted that. The girls did as well as Rebekah, and Blaise was the same. Draco had all the know-it-all jokes aimed at him but he brushed them off, commenting on Rebekah being the youngest Chaser in a century.

Rebekah packed her trunk by Magic, she wanted the practise and this would be the last time she would be able to use it. She sent a fire charm to the notes the professors gave out. She complained to her friends, they could use Magic if they wanted, their parents would take the blame of using Magic but Rebekah had no one who had Magic live with her.

She asked Hagrid what would happen to Haos, Zastiti and Harmoni, or Fluffy as Hagrid called the three-headed dog. Hagrid released him into the Forbidden Forest and said that if she wanted to see him, all she had to do was ask Hagrid and he'd take her to the hound.

The Malfoys greeted the group of first, now second-year Slytherins. Pansy, Daphne and Blaise said their hellos and goodbyes and went their separate ways to their families. The Malfoys escorted Rebekah to the wall, making many of the people in line move away. They had a strong influence on people, Rebekah concluded as she walked calmly into the wall.

Uncle Vernon smiled and chuffed lightly, watching Aunt Petunia greet Rebekah with a calm hug and quickly checking over her. Rebekah could tell that they were scared to let her go to Hogwarts, she assured them that everything was fine. She told tales of what she learnt, what she did, who she met, comparing them to Muggle things to make it easier to understand. She couldn't tell them of Voldemort, not yet. Rebekah hadn't even processed it herself.

It would take a while to get home and Rebekah had some time to kill. So Rebekah skimmed a finger on burgundy volume, opening the clasped and began to read the contents. She curled up with Emperor in the back seat, watching the slightly distressed look on her Aunt and Uncle's faces. She gave them a pleasant smile and they calmed.

This year had been exciting and she couldn't wait for next year to begin.


	16. Y2-Guests

Rebekah didn't speak a word of anything Magical in front of Dudley. She didn't need to. She kept all of her Magical belongings in her room. Rebekah had to order a few more Magical Bookcases for her room with Aunt Petunia's permission. The bookcases would hide the massive amount of books Rebekah had and they would look like any normal books to Muggles.

Even if Rebekah's door was open, no one dared to venture into her room. It was only open for Emperor to travel throughout the house as he wished.

For her twelfth birthday, Rebekah got a dainty little bracelet with five small charms. Each charm represented her family, a rose gold petunia flower for her aunt, a bronze drill for her uncle, a red pair of boxing gloves for Dudley (he really began to like boxing in his school), a grey paw for Emperor, and a copper little broom. The last tiny charm was actually her broom compressed into a very small form, and her pouch was sized down to fit on the bracelet, making it much easier to have her stuff with her at all times.

Because Mr and Mrs Mason would be having dinner at the Dursleys' on her birthday, Rebekah had asked to go to Diagon Alley earlier that week. She spent most of the day cleaning the living room, only finishing after two or three hours of work. She then spent half an hour getting ready.

"There! You look very nice," Aunt Petunia said, zipping up the back of Rebekah's floral blue dress. "I think the Masons will fall in love with you."

"I hope so, I want Uncle Vernon to get the deal," Rebekah said, shifting a cloudy grey shawl over her shoulders and hiding the end of her scar. "He deserves it, Aunt Petunia. He works so hard at his company, he deserves a good thing in exchange for his hard work."

"That he does, Rebekah," Aunt Petunia then lifted a pair of long pearl earrings and a pair of pearl studs. "Which would go better with the dress?"

"Oh, the studs," Rebekah said, after looking at Aunt Petunia's pink cocktail dress."The long ones would be too much."

"Okay, thank you," She tucked the studs into her lobes and gave herself a quick once over. "Let's go and see how the boys look."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley both wore bow ties and dinner jackets, looking ever like the father and son duo. Dudley had been able to slick his hair back but a piece kept falling into his face, he scrunched his nose as Rebekah used a comb to pull it back completely. The two children sat on the couch as they waited for the Masons to arrive.

Mr Mason reminded Rebekah of Mr Malfoy, tall, proud and knew what he liked. Mrs Masons said she wore tailored dresses made just for her, smiling smugly at Aunt Petunia's question and how she said it was so lovely.

A small ruckus echoed from upstairs.

"What was that?" Mrs Mason jumped a little.

"Just my cat being his usual loud self," Rebekah said and excused herself, quickly going upstairs. She didn't know what made the noise but it wasn't Emperor, Rebekah knew what Emperor sounded like and that wasn't it.

Why was there a House-Elf on her bed?

She just had the sheets cleaned and now she would need to again, the House-Elf's clothes, if the potato sack they wore could be called that, were filthy. Rebekah stepped back when the creature bowed, its long and skinny nose touched the wooden floor. Emperor sat on the end of the bed, calm but completely on guard, watching the creature.

"Hi…." Rebekah was hesitant to say.

"Rebekah Potter!" It said in a pitchy voice, it was quickly shushed by Rebekah. "Such an honour, ma'am, it really is. Dobby has wanted to meet you for a long time, ma'am."

Rebekah wasn't surprised, many people wanted to meet her because of who she was. "Okay, who are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"Dobby. Dobby the House-Elf, ma'am," The House-Elf said. "I am here to, er, to…"

"Who do you serve?" Rebekah said. "House-Elves serve Magical families, so who's yours?"

"Malfoy, ma'am," He stuttered. He was Draco's family's House-Elf? "Dobby came to say that Rebekah Potter must not go back to Hogwarts! Too dangerous for Rebekah Potter, she needn't have the risk. Hogwarts will not be safe for Rebekah Potter, she must stay where she is safe. It is not safe at Hogwarts."

"What are you talking about? I need to go to Hogwarts," Rebekah scoffed but stopped at the creature's terrified look. "Why?"

"A plot, Rebekah Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," He said and trembled suddenly. "Dobby has known for months. Rebekah Potter mustn't put herself in peril. Too important."

"Who plotted it?" Rebekah had to quickly stop him from hitting his head against her wall. "Fine, so you can't tell me. But Dumbledore is at Hogwarts, won't I be safe? Can't I just tell him if anything strange is going on?"

"No! Rebekah Potter must not go to Hogwarts!" She had a feeling that Dobby was willing to do anything to keep her from attending school.

Rebekah turned the waterworks on, tearing up quite a bit. "But why? I love Hogwarts, it's my home. It's safe as long as I tell Dumbledore, isn't it? I need to go! I'll tell my friends to look out for things. Why can't I go?"

She sat on the bed and allowed the tears to drip. No one and no creature liked to see a young girl cry. It took several minutes of her crocodile tears for Dobby to budge.

"Okay. Rebekah Potter can go to Hogwarts, but she must be careful!" He said. "She is too important. Rebekah Potter will tell Dumbledore if anything is amiss, or Rebekah Potter won't go. She needs to promise!"

"I promise, Dobby," She said and crossed her fingers. She wiped her tears away. "You need to leave, Dobby. My family doesn't like Magic in the house."

"Fine. Rebekah Potter must be kept safe!" Dobby said and popped away.

Rebekah's tears stopped and she quickly arranged herself to behave properly. A smile forced its way onto her lips and she began to make herself presentable. She took Emperor by his scruff and gave him a stern look, she didn't need any more Magical stuff to happen and Emperor understood. He trod down the stairs right before Rebekah, his long tail swishing with each sway of his hips.

"Now that is a big cat," Mr Mason suddenly said as Rebekah retook her seat in the living room "What breed is he? Maine coon?"

"Yes, I think he is," Rebekah said and stroked Emperor's spin. The feline sat in her lap and almost reached her chin in height, his tail swayed by her hip. "My school allows us to bring a pet if we want. Boarding school can be lonely at times. I got him at a shelter last summer."

"He's well behaved for a shelter cat," Mr Mason gave him a once over, deeming him good enough in his eyes. "Rather tamed too. How'd you let her get a large cat, Mr Dursley?"

"Rebekah is just so well behaved, we never have trouble with her," Uncle Vernon said, his eyes were wary looking between his guest and Rebekah. "We didn't want her to get lonely at her school. You see, she doesn't attend at Smelting Academy."

"Where do you go to school, Rebekah?" Mrs Mason said, sipping her cup of tea. "My son is only a year older than you, he goes to Smeltings Academy much like your cousin. You aren't much younger than Dudley, are you?"

"I'm only a few weeks younger, ma'am, a month at most," Rebekah said and placed her cup on the coffee table. "I attend an academy in Scotland. So for much of the year, my Uncle and Aunt are alone with us being at our schools."

"Scotland? " Mr Mason said. "Isn't that, well, a bit far?"

Mrs Mason gained a wide look and placed a hand on her chest. "I wouldn't want my Lucas that far away from us all year long. Do you visit on the holidays?"

"No," Rebekah's tone was clipped. "I haven't yet."

"She prefers to stay at the school, it has certain traditions that her parents also did," Aunt Petunia butted in and said. "My sister and her husband died when Rebekah was only a year old. Car crash."

"It's very sad but my parents went to my school, it's very prestigious and very hard to get in. It's nice but I missed being home. I missed my family and I'm happy to be back."

"How did you get her in then?" Mrs Mason asked, then turned to Mr Mason. "Have we heard of this school before?"

"You wouldn't have. It's very old and it prides itself on traditions," Aunt Petunia said. "A very select few are able to get a place and the selection process is very strict."

"How did she get in?"

"Both of my parents attended," Rebekah pursed her lips pleasantly. "I have had a space since I was born. I didn't know that I was accepted until I got the letter."

The conversation continued in a good manner, Rebekah was sure the Masons would sign the deal and they did. All the adults toasted to a good future and drank a glass of champagne each. Rebekah and Dudley had a sip of a glass, Dudley didn't mind it but Rebekah was repulsed by the champagne.

"No, no," Rebekah grimaced, washing her mouth out with water and downing orange juice. "I don't like champagne, I'll stick with my own drink."

The adults chuckled and said it was an acquired taste. Rebekah and Dudley went to bed soon after, just before the ten o'clock news came on.

Early Monday morning, Rebekah woke up to a banging on her door. She swung the duvet off of her legs and straightened her camisole. Who could be knocking at her door? Everyone else in the family knocked and then yelled through it, no one just knocked unless it was to remind her to wake up.

Rebekah blinked. "Draco? Daphne? What are you doing here?"

The two Slytherins grinned on the stairs that led up to her now sliding door.

Uncle Vernon installed a small set of stairs since her loft door was at the end of the corridor, it didn't take much space and the stairs made it so much easier to get up and down. She used to have to pull and push the ladder up and down to her room, it quickly became a hassle and so over the school year, she had asked him to install a trapdoor that slides out and closed, and stairs that reached her floor.

The two scrambled up the stairs and showed off their outfits. They looked a little too formal for the neighbourhood but they didn't look like Wizards at least.

"How do we look?" Daphne said in her knee-length dress, mauve-pink with flats. "I hope we look Muggle enough."

"Yeah, Mum said we couldn't look like Wizards because it would upset your family," Draco said and tugged on his collar. He wore a light blue shirt tucked in a simple pair of black trousers.

"You look fine," Rebekah chuckled. "Why are you here? How did you get here, anyway?"

They all made themselves comfortable on the bed. Emperor jumped and turned to his kitten size, latching onto one of her knuckles and gently began to nibble it.

"I'm staying at the Malfoy Manor for the summer," Daphne said and fiddled with the hem of her dress. "My parents wanted to go on holiday, Mrs Malfoy almost forced them to allow me to stay with them."

"Oh, why?" Rebekah asked, looking between them. "Is anyone else staying at yours, Draco?"

"I think Blaise might be in a week or two," He said and scrunched his nose. "My mum always made sure that I could see my friends during the summer. The manor is big enough so she allows them to stay for a few days every couple of weeks. We came because she wants to know if you want to stay until the end of the summer."

"I don't mind," She said and smiled. "I just need to ask my uncle and aunt. Aunt Petunia knows more about the Wizarding World than my uncle does. Are your mum and dad with them?"

He shook his head as they walked down all the stairs. "No. My father is at work, he works for the Ministry so he's always busy."

Mrs Malfoy sat in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia, both women drank from fine china. "Good morning, Rebekah. I hoped they didn't just barge in."

Rebekah smiled. "No, they knocked and woke me up."

"Good." She gave the children a pointed look as she sipped from her cup dainty. "This is quite a quaint home. It is pleasant compared to many I have seen throughout London, much more spacious."

"Thank you," Aunt Petunia's voice was light. She was nervous but being a hostess when needed, she knew she could deal with this easily. "So, Rebekah. Mrs Malfoy has asked if you would like to spend the rest of the summer at their home. I've given my permission, and Vernon will ultimately agree with me, but the choice is yours."

Rebekah nodded with a beaming grin, her cheeks dimpled a little. "Yes, please. If that is alright, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Of course, now go change and pack your belongings, everything you'll need. I believe Blaise will be joining us by Thursday afternoon. Pansy Parkinson won't be able to, she's in Dubai at the moment," Mrs Malfoy had turned to Aunt Petunia with lips curving up pleasantly. "I had suggested it to Lucius, he's my husband and Draco's father, and he agreed it would be good for all of the children. Wonderful shopping in Dubai, you wouldn't believe how much Wizarding culture they have, Mrs Dursley, almost as much as England has..."

The three Slytherins smiled cheekily to each other and ran upstairs. Dudley came out of his room sleepy, rubbing his eyes as he was awakened by the loud footsteps.

"Morning, Dud," Rebekah said as she stopped in front of him.

"What's all this noise?"

"Oh, two of my friends are here, from school," She said and he nodded. "I'll be staying with one of them for the rest of the summer. I'm packing my stuff but I'll see if I can get an owl or something, I'll like to keep sending letters between us."

"I didn't like not knowing what was happening," He grumbled. "Mum sent the letter and gift to the academy during Christmas. It was a nice surprise. I don't think my teachers will like a bird coming and giving me letters though."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Rebekah said. "Aunt Petunia will have to get them mailed by post to you when I do send them. We'll figure it out. I've got to go, I need to pack my things. See ya."

Rebekah rumbled up her stairs and saw that Draco was enveloped in Emperor's grasp. The feline lounged on the bed with Draco between his paws, his transformed body was the size of the bed. He began to lick the side of Draco's face, large blond spikes formed as the Wizard tried to slick them back down.

"Help me!" Draco said in between laughs and rubbing the drool off.

"No," Daphne chuckled behind a hand and then waved at Rebekah. "Come on. What do you need packed?"

"Umm…" Rebekah gestured to three large bookcases and her closet. "Most of that. It'll fit in my pouch so it should be fine."

"Oh, I was wondering where your broom and wand was," Daphne said, taking her dogwood wand out. "Our parents say to never let it out of your sight."

"I don't," Rebekah remarked, touching the bottom of the wand charm and allowed it to grow. Rebekah quickly plucked her wand from it. "See? No one can tell that this little charm is actually my wand."

It took a while but everything Rebekah would need was put into her pouch. Aunt Petunia and Mrs Malfoy came up to Rebekah's room to see what was taking so long. The former cringed a little as Mrs Malfoy brought her wand, a long piece of dark wood with a studded handle, and began to carefully lift the large amounts of magical books into the opened pouch.

"There," She said and turned to the children. "Draco, Daphne, let us wait downstairs for Rebekah to dress and then we can be on our way. Is that fine with you, Mrs Dursley? I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries, I know I wouldn't want another to do so in my home."

"Yes, I understand," Aunt Petunia gestured everyone downstairs graciously. "You can wait in the living room. I have to make breakfast for my son as he is up."

"Mmm, very pleasant," Mrs Malfoy said, turning away as Emperor jumped off of Draco and left his hair a mess. "Hogwarts will know that you'll be staying with us, they always know where to send the letters."


	17. Rooms

The Malfoy Manor was handsome with a long, hedge-lined drive before its gates. It was more glass than stone walls with long, diamond-paned windows lining most of the front. The hedges were at least two metres tall and Rebekah could hear the faint sound of music coming from several directions. A pure white peacock flurried its tail and then tucked everything back as it sashayed away.

Mrs Malfoy continued to walk, the doors opened when she was only a metre away. The hallway was large and well lit with the windows letting natural light in. at the very end was a magnificent staircase that also had the same decorated carpet lining its stone as the floor did, following all the way up the stairs and perhaps further.

"Draco, show Rebekah the room between girls. I believe it will suit her needs the best," Mrs Malfoy said and turned to Rebekah. "Every bedroom has an ensuite bathroom attached and plenty of drawers and such things. There should be enough room for you and Emperor."

"Of course, Mum," Draco said and waved for them to follow him up the stairs. "Come on, you're staying in my wing."

"You have your own wing?" Rebekah said as the two girls followed quickly. "A whole wing?"

"Yeah, friends come around a lot and they stay in a certain room," He said, turning left after the second set of stairs and down a corridor. "It's not really a wing. I've got all of the east side of the second floor to myself, my parents and their guests stay on the other side and all of our parlour, drawing, tea rooms and that are on the first floor."

"He's lucky like that, being an only child," Daphne snorted at his fake shock expression. "We only have two stories and I have to share half of the first floor with my sister. She won't ever just keep to her side of the corridor and insists on using my drawing room for her singing lessons, so I took over hers and she wasn't happy."

Rebekah's room was huge. It was almost the size of the Dursley House without the loft and roof. It had long, straight panelled windows with thick green curtains and carpets. The four-post bed was just as big, almost thrice the size of her own at home with three pillows at the ugly brown headboard. On either side, there was a set of low bedside tables, equally coloured in the nasty brown shade.

Draco almost had to shove her in because she didn't want to walk in. The colour scheme pained her eyes and she cringed.

"You can change the colours," Daphne pointed out. "I know I had to when I came a few weeks ago. When I was younger, I thought orange and pink would be a good choice. I almost grimaced when I saw it when I came in."

"Just put your hand on the thing you want to change and think," Draco gestured to the bed. "Have a go. The room will become attuned to your preferences and so when you stay here, it'll stay like that."

Rebekah went up to the foot of the wooden bed, placing her hand on one of the posts and thought. Before her eyes, the nasty brown turned into a warm cinnamon brown and still kept the overall smooth texture on the wood.

"Does it work for everything?" Rebekah asked as her eyes travelled to the windows on her right.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Even the paint on the walls and the marble in the bathrooms."

"Good."

Rebekah turned the green drapes into a rich copper. The wooden floor matched the bed but the walls were changed into warm grey with matching brown trims. She did the same to the door and all wooden surfaces. The once simple grey bed sheets were turned to a fluffy cloudy grey duvet with a heavy, tawny-coloured blanket tucked in at the end.

The bathroom was alright but she still hated that horrid shade of brown. She made the sink turn to black wood with spider marble black and white countertop. The whole bathroom turned to the same spider marble but it was pleasant. The shower was large and stayed a dark granite grey with white metal linings.

She wanted a warm and cosy theme to make the room seem a little smaller and less lonely.

"Wow," Daphne said. "It looks good. I'll have to get you to do mine."

Rebekah shrugged uncomfortably as they all laughed. A House-Elf popped in with a small bow and declared that lunch was ready and on the first-floor deck.

Draco and Daphne excused themselves and said they needed to change, Muggle clothes were too restricting. Rebekah looked to her own outfit, dark wash jeans with black converse shoes and a navy T-shirt. She didn't feel restricted at all, she probably could do Quidditch in this but she'd need a longer top. The wind could give a bad whiplash and friction burn.

Rebekah began to unpack her clothes and placed most of her calmer toned books on the bookshelf. She didn't want to be questioned on why she had Morgana Le Fey's book. It wasn't common knowledge that she could read it and not any of her friends. They tried but they couldn't make out a single word on any of the pages. The book refused to allow them to open it.

They came back with looser robes on and Rebekah decided to grab one of her own, a black robe with her initials on each sleeve hem.

After a few hours of chasing the white peacocks around and falling into mud that made Mrs Malfoy refuse them entry into the house until they could be cleaned off, dinner was announced by the same House-Elf as before. Rebekah presumed it to be a she with how her little green dress captured her frail frame.

The two ends of the dining table were always where the heads of the family sat. Mrs Malfoy sat at one end of the long table, facing the door, with almost eight seats separating the two ends. Draco sat to the right hand of the other end, Mr Malfoy would have sat at the end but he was still busy working, even at six in the evening.

Daphne sat next to Draco, the seat in front of Draco was usually Blaise's when he visited and the one next to him and in front of Daphne was usually Pansy's. Rebekah ate her dinner in Pansy's seat as she wouldn't be visited until the day before they were off to school.

"Is something wrong, Rebekah?" Mrs Malfoy asked when she saw Rebekah push the piece of roasted beef to one side of the plate. "Is the beef not cooked enough?"

"I don't eat meat, ma'am," Rebekah said and finished another roasted potato. "Nor fish."

"Why? Do you have an allergy or simply a distaste for it?"

"Distaste mostly," Rebekah said. "Who makes the meals?"

"One of our House-Elves, Linney," Mrs Malfoy said and dabbed a tissue at her lip. "She is quite good at making meals, though, for more extravagant ones, we hire a chef from a certain business."

"For a truly good cauliflower and cheese, it needs to be cooked until the sauce becomes slightly thick and then it should be grilled on a very low heat to create a creamier yet cheesier taste," Rebekah quickly stopped herself. She blushed with slight embarrassment. "Pardon me, I didn't mean to say that."

Mrs Malfoy's chuckle was light and warm. "It is alright. I'll inform Linney of your preferences and we will have to try the improvement next time. Say, do your guardians make you prepare meals?"

"Sometimes I have to cook because my aunt is busy cleaning but not often," She said, thinking. "I usually cook once or twice a week, for practice, or because I want to eat something different."

"That's why she passed Potions with a better mark than me," Draco commented. "You should see what she eats at dinner at Hogwarts, she makes it look better than the five-star restaurant we went to for Father's birthday."

"And what about baking?"

"I like making biscuits, cookies and large cakes mostly," Rebekah flushed a little at Mrs Malfoy's approving nod. Daphne snorted a little and Rebekah kicked her lightly under the table. "But I have a hard time making bread. My hands are too soft for kneading."

"Hmmm. You're late Lucius," Mrs Malfoy said as her husband came in and kissed her on the cheek. "As I was saying, I love to bake certain goods. Anything glazed is my favourite to do."

"Good evening, everyone. A pleasure to see you again, Miss Potter," Mr Malfoy said and sat at the table, a House-elf in pale blue outfit replaced his empty plate with food. "Work was hectic once again. They found a dark artefact in the possession of one of the higher officials, then he tried to blame someone lower down. It took several hours to sort through memories and even the use of Veritaserum to get it sorted."

"Sounds bad," Mrs Malfoy said and finished her plate. "I have word that Blaise will be joining us on Friday morning, a day later than anticipated. However, next Wednesday, we will still be going supplies shopping. Daphne, your mother has given me your vault key for safekeeping."

"And Miss Potter's?" Mr Malfoy asked before beginning to eat.

"I have mine just in case, but I won't need it," Rebekah said and wiggled her right index finger where her family crest ring sat. "I've got the Potter Family ring and that should be enough."

"Good. It is always a good idea to have your key on standby, just in case someone tries to dispute your claim," Mr Malfoy said, checking his ring on his right middle finger. "Draco will get the Heir ring when he turns seventeen, and I believe the same will be done for Miss Greengrass when she matures. It always saddens me when I see a Family ring on one so young, luckily not many have to get them."

Rebekah took her ring off, watching the opal sheen of the tiny orb in the lantern lights. The orb reminded her of the Stone she held mere weeks ago. The chance to become immortal within her finger tips.

She slipped the ring back on and smiled. "It is what it is, it can't be helped."


	18. Handshakes

Blaise joined the group early afternoon on Friday, only after he arrived and tackled Draco to the floor while Mrs Zabini and Mrs Malfoy looked on in hidden amusement at their antics. Emperor had pounced on the two boys, squishing both of them while they tickled the feline to get off of them.

Rebekah was introduced to Mrs Zabini, a beautiful witch with the smoothest and richest skin she had ever seen. Rebekah realised where Blaise got his good looks, Mrs Zabini laughed and it reminded Rebekah of Aunt Petunia's high pitched fake laugh. Rebekah returned it with a forced beaming smile.

On Wednesday morning, Mr and Mrs Malfoy had the House-Elves wake all the children up. Emperor tried to attack the House-Elf but he missed as the creature popped away quickly. They all had breakfast at the table and it was a quiet affair, leaving for Diagon Alley just before ten o'clock.

They first went to Gringotts.

The Goblin from a year ago greeted the group of four children and two adults.

"Good morning, Malfoys, Mr Zabini, Miss Greengrass, Miss Potter," He said and nodded to each individual. "I suspect you want to go and visit your vaults, yes?"

"Yes," Mr Malfoy said. "Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, and Greengrass vaults. We will begin with whichever is closest and end with the furthest one."

"Keys?" Mrs Malfoy placed two keys on the high desk, Daphne's and Blaise's, while Mr Malfoy lifted his hand and motioned for Rebekah to do the same. "Yes. You received your ring last summer, Miss Potter. Have you had any problems with the sizing or such things?"

"Not at all, no," Rebekah replied, making Allor nod.

"Good," He gestured to a door near him. "Come, this won't take long. All of your vaults are in close proximities."

Rebekah still hated the way down. First was the Zabini Vault at seven hundred and ninety-eight, then Greengrass at eight hundred and forty-three, and then Rebekah's vault, and only a few vaults down was the Malfoy Vault.

Mrs Malfoy took Daphne and Blaise to get new school robes while Mr Malfoy took Draco and Rebekah to get rid of some artefacts.

Borgin and Burkes sat at 13B down Knockturn Alley, dealing in ancient and unusual Wizarding artefacts. It was a large shop with a damp wall of mould coloured green and creaking wood floors. In a single glass case, a withered hand sat with a glass eye and a bloody pair of playing cards. Human bones sat on the counter next to a bell while rusty assortments of spiked instruments hung by hooks from the ceiling.

Mr Malfoy opened the door and allowed Draco and Rebekah to go through. He walked across the empty shop without sparing a look at any of the things on display. He rang the bell once and gave both children a pointed look. "Touch nothing, children."

"I thought you were going to buy me a present," Draco said as Rebekah swatted his hand away from the glass eye.

"Yes, a racing broom," Mr Malfoy drummed his fingers against the counter.

"I'm not even on the House team," Draco whined.

"You can try out this year," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "I only got on the team because of this," She gestured to her covered shoulder, "And because Slytherin needed a Chaser. You might replace Higgs, he graduated last year."

"See? I do hope you do get onto the team, I'll be able to buy everyone new brooms then," Mr Malfoy said as he watched a man appear, pulling his greasy grey hair back. "Mr Borgin."

"Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again," Mr Borgin said, smiling slightly yellowed teeth. "And young Master Malfoy."

Rebekah jabbed Draco in the side lightly, he did it back as they both smiled and silently laughed.

"And who's she?"

"Miss Rebekah Potter," Mr Malfoy introduced as Mr Borgin brought his hand out. Rebekah hesitated but shook it, and when he didn't let go in time, a sharp shock vibrated through his hand. He jolted his hand back with a hiss and an impressed look.

"An honour,"

"I'm sure…." Rebekah took a step back and behind the older Malfoy.

"I'm selling, Mr Borgin," Mr Malfoy said and took a roll of parchment from his pocket. "The Ministry is doing more raids. I have a number of items that might be seen in a negative light if found. The Manor has yet to be visited but the Ministry is growing meddlesome."

"Can I get that?" Draco interrupted and at the Hand of Glory.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Mr Borgin wheezed, scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light to only the holder! Young Master Malfoy has fine tastes, sir."

Mr Malfoy's voice dropped in temperature. "I hope my son will become more than a thief, Borgin,"

"No offence was meant, Sir," He wheezed again.

"If his grades don't pick up," Mr Malfoy said and looked at Draco. "That might be a fit."

"The teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger…," Draco mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Rebekah lifted her chin. "Only because you don't study enough doesn't mean you get to make it seem like something is wrong with Granger. You can't blame your shortcomings on her blood status. I don't try and so I don't get very good marks. I passed Potions with a better mark than her, and in DADA."

"How'd you know what she got?"

"We exchanged our results,"

"When?!" He almost spat at her but recoiled at her expression. "We never leave you alone long enough."

"On the train. While you were busy annoying Weasley and his gang, I snuck out to see her," Rebekah muttered. "She's a decent girl."

"Silent now. " Mr Malfoy snapped at the bickering duo and Rebekah walked off into the store. "Do not touch anything, Miss Potter!"

"I won't!" She loudly said, examining an opal necklace she would have brought if it wasn't cursed. Strange on how something so beautiful killed so many of its owners. Rebekah looked around a bit more and quickly found a bookshelf of different books she had never heard of.

Rebekah took a book from the bookshelf, The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy, and read the blurb. The name itself was self-explanatory and Rebekah decided to buy it. It was another one of her darker books but it seemed interesting enough to justify buying it.

After Mr Malfoy's business with Mr Borgin was finished, Rebekah followed the two Malfoys with a slowed step. She wanted to look around the dark alley but even she knew it wasn't a good idea to do it alone and at such a young age. She quickly regretted her slow pace when a man grabbed her wrist in passing.

"Ain't you a little young to be down here?" He spat with a wild look in his eyes, catching the reflective metal of her bracelet. "What's this? Pure silver…. Pure, Muggle silver!"

Rebekah raised a hand and went to slap him across the face. She might have been young but Aunt Petunia always said to be careful with strangers, especially men alone. "Mr Malfoy!"

The man dropped her wrist as she slapped him. Rebekah quickly ducked behind the older Malfoy as he raised a glowing wand. His eyes were murderous as his voice was colder than ice, making the much shorter man quiver.

"I suggest you don't touch those who you know not of, Pyrites," Mr Malfoy said and leaned in very close, wanting to say his next words without being heard by the children. "She is the Dark Lord's to kill."

But Rebekah heard and Draco didn't.

She was a little surprised but Hagrid had warned her of the Malfoy family. Big supporters of Voldemort but always said they weren't. Rebekah thought the way Mr Malfoy looked at her was strange, like getting a lamb ready for the slaughter. She knew she had to act like she didn't hear anything, everything needed to play out as they always did.

Within the next three hours, Rebekah got two sets of new school robes, a snowy owl she decided to name Hedwig and the latest broom. They met back up with Mrs Malfoy with Blaise and Daphne, deciding it was time to get the books.

**Second-year students will require:**

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk,**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart,**

**Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Who's Lockhart?" Rebekah said, flicking the corner of the parchment. "I've never heard of him."

"He will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Mr Malfoy said with a sour tone. "I believe he will be an improvement from last year's teacher."

Mrs Malfoy shoved all of the children up the stairs of the shop, to get away from the large crowd of women. Rebekah leaned on the railings, watching the groups of women and some families. She saw the Weasley family with all of their children and even Granger with her parents.

"I'll be back in a minute," Rebekah said and dodged under Blaise's arm. She dashed down the stairs quietly and smiled as she approached Granger. "Hello, Granger. Afternoon."

"Oh, Potter," Her eyes were wide with surprise but she also smiled. "Afternoon. Are you here to do your school shopping too? Are your guardians with you?"

"I am, but I'm staying at the Malfoys' until the school starts," Rebekah said and watched Granger's parents carefully tiptoe over, clearly uncomfortable.

"I see. Mum, Dad, this is Rebekah Potter. The one who partners with me in Potions and Defense," Granger said and gestured to her parents. "Potter, this is my mum and dad, Mr and Mrs Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Rebekah said and shook both of their hands, they seemed grateful for a somewhat normal greeting. "I'm much like your daughter, I didn't know about Magic until the summer before our first year. I've been raised the Muggle way."

"I find it strange that you both call each other by your last names," Mr Granger said. "Why is that?"

"I dunno. In this world, it's like saying mister or miss in the muggle world. If we call someone by their first name, it can be seen as rude unless it's through friendship or family. We haven't spoken much outside of class and the Library, so we decide to stick with last names until we become proper friends," Rebekah said. "Oh, and family is a big thing here. Sometimes a name holds weight or power like mine."

"But isn't Potter a common last name?" Mrs Granger said,

"In the Muggle world is it, Mum," Hermione Granger told her parents. "In this world, there's only one family line. Every one of the Potter line is gone and so-"

"-It ends with me," Rebekah interrupted and shrugged. She groaned loudly as a witch grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the front, leaving her in front of the smiling Gilderoy Lockhart. She just knew someone would recognise her or her name.

"Rebekah Potter!" Lockhart quickly swayed her behind the desk and posed. Rebekah brought a large smile onto her lips as she slung her hair onto the badge of her cloak. The photographer flashed his camera and purple smoke appeared with each photo. "We are worth the front page."

He let go of Rebekah's hand but slung an arm over her shoulder, smiling. She also smiled as she knew this was a publicity stunt. He was the type of man to do one.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He called for quiet. "This is the perfect moment for me to make the announcement that's been sitting on my shoulders!

"Young Rebekah stepped into Flourish and Blotts today to get my autobiography -Which I will give her one, free of charge, of course,- She didn't realise she would be getting more than just my book, Magical Me. She and her schoolmates will be having the real magical me teaching them. This September, I will be teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! How wonderful is that?"

"I didn't realise we would have you as a teacher, Mr Lockhart," Rebekah said cheerfully and smiled for the crowd. "We're ever so lucky to have you!"

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as Lockhart gave Rebekah copies of his books. It saved her a lot of time, this would have taken ages to get through the crowd to get the right books. Rebekah still smiled as the crowd parted for her, it dropped when she could see the giggling group of her friends hanging on the railing.

"Must've loved the attention," Someone said behind her. She turned and saw that it was Ronald Weasley. "Can't go anywhere without making a fuss, can you?"

"And you can't go anywhere without verbally attacking me, can you, Weasley?" Rebekah sneered, turning it into a smile as his family appeared. She flicked her loose hair to lay over her Hogwarts House insignia on her robes. "Hello, everyone."

"Are you? You can't be! Rebekah Potter, what a pleasure," This was the third time today she had to shake hands with a stranger. "My name is Arthur Weasley, Ron's father."

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure," Rebekah shook his hand. "I've met some of your children at school, some more than others."

"At Christmas, we were throwing snowballs at Quirrell," George Weasley gave his twin a nudge.

"And she joined in, enchanting some of them to hit us," Fred Weasley shoved him back.

"Resulting in a small snowball fight-" "-But McGonagall stopped us,"

"It was wicked." They finished together with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Oh, good," Mrs Weasley said, clasping her hands firmly on their shoulders. "It's good to see that you are getting along with the older years. Ron doesn't speak about you much, aren't you friends?"

"No," Weasley snorted, which made his mother give him a dirty look. "We would never be friends. She's friends with Malfoy and that lot."

"Are you sure that's wise, Miss Potter?" Mr Weasley said, giving her a concerned look. "They're not the best family to be around. I'm sure you know, being who you are."

"No, I don't know because I've been raised as a Muggle, Mr Weasley," Rebekah quickly said. "So tell me, what's wrong with the Malfoy family?"

"Well, um, er. They're supporters of _him._" He said in a low voice. "The Malfoys have always been supporters, you shouldn't be with them. No one wants to get involved with them."

"Pity. Strange that supposed supporters of the Dark Lord have allowed me into their home," She felt a hand on her shoulder, Mr and Mrs Malfoy stood with a calm expression. "And have done nothing but make me feel welcomed."

"Afternoon, Weasley family," Mrs Malfoy said in a clipped voice.

"Afternoon, Malfoy Family," Mrs Weasley said and quickly scurried her family away at the aristocratic Witch's cold glare. She pulled her only daughter away quickly, the two books in her caldron clacked against the metal.

"You handled Lockhart well along with the Weasley family. Fame hasn't gotten to your head. Come, we need to get back to the rest."


	19. Games

"Careful with the Quaffle!" Blaised yelled at Rebekah as she belted the ball towards him.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you because we're not playing Quidditch!" She said and laughed as he and Draco tried to match her speed. "We need the practice!"

Daphne dared ask who was the fastest of the three, causing them to mount their brooms and start flying around the garden behind Malfoy Manor. It was spacious and left a lot of room for the children to push each other off their brooms and zoom around. They zoomed around the edge while Daphne sat on the upstairs deck and had lunch with Mrs Malfoy.

A Quaffle was thrown between the trio, they needed to know how to play together as a team. Blaise wasn't planning on joining the House team but Draco did and Rebekah already was. Daphne tried to go on a broom but it wasn't going to work out, she fell right off with a thud and a 'Told you so!' aimed at the laughing group.

A sharp array of purple sparks appeared from the decking, the signal for the three racing children to dismount and have lunch.

"Last one to the deck!" Draco screamed out and raced forward with his broom. Blaise and Rebekah exchanged a quick look and followed.

The sky was cloudy with a good chance of rain. When it began, it soaked the trio but it didn't bother them. It didn't bother Rebekah as the winds picked up and she felt her hair loosen from her bun, flowing in a ponytail behind her. She caught up with the boys, neck for neck, but with only a few dozen metres left, anyone could win. An idea quickly sounded in her mind.

With all her energy focused on staying on the broom, she quickly stood on the wood but kept her hand on the very tip. She raised it upwards and gained a few metres in the air. Rebekah sent a smile to the boys as they watched in horror, they didn't know what she was doing. She leapt from her broom seat, still holding the broom clenched in her hand as she fell, and landed on bent legs.

The two boys slowed as they went over the railings of the upstairs deck, the conjured barrier from the rain dried them out as they passed through and landed on the tiles.

"You cheated!"

"No, I didn't," Rebekah retorted and took her seat on the couches on the decking, taking a pastry from a raised plate. "I was on my broom, technically. We never made any rules to follow."

"Still!" Draco said, his voice rising. "You're a cheat and you know it, Rebekah!"

"Oh, hush, Draco, and come and eat your lunch," Mrs Malfoy interrupted and pointed at the food. "Rebekah, you need to be careful. I do not want you to injure yourself before you are at Hogwarts."

"I understand, ma'am," Rebekah said and gulped her water. "But the team and I have practised that move a lot. If I happen to fall off my broom, I can grab onto it with a hand or any other body part. We practised for almost a month straight after the incident with Quirrell."

"The incident with Quirrell? Quirinus Quirrell?" She muttered. "Didn't he teach Muggle Studies and then become the teacher for Defense?"

The children nodded and grimaced, remembering his boring lessons. Rebekah explained what happened to her and how he tried to hurt her and then Emperor. The others butted in when Rebekah couldn't quite remember everything clearly, which wasn't very often but the pain she remembered fuzzed some memories. Rebekah knew and remembered everything important and molecule, never knowing when she would need the information.

On the last day of the summer vacation, Mr and Mrs Malfoy invited everyone's family to join in on a pleasant final meal before the school year. Mr and Mrs Dursley kindly declined and wrote that there was simply too much to do before the school year for Dudley, but they wished her a pleasant year abroad and hoped to see her at Christmas. Rebekah was quite glad by their response, she knew these PureBloods would look down upon her family.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy sat at the heads of the table, wearing immaculate robes of solid black and silver. Down Mr Malfoy's right was Draco, Astoria Greengrass, Mrs Greengrass, Mr Greengrass and Daphne. There was an empty seat between Daphne and Mrs Malfoy, it was also across from Rebekah who sat to Mrs Malfoy's right. Next to Rebekah was Mrs Parkinson, Mr Parkinson, Pansy, then Mrs Zabini and Blaise finishing next to Mr Malfoy's left.

There was a specific way to sit at a table of a Half or PureBlood. Rebekah had read of these traditions in one of the books at Hogwarts, silently thanking herself for the curiosity. The Heir of the House sat to the Head's right while the spouse of the Head sat to their left with any remaining children. The host family had the Head and the spouse at each end of the table. Rebekah had no Head of the family, she was the Head so she was allowed to sit anywhere but Mrs Malfoy insisted for her to sit on her right.

Mr Parkinson tried to question her seat. "Miss Potter, do you know who is at this table?"

"I know whose company I am in, Mr Parkinson," Rebekah said, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "Unlike some, I overlook the less pleasant bits and focus on the good ones."

"You are sitting to a Malfoy's right side and you choose to give us that tone?" His face reddened as Pansy slunked down in her chair, obviously embarrassed.

"What tone, Mr Parkinson? The tone I have to use with you PureBloods so you don't ridicule me anymore? I have this at school, I don't need it at a perfectly pleasant meal which we are both guests at. The older years try to intimidate me enough and you don't need to try and do that to me," Rebekah calmly said, her voice clear as crystal.

"You need to respect your elders," He said with a lowered tone. "You are only a young lady and it is unseemly to be seen at a person's right side without family relations."

"Mr Parkinson, why is that?"

"Because an heir always sits to their Head's right. It's to signify their status in the family,"

"I don't see how that applies to me, sir,"

"You are the Potter Heir, are you not?"

She placed her hand onto the table. Her ring glinted in the firelight quite fiercely as her once happy expression dropped to nothing as her emotions turned insignificant.

"I am not the Potter Heir. I am the Head of the Potter line, sir," Rebekah wanted to snort but it wasn't the time. "As you very well know, I am the last Potter alive. Though I won't gain the title of Ladyship until I mature, I am still Miss Rebekah Lilianeth Potter and I won't be spoken to in such a manner while we are both guests at the Malfoy Manor. Mrs Malfoy graciously asked me to sit to her right to take the choice of off my shoulders and so I wouldn't offend one of your traditions unintendedly, but it seems like I still somehow did."

Mr Parkinson looked gobsmacked while his wife tried to stifle her laughter but she looked to Rebekah with a respectful look and smile. Someone had to put her husband in his place because she could not do so while in the polite company of others of the same and higher status as herself.

Mr Parkinson's aggressive and snobby act dropped as a satisfied smile hit his narrow lips. "Well spoken, Miss Potter. Not many would speak for themselves even when they are right and are being ridiculed. You were raised well."

"I've been told that I take after my mother in that respect, I don't like being talked down to."

The rest of the dinner went quickly and quite pleasantly. The adults asked Rebekah questions that steered her into talking about the Stone and Quirrell. She easily spoke of both of them, she processed them completely in the summer and so it didn't faze her that she killed a man by simply touching him.

The next morning, at precisely six o'clock, when the sun started to rise, a long, looming sound of a gong echoed through the manor. Every single curtain of each bedroom opened simultaneously as the lights flickered on. It was the beginning of the school year and so everyone had to be up at the crack of dawn to start to get ready.

Rebekah shimmied on a pair of jeans and pulled her knotted hair into a somewhat respectful bun. She'd brush it after she had breakfast. Emperor followed sleepily behind her, she crooked an arm and Hedwig sat on Rebekah's forearm. Her talons were so long and powerful, yet Hedwig refused to clamp them into Rebekah's fragile skin. The trio of animals and Witch made their way down the stairs and onto the first-floor deck.

This was one of the Malfoys' favourite areas to eat a small meal or snack. It was an upstairs deck area that was connected to the grounds by stone stairs by one side. There was no ceiling, showing the slowly changing dawn sky as the floating lanterns dimmed with each new fragment of natural light. The deck was joined to the house's main sitting room, thick diamond panelled windows separating the two. There was a small fire pit in the decking area, it was warm with flickering blue flames that illuminated the two, L-shaped Davenport sofas that surrounded it. Behind one sofa, there was a table that could fit six people for a meal and it was covered in small amounts of varied breakfast foods.

Rebekah took a small plate of fruits, two pieces of raspberry jam toast and a cup of cold water. She carefully plunked herself onto a sofa and faced the fire pit, Hedwig jumped off of her arm and onto the wood branch that grew out of the flooring suddenly. Since Draco's eagle owl, Corvus, used to take refuge on the deck, the house itself committed the animals it held. The eagle owl suddenly joined Hedwig on the branch but moved to the one next to the other sofa, Hedwig didn't want to share.

"Mornin'," Draco greeted as he, Blaise and Daphne came onto the deck.

"Morning," Rebekah said as she fed a piece of her toast to Hedwig and then a piece to the jealous Corvus. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Fine." "Good." "Alright." They all grumbled and took a seat on the sofas after getting food.

"Good morning, everyone!" Pansy said as she came in, all smiley and happy.

"How are you so happy?" Blaise grumbled and yawned, causing a wave of yawns to infect the other children.

"It's not even half six and you are already all grumpy and miserable," She said, taking a seat next to Rebekah, who stoked the spin of a tiny Emperor. "I'm supposed to be surprised, aren't I?"

"Someone," Rebekah said and gave Emperor a pointed look. "Wouldn't stop trying to kill the bird! I finally got them to settle around midnight and then I couldn't get to sleep for a few hours."

A sudden shout from the inside of the sitting room echoed, startling the sleepy children wide awake. They gave each other a confused look and quickly walked inside. Mr Malfoy was talking coldly to a House-Elf, who trembled and kept their long nose to the ground. Long nose? Rebekah took a good look at the House-Elf. It was Dobby.

"Father is only talking to a House-Elf," Draco said and began to walk out a door. "Let's get our stuff ready before we need to leave."

The group nodded and didn't give Dobby another glance, following Draco out of the room. Rebekah lagged behind to get Hedwig from her branch outside. She tried to walk past Dobby without being noticed but he saw and gasped.

"Why is Rebekah Potter here?!" Dobby yelled, startling Mr Malfoy and Rebekah. She froze as she turned to face the two. "She promised she would be safe!"

"Dobby, I am safe," Rebekah said carefully as Mr Malfoy watched her. "Dobby came to my house on my birthday to warn me of something, of what I do not know. I promised him I would be safe at Hogwarts but he doesn't believe me."

"Miss Potter, go pack your things," Mr Malfoy said. "I'll make sure he doesn't interfere with you again."

"Of course, thank you," Rebekah said as Hedwig hooted. "I can look after myself, Dobby."


	20. Tears

They were dropped off at Platform nine and three-quarter at precisely half ten. Rebekah shoved most of her unnecessary belongings in a trunk and Hedwig's empty cage sat on top of the trolley. Emperor trailed behind her as Hedwig sat on her shoulder.

Everyone made their way down the hallway of the express, wanting to get the same carriage as they did last year. They opened it and found three older years there, making a lot of noise but silencing when the doors opened.

"What do you want?" One of the girls snarled. "Go away."

Rebekah and her group stood shocked for a moment.

"She said go away!" Another said, snorting a little too hard. "Did you see Burke's hair? She tried to bleach it the Muggle way and it turned ginger. Ginger! And no amount of charms can fix that rat's nest."

The last girl stood up and glared at the group of Slytherins. "For fuck's sake. What do you want? An autograph or a photo or something? Can you just leave already?"

Farley quickly came out of her compartment next door. "Why are you yelling?"

"Fuck off, Farley," The main girl said. "It doesn't concern you, just get these kids away from us!"

"Come on, I'll take you all to the main carriage," Farley gestured. "You don't want to be bothered by such riffraff as them, eh? No point tryna get through their heads that they ain't that important, not like you, Potter."

"Eh, what? Which one of them is Potter?"

"Well, you won't find out," Farley said and escorted the group to an open carriage. There were several booths placed against both walls with a walkway between it. The windows were large and the curtains were completely open. On each side, there were four booths and Farley walked up to one of the middle booths, making the teens that sat there move.

"Sit," Farley said and then turned to the booth behind them. "Oi, Fabius. Look out for Travers, Hopkins and Corner from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I have a feeling they'll try something with these lot."

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, carriages were pulled by Thestrals and two of them dragged the carriage right up to Rebekah. It was the mated Thestral pair from last year and they looked healthier than ever. The female sneezed into her face again while Rebekah's friends yelled for her to get in. The night was clear so the carriages were roofless and they could admire the sky.

Rebekah left Hedwig's cage with her trunk, telling Hedwig to get comfortable at the Owlery while they waited for dinner to finish. She would find a way to get Hedwig into her dorm room with Emperor and herself; she didn't like having the owl so far away from her.

She wasn't far from the entrance of the Great Hall, not even a few metres away from where she saw a purple-red flash. Emperor jumped in front of the light and his body collapsed suddenly, twitching as his shaded fur slowly fell off in clumps. One of the young Gryfinndors saw and screamed as Emperor's naked limbs turned into a mist.

"What is it, Miss Brown?" McGonagall appeared from beside the screaming girl pointing at Emperor. "Oh, dear. Everyone in the Great Hall, take your seats, students. Miss Potter, stay."

Everyone trailed past Rebekah as she made her way to McGonagall. Emperor began to lose even more fur and it fell off, disintegrating as it reached the floor. She was angry, very angry but she was more concerned about Emperor for the moment.

"Oh, what happened to him this time?" Kettleburn said as he came out of the hall, taking a good look at Emperor.

"Not Quirrell or a bludger this time," Rebekah said, quickly quieting her tone. "I saw a purple-red flash from one of the students, they aimed for me I think but Emperor sensed it and stopped it."

"I believe it was the hair loss curse," McGonagall said and sighed as she watched his fur drop off. Emperor sat down and began to scratch his head with his paw, more clumps came off. He stood and quickly shook himself, all of his fur came off and left him bare.

He didn't look like himself. He was a shadow of himself, the edges blended in as the torch flames flickered. There was no colour in his form, only a pair of glowing pink orbs for eyes. Emperor hissed and his pearl white teeth showed in his shadow form.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," Kettleburn said and crossed his arms. "Being a Bakeneko, he's more resistant to spells."

Emperor turned his head to face Rebekah as he began to walk towards her, each step made him bigger and bigger until his head reached Rebekah's. He touched her forehead with his own, then curled the rest of his body around her as she stroked his head.

"He says he's fine but his fur won't grow back for at least a day or more," Rebekah muttered as she cuddled his neck lightly. "Professors, can I stay in my dorm for dinner? I don't feel comfortable having dinner when I was just attacked by two spells."

"Two spells?"

"Hair loss and the Jelly-Legs curses," She twitched for a moment. "If anything important is said, I'll have one of my friends tell me. Please?"

"Off you go then," McGonagall said, watching the first years walk in. "Go to your dorm and rest. One of the House-Elves will bring you dinner tonight, but I want you at breakfast tomorrow morning, Miss Potter."

"Of course, Professor," Rebekah nodded and smiled gratefully. "I'll make sure that I'm on time as always."

She sighed as Rebekah realised she missed her dorm. The comforting warmth from the fireplace and the cool glare from the waters. She stood before the semi-circular glass wall, staring out into the Black Lake waters. There were no longer two sofas, it turned into one long and curved sofa with extremely soft cushions and pillows. The coffee table was still there but a flat surface underneath it appeared, some sort of storage area.

Rebekah changed into shorts and a tank top, relishing in the warm blanket on the sofa as Emperor lounged next to her. He was still a shadow of himself, only pink eyes floating in his form but he still felt like himself, albeit colder as Rebekah stroked his back. Propped on her lap, she skimmed a finger down each sentence of The Book of Morgan Le Fey.

She couldn't read much of it at Malfoy Manor, she didn't know if the walls had eyes or not. She read some at the beginning of the summer but Emperor always sat on her lap and swatted the book away. He didn't allow her to read it in the Dursley house, she could feel her Magic well up in her chest each time she read it. It was such a pleasant feeling but it was like when she was angry, she really didn't want her Magic to explode needlessly.

Mell came to the glass and waved to be allowed in, floating above the coffee table as she spoke of her adventures of the summer. Her mother allowed her to visit some Merrow family in the Irish waters. She said they looked so much alike but Merrow Merpeople had thicker skin and bulkier heads. Mell rambled on for an hour or two, Rebekah put a bookmark in the volume and listened to her. It was quite entertaining to watch her be so happy and cheerful as she spoke of her distant family.

She whined when one of the Merpeople guards came. "I don't want to go home!"

The armoured guard gave her a strange look and signalled for her to move. He nodded at Rebekah and she nodded back in respect. She felt sorry for anyone who had to deal with Mell. Rebekah allowed the guard in.

"Thank you. Come, Mell," His voice vibrated in his large bubble of water, he had lowered his long spear and held it by his waist. "Your mother has requested your return."

"It's what, only eight?" Mell huffed and crossed her arms, her green hair flicked as she turned her head. She really didn't want to leave, she missed Rebekah and had so much to tell her.

"It's half ten, Mell. Go home before your mum becomes angry." Rebekah gave her a look. Merchieftainess Murcus wasn't a mother you wanted to cross, nor did Rebekah as she knew a mother's fury could be ruthless.

"She won't be angry with you, Rebekah, she loves you!"

"Yeah but if you don't leave when she says to, she'll make sure you come less often," Rebekah had a fair point. Merchieftainess Murcus wouldn't want anyone to disobey her, even if they were her daughter. She wouldn't have disobedience by anyone as it would be seen as a weakness in the Colony.

"ARGH!" Mell's hands flew up in rage. "Fine."

The guard sighed with relief as they both floated to the glass, it opened at Rebekah's command and they left.

Rebekah went back to reading and cuddling Emperor as he tried to swat Hedwig's wing. She hooked herself to the back of the sofa and kept dipping her wing down to Emperor's forehead, barely touching him before bringing it back up. Rebekah told them to play nicely and they jumped off of the sofa in an instance.

Emperor was the size of a normal Maine Coon and was digging his back paws into the ground, gaining grip as he lowered himself to the floor. Hedwig stood on the floor, flurrying her feathers back as she raised her wings. Emperor pounced and barely caught the owl in his mouth, even Rebekah knew he wasn't going to eat her.

He didn't like the taste of birds.

He trotted back to the sofa and laid back down, placing Hedwig between his front paws gently and then smothered her in licks. The owl didn't appreciate the drool and she hawked her disapproval at him. He understood and gave her one last, sheepish lick, placing his head on top of hers.

"Your fur is starting to grow back," Rebekah said as she realised Emperor looked a little greyer than before, his fur was slowly appearing from the shadows.

"Meow." He said, sending a ripple of vibrations through the disgruntled owl. She hooted fiercely and nipped his foreleg sharply, he hissed in pain and Hedwig quickly flew to her branch by the bed. She turned her head one-eighty and almost glared at him without moving.

Someone knocked at the door with force and frustration. It vibrated loudly and Rebekah jumped, quickly opening to find Tracey Davis, red-faced with a First-year girl under her arms. She was crying pathetically and Davis had no idea how to handle a crying girl.

"You know how you helped me when I was crying last year…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Davis' hopeful look. "Come in before you wake up Pansy. I'm not dealing with her if her beauty sleep is interrupted. Go sit by the windows. Do you like cats?"

The girl nodded and shuffled to the sofa. The young girl was several inches shorter than Rebekah and had a glass look in her brown eyes. She cried silent tears but she was shivering from being so nervous.

"Emperor, comfort." Rebekah pointed to the girl and he quickly made his way there. She began to cuddle a normal-sized Emperor as he purred and rubbed his face into her hands, calming her down slowly. After Rebekah saw that she was calm enough, she turned back to Davis. "What happened?"

"First Slytherin in her family. HalfBlood with a MuggleBorn father. All of her family had been in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and so she's scared that she'll disappoint her family and get disowned," Both Second years gave the girl a look of sympathy. "I don't know what to do with her. She was crying in the common room after everyone else went to their beds. You know I can't stand leaving someone when they're crying!"

"Yeah, I know," Rebekah sighed but gave an affirmative nod to Davis. "I'll see what I can do. I'll escort her back to her room after she's better. Go to bed, Davis, you look like you need it."

Rebekah sat on the other side of the sofa, watching the waters outside through the translucent glass. It was almost midnight but Rebekah didn't complain. Several long candles flickered in the room as Talpey came in with a tray of tea and a dozen biscuits.

"I thought you would like some tea, Miss Potter," Talpey said carefully. "I thought it best. You haven't eaten yet and so I provided some biscuits too. Please call if you need anything else."

"Thank you, Talpey," Rebekah glanced at the House-Elf and nodded. "Your judgement was correct."

He popped away with a satisfied nod. Rebekah turned to the girl and asked if she wanted tea when answered, Rebekah began to gently pour some into the china teacup. She carefully placed a spoon of desired sugar and a little bit of milk, handing it saucers and all to the girl trembling under Emperor's affections.

She took a sip, then said in a thin voice, "Daisies are my favourite."

Rebekah looked into her own teacup as she sipped at it, a beautiful daisy design was painted onto the china. It matched the body of the teapot with a narrow line that was a daisy chain.

"Lavender is mine," Rebekah placed the cup on the saucer gently, it clinked softly. "What's your name?"

"Annie Shaw…." Her calm face teared up, reddening with her tears. She sobbed as Emperor rubbed his face into her palms.

"Why are you crying?"

"My family will disown me!" She spat at Rebekah, her eyes blurred with her crying.

Rebekah hummed. "Why would they?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin!"

"So?" Rebekah scoffed. "A quarter of the whole school is, there is nothing wrong with the Founder of our House."

"My parents were both in Gryffindor,"

"So were mine,"

"All of my siblings are in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, no one in my family has ever been in Slytherin. It's the Dark House for the Dark Wizards and Witches."

"Why is it the Dark House?"

"Because everyone who gets sorted here becomes fascinated by Dark Magic."

"What is the alignment of your Family House?"

"My mother's family has always been Light."

"My family has been Neutral but then my father turned it Light. Since then, I've turned the House back to Neutral."

"Why?"

"Why not? Why would you completely exclude half of Magic just because it doesn't align with your moral standing? Why would you limit your learning when there is so much to understand. Dark Arts are not just about killing or hurting others. People were scared because of what it _can _do, not what it _will_. It depends on the intent of the caster," Rebekah paused for breath. "Being a Slytherin does not mean you will be evil or become a Dark Witch. You are Human, you will be tempted by the Dark Arts. The important thing is what you do with your choices. What do you want to be when you're older, Shaw?"

"I want to be a MediWitch but Mother says that I should become a Healer,"

"Not a bad choice, I thought of it but then I realised that I don't like people enough," Rebekah said and made Shaw snort. "Yeah. I might become a Duelist, or a Potioneer, or a Professional Quidditch player. I don't know yet."

"That's a lot." Shaw stopped her pathetic crying and began to become calm with the situation, finally understanding.

"It is. I can afford to keep my options open." Rebekah placed her cup down and the whole try disappeared. "We've gone off-topic. You need to understand that being a Slytherin will not prevent you from doing what you want. The great Merlin himself was in our house, much like his enemy, Morgana Le Fay. One was the greatest Wizard we know and the other is a powerful Dark WItch. See? Being a Slytherin does not make you Dark. I would know."

"But my parents said that anyone who is a Slytherin is power hungry so they go for the Dark Arts to get what they want," Shaw scrunched her face in confusion.

"Some of us are power-hungry but so are Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. We are the House of ambitions, Shaw, we do what is needed to get where we want." Rebekah stood up from the sofa and started pacing. "Just because one of us wants to be Minister of Magic, doesn't make them power-hungry. We are the House of shrewdness and cunning, ambition and self-preservation. Enough of this, it's almost past midnight and we both need sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired," Shaw said and got up. "I can't believe we get our own rooms. Yours is just so big compared to mine."

"Hogwarts accommodates the wants and needs of its students. We Slytherins get a little bit more attention." Rebekah showed her to her dorm. "Shaw, if you need to talk, you know where my dorm is."

"Yes, thank you…." Shaw just realised she didn't know her name. "Hey, what's your name?"

Rebekah had already begun to retreat, she called over her shoulder, "Rebekah Potter. Good night, Shaw."

Rebekah got back to her room and dismissed the animals off of the sofa. "Time for bed. I need to get up early tomorrow and I need sleep. If I find a single mouse from _either _of you, you both will be sleeping outside. I will find a way."

Somehow, the animals' faces dropped in dread. She'd done this before, threatened them and they still did whatever they shouldn't have. She went out of her way to punish them for ruining her sheets, making them sleep alone on the other side of the room and away from her. The feline and bird quickly made it up to her, they didn't like being so far away from her.

Next to her bed, Hedwig's cage hung. It was a weaved cage, hanging by three chains from the ceiling. It was completely silent as Rebekah nudged it firmly and it began to rock. Emperor turned kitten-sized and jumped into it, Hedwig pulled him under her wings and fell asleep easily.

She still found a lion-sized Emperor in the bed the next morning, Hedwig snuggled into his neck fur.


	21. Pixies

"What happened to Travers?" The older years whispered as everyone made their ways to Breakfast.

"Didn't you hear?" Another said. "Charlotte Travers cursed that Potter girl with a hair loss spell last night, Potter's cat took it instead. Travers screamed like a Banshee when she looked in the mirror this morning. Woke all of the Ravenclaw Tower up and refused to leave the dorm until Flitwick got Madam Pomfrey in there. Travers still doesn't have hair, it'll take ages for it to grow back."

"This is why I don't deal with the younger years, especially _her _year," The other said. "I'll deal with the First and Third years but not hers, not after last year with Quirrell and her."

"At least she prevented You-Know-Who from coming back. I really don't want to deal with a war, my mum said the last one was bad enough."

Rebekah quickly walked past the small group of older students and rushed into the hall, taking her seat. She placed Wanderings With Werewolves on the table, opening it as she piled food onto her slightly larger than normal plate. She piled more food than normal; Eggs in a basket, french toast, a small piece of monkey bread, a sugar waffle, and a small array of berries and a single banana.

"You're hungry," Pansy said and eyed Rebekah's plate.

She shrugged and dug in, hiding her mouth with a hand. "Yeah."

Breakfast was quiet for the second year Slytherins. Rebekah had Pansy to her left, then Daphne, Nott and Goyle. Draco sat across from her with Blaise, Davis, Bulstrode and Crabbe. Rebekah and Draco sat closest to the year above, and Goyle and Crabbe sat next to the year below.

"Hey," The third year nudged Rebekah, gaining her attention and they nodded towards the Ravenclaw table. "What you do to get Travers pissed at you?"

"Nothing," Rebekah said. "I think she aimed a hair loss curse at me. Emperor took it and he lost all of his hair. She got what was coming for her for trying to hurt us."

The third year, Rebekah recognised her as Rachel Zimmer from last year's feast, snorted and shrugged her shoulders in laughter. "Good. She's a Sixth year, I think. She believes she's Merlin's gift to us, tries to force some of my year to do her work."

"Mail!" Someone shouted as they saw the first flock of birds come in.

Rebekah was too enticed by her book to realise that Corvus flew straight for her, he only stopped and daintily sat on a bronze milk jug in front of her. He jutted his foot to Draco, who took the package off and gave the bird a treat before Rebekah looked up and gave Corvus a good ruffle of the feathers. He flew away with a soft caw and Draco opened his package.

"Mum sent some of her baking!" He said as the fresh smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafted from the package. The group hummed in anticipation as he handed out the treats to everyone and they ate them, savouring the delicious flavour. He opened a letter and read it, then said, "Oh, Rebekah. My mum says that your idea of putting cinnamon and vanilla made the kitchen smell so good and she loves how the pastries came out. She also made muffins with sugary lemons. Damn, they sound good."

He handed her a beautiful golden muffin and she peeled the wrapper off before eating a piece. She moaned a little, it tasted so good, almost like the ones from her favourite London bakery. It would need a bit of white chocolate to make it perfect but it was close.

"It is good," She said behind a hand, finishing it quickly. "Mm. Snape's handing out the time tables."

The new Slytherins looked in awe as Rebekah took her with a simple "Thanks," because when one of them tried to do the same, Snape gave them the evil eye until they said it properly. They shivered for a moment but eventually shook the glare off. They also looked on in jealousy with open jaws as they watched the Second year Slytherins eat their mouth-watering treats.

"Should I assume that you will be trying out for Quidditch again, Miss Potter?" Snape said after he handed out all of the schedules to Slytherin House.

"Yes, sir," Rebekah said and took her gaze away from the parchment. "Though, I'll have to improve my Transfiguration and History of Magic grades I think."

"Yes…. See to it that you receive the right grades for your efforts," Snape said and continued back to his seat at the High Table.

"Do you know where Flint is?"

"There's about twenty-five Seventh years and a lot of them would be sleeping in, so about ten seats in from the doors," Zimmer mumbled. "Yeah, he's probably next to one of the Seventh years."

"Thanks," Rebekah said, getting out of her seat and gesturing for Draco. "Come with me. I want to know when the Quidditch trials are on and I don't want to go alone."

"Uh, fine,"

Marcus Flint sat at the table, looking like he just rolled out of bed but Rebekah wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He grumbled as his friends talked but he stuffed his mouth with food. It reminded her of Dudley when he was starved of food because the primary school couldn't feed him enough. He was stuffing his face with each mouthful and he was still able to close it fully.

"Oi, Marcus. There's some kids that want ya," The boy next to Flint said and nudged him in the side.

He stopped eating and looked at them. "Oh, what'cha want?"

"When are the Quidditch trials?"

One of the boys snorted and looked her up and down. "Are you sure you want to do that? You're a bit short, ain'tcha?"

"Leave her alone," Flint snapped at the blond Sixth year. "Tomorrow at five. Are you trying out for Chaser?"

"Yeah," Rebekah said. "I'd do Seeker but Draco's trying out for it."

"Yeah, is he? We'll see tomorrow who's better out of you two. Your father sent me a letter a few minutes ago. We'll see what position you get, Malfoy," Flint turned away and glared at the blond who snickered. "See ya tomorrow, Potter."

Rebekah nodded her acknowledgement and turned swiftly, going back to her seat. She wanted to finish the last chapter of Wanderings With Werewolves before classes began. It was quite interesting when it gave the facts. It rambled on about how great Lockhart was and his hair, and how his previous achievements influenced his newer ones.

The Second year Slytherins had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws for the first two lessons of being back. Professor Binns began to introduce the first half of the curriculum. The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards lecture was an hour and thirty-two minutes without pause. Most of the students dozed off as Binns continued to speak, Rebekah could barely keep her eyes open and she yawned with a covered hand, placing her wand on the table.

She found out during the summer that if she wanted, her wand could act as a recording device. So Rebekah placed her left wrist with the bracelet on the desk and leaned to take a quick nap, willing her Magic into the shrunken wand to record the rest of the lesson.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Professor Binns said just before she left, waving her over.

"Yes?"

"Hello. When I give out homework, can you write yours on parchment? I don't mind you doing school work and notes on your Muggle parchment but I would greatly prefer if everyone's homeworks were done on Wizarding parchment."

"Yeah, sure," Rebekah said and shrugged. "But I'm not changing my writing utensils. Quills, ink and I don't mix very well."

"Ah, of course," He said, his Ghost form floated in the air and dipped every so often. "Use your Muggle quills. I don't mind but just don't write in those coloured inks. I've seen some students beginning to write in pink, purple and even green. Nasty to read."

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Rebekah hurried to find her friends.

The next lesson came to Transfiguration, and all the Slytherins were relieved, even if McGonagall was the teacher. The stern professor gave everyone a single beetle and told them to turn it into a button. It shouldn't have been hard but even Granger had some difficulty with the squirming beetles.

Rebekah held hers in her hand, letting it scurry around until she was able to turn it into a bright blue button. It took several, long tries but she did it after taking her time and centring herself and her Magic. She imagined that the shiny blue beetle suddenly turned into a nice button, she said the words and flicked her wand hand.

McGonagal had no idea how Goyle had turned his beetle into a blueberry.

"Mr Goyle, it won't taste like a blueberry," McGonagall tried to warn him but he still quickly picked it up before eating it. He grimaced at the taste and made her sigh deeply. "Because you only changed its physical form…. Alright, that is enough for today. Please write a short essay on how changing a physical form will _not _change the actual composition of the object transfigured. Hand it in next lesson."

McGonagall threatened to make it a whole foot if they didn't stop mumbling, that made them shut up. After leaving the classroom and her hearing range, they grumbled about getting homework on the first day. Rebekah quickly jotted down her homework on a single piece of parchment that was only half a dozen inches long. She still refused to use a quill and none of her teachers would protest because she still wrote on parchment.

Rebekah had been successful in missing him every time he came calling her name today, but she wouldn't be able to do that in his lesson. She needed to get a good grade in that class, else Snape wouldn't allow her to join the Quidditch team.

She dreaded Lockhart's lesson.

They had thirty minutes to finish a long quiz about Gilderoy Lockhart. Somehow, Rebekah didn't know how at all, she got half marks on the quiz while most of the class barely got a single one. It was understandable, no one cared enough about Lockhart and his own ambitions to care enough to memorise them needlessly. Well, Granger with her fascination with the egoistic man, got full marks and several House points for it.

Rebekah wouldn't really class Cornish Pixies as the foulest creatures Lockhart could have shown them. They were only classed as XXX in the classification of creatures, any competent Wizard could cope with Pixies. Gilderoy Lockhart was not a competent Wizard because as soon as the Pixies were let out, he jumped far back to protect himself.

The Pixies were not even a foot tall with bright blue skin and long, pointed ears. Their voices were so high, Rebekah couldn't understand a word said. It was almost above a Human's hearing range. For being so small, they were very strong as they hauled Longbottom up into the air with his ears.

They were fast creatures that loved making a mess, evident by their chaotic behaviour. They shot through the window, grabbed ink bottles and splashed onto the desks. Ripped the parchment from books, tore the papers and flung the picture of a smiling Lockhart from the walls. Two of them began going through everyone's bags, they twiddled through each book and quill, tearing and bending some of the feathers.

One got too close to Rebekah's stuff, she quickly grabbed it by the ears and gave it a harsh glare as it froze and frowned. "Not my things."

It tried to nod and smiled after being let go, flying off to Lockhart's desk and rummaging through his comb drawer. He had a lot of combs. The Pixie kept throwing each comb out of the drawer, snapping some of the teeth as it tested the strength.

Lockhart tried to get the students to round them up, he twirled his wand as he shouted, "PESKIPIKSI PESTERNOMI!" but one of the Pixies took his wand, gave it a long lick and chucked it out of the window with a shrill laugh.

The once pretty chandelier gave into Longbottom's weight and crashed down onto the ground. It splintered as he stood up as the bell rang. Everyone sighed in the classroom, this stupid lesson was over and they could leave. They rushed to the door to get out.

"Well, I'll ask you to put every one of these little creatures in the cage," Lockhart said and quickly disappeared into the office without looking back.

"Stupid man," Rebekah said, then cupped her hand around her mouth. "All of you, cage now or I'll put an iron horseshoe around each of your necks!"

That made the Pixies freeze in their mess-making, they piled the pros and cons and quickly decided to go back to their cage. Pixies were closely related to Fairies and thus the Fae Folk, and they absolutely detested Cold Iron because it could burn them. They also hated lemons, limes, oranges and any other citrus fruits, and salt.

They calmly sat in the cage and sulked, not very happy but not too unamused as Lockhart came back out and grimaced at them. He suggested that Rebekah go and give them back to Professor Kettleburn, he was the one to give him the creatures.

Pixies might have been classed as XXX but if you were Lockhart, they were XXXXXXX.


	22. Word

Having only worked in Greenhouse One before, everyone in Slytherin and Ravenclaw was interested in what they were going to do. This greenhouse housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. It had to be locked with keys only Professor Sprout and Hagrid had, and the lock was very large. The inside was damp with an earthy scent with a floral undertone.

Professor Sprout walked to one of the corners of the greenhouse, standing behind a strange bench with strangely coloured earmuffs."We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

No one put their hand up. Rebekah nudged Draco in the side to move over a little, catching Professor Sprout's attention.

"Potter,"

Rebekah sighed. "Mandrake, a powerful restorative used to return those who have been transfigured, cursed, or otherwise changed to their original state. The plural is mandrakes but there are three different types. Its actual name is Mandragora. It is used to make most antidotes and so it is essential for Potioneers. The harvester must be careful when handling such a plant."

"Ten points to Slytherin," She said, then asked Rebekah again, "Why are they dangerous, Miss Potter?"

"Their cry is fatal, however, the cry of a young Mandrake will only make the listener pass out for several hours." Rebekah made a face at one of the Ravenclaws that laughed at her words.

"Have another ten points," Sprout said and clutched a hand to a pair of earmuffs. "We have very young Mandrakes to move into new pots today. I had the other class do half of them, so we only have to do around two each. Get a pair of earmuffs and place them snugly over your ears."

Everyone ran to get a pair that wasn't pink, or fluffy, or pink and fluffy.

"Can we use our own if we have them?" Rebekah said instantly after seeing the worn earmuffs.

"Are they from Herb's Herbology store?" Rebekah nodded. "Then yes, you can use your own. Only if they are from that shop."

Rebekah quickly snapped her plain black earmuffs on, shutting all the sounds out. Sprout rolled her sleeves up to her elbows, placed the fluffy pink earmuffs on, and firmly yanked a Mandrake from his home.

The Mandrake was quite a sight; an extremely ugly and muddy baby had leaves growing out of its green skin. It screamed with all of its might and didn't want to go back into a new pot when Sprout presented it with one. It swarmed but eventually went in and quietened when Sprout covered it with fresh soil.

Professor Sprout gave them the signal and removed her earmuffs. "Our Mandrakes are seedlings, their cries won't kill yet but, as Miss Potter said, they will knock you out for several, long hours. Earmuffs on securely and start repotting these plants.

She made it look so easy but it really wasn't. Rebekah quickly found that they were like birds, they calmed quickly if their eyes were covered. Rebekah and Pansy worked together to get the plants into their new home, one held the plant and covered its eyes while the other covered it in Dragon dung compost. They thought it would take a long time but it didn't, not with their way. They were finished within half an hour and then helped the whole group.

Everyone went back to their dorms to get washed up and get themselves ready for dinner. Rebekah and Draco both had a light but healthy meals to get their energy up for the trials.

At ten to five, Rebekah, Draco and any other Slytherin that wanted to be part of the Quidditch team made their way to the Quidditch pitch. The two Second years were the only ones to have a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Rebekah held her broom in her hand but she had her Nimbus Two Thousand on her bracelet as a backup.

No girls were trying out for Quidditch besides Rebekah, so all of the boys towered over her but she wasn't intimidated in the least. There were twenty people in total, excluding the team from last year. All the team members from last year donned their uniform, while everyone else wore a similar one without a number and their name.

"Alright," Flint started, grumbling at the sight of people. "New people, two laps around the pitch. No complaining!"

Rebekah stuck her tongue out mischievously as Draco mounted his broom. Twenty people zoomed around the Quidditch pitch as Flint addressed the former team.

"Terence Higgs graduated last year so the Seeker position is open. Potter said she has an interest in it. Is everyone else going for the same position as last year?" They nodded but continued to watch the boys zoom around the pitch. "What you think, Potter, does Malfoy deserve to be a Seeker?"

"I wouldn't know…." She said as Draco weaved through the group in the air, his broom was much faster than theirs. They tried to knock him off of his broom. "He'd make a good Chaser or a Good Seeker, he's doing quite well dodging them. I don't know how his catching skills are though."

"We'll see." Flint then raised his voice. "Right, get your arses down here! Split into the positions, Chasers by Pucey, Beaters by Bole and Derrick, Keepers by Bletchley, Seekers by me. Everyone to the stands unless you're trying for Chasers."

Rebekah convinced Draco to try out for the Chaser position, saying how good he was doing at the Malfoy Manor when they were playing. She was being a bit mischievous, she wanted the Seeker position quite badly and she wasn't above manipulation. She didn't really have a reason for wanting to be a Seeker but being a Chaser wasn't too exciting either.

Five people tried out for the Chaser position. Flint had Rebekah and Pucey show them a simple drill and then had them copy, then they went against Rebekah and Pucey. Only about two of them got more than five goals, Draco and a Fifth year. The former went against Pucey and scored six goals, while the Fifth year only got in two against Rebekah.

There were also five people trying out for the Keeper position and so Rebekah had to stay on her broom. She threw in the Quaffle aggressively since she just wanted to do her part and then leave. Then the Beaters were done, beating the Bludger towards the three official Chasers as they dodged and got hit. None of them were that good, definitely not good enough to replace Bole and Derrick.

"Seekers, on the pitch," Flint watched as nine people stood before him. He already knew some of the older years were too big to be a Seeker but he couldn't just dismiss them. "Starting with the oldest, I'll release the Snitch and you have to catch it. If you cannot do it under fifteen minutes, you are dismissed straight away. Lowest time will be considered for the position."

Within the next two hour, four out of the nine people were dismissed. Rebekah went last as she was the youngest. Draco did well, he got it within ten minutes but it escaped his grip several times

"Eh, now that's not fair!" A boy snapped and pointed at Rebekah's broom.

"What is it, Boorman?" Finch snapped at him.

"She's got a Two Thousand and One, that ain't fair!" Rebekah gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Fine, will a Two Thousand work instead?" Rebekah blinked, giving Draco her broom to hold.

"Yeah, sure," He said, holding his own broom.

"Good, start the time, Flint," Rebekah started to jog to the middle of the pitch, quickening her pace into a sprint as her Nimbus Two Thousand grew from her bracelet. She mounted it midstep and hurled herself from the ground.

"Time starts…. NOW!"

The wings of the Snitch unfolded and swung it upwards, whizzing away from the box of Quidditch balls. It went this way and that way, going high and low as Rebekah tried to find the golden ball with her eyes. She found it by the Hufflepuff stands and that was on the other side of the pitch.

It took her broom much longer than she would have liked to reach the Snitch. It zipped down aggressively and then zipped down again, Rebekah stayed a few metres above the Snitch as it whizzed around the outside edge of the pitch. It rushed upwards and Rebekah caught it in her joined hands. Her broom suddenly turned and was making its way to the group.

"Four minutes, seven seconds, good. That concludes the tryouts," He shuffled the team over to one side. "Malfoy as the new Chaser or Seeker?"

"Chaser." The boys said together but Rebekah stayed quiet.

"Yeah? What about you, Potter?" Flint scrunched his nose. "Do you want the Chaser or Seeker position?"

"Preferably the Seeker," She said and cracked her sore knuckles one by one.

"Good, you were the fastest and Malfoy got distracted a little too easily up there," Flint turned back to the group of twenty. "Alright, you're dismissed. All of you besides Malfoy. You're our new Chaser."

The group grumbled, whined and yelled. They believed they should have been chosen, not some Second year. Flint threatened to send a hex at them if they didn't leave. They thought he was bluffing and then went running when Flint sent several short hexes at their feet, making them jump and run faster.

"What about Rebekah then? I thought she was the Chaser,"

"Na, she's our new Seeker. Be up and ready by six, I'll get permission from Snape to use the pitch tomorrow. That'll piss Wood right off!"

And the next morning, Pansy knocked at Rebekah's door. Draco had gotten up early, all excited and it annoyed all of the year. Pansy swore she would hex them both if Rebekah didn't get going. Rebekah got up and changed into her Quidditch kit, stashing her broom away until they got to the pitch and were ready to fly.

None of the team had any breakfast as Flint huddled them down the worn path and up to the Quidditch pitch. It was a clear day, perfect to do some Quidditch practise. Flint grinned as he saw the Gryffindor Team in the air on the pitch.

Gryffindor's Captain, Wood, was extremely angry. He took one look at the approaching Slytherin team and hurled his broom to stop in front of them. All of his team landed around him.

"This is our practice time, Flint!" Wood raised his voice in anger at the Slytherin Captain. "I've booked the whole pitch. We got up early just for practice today."

"So?" Flint said, shrugging. "We can share the pitch."

"No, I've booked it in advance,"

"I've got a note from Professor Snape," Flint said and showed him it. "See? 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Chaser.'"

"You've got a new Seeker and Chaser?" Wood said, glaring at the team. "I can't seem 'em. I thought Potter was your Chaser, she got onto the team last year."

"Yeah, she was but now she's our Seeker," The group of older Slytherins stepped aside as Rebekah and Draco got in front. "He's replacing Potter who's replacing Higgs."

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" One of the Weasley twins said and glanced Draco down.

"Funny that," Flint said, making the whole team grin broadly. "He gave the Slytherin team all a generous gift."

Every member of the team, excluding Rebekah, grinned again and lifted their brand new brooms. Cleanly polished, fine gold letterings spelt Nimbus Two Thousand and One. The early morning sun made the already shiny brooms seem to shine even more as the sun rose.

"Newest model. It's not even been released for a month yet. Brand-spanking-new. Faster than the Two Thousand by a lot, and as for the old Cleansweeps, we'll be leaving dust in our wakes."

"What about her?" Wood nodded to Rebekah. "Is dear old daddy too prejudiced to give her one?"

"I can afford my own, brand new broom any time I want," Rebekah rebutted.

"My father knows the good people from the riff-raff," Draco gave her a pained look but it disappeared as he looked at the girls on the Gryffindor teams. "We don't associate with those kinds of people."

"And what kind is that, Malfoy?" The oldest girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Your kind," He glared. "Filthy Mudbloods."

Rebekah flinched as he spat the word, it struck a sour chord within her. She knew it was an extremely nasty word to be called, Nott's father had called Aunt Petunia and her that. He was quickly escorted out of the ice cream shop for saying it. It was to say that someone's blood heritage was worth less than the dirt under their boot.

Flint stood in front of Draco as the Weasley twins went to lunge at him. Draco just grinned as he watched the Gryffindor Team baulk at his words. He didn't see Rebekah behind him looking at him in disbelief and sorrow. Tears welled in her eyes but didn't fall as she sucked her teeth for a second. She quickly looked away as she tried to force the sadness and the overall shock she felt at his words. She actually thought that he was above such prejudices but she was sorely mistaken.

The apple never fell far from the tree.

"Enough!" Rebekah snarled, fueling her hurt and anger into her voice. "We came here to practise, not to call each other names. I did not get woken up to argue."

"Fine," Wood said, jabbing a finger into Flint's chest. "Keep your team in check and you can have half the pitch."

Rebekah was still hurt so she concentrated on the Snitch as soon as Flint had let it go. She didn't want to let her mind wander back to what Draco said, she didn't need to. For the next three hours, she chased the Snitch around and practised her balance. It took her a few tries but now she could hang on the broom with a leg hooked a certain way. It would take her many, many more hours of practising before she could use it during a match.

When Flint announced that practice was over and done, it was almost ten. Rebekah made her way back to the common room with the rest of the team. They all cackled and laughed about the confrontation between them and the Gryffindors. Rebekah went straight to her room and kicked her bed frame, her chest heaving in anger.

"I'm-I'm gonna go see Harmoni, Zastiti and Haos," Rebekah said to her Familiar as he grew large and encircled her trembling form. "Talpey, can-can you bring me a glass of water, please? A large one?"

The House-Elf gave her a curious look as he handed her the glass. "Are you feeling okay, Miss Potter? Do I need to inform Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just really, really angry is all." Rebekah said and the House-Elf nodded then popped away.

She changed into jeans and a tank top, throwing her school robe over it. She pulled boots on and mounted her broom as Emperor shrunk down and sat in her pocket. Her hand touched the glass and it gave way as the water moved away from it. She kicked off and went straight for Hagrid's Hut.

"'Ello, Rebekah," He said after he opened the door. "What's wrong with yeh?"

"Are you busy?" She said as she dismounted, Emperor crawled up to her arms and she clutched him there. "I've had a rough day and I'd like to see boys."

"Nope, come in an' I'll get my things," Hagrid welcomed her in. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, just the rest of the last few days came," She tried to dismiss it but Hagrid gave her a pointed look that made her break. "Draco Malfoy called one of Gryffindor girl's a name. He called her a Mudblood and he was smiling like he was proud of himself! It's so stupid for him to be proud. Last summer, my aunt and I were at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Minding our own business, Nott's dad comes up to us and tells us to leave. He was calling us such names I wouldn't be allowed to repeat. Nott heard my last name and completely changed! Mr Fortescue explained what Mudblood meant and he promptly shoved Nott and that lot out of the shop."

Hagrid was shocked, he muttered under his breath about improper people. He didn't like how the PureBloods were beginning to treat the HalfBloods and MuggleBorns. He quickly got his stuff together, a satchel full of fresh meat for the Thestrals, and they left.


	23. Voices

_**AN: I got my first hate review yesterday. Rebekah got called a dumb bimbo and that just made me burst out in laughter. The person didn't even login so I can't ask them what they meant by that. They hadn't even read the second chapter before they came to that conclusion. I don't know why I found it so funny.**_

* * *

Rebekah sat between Zastiti and Harmoni, the heads cuddled her form as they watched Hagrid feed the nearby Thestrals. The mated pair from last year ate their lunch as the filly trotted over to Rebekah and sat by her legs. She hasn't grown much since the last time Rebekah saw her, she still fit in Rebekah's lap comfortably.

She named the foal Tatia, the little Thestral sneezed into her face again.

She wrote in her copy of Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. There wasn't a proper page for Thestrals, only a paragraph or so about them. Rebekah took several pages of notes and used a spell to attach the pages to her copy. She added a whole new section for HellHounds with three heads, and for Bakenekos.

Hagrid took the mangled piece of meat and chucked it high at one of the Thestrals, Tenebrus as Hagrid called him. He was one of Hagrid's favourites and always came running when he called. He didn't really like Rebekah but he tolerated her in his herd. He took on a leadership role in the herd, only coming second to his father. His father loved Rebekah, he was the father of little Tatia in her lap.

They were deep in the Forbidden Forest. Rebekah remembered the way. It would take several minutes to walk back to the edge and the trek wasn't very difficult but it wasn't easy either. She was glad she wore her boots, she would have twisted her ankle otherwise.

"Are you hungry, Tatia?" Rebekah asked the foal as she kept glancing back to Hagrid as he threw the meat. Somehow Rebekah knew the answer. "Hagrid, can you pass me a bit of meat?"

"Sure, careful now," Hagrid said and gently chucked the slab of flesh. "Careful now, her fangs are comin' through."

"Are they?" Rebekah said and Tatia opened her mouth, proudly showing off her sharp teeth. "How old is she, Hagrid?"

"'Bout three years in January," He scratched his nose with the back of his hand. "Yeh see, horses age a year on January the firs'. I go by that'."

"Aw," Rebekah watched Tatia tear the flesh out of her hand. "You're only a filly."

"She'll be matured by '94, maybe '95. It'll depend on 'er growth," Hagrid suddenly threw his satchel off his shoulders. "Done. Are we alright' to go back teh Hogwarts, Rebekah?"

"Yeah," Rebekah stood up from confinements of the HellHound's body. She patted and rubbed his upper chest when they all whined in protest. "I promise to come back. I'll visit next weekend, okay? Or maybe some point this week."

"We'll have teh get him registered at the Ministry," Hagrid grumbled as they walked back. "Dumbledore said we have teh. It'll mean he'll be protected by law if anything were teh happen."

"Really? I hope we get to keep him, I'd miss Tercet too much otherwise," Rebekah named the HellHound Tercet but named each head separately too. They had different personalities and couldn't be defined by just one name.

After dark, Rebekah pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her shoulders and made her way through the castle. She wore it like a cape and thrusted her head under it as she saw Prefects and Professors alike patrol the halls. With a copper lantern in her hand, Rebekah walked the length of the castle in a weary and endless trance.

The ceilings were high, lined sparsely by glittering candle flames. The intricate detailing designs of the trims lining the borders, matching the frames of all the sleeping portraits on the walls. She walked down the open passages around the entrance area, finding it surprising that not a single leaf or fragment of dirt or dust was on the cobblestones.

She had a habit of walking barefoot at school. Never finding a need for shoes when the floors were as clean as anything. When she was barefoot and wandering, it felt like she could feel Hogwarts' Magic, her presence with each step strengthening. Rebekah felt like she had eyes on her at all times when wandering but she wasn't concerned. She knew the difference between the eyes of the Wizards and Witches, and the eyes of Hogwarts.

Rebekah allowed the stairs to take her where they willed, she had no destination in mind. She wanted some peace as she walked down the first floor. The corridor had no windows but the sparse lighting from her lantern was enough. Something compelled her to walk down the corridor, and then once again to go into a room.

It was the girls' bathroom. A dozen stalls line two walls with a huge, chipped mirror above half a dozen old sinks. The floor was wet but Rebekah knew it was clean. This place looked as if no one had used it in a few decades. The candles by the sinks suddenly flared and a pair of thick glass and narrowed eyes appeared.

"Who are you?" The Ghost suddenly drew away from Rebekah's face, allowing her to get a good look. The Ghost was young, perhaps the same age as her, with circular glasses and a Ravenclaw uniform.

"I'm Rebekah Potter," She said, smiling pleasantly at her. "And you are?"

"Myrtle Warren, but everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle because they can't think of anything clever," The Ghost said quickly.

"Well, which do you prefer? I wouldn't want to offend you in any way," Rebekah said, watching the Ghost's face that was wrinkled with distaste soften.

"Myrtle," She said very faintly, her body language turning soft and calm. "I'd prefer it if you called me Myrtle."

"I'd like it if you would call me Rebekah," She walked across the bathroom to the mirror. She shifted the cloak off and used it as a blanket as she sat down on a bit of dry stone. "Were you a student, Myrtle? I see that you were a Ravenclaw but your uniform is different from mine."

Myrtle nodded, dramatically sitting down next to Rebekah and placed her hands in her lap. "I was a student before I died. Oh, that was years ago. What year is it now?"

"It's September 1992," Rebekah said carefully as she drew the cloak closer for warmth.

"It's almost been half a century since I was killed," Myrtle said mostly to herself.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Oh, it was so very dreadful." Myrtle floated and began to twirl in the air slowly. "I came in here because Olive Hornby was making fun about me because of my glasses. I locked the door and started crying. Somebody came in and started talking funny. I didn't understand it but I think it was a different language. It was too much like a hiss. I unlocked the door because I thought the speaker was a boy, and you know this is the girls' bathroom, so I was going to tell him to go away and go to his own toilet. I never got to because I died."

"That's so sad. I don't see how anyone would want to kill you," Rebekah said, hoping to appease the Ghost and her sour temper.

"Nor did I!" Myrtle almost screamed and made Rebekah flinch. "I do believe it was Hornby still. She just had to go to the Ministry and stop me haunting her. Because of that, I had nowhere else to go so I'm staying at Hogwarts, haunting this bathroom. I do love scaring the firsties when they come in here."

"Does no one come in here?" Rebekah said, gesturing to the bathroom. "It looks like it hasn't been used in years."

"No, no. No one comes in here anymore, they hate seeing me," Myrtle said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Not that I care, the less they see me, the less they throw books at me. Even if I can't physically feel it, it still hurts my feelings."

A low tone of the school's clock signified it was well past curfew.

"Oh, I think you need to go to bed, Rebekah," Myrtle said when Rebekah started yawning. "I do hope you come visit sometimes. It gets very lonely here, all by myself."

"Of course, I'll visit whenever I can. I'm gonna head back," Rebekah said, fully knowing that she was going to explore the dungeons before going to bed.

She pulled the cloak over her head and began wandering the dungeons.

_Come…._

_Come to me…._

_Let me rip you…. _

_Let me tear you…._

_Let me kill you…._

Rebekah knew the language. It naturally spilt from her lips without hesitation.

"_Kill? Kill who?" _Rebekah hissed to the silent corridor. No sound, no voice, just silence. She slipped her head out and tried again. She did this a couple more times but no response. Rebekah shuddered as something washed over her but she tried again, and again, and again. She was determined to figure this out.

"Rebekah Potter," Snape's voice came from behind her. She cringed and turned around, a sheepish smile on her face as she pulled the cloak completely off. "What time do you call this?"

"Very, very early morning?" Rebekah's smile dropped as she saw Snape's dark eyes. "Fine. I couldn't sleep and I've had a horrible day."

"I know, Hagrid has told me," Snape uncrossed his arms. "Come. You will feel better if you talk about it, or hex a dummy."

"Hmm, Hexing something sounds good," Rebekah followed him into his office, sitting on one of the tables as he took out a potion or two out.

"I suppose you will not be sleeping?" He said.

"I will, just not any time soon. Sir…." Rebekah fidgeted, her mind reeled back to the voice. "I had a voice in the corridor before you came. How did you know I was out anyway?"

"Emperor came to my chambers and somehow got in," Snape glanced at the Familiar who sat on his desk, flicking his tail sheepishly. "He refused to leave until I said I would follow him. He led me straight to you and then disappeared into your shadow. Is this a normal occurrence?"

"The shadow thing? Yeah, he does it a lot when he doesn't want to walk. Lazy git."

"The voice you heard, Miss Potter? What was that about?"

"I heard a voice say that they wanted to kill someone. They didn't care who. It wasn't in English, it was like a snake's hiss but I understood it. I replied!"

"Can you speak to snakes?" He asked and was shocked when she nodded. "Dear Merlin."

"What?"

"We will have to inform Dumbledore about it,"

"Why does he have to know?"

"The _only _ones that have the ability to speak to snakes are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. " He stifled a flinch at a certain thought."It is of utmost importance that we tell Dumbledore, it was a close call last year." He paused and sent out a Patronus, Rebekah learned of them last month. "At ten o'clock, meet me by the Headmaster's office. Please take a Dreamless Potion and try to get some sleep."

Now she had to research how she was connected to Salazar Slytherin. She would go through Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.

She had read the Riddle name before.

The informal meeting with Dumbledore was alright. Rebekah pulled on a robe over her Muggle clothes and went to it, expecting everything to go badly but it didn't. Though Rebekah learnt very little, she knew more than she did before.

Dumbledore finally started to admit things. "Tom Marvolo Riddle is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, he is also a Parselmouth. He is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He gave you the scar, Miss Potter. I am concerned now that you've shown an aptitude for Parseltongue."

"Is that the hissing language I know?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, I believe you are a Parselmouth. However, I would like to confirm it," Dumbdlore looked around his large office and pointed to one with a large Ball Python sitting in a grass nest. "Try speaking to this one, Rebekah."

"_Hello,"_ Rebekah hissed calmly.

The snake jumped from its laying position and looked around frantically. "_Are you speaking to me, young miss?"_

"_I am, I want to know if I am actually a Parselmouth," _

"_Yes, Yes. You are one, young miss."_

Rebekah nodded and smiled at the snake curling up. She reverted back to English. "Is that enough proof?"

"Merlin's pants!" Snape swore under his breath quietly. "Just great."

"Rebekah, you're dismissed. Being a Parselmouth isn't something to be ashamed of, but be careful with those who know."

"Yeah. Of course, sir."

Rebekah was quite startled by what occurred in the last five minutes. She found out who Voldemort was before he changed it to the stupid French name.

Flight of Death, really?


	24. World

Rebekah shunned Draco for his earlier words. He tried to reason with her but he only made it worse. He used the word again and called anyone who cared for them "Blood Traitors to Wizarding kind." Rebekah's palm swiftly met his cheek and she stormed off and out of the common room. Their group watched the situation but they couldn't do anything, they were split between the two undesignated leaders.

Early Monday morning, Rebekah went to McGonagall and asked her if she could sit at the Gryffindor table for the time being. Snape had already contacted her so McGonagall agreed as long as she is respectful of the other members.

Rebekah pulled her hair back and flicked it as she walked out of the Slytherin common room, completely ignoring her group of friends. She said good morning to Bloody Baron and the quivering Peeves as the former yelled at the latter for a prank he pulled. The Baron stopped his shouting, said a pleasant greeting and began yelling at Peeves again.

"What are _you _doing here?" Weasley scrunched his face when Rebekah sat across from Hermione Granger.

"Do you actually want to know, or are you trying to be annoying?" Rebekah gave him an exhausted look.

He shrugged his shoulders and raised his chin. "I want to know."

"Slytherin House had Quidditch practise on Saturday, as you probably know." Rebekah piled a little bit of food onto the newly appeared plate. "Draco Malfoy then decided to use a Magical slur against one of your team members, then when I went to tell him that it wasn't right, he called me a Blood Traitor and said I might as well be a MudBlood if I'm gonna defend them. I slapped him across the face and now I refuse to speak to him."

The two girls next to Rebekah and Granger gasped loudly. "He didn't!"

Weasley snorted with a laugh and sat down a few seats away. "Okay, I understand why he was being a prat yesterday."

"Can we be civil?" Rebekah sighed with her shoulders drooping. "Meaning that we don't go for each others' throats at any moment? Frankly, I'm tired of it."

"Fine, sure," He stood from his seat and held his hand out. "Truce?"

"Truce," Rebekah gave it a good shake and then continued to eat.

"Finally!" Granger said, jumping up but quickly turned red. "I mean, now you both won't interrupt our lessons anymore."

"Am I alright to still partner with you in Potions and DADA, Granger?" She nodded with a smile.

"Only if you stop calling me Granger. Please call me Hermione."

"Sure, Hermione, only if you call me Rebekah."

The rest of the month went like this, Rebekah would join the Gryffindors at their table and have a good laugh. Occasionally sending her old group jealous glares, she refused to back down. She would pair with one of them when Hermione wasn't in the class, only Rebekah always stayed away from Malfoy.

Rebekah refused to stay in the common room and always ignored the group if Draco was with them. It hurt the group's friendship with Rebekah, Pansy stood with Draco but the other two were torn. They were friends with Draco longer but they agreed more with Rebekah.

Professor Sprout paired the two together, not realising what chaos that would ensure after.

"Why are you being so petty, Rebekah?"

"I don't know," Rebekah said as she pulled the Fluxweed seeds away from the mother plant. "Maybe only Blood Traitors would understand!"

"I said I was sorry!" He defended himself. "They're only words."

She paused but continued to pull the seeds, gripping them tighter than needed. "So are Hexes, Jinxes and Curses. Your point?"

"What will it take you to forgive me?" He said and began to pull his seeds roughly.

"I don't know." She paused and dropped her hands into the soil of the plant. "You don't realise how much it hurts. My mum is a MuggleBorn, I'm a HalfBlood and I am proud of it. You said those words so confidently. You think being born from Muggle parents makes them worth less?"

"You're a Potter, it doesn't matter if you're a HalfBlood,"

"Doesn't it? Because my parents didn't agree with _him, _they died. So yes, it does matter. If I hear you say it again, any of you, I will refuse to speak to you. You've got another thing coming if you think I'll put up with that kind of prejudiced attitude." Rebekah dropped the last of her plants, and called out loudly, "Professor, may I go to the Hospital Ward?"

"Why? Have you hurt yourself?" Professor Sprout came over after dusting her hands off.

"My shoulder hurts," Rebekah rubbed her left shoulder, just above the scar, wincing. "I don't know if I pulled a muscle or something. Madam Pomfrey said to go to her if my shoulder hurts."

"Sure, sure, go but take someone with you," She said. "Perhaps Malfoy?"

"Oh, Professor, I'll take her," Hermione quickly said and came over. "I'm already finished with my plants."

"Good. make sure she arrives and then come straight back."

They both left quickly, Rebekah clutched her shoulder to seem like she was in pain. After walking a couple of minutes, Rebekah dropped her hand and smiled.

"You little faker!" Hermione gasped.

Rebekah shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to deal with him. Besides, when I thought of my mum, my scar _did _hurt."

After getting checked out by Madam Pomfrey and getting the okay, Rebekah and Hermione had the rest of the day free until dinner and then curfew. They skipped dinner and decided to stay in the Library, hidden in one of the alcoves in the Library's bookshelves. There were several that had their own little desks and others that were several metres in the air, only accessible by the little moving stairs.

The two sat in one of them, it was about two metres wide and three metres deep with a large window and cushioned flooring. It was probably used for lounging when reading and not actual work.

"Do you ever miss the Muggle World?" Rebekah asked, laying on her back with her hands behind her head. Both of them wore their white shirts and black trousers, loosening their ties and shaking off their robes.

"Yes, I sometimes miss my parents," Hermione looked outside the clear window, getting a beautiful view of the fields and forest. "It gets hard sometimes."

"Yeah, I live with my uncle and aunt and Dudley. They're all Muggles but Aunt Petunia knew of this world because of my mum. Uncle Vernon was terrified when I got my letter," Rebekah went back to the memory in her mind, smiling faintly. "He was so scared, he didn't understand anything but he tried."

"Goodness, when my parents read the letter, they almost had a heart attack," Hermione giggled. "They're dentists."

"Oh, Uncle Vernon works for Grunnings, a company that makes drills," Rebekah told her, quickly sitting up. "He had some clients over for dinner and Dudley and I were behaving ourselves because we wanted him to get a deal. Something strange happened."

"What?"

"So there was a sound upstairs, I told them it was Emperor," He purred at the edge of the cushioned alcove. "I excused myself and went to check. I found a House-Elf on my bed!"

"What's a House-Elf?"

"It's a creature that serves Wizarding Families,"

"Oh, isn't that cruel?"

"No, they prefer it. It's strange but I don't know much. Do you want some snacks?" Rebekah's stomach growled as did hers. "Talpey, can you tea and biscuits with the daisy tea set?"

Talpey appeared with the tray, carefully placing them down on a flat wooden base. Strangely, there were five teacups in total but Rebekah dismissed the thought. "Is there any question I can answer?"

"Please," Hermione said. "What are you exactly?"

"Talpey is a House-Elf working in Hogwarts, I clean, cook and help."

"Do you get paid?"

"No!" Talpey shook his head fiercely. "It is considered bad if we get paid. We work for our masters until death. We abide by our laws and their commands."

"Do you have to do what we say?" Hermione said.

He lifted his chin. "No, I am not required to do so."

"Then why do you answer when I call for you?" Rebekah tilted her head.

"Miss Potter is kind, always saying please and thank you," Talpey said mostly to himself. "You do not take advantage of me like many would."

"Is it true that if I give you clothes, you'll be released?" Rebekah saw his face and quickly added, "I won't! Don't worry."

"Yes. House-Elves cannot accept clothes. They can accept fabric to be made into clothes for themselves," Talpey said. "Albus Dumbledore has said that if any of us want to be released, he will do it. Only if we ask."

"Can I request that you use a certain material as clothes?" Rebekah said.

"Yes."

"I have this velvet top that I cannot stand. I will happily give you the fabric to make an outfit for yourself, is that acceptable? It's the purple one."

"It is," A smile widened his already wide face. "Thank you, Miss Potter."

He popped away with a broad smile. Talpey came back, wearing a velvet outfit that looked like a casual suit. The girls clapped and giggled as he bowed. Talpey excused himself after thanking them both.

Soon enough, Ron Weasley decided to come up to the alcove. Whining about some homework, he asked for help. In the last month, Rebekah and Ron became closer, not enough to be close friends but enough to ask for help if needed.

Daphne and Blaise came up the stairs, looking very nervous and uncomfortable. They apologised and Rebekah did too. Everything between them would be fixed if Draco actually knew how much it hurt her. The three Slytherins knew this. He refused to see reason.

They asked to join the three on the cushioned alcove. Rebekah looked to Hermione for permission, which she gave. The two Slytherins shuffled out of their robes and Daphne used the blanket to cover her legs. Everyone took their ties off and laid them in a bundle.

They all sat with white shirts, black trousers, or skirt, plain shoes and open minds, sipping from the daisy teacups and telling tales of their childhoods, Muggle or Magical.

Now they just looked like students, no House rivalry between them, no prejudice and no hatred.

Halloween came and Rebekah asked McGonagall if she would speak about Rebekah's parents. The two had Halloween dinner in her office while McGonagall spoke. The room was full of a nostalgic feeling and they both relished it in. nearing the end of the feast, McGonagall suggested that they relocate down to the Great Hall. She told her of her parents and their friends and adventures.

Someone had screamed, a blood-curdling scream that caused most of the professors to jump up and find out where it came from. Rebekah had shot out of view, following her Head of House as she had a bad feeling.

She clasped a hand over her mouth as she wanted to sob, tears welled up in her eyes as she tumbled out of the shadows. She tugged the side of Snape's robe, gaining his attention. His eyes widened at her fearful and knowing gaze, tears refused to spill.

"I told you it wasn't normal."

"Flint!" Snape said to the side, alerting the Slytherin Captain. "Get her to her dorm, quickly and quietly. Make no fuss and use the passages if necessary."

"What?" Flint said, surprised at his sudden command. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's a Parselmouth and she doesn't need to be blamed. If any of the other Houses find out, they'll be sure to point their fingers at her. Quickly, boy!"

"Come on, Potter," Flint said and grasped her arm firmly. "You're not to blame. We've still got Samhain to celebrate."

It was written in blood, letters foot long with some bit dripping down to the floor.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. **_

What in Merlin's name was the Chamber of Secrets?


	25. Bones

For the next few days, everyone was curious about the Chamber of Secrets. No one had actually known anything about and so everyone tried to get Hogwarts: A History out of the Library. Hermione had complained about it.

"All the copies of Hogwarts: A History have been taken out," Hermione said as she walked up to the alcove in the highest bookshelves. "And there's a two-week waiting list. Why did I have to leave my copy at home? With all the Lockhart books, there wasn't enough room for it."

"I think I brought mine," Rebekah said as she rummaged through her endless pouch, quickly becoming impatient and simply summoned the book. "See? I have every book I have ever brought with me."

There was very little about the Chamber in the book, only mentioned once as the room that Salazar Slytherin had placed into the school before leaving.

The bell rang and it was time for History of Magic. Professor Binns entered through his blackboard and very slowly, began lecturing in a flat drone. It was the same as ever until Hermione shook her hand in the air.

"Miss?"

"Granger, sir," Hermione said clearly. "I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

That gained everyone attention, several of the Gryffindors sat up and most of the Slytherins took the books off of their sleeping faces.

"I deal with facts, not myths and legends, Miss Granger," He said dryly and then turned to Rebekah when she held her hand up. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"All legends and myths are part of history though. A lot of the time, people just exaggerated the facts and those adjusted facts had been passed on to the next generation, resulting in those legends," Rebekah tried to reason with him.

He realised that all the students looked awake and very intrigued. "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," He said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir, what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," Professor Binns said in his hoarse voice.

Rebekah stilled in shock. If only the heir of Slytherin could open it, who did it? She had found that the Potter family was connected to the Riddle family by the Peverell family. Cadmus Peverell was the ancestor to the Gaunt family, and his brother, Ignotus, was the ancestor to the Potter family.

Later that day, when Hermione, Rebekah and Ron were discussing the newest homework, Ron swore loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Rebekah said as she saw the writing.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

"Who do you think did it?" Hermione asked and Ron shrugged.

"Probably Malfoy. Slimy little git has it out for MuggleBorns," Ron said and nudged Hermione. "Remember he yelled that all MudBloods needed to watch their backs."

Rebekah paused. "Did he? Did he really?"

"Yeah, he saw the writing last time and yelled it right after the teachers left. Zabini gave him the dirtiest look ever," Ron laughed.

Rebekah excused herself for the dungeons. She stormed through the passing group of Fourth year Hufflepuffs holding bundles of food. They moved out of her way as she walked down the stairs and straight into the Slytherin Common room. Draco sat with Pansy and Nott on one of the leather couches.

Pansy bristled and averted her gaze as Rebekah stood behind them with a dark look.

"—Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened. It was fifty years ago, before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet. But I know one thing — last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a MudBlood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. Filch's cat got hit already," Draco finally realised that his two friends refused to look at him and were looking at something behind him. "Oh, Rebekah. Pleasure to see you here, I'm surprised you're not with your actual friends, you know, the Gryffindors."

"Funny thing that," Rebekah said and looked at her nails uninterestedly. "A little lion told me that you yelled out MudBlood after the teachers left. Did you?"

"What's it to you? You haven't been around here anymore," He said and looked around the room. "Besides you can't do anything if I did, you'd get expelled."

"Would I?" Rebekah smiled. "You do remember who I am, right? I can quite easily make friends in the other Houses and they'll happily be my friends. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the Girl-Who-Lived? Maybe prejudiced bastards like you, Malfoy!"

"What do you know about being a bastard, Potter?" He spat, standing up and facing her directly. She didn't change her expression or stance at his aggression. "You would surely know a lot. You're a filthy HalfBlood with no parents and a scar. You're no better than me so don't even try pulling that act."

"I've looked at your family tree, Malfoy," Rebekah shoved her hands into her robe pockets. "It's inbred. I rather be filthy HalfBlood than be like someone like you. Choose your enemies carefully, Malfoy."

"No, you should. Do you remember who my father is?"

"I do and I don't care. If I got expelled, I can quite easily adjust to being a Muggle, or I can transfer schools," Rebekah said. "Your threats are worthless unless you go through with them. I can and will make your school life miserable."

Draco snarled, leaning forward. "My father will hear about this!"

"So will your mother because I have already sent her a copy of our conversation," Rebekah said and took her wand from her pocket. "There's a lot you can do with a wand you PureBloods don't always know about. Good luck tomorrow morning."

It was sweet revenge the next morning when Mrs Malfoy sent a Howler to him. He went completely pale and glared at her from the other end of the table. Rebekah sat back with her House and ate her breakfast with satisfaction as the Howler began yelling.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CALLING HER THAT? I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOUR FATHER THAT HE WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THIS SQUABBLE BETWEEN YOU AND REBEKAH. YOU WILL SORT THIS OUT BETWEEN YOURSELVES. IF I GET SENT ONE MORE LETTER OR MESSAGE SAYING THAT YOU USED A MAGICAL SLUR, I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR GRANDFATHER'S AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO YOUR WAND OR BROOM FOR THE WHOLE TIME. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, DRACO?" The Howler said and then turned quieter. "If you threaten anyone, I will send you to Abraxas' without warning," It turned to Rebekah quickly. "I do apologise for his actions and words, Rebekah. I will sort it out during the Yule holidays, don't worry."

It ripped itself and Draco gave her a sour look to which she responded with pulling a face. She continued to eat breakfast whilst talking to Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, who was wise enough to reconsider her friendship choices, and Theodore Nott, who profusely apologised for his and his father's words.

At eleven, the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor began with Flint and Wood crushing each other's hands and giving each other threatening glares.

"I don't care what's wrong between you two," Flint said, glaring between Rebekah and Draco. "But we're a team. Potter, you try to get the Snitch as soon as you can. Malfoy, get the Quaffle and don't get in her way."

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch said. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

It started with the fourteen players rising to the sky. Rebekah went higher than was actually needed, she would be able to see the Snitch much quickly if the pitch looked smaller. She squinted as her eyes darted around.

Within a few moments, Rebekah saw the black Bludger come for her and so dashed down before it could hit her. Derrick yelled for her to duck as he batted the ball towards another player. It curved and came back to her as Bole booted it away.

"What's up with the Bludger?"

"It must be targeted on Potter,"

"At least it isn't my broom again," Rebekah said as she twisted the broom and went upside down and then back upright. "Can you call a timeout?"

Flint raised his hand in a fist and Madam Hooch called a timeout. All the Slytherins, save the Keeper, went to the floor. Why was the Bludger focused solely on Rebekah and why was it only that one? They couldn't mention it to Hooch, she wouldn't have believed the Slytherins. The game resumed as Rebekah dodged each and every attempt of the Bludger to hit her.

She caught the golden glitter of the Snitch right in the middle of the pitch, making her way there. The Bludger was right behind her and it aimed itself for her elbow. She was a second too slow to turn as the Bludger flew straight into her elbow and fractured her right forearm. She gasped in pain and slowed for a moment, quickly binding her arm across her torso and above her heart.

"Has Potter broken her arm? We don't know but she had bound it, leaving her left arm to catch the Golden Snitch a few metres away from her. The Gryffindor Seeker finally sees the Snitch, going for it but Potter races him to it. Who will get it?"

The broom was squished between her right knee, that foot was tucked into the left knee so Rebekah could balance herself as she grasped for the racing Snitch mere hairs away from her fingers. The crowd yelled as she caught it but quickly loosened her grip on the broom. She fell several metres and tucked the Golden Snitch between her chin and shoulder, keeping it there as she summoned her broom and barely missed hitting the floor.

Her feet grazed the floor as the rest of the team joined her on the ground. They cheered loudly, wild in their House pride but abruptly stopped when they saw her cradle her arm.

"MADAM HOOCH, WE NEED A MEDIC!" Flint yelled so loudly the team needed to cover their ears.

Madam Hooch waved a hand to the Professors, summoning some of them. "Do you have the Snitch?"

"Here," Rebekah said as she untucked her chin and allowed the Snitch to fall into her good hand. "I've broken my arm, not just dislocated it."

It began to rain heavily but no one complained. She caught the sight of blond hair and a dazzling smile and swore to herself.

"Oh, no," Rebekah muttered, cradling her arm closer. "Not you!"


	26. Frozen

Rebekah stormed straight to Madam Pomfrey, yelling about how incompetent Lockhart was. She got into the Hospital Ward and plumped her bottom onto a bed and brooded for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes.

"I swear…. Did he not allow you to go to me straight away?"

"No, he decided that he was more capable of fixing a broken bone than a trained professional," Rebekah said, gesturing to her rubbery arm. "Now, there aren't any bones!"

"Growing bones is a nasty business, Miss Potter, and very painful," Madam Pomfrey said, passing her a pair of pyjamas. "You'll have to stay the night, however."

"Come on," Daphne said, closing the curtains. "Stupid man. Let's get you changed."

"Next time, don't let him have his wand near me," Rebekah mumbled, watching Daphne levitate the pyjama top and help her into it. "I swear all that he said he has done is false and he just took credit for it."

Rebekah had to down Skele-Gro and then she swore she would get back at Lockhart. The potion was disgusting and the sensation it caused was even worse. Some of the Slytherin team came down with food from the Great Hall. Derrick pointed to a small brass jug and winked, saying that it was Butterbeer and it would help her feel a bit better.

Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out, including her friends, and left her nothing to do while her bones grew back. Luckily, she never took off her bracelet. She crossed her legs on the bed, opened a book called The Healer's Helpmate and began to read up on Skele-Gro and its properties.

Trying to get some sleep before the actual pain began, Rebekah found out that Dobby had sent the Bludger after her.

"What do you mean you made the Bludger follow me?" Rebekah wanted to scream but she couldn't, it was getting very late and if she was too loud, Madam Pomfrey would investigate. "_It broke my arm_!"

"Dobby is ever so sorry, ma'am," He said, not looking as sorry as he should have. "Dobby needed Rebekah Potter to be safe, and then Dobby heard Mistress make a Howler for Young Master and he heard Rebekah Potter's name. She was being threatened and Dobby just knew he had to intervene."

"Dobby," Rebekah said and calmed the shaking House-Elf. "I had an argument with Draco Malfoy, a rather big one but I wasn't being threatened. _I _was threatening him. I could have been seriously injured, I am but luckily my Quidditch practises kicked in. I told you I don't need protection, Dobby. I'm not helpless."

"Ah, if Rebekah Potter only knew!" Dobby cried, his tears dripped down to his pillowcase outfit. "Rebekah Potter is only a child. Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, ma'am! We house-elves were treated like vermin, ma'am! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, but mostly, ma'am, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Rebekah Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, ma'am! Rebekah Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, ma'am.

"Dobby has heard of how Rebekah Potter treats Dobby's kind here, it cannot change! And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Rebekah Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more —"

"So it is real!" Rebekah said, quickly grabbing Dobby by his shoulders when he went to punish himself. He stopped when he realised she hissed in pain, her right arm had severe pins and needles but they were the size of inch nails. "Go, Dobby! Don't tell me anymore. Your masters will be pleased but don't tell them this."

"Oh, oh, oh" He glanced around but popped away when footsteps echoed from outside the door.

Rebekah sagged back into her bed but kept her eyes on the door, watching Dumbledore in his woolly dressing gown and nightcap come in. He dragged a large figurine with McGonagall at its feet, carrying it together. They placed it on a bed and summoned Pomfrey, who then leaned over the statue and inspected it.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey said in a hushed tone, believing Rebekah was asleep.

"An attack. Young Creevey was found by Minerva on the stairs," Dumbledore said. "We believe he was going to try and visit Miss Potter and get some pictures.

Her stomach lurched suddenly, she raised her head slightly and saw that it was indeed Colin Creevey. He had been pestering her for an autograph for the first week of term but quickly gave up when she threatened to hex him. She wasn't surprised that he didn't stop trying to get pictures of certain scenes with her.

"Petrified?" Pomfrey asked, a hand on her chest in fear.

"Yes," McGonagall said, all three glanced down to the frozen boy. "If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate….

Dumbledore wrenched the camera out of Creevey's tight hands and opened the back, a jet of steam came out and Rebekah could smell burnt plastic as he pulled the film out. It was horribly deformed and looked like it had been through an oven and then thrown into acid for good luck.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore, a grave expression on her moonlit face. "What does this mean, Albus?"

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is open," He said. "Again."

There was a pause as they processed this and then McGonagall said, "But, Albus, who?"

"The question is not who," Dumbledore said and quickly glanced at Rebekah's eyes, a cheerless and grim look in his own eyes matched hers. He shook his head very slightly, hopefully, signifying that he knew Rebekah wasn't the one behind this."The question is how…"

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey placed a simple tray of breakfast on her bed. She asked Rebekah to hold her hand out as she flexed each finger and did small movements to show that everything grew back as it should have.

"After you're done, you're free to leave," She said after Rebekah successfully levitated her bowl of cereal with her wand. "Your wand hand is fine now. I suggest you not let anyone without credentials try and heal you."

"I'll keep in mind that when Lockhart comes near me when injured," Rebekah said and the two Witches chuckled for a moment before she began eating.

Rebekah pulled out jeans and a top out of her pouch and dressed behind the closed curtains. She said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and said her thanks. Quickly making it down to the dungeons, she found her group and everyone went to Pansy's room as it had the most seating.

"The older years overheard McGonagall talking to Flitwick this morning, right outside the Great Hall doors," Blaise said. "I didn't like the boy but he didn't deserve that."

"Do you any clue who could have petrified him?" Daphne said. "It's a very high-level spell to be able to do that, especially if they need Mandrakes to cure it."

"What if it wasn't a person?" Rebekah suggested, thinking before she said it. "_Accio _ Most Macabre Monstrosities!" The book zoomed from her dorm room, through the corridor and into her open hand. She began flipping through pages of it until she went to the right page. "When the second warning came, Hermione, Ron and I — don't give me that look, Pansy — we saw about two dozen spiders try to get away from the school as soon as they could. Add in Creevey being petrified and the Chamber of Secrets being Sazalar Slytherin's, we can quite easily deduce that the 'monster' would be a snake because Slytherin was a Parselmouth and only his descendant, who would be a Parselmouth too, would be able to open it. It's probably a….." She found the page and showed them it. "Basilisk."

"Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents….and live many hundreds of years….the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy."

"It's not a bad theory," Theodore said, shrugging. "But it didn't kill him or Norris, did it?"

"Because both of them didn't look at it _in the eyes_," Rebekah said, gesturing to her own. "The bathroom near the first warning was flooded, Norris could have seen it then through the reflection. Creevey was looking through his camera, he still had it in his grip when he was petrified."

"But what can we do about it?" Pansy stated. "No one's gonna believe a group of Second years, especially Slytherins. You know how it is with our school."

"Argh!" Rebekah said and flopped onto the wide couch. "Now you understand by I hate this stupid PureBloods being better than MuggleBorns and Muggles. It just shrouds your view of the other group."

"The only reason my parents followed You-Know-Who was because our traditions were vanishing," Daphne sat up as did everyone else. "A couple of hundred years ago, Hogwarts celebrated Lupercalia instead of Valentine's day, Ostara instead of Easter, Samhain instead of Halloween, and Yule instead of Christmas. The MuggleBorns, forcefully being put into _our _world, made us change our tradition as the United Kingdom has been Christian for almost a millennium."

"So the true Wizarding traditions have been purged from the society because a group new to the society didn't like it?" Rebekah asked, then mumbled. "Reminds me of how some cultures are destroyed. It's sick! It's because some people like the MuggleBorns aren't introduced properly, just thrown in and have at it."

"I plan to take Muggle Studies next year," Blaise said. "It _should _be an easy O but I don't know. I don't think they would teach it properly here, especially when a lot of us PureBloods and HalfBloods take it. We don't get educated on that stuff."

"There should be Wizarding Studies, too," Rebekah chuffed. "I had no clue what to expect when I came into Hogwarts. I didn't know I had Magic until a month before school started."

"How come you get better marks than we do then?"

"I'm constantly learning. I have never heard of any of these creatures, they were just legends to me," She slouched. "I never heard of Skele-Gro so I was reading about it while my bones grew back. You take for granted what you have around you, we MuggleBorns or those who have been raised Muggle are at a big disadvantage."

They knew it, sure but they never truly understood it. How did the Ministry expect a child to adapt to a whole new world, away from their parents and everything they knew, and be forced to stay in that world for seven whole years?

They never realised how much Rebekah didn't know about their society but she had quickly adapted, she had to if she was going to be in Slytherin. It was the House of traditions and old ways, blood and Dark Magic that kept the Wizarding kind alive.


	27. Forgiveness

Rebekah sent Hedwig off with a letter. She would be back for the Christmas holidays but she had asked Snape to burn her original copy of her journal. She wanted to keep her tradition up but she wouldn't be able to if she went home. None of the Second year Slytherins were going to stay during the Holidays, save Goyle and Crabbe.

Mrs Malfoy almost forced Draco to not sign the list of names, she would be very angry and would send him to his grandfather's as a punishment. For now, he didn't have a punishment but simply a good warning and a greater lecture when he arrived home for the holidays.

Rebekah wasn't happy, nor were any of the Slytherins for that matter, that Lockhart would be teaching them in the Dueling Club. Snape was also there, his dark presence a warm sight to the Second year Slytherins. None of them could last another lesson listening to Lockhart talking about himself, or one of his 'excellent and thrilling adventures' that he wrote and taught about. They had enough of that and him in his lessons.

"Professor Dumbledore has granted permission to start this Dueling club, to train you in case you ever need to defend yourselves, just as I have done on countless adventures. There are full details in my published works," He smiled widely. "Here is my assistant, Professor Snape. He says that he knows a little bit about duelling and has delightfully agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. None of you worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him!"

"I hope Snape rids us of him instead, completely and utterly rids us of him," Daphne said to the group in a low voice. The rest laughed with a spiteful tone.

"I agree," Rebekah turned her head to the side, flipping her hair back a little. "It wouldn't make any difference if he was here or not, we haven't learnt anything in his lessons anyway. I'm still annoyed about the bone thing."

Snape's lip curled bitterly, displaying his hatred of the man. Any sane person would cower and run away from the display of malice.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. Lockhart did a low bow with a twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head in a nod. They raised their wands, like a knight would a sword, in front of them.

"As you all can see, we're holding our wands in the correct position. On three, we will cast our first spells. No one will aim to kill, you all need us, and I hope you all would be sad at our demise."

They swung their wands upwards, pointing the magical device at their opponent. Snape cry of "EXPELLIARMUS!" resulted in a dazzling scarlet light and Lockhart being blasted off his feet. He was sent backwards off the stage, smashing into the wall, and sliding down to sprawl on the floor, like a puppet not in use.

The Slytherins cheered loudly, "WAAAAAY!" It was the best thing they saw all year, and it was even better that their Head of House did it.

"The Disarming spell," He said, getting back onto the platform. " As you can see, I've lost my wand. What an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape! But if you don't mind me, it was obvious what you were about to do. If I'd wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy, but I felt it would be instructive to let them see what could happen today."

Snape obviously minded, if his death stare was anything to go by. Lockhart saw, gulped and then decided that it was enough demonstrating. Rebekah hoped to be paired with one of the Ravenclaws or Slytherins; she might have a partner that could challenge her. She was paired with Draco, at least she could do what she wanted without getting in some trouble.

Rebekah slipped her robes off, leaving her in her white shirt, tie and trousers. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with a flicker of her fingers towards the base of her neck, Daphne grabbed the robe before it could fall onto the floor, taking everyone's and placing them to the side. She wasn't the duelling type.

"Face your partners and bow!"

Rebekah didn't even nod, straight away getting in the offensive stance. The two did not take their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents. One . . . two . . . three —"

At Two, Rebekah slashed her wand downwards, projecting a shield, and Draco yelled, "RICTUSEMPRA!" A jet of silver light came from his wand, hitting the shield and dispersing quickly.

"Well done, Miss Potter. Much like myself, she was able to interpret her opponent's moves, quickly defending herself with a shield," Lockhart said as he watched the exchange.

Snape was behind Rebekah, watching over the duel. "Do not show fear, hit with intent. But I suggest you stop and think, do you really want everything to know that you can do wordless magic? At least mouth them."

"Alright, thanks, Professor," Rebekah said, taking her foot back as Draco sent another spell towards her. She dodged out of the way, shouting, "TARANTALLEGRA!", then she said, "Like that?"

She chuckled as Draco danced, he tried to stay upright and failed, falling onto his bum and back. She was still very hurt by what he had said months ago. Draco was shunned by the whole group still, until Rebekah forgave him. He had been forced to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle, as they were the only ones who were dim enough to accept him.

"Stop. Stop!" Lockhart said. But he was too slow. Snape went into Professor mode, after chuckling at the hilarious sight.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" He shouted, reversing the spell and stopping it.

There was a pause in their duel, Rebekah overlooked the rest of the duels around her. A haze of greenish smoke hovered. Most of the other duels also stopped, mostly because they were hurt and needed to rest. Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode still moved. Bulstrode had her by the head in a headlock, making Hermione whimper in pain. Their wands were forgotten on the floor.

"Bulstrode, be careful with her!" Rebekah yelled at the girl. Bulstrode stopped and dropped Hermione at Rebekah's glare, nodding.

"I'd better teach you how to block spells," Lockhart said. "Let's have a volunteer pair, what about Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley,"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape snided his next words. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left up to the hospital wing in a small bottle."

Longbottom's round face went pink as the Slytherins laughed, gaining glares from many of the students.

"How about Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter?" Snape said with a twisted smile, matching the two students as he spoke. She nodded eagerly and smiled brightly at Lockhart. She watched as everyone moved away, cautious.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said. "When Malfoy points his wand at you, you do this."

He had a mishap with his wand, doing the completely wrong thing and made Rebekah step back. She still smiled bright, she already knew what was going to happen. Snape moved closer to Draco. Snape whispered something, Draco smiled in surprise then in mischief.

"You're going down, Potter. You'll regret humiliating me."

"Just wait and see then," Rebekah looked up to Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking spell again?"

He smiled. "Just do what I did, Rebekah!"

"What? Lose control of my wand and drop it?" Rebekah whispered, then said louder, "I would prefer it if you called me Miss Potter,"

He wasn't even listening.

Pathetic.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco said as they both raised their wands.

"Three, two, one — go!" Lockhart shouted.

Rebekah bared her teeth in anger at being threatened. "You wish!"

Draco jerked his wand quickly and yelled, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded with white light, and from that white light came a long black snake. It fell between Draco and Rebekah, raising itself and ready to strike. People screamed and moved away even more.

"No one move," Snape said to the group.

"Allow me!" Lockhart moved his wand to point at the snake.

BANG!

The snake didn't disappear, it went up several feet and fell back, hissing violently. It slithered to the closest person, Finch-Fletchley, raising itself and exposing its fangs. The snake was ready to strike.

Rebekah had this instinct to move, to run, to take the serpent and get it away from these horrible people that wished it harm. She had to swallow that instinct and allow saner thoughts through, she needed a way to get the snake before it attacked and was killed.

Everyone watched as Rebekah strode over to the snake, stopping two metres away and bowed her head. She locked her eyes with the creature, and whispered, "_Come here, darling serpent, I won't hurt you like they would. See? I can speak your tongue."_

"_Speaker, I have never met a speaker before this fool took me from my glorious home," _The black snake slithered over to Rebekah as she placed her palm on the floor, it slowly twirled its body around her arm, resting at her right shoulder. "_It is pleasant to see someone like you, it has been too long since the last has tried to speak and fail miserably."_

She stroked its head with her free hand, the pentagon-shaped cufflinks shone with a certain pride as the light cascaded off of the Potter crest. Rebekah smiled as she flicked her wand outwards, shouting "EXPELLIARMUS!", and then swished it upwards and then down, saying "LOCOMOTOR WIBBLY!"

Draco's wand flew to the side, hitting the wall. He collapsed as the wand fell to the floor, falling onto his knees and then onto his chest. The group of students didn't move, only muttered under their breaths as Rebekah stood there, baring her teeth in triumphant pride. She bowed at her waist slightly, leaving the arm entwined with the serpent out and her right bent in, placing her wand away.

"How was that for me 'going down' as you say it?" Rebekah began to walk forward. Draco thought it was to get closer to him, but in fact, it was because Rebekah had to ask Snape something before the lesson finished. "Professor, can I keep this serpent? They've behaved so well so far, It would be a shame to waste magic to send them back."

"It's a snake!" Lockhart said, coming to them. "Sweet, sweet Rebekah, you should know that snakes are not pets. They're too dangerous!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Lockhart, I was speaking to my Head of House," Rebekah's smile dropped suddenly, her eyes, once electric green, turned Avada Kedavra green. "What I do does not have anything to do with you. After all, you'll be gone by the end of the year."

"We'll see the Headmaster about it, come," Snape said and dismissed the whole room.

Rebekah hissed to the snake as she passed Draco, he gave her a very wary look and sneered. The snake snapped its fang at him but Rebekah acted like nothing happened.

She wasn't a good enemy to have for one's health, or status, or reputation.

Now the whole school would know that she was a Parselmouth, it couldn't be helped but it would make things interesting in the coming weeks. She was left to her own devices if her group of friends weren't with her. No one bothered her anymore in the library, none of the other Houses asked her if she would help them with their school work.


	28. Attack

"Why do you want to become an Animagus so young, Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked, giving her a very firm look but it didn't make the young Witch falter.

"Why not, professor? I have already looked into the Animagus Potion and I am prepared to do whatever it takes to become my animal, whatever it is," Rebekah shrugged. "When did my father try and become one?"

She sighed, thinking back many years. "I believe it was in his Second year, actually. We had a sudden depletion of Mandrake leaves that year, and two years after that. It wasn't until the fifth year that they had been able to actually transform successfully."

"Why was that?"

"The Mandrake leaves, the group stayed silent for several months because they couldn't talk very well with them in their mouths. Gave us some peace though," McGonagall huffed in her past amusement. "Then they had to get dew, completely undisturbed. And then they had to wait for a lightning storm and they didn't have all of that sorted until their Fifth year."

"That is a lot to do," Rebekah said. "Can I ask how old you were when you became one, ma'am?"

"Oh, I was in my Sixth year when Headmaster Dumbledore," A smile laced itself onto her lips but then curved down cautiously. "If you do decide to become an Animagus, I do hope you ask either myself or Professor Snape to be there when you first transform. The experience can be very unpleasant and disorienting. You will not know what form you would get and you might react aggressively."

"Never thought of that, the book didn't hint at that at all," Rebekah said.

"When will you replace the book?"

"I already have, I made myself a copy,"

"Good, one of the Seventh year Hufflepuffs wants to become an Animagus," someone outside of the office was running and yelling about food. "Excuse me, I do believe Fourth years have found the way to the kitchens."

By the morning, the whole school was covered in snow from the blizzard from last night. Their last Herbology lesson was cancelled and Professor Sprout trusted no one to care for the young Mandrakes, they were desperately needed for the petrified students.

Rebekah was going to try and find Justin Finch-Fletchley, she wanted to make sure that he understood that she didn't try and attack him. She didn't need those rumours circulating around too. She found the usual group Finch-Fletchley was with, hiding at the back of the library,

"I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory," A stout boy said. "If Potter's marked him down as her next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile. Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he said to Potter that he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told her he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" The girl next to him said, flicking a pigtail away from her face.

"Hannah!" Ernest Macmillan, as Rebekah recognised the boy as, jerked his head.

''She's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark Wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue, and it's no surprise that she's in Slytherin, is it? Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of her while she tried to get her arm fixed. Next thing we know — Creevey's been attacked."

"She's been so nice when she wasn't with her friends usually," Hannah Abbot said. "Well, she can't be all bad, can she? She's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. "

Macmillian leant forward and lowered his voice, a sneer in his tone.

"No one knows how she survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, she was only a baby when it happened. Only a really powerful Dark Witch could have survived a curse like that—" He slammed his hand against the table, "—That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill her in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"

"I wonder what other powers I've been hiding?" Rebekah suddenly cleared her throat and made the Hufflepuffs jump, looking like they had seen the monster themselves. She came closer to Macmillian and bent closer, placing her hands on the table as she glared. "Now listen carefully. I was the only thing that kept the snake _away _from him, I did not tell it to attack him. I have no quarrels with MuggleBorns. If anything, you would have more problems with them than I would myself. I suggest you tell Finch-Fletchley and everyone else that I am not the one who opened the Chamber. I don't want to hear any more false rumours about myself, got it?"

They nodded fractally and colour returned to their faces.

"Good," Rebekah said cheerfully and left.

Rebekah casually made her way through the corridor, taking a moment to take in Hagrid's large and snow-covered moleskin overcoat.

"Oh, hiya, Hagrid," Rebekah smiled as she looked up at the dead rooster hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"All righ', 'Bekah?" He said and pulled the balaclava away from his mouth. "Why aren't yeh in class?"

"They're cancelled," Rebekah said. "Whatcha got there, a chicken?"

"Second rooster killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear, an' I need the headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

"Poor things," Rebekah pouted. "I hope you find whatever is killing them."

They parted ways and Rebekah started going upstairs, she wanted to see Myrtle before the end of term holiday began. She began the trek between the corridors until she stumbled over something in a dark corridor. She almost swore.

Cold, rigid and completely petrified, Justin Finch-Fletchley laid on the group with a shocked expression. Nearly Headless Nick laid next to him, hovering half a dozen inches off the ground. He was no longer transparent or white, his whole form had turned black and smoky, like a shadow.

Rebekah's breathing became constricted as she watched their unmoving forms. She stepped away from the path of racing spiders, grimacing at their presence. Hearing the muffled teachers speaking from either side, she debated getting help. She didn't want to be blamed but she couldn't leave them here alone.

Would anyone believe she didn't have anything to do with this?

The door next to her opened, Peeves came out wearing the most festive outfit she had ever seen and yet the grim expression on his face didn't match. He drew his eyes from Sir Nicholas and brought them up to Rebekah's emotionless ones.

"You—you didn't do this, did you, Potta?" He stuttered as his hovering form shook with nerves.

"No, no, Peeves," She shook her head, her hair falling into her face a little. "I didn't. I found them like this. Can you call someone?"

"ATTACK! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK! COME QUICK!" He shouted and every single door in the corridor opened as the teachers and students raced out.

She was pinned to one of the walls as the students rushed out, wanting to know who got petrified. She pushed tears down and quickly found herself calming down. McGonagall was followed by her class as she ran to the middle, setting off a bang to restore silence and get everyone back to their lessons.

Ernest Macmillian arrived and panting and pointing a finger at Rebekah. "Caught in the act!"

Rebekah wanted to snap his finger off.

"That will do, Macmillan!" McGonagall said sharply.

Peeves bobbed overhead as the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them. Flitwick and Sinistra of the Astronomy class brought Finch-Fletchley back to the Hospital Wing. Macmillian left with them, leaving Rebekah and McGonagall.

"This way, Miss Potter," She said, gesturing to follow.

"Potta didn't do it! Didn't do it!" Peeves said, bobbing in the air as he waved his hands.

"This is out of my hands, Peeves."

They marched around a corner and found themselves before a large stone gargoyle, Rebekah remembered that this was Dumbledore's office. McGonagall said the password and quickly stepped onto the spiral staircase as it extended upwards to the door at the top.

The circular room was large with the walls covered with the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the past. They snoozed as numerous silver instruments made a funny sound near the claw-footed desk.

"Oh, Fawkes," Rebekah said as she watched the Phoenix nearing his death. The last few feathers fell off and the bird went up in flames, the heat barely registered on Rebekah's face as she was a little too close. She kept watching as she heard Dumbledore enter and clear his throat. "Hello, sir. I'm just watching Fawkes."

In the ashes, a newborn chickling poked its head out, just as ugly as the dying bird before.

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk. "Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."

Rebekah sat down in the chair and rested her chin on her knuckles, jumping when Hagrid came rushing in.

"It wasn' Rebekah, Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid waved his hand with the limp rooster. "I was talkin' ter her seconds before that boy was found, she never had time, sir. It can't've bin her, I'll swear it in front of' the Ministry of' Magic if I have to —"

"Hagrid, I —" Dumbledore tried to get a word in but Hagrid interrupted him again.

"— yeh've got the wrong girl, sir, I know 'Bekah never —"

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said, finally silencing the half-Giant, "I do not think that Rebekah would attack those people."

"Oh," Hagrid blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."

"Do you believe that it was me, sir?" Rebekah asked as Dumbledore brushed the rooster feathers off of his desk.

"No, no. I don't, but I still want to talk to you," Dumbledore then said softly, "I must ask you, however, if there is anything you would like to tell me. Anything at all."

Rebekah paused for a moment and went through the pros and cons of telling him. She would say the little it would take to make him happy.

"Nothing much, sir," She said, shrugging. "But Fidele, that is what the snake I have is forcing me to call him, has been going around the castle. He keeps hearing the voice but he can never actually communicate with it."

"Oh," He said, suspiciously. "What has the voice been saying?"

"Kill this, blood that. It hasn't changed."

"Hmm. Are you spending Christmas here?"

"No, I'm heading home for the holidays,"

"Are you treated well?"

"Yes," was Rebekah's curt response and she was dismissed as there wasn't anything else to say.


	29. Strange

"I swear you get a new pet every time I see you," Uncle Vernon muttered after she came out of the wall and saw Fidele around her shoulders. "Is it poisonous?"

"No, he's a ball python," Rebekah said as the two got into the car. Emperor sat in the back with Hedwig in her cage, both completely silent. "His name is Fidele and he's peaceful. He needed to be rescued else the other students would have killed him. Most of them have a big fear of him but he's harmless unless I say otherwise."

"Mmm, good," He said and began to drive the journey back home. "What will he eat though? I don't think he'll be able to eat your diet, can he?"

"No, he wouldn't be able to, Uncle," Rebekah said as the two laughed. "I'll see about getting food ready for him. I'll probably let him out in the garden and he'll eat all of the rodents. It'll save Aunt Petunia's flower bushes at the same time."

"Your aunt will be happy about him then, the damned rodents keep having her rose rushes for breakfast, lunch and dinner," He tapped the back of his hand on the wheel. "And now they won't be a problem and we can stop paying for the exterminator."

"There might be a few owls coming just before Christmas," Rebekah said and saw Uncle Vernon's hands tighten a little. "I have told my friends to keep the owls unsuspicious and only send the gifts. I'll talk to them after the holidays."

They arrived home and Aunt Petunia was waiting by the front door, giving Rebekah a quick hug before rushing her in at the sight of Fidele. She had to place her trunk on the base of her bed, barely fitting it under it. The terrarium Rebekah had asked Aunt Petunia to buy was sitting in the corner of her room, completely bare so Rebekah had to take her time to add the right substrate, water bowl, and heating pad to one corner.

Rebekah went and got changed into a sapphire blue dress as Uncle Vernon said they were going out for dinner.

"_If you eat Hedwig, I will make sure that you eat frozen mice!" _Rebekah pointed a finger at Fidele as he slowly lifted his head in the terrarium. "_I will leave the top off but I don't want to find a dead owl, capeesh?" _

"_Of course," _He hissed, giving the hooting Hedwig a dirty look. "_I will not eat the bird, else I will eat dead mice."_

"_Good," _Rebekah smiled.

Tonight would be a full moon and she had to keep the Mandrake leaf under her tongue for a month. She was not looking forward to this long month. Spicy food it was, she looked at the fancy menu and went for the dish with plenty of heat and spice.

The Yule holidays went quickly, thank Merlin. Rebekah quickly realised that the Mandrake leaf added a very bitter taste to food so she had to counter it each time she ate, resulting in her making food for herself more often than Aunt Petunia did.

The day after Boxing day, a letter came through the post. The letter itself was written on parchment with beautiful calligraphy writing that was still legible.

_**Hello Rebekah,**_

_**I do hope your holiday has been pleasant with your family, they are such pleasant people.**_

_**I have spoken with Draco and he finally seems to understand what he did to hurt you. Even with my Black Family heritage, I am much more open about MuggleBorns in our society than my husband is. You have started to open the eyes of your friendship group, I never thought that they would be so open-minded about MuggleBorns and HalfBloods as much as they are.**_

_**Daphne and Blaise have both completely refused to speak to Draco until he apologises to you in person. I have never seen him so flustered since his childhood. Even Theodore Nott and Pansy refuse to, their families are usually the one with the most extreme views on MuggleBorns. Only Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe would owl and stay at the manor with Draco. **_

_**I do hope everything between you two gets sorted, I understand where you are coming from, however. You have such a tight grip on the group, Draco says that he's been shunned from the group. Shunned away from the people he has known since he was an infant! I am so very pleased that he will finally understand that people will not always be who they say they are, and he no longer follows in his father's footsteps as much.**_

_**Draco has been punished for his use of the Magical slur and understands that he may not use it or he will be in deep trouble. I believed that I brought him up better than that.**_

_**I believe Corvus misses Hedwig also.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Lady Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy.**_

Rebekah smiled as she read it, making Aunt Petunia ask what it was about. She passed it to her aunt as she ate her dinner for the night, spicy egg fried rice.

Then a day after that, Hagrid sent a letter with one of the Hogwarts owls. It was written in his scruffy handwriting and took up almost a foot of parchment.

_**Good news, Rebekah! **_

_**The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has approved Fluffy, **_ Fluffy was scratched out, _**Tercet as a permanent resident of the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts grounds. He's allowed to roam around now! He's been put under your care though, I think they'll contact Dumbledore to arrange a meeting between you and an official.**_

_**And the spiders have been acting strange the past few days. It's not too bad. One of the roosters has been killed again. I need to find out what's killing them before I run out of roosters.**_

_**Have a good holiday,**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid.**_

Rebekah was happy that Tercet was approved, it meant that he didn't have to stay in the forest all the time. He could wander the grounds and perhaps even go in the lake, though Rebekah didn't think that Merpeople would be happy about that arrangement.

On the Third of January, the Hogwarts Express was ready to pick up all the students and bring them back to Hogwarts for the next term. Rebekah sat in the carriage with her year and some of the older years. The group took up one of the tabled benches and a bit. Fidele hung from the overhead area and rested, rocking as the train was making its way to Scotland.

"How was the holiday, Draco?" Rebekah asked when he appeared by the table, clearly uncomfortable by his fidgeting. "I'm sure the lecture was very informative."

"I'm sorry for what I said," He said, shuffling his feet when Rebekah didn't answer him and just stared. "What do you want me to say?"

She shrugged and then turned her head, looking outside as the scenery passed them at a fast speed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Rebekah snapped her head around, her eyes blazed with fire. "Do you expect me to forgive you even after I warned you of the consequences? I told you that that word won't be tolerated and then I hear you saying it half a dozen times in the common room. I can forgive you, of course—" He sighed and allowed his clenched shoulders to drop, "—but I won't forget. Sit down before you make a fool of yourself again."

He took a seat at the closest seat to the middle of the other bench. The group of six took up two benches. Daphne and Blaise sat with Rebekah on one bench while Emperor lounged next to her, while Theodore, Pansy and Draco sat on the other bench.

"Myrtle, what's wrong?!" Rebekah yelled at the sobbing Ghost.

The floor was flooded and so Rebekah picked up the hems of her robes as she stepped through. The candles had been extinguished and left two walls and the floor wet. Myrtle was crying harder than Rebekah thought was possible, silvery tears dripped down her face as she gained a slightly purple blush in her cheeks.

"Someone decided to throw a book at me! A book!" She sobbed into her hands in one of the stalls. "Just because I can't feel it, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt my feelings!"

"Oh no. Who did it? Did you see their face?" Rebekah said, trying to comfort the Ghost.

"No, I was minding my own business in the U-bend, thinking about death," Myrtle said. "Then someone tried to flush a book and it bonked me in the head! It was washed out when I flooded the bathroom…"

The book in question was small and thin, soaking wet with a nondescript black cover. On the first page was _T M Riddle_. Rebekah blinked, could this book have belonged to Tom Riddle? It meant that the book was over half a century old and yet it still looked brand new. She pocketed the book and Rebekah did her best to comfort the sobbing Ghost for the next few hours.

Valentine's day was coming closer and closer. During breakfast that day, the walls were covered in gaudy pink flowers and Lockhart wore the same colour robes. Heart-shaped confetti gently fell from the clear sky ceiling. Rebekah stood by her normal seat, quickly placing a shield above her friends' seats and vanished all of the confetti before sitting down.

McGonagall looked like she was ready to lash out as a muscle in her cheek twitched while she forced a smile. Snape was ready to slaughter the man as a stoney expression made its way to his face. None of the teachers looked very happy, or at all entertained by the man's antics.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart clapped his hands and harp carrying dwarfs came marching in, all looking miserable like the students at this news. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

The first person to ask Snape for a Love Potion was going to get three months detention with Filch, and several dozen points would be deducted from their House. Perhaps also force-fed poison if he didn't like them enough.

Throughout the day, the dwarves interrupted lessons to give their valentines out. Rebekah got at least three of them before lunch, and during lunch, she had another two people approach her with five at break. She accepted it graciously and with a smile but swore that the next person to approach her would be hexed.

That day, Rebekah had a meeting in Dumbledore's office. It was set for just after lunch and so she would be excused from Charms. She went in and found that Hagrid, Dumbledore, Kettleburn, and Snape were with an official from the Ministry.

"You must be Rebekah Potter," The woman said as she stood from the chair. "I am Cathrine Grimblehawk, from the Beast Division."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rebekah shook her hand, noticing that it was rough. "Is this about Tercet?"

"Tercet?" Grimblehawk asked. "Oh, you mean the HellHound. You have named him already?"

"Yes, the HellHound's name is Tercet but each head has his own name also."

"So it seems like you have bonded with the Beast then," Grimblehawk smiled to herself. "Well, the HellHound in question, Tercet as you say, has been approved to stay here at Hogwarts as long as he and his caretakers follow some rules to keep everyone safe."

"Alright," Rebekah smiled as Grimblehawk passed a large bit of parchment over.

"Since you're under seventeen and at Hogwarts, by law, we have to inform the Headmaster and anyone else who would look after the Beast when the primary caregiver cannot," She nodded to Hagrid and Kettleburn, then to Snape. "Or anyone who is in charge of the caregiver. They've been informed already, it's just you now. I'm quite surprised that someone as young as you has almost tamed a HellHound. For us professionals, it takes a few good years."

"I just gave him the companionship he wanted and he was happy to be my friend," Rebekah said as she finished reading. "And now that I've finished?"

"Now we put a collar, or collars, on the Beast and he is officially allowed to stay at Hogwarts permanently or until an alternative home is registered. No one has to power to make him leave but the Beast Division and the Division of registered Familiars and you, all together,"

Tercet wasn't having the Ministry woman go near him, he had tumbled behind Rebekah as Hagrid tried to pull him to the woman. Snape had suggested that they should allow Rebekah to place the collars on the creature, else they would be here for several days.

Rebekah had placed the last collar on Harmoni and the huge beast began to become smaller, only standing around three metres high. This was the size of a tamed HellHound but he would grow back to his original size if he, or whatever was his, was threatened.

She sighed after that ordeal and sucked her teeth and almost gagged.

Rebekah couldn't wait until she could spit this Mandrake leaf out, it was becoming mushy and rancid as did the bitter taste. She wanted to gag at first but she got used to it after a few days and very strong food. Rebekah planned to get the Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis ordered and sent to her, it would take too long for her to try and find the ingredient naturally.


	30. Ink

One night, when the whole Second year of Slytherin were studying, Blaise stood up too quickly and spilt Davis' ink all over Rebekah's school bag. The WItch wasn't annoyed by it, just said that she had enough of studying and decided to call it a night.

Her items had been completely soaked in bright red ink, staining her hands as she lifted each item out and cleaned them with a spell. The little book that belonged to T M Riddle hadn't been touched by the ink, strange as everything else was soaked and the book was on top.

Rebekah grabbed an inkpot she had, being it a gift, she couldn't just bin it, she poured a few drops onto the clean pages and watched as the ink glowed and vanished within an instance. For some reason, she became excited and grabbed a fountain pen and began writing.

"My name is Rebekah Potter," She wrote and watched the ink shine for a moment before it sunk into the paper. Then words Rebekah had never written appeared in its place.

"_Hello, Rebekah Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" _

So her suspicions were right when she had first read the book's contents. "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."

"_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read." _

"What do you mean?"

_I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"I'm at Hogwarts at the moment, and I believe that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"_Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned." _

"Who was it last time?" She didn't want to waste ink on unneeded questions.

"_I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him." _

Rebekah was cautious, this was the book to the man who would one day come and kill her parents. But what did he mean? She knew of memory magic but not to this extent. Could she be taken into someone else's memory?

"Let me show you."

With no hesitation, she wrote her agreement and she was brought into the Headmaster's office. It wasn't Dumbledore's office, it was Dippet's. He had been Riddle's Headmaster when he attended Hogwarts. Rebekah doubted the man would hear her if she said anything but she had to be sure.

"Hello?" She said clearly and got no response, nodding to herself as a boy a few years older than her came in. He was much taller than her but he was handsome enough. He wore a prefect's badge on his chest as he took off his pointed hat.

"Ah, Riddle," The Headmaster said as he came in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle said, looking around nervously.

"Sit down," Dippet said. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," Riddle wrung his hands together before clasping them in his lap tightly.

"My dear boy," Dippet shook his head. "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," Riddle said instantly. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that —"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?"

"Yes, sir," The boy reddened a touch in embarrassment.

"You are MuggleBorn?"

"Half-blood, sir," Riddle said, almost proud. "Muggle father, witch mother."

"And are both your parents — ?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me — Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

"The thing is, Tom," Dippet sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances. . . ."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" Riddle's voice was controlled, she did the same thing when she wanted answers but didn't want to be found out.

"Precisely," Dippet grinned but then it dropped. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy . . . the death of that poor little girl. . . . You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the — er — source of all this unpleasantness. . . ."

"Sir — if the person was caught — if it all stopped —"

"What do you mean?" Dippet sat up in his chair with a wary glance. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," Riddle stated instantly.

It was the same type of 'No' that Rebekah used when she lied profusely about something.

Dippet looked disappointed at his words. "You may go, Tom. . . ."

Rebekah followed the prefect, quickly keeping up. He thought long and hard about something, placing the pros against the cons as he bit his lip and furrowed his forehead. He came to decision and he hurried off in the direction of the dungeons.

A younger Dumbledore came down from the staircase, with auburn hair and matching beard as he called out to Riddle, "What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"

"I had to see the headmaster, sir,"

"Well, hurry off to bed," Dumbledore waved him off to the dungeons, looking over his glasses suspiciously but Riddle remained calm. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since . . ."

Riddle carefully watched the older Wizard walk off before almost dashing down the corridor. Rebekah knew that look, he figured something out. He wanted to place the blame onto someone else, he didn't want to go back to the orphanage if he could help it. It was easier to blame someone if he could easily incriminate them. Why wouldn't he if he could get his way?

"C'mon . . . gotta get yeh outta here. . . . C'mon now . . . in the box . . ."

The voice was familiar, so was the [pattern of speech. Rebekah thought back but couldn't decide on where she had heard it. It was familiar yet it escaped her.

Riddle jumped around the corner and wearily held his wand by his side. Rebekah moved and saw the outline of a large boy and a very large box by the door of a small closet.

" 'Evening, Rubeus," Riddle sharply raised his voice.

The boy stood up and shut the door, placing his back against it. Rebekah finally recognised the boy as a young, Slytherin Rubeus Hagrid. She couldn't believe it, she had always thought that he had been in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

"It's all over," Riddle faked sympathy before dropping it. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'yeh —"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and —"

"It never killed no one!" Young Hagrid raised his voice a little as his eyes flickered back to the door, rustling, clicking and overall unnatural sounds echoed.

"Come on, Rubeus," Riddle tried to coax him to open the door, taking a step closer "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered. . . ."

"It wasn't him! He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," Riddle drew his arm up and lit the corridor with a spell.

Rebekah screamed and shrieked as the door opened and a huge spider came out of the closet. It scurried through Rebekah's form. Her unheard shrieks helped as she dusted and patted her clothes, making sure that she was fine. She had severe shivers and it made her cringe and curl.

Young Hagrid had to stop Riddle as the boy raised his wand and tried to flick a spell at the running creatures. Young Hagrid took the raised wand and shoved Riddle into the wall as he yelled.

Rebekah looked around as her vision of teh scene vanished, she closed her eyes as one big shiver went down her form and she found herself back in her dorm with the diary beside her. She hurried to cap the fountain pen when she realised it was open and on her clean bedding.

Now, she had a lot to think about.

The Easter holidays came and the Second years had to choose what subjects they wanted for their Third year. Rebekah just couldn't choose, so she and Hermione had chosen all the subjects. Somehow Rebekah didn't doubt that they would be allowed to choose them all, it was just the matter of how they would go to each class. There wasn't enough time in a day.

For almost four months, there were no signs of the Basilisk. The students and staff calmed down and everyone was happy, until Snape gave out large amounts of essays to do over the holidays.

Rebekah had learnt more about Riddle than she had ever thought she would have. It was refreshing to see the to-be Voldemort in a different light. She had a habit of writing in the diary when she had time to spare.

She sat in the Library alone and left her stuff at the table in the corner. She had noticed a flash of red from behind her but took no notice, it was only a Weasley getting a book. Rebekah spent a few minutes looking for the needed book for her Magic of History essay.

"Who. Took. My. Book?" Rebekah said slowly as she glared around, finding herself alone. She sucked her teeth and smiled angrily. "We'll see how this ends."

"Put your scarf on or you'll get ill, Rebekah!" Daphne shouted at the Witch as the group trotted up the stairs of the Slytherin stands. "Come on. How can I convince you?"

"You can't!" Rebekah turned around as she walked backwards, carefully keeping an eye behind her. "Come on before the older years take the good seats."

"Why do we have to watch?" Pansy complained, along with Blaise.

"Why not? You can leave but I'm staying," Rebekah said as she watched the Gryffindor team walk onto the pitch. "I wanna see how their Seekers fare. I'm competent but I want to know how they play."

"Uh, fine," Pansy shrugged.

"Oh, wait," Daphne said as she shuffled through her pocket. "I need to give this to Granger, I'll be back soon. I think she's in the Library. I won't be long."

They waved their farewells but Daphne would be back soon. The whole school was waiting for Madam Hooch to start the match but McGonagall was speaking to her. Madam Hooch mounted her broom and flew straight to the Slytherin stands, stopping just before Rebekah.

"This match has been cancelled," McGonagall shouted through the purple megaphone. Fear welled in Rebekah. Nothing stopped Quidditch unless it was very serious. The look on Madam Hooch's face confirmed it.

"Miss Potter, you'd best make your way to McGonagall and quickly," She said, hovering on her broom as fear and pity was evident in the Witch's yellow eyes. "Best mount your broom, it will be quicker."

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Rebekah nodded grimly and was thankful she wore trousers as she jumped over the stand barriers to the shock of her friends. Her broom unshrunk and she mounted it mid-fall, quickly zooming to the castle where she saw Snape stand outside of the entrance.

He jutted his head to follow him, swiftly walking to the infirmary.

Rebekah froze, her vision became unfocused as tears welled up and her chest became tight. Her mouth went dry at the sight of them and her anger multiplied.

There were three more victims and two of them were her friends.

Hermione laid motionless in her bed, her hand still around a no longer there handle in front of her face.

Daphne's face was in pure shock as her eyebrows were drawn high into her hairline and she had scrunched her shoulder together.

"All three were found by the Library,"

"Daphne said that she needed to give Hermione something she had borrowed, that's why she wasn't at the stands with us,"

Snape hummed and tsked, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the young Witch hold her tears back. He had seen this anger too often in his House, in himself. He knew she would be the one to try and stop these attacks. Trouble followed Rebekah Potter like a lost puppy.

He escorted her back to the common room and read from the parchment the new rules. After that, he observed her calling her remaining friends and pulling them into her room. He didn't need to worry, the group were a resourceful lot and Snape would find out soon enough.

Rebekah carted them into her room and placed silencing wards against the walls.

"What's wrong?"

"Daphne has been petrified," Rebekah said and sat on a loveseat that appeared. "The thing isn't just targeting MuggleBorns anymore."

Pansy huffed angrily as Blaise clenched his hand. Everyone looked angry and yet terrified, showing their true age instead of their potential. They all were only children and they knew more about the creature than the adults did. They couldn't really tell them, they wouldn't be believed.

"Does Draco know?" Theodore asked. "He wasn't on good terms when we discussed the possibilities."

Rebekah shook her head and looked at Draco, his clear eyes foggy with confusion. "I believe the creature is a Basilisk."

"How can it be a Basilisk?"

"Parselmouth," Rebekah pointed to herself. "I traced my lineage back to Salazar Slytherin but I'm not the one attacking everyone. Slytherin's 'monster' would, logically, be a snake because that means only they can control it."

"How did you trace yourself to Slytherin?"

"In the last few hundred years, there have been almost no known Parselmouths," Blaise mentioned. "The Potter line _was _completely PureBlood. The name has changed every dozen generations or so but it is plausible that she could be a descendent."

Rebekah scratched her neck. "Myrtle Warren is a Ghost at Hogwarts, she was killed by the creature. She had said that she heard a foreign language, and I tested Parseltongue and she confirmed it to be that."

She didn't need to tell them about the diary just yet. Daphne and Blaise were the ones she trusted with the information but she had to be wary with everyone else. If they needed to know, she would tell them.

"If you didn't open the Chamber, who did?"

"That's what I don't know."


	31. Legs

No one was allowed to leave the common rooms for the rest of the day. When the group went to eat lunch in the extended common room, Rebekah grabbed Blaise and pulled him into her room. The group gave them a suspicious look but waved it off when they said that Sprout gave them an extra essay to do especially for them.

"Look, Blaise, I trust you with this information I'm about to tell you," Rebekah said and gained a serious tone as his eyes also hardened. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Rebekah. What kind of friend would I be if you couldn't?" He scoffed and waved for her to tell him.

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is?"

"Not a clue,"

"He's Voldemort when he attended Hogwarts in the forties. He had this, this diary type of thing. I found it a few months ago when the girls' bathroom where Myrtle is was flooded. Remember when you spilt ink on my bag?"

"Yeah, everyone won't let that down," He said.

"Well, the book was on top of everything, you would think it would have been covered in the ink but it wasn't," Rebekah sat next to him, her eyes flickering as she explained. "The book _absorbed _the ink. I wrote in it that night and it replied. Blaise, the book replied. I wrote my name and it wrote back, saying that it was Tom Riddle. Eventually, we got onto the topic of the Chamber and it explained that it had been opened in his time. I asked what happened and it showed me…."

Rebekah began to explain everything she saw within the diary. Blaise sat there, taking it all in. She said that she needed to see Hagrid and listen to his part of the story and Blaise butted in, saying he wouldn't allow her to leave alone. Both of them got under the Invisibility Cloak and made the trek to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid opened the door with a crossbow in hand and with Fang, the boarhound barking. They had taken the Cloak off of their head right before they knocked.

"Oh, Rebekah and, er…"

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise offered his name. The two had never met before properly.

"Right," Hagrid said sharply and lowered the weapon. "What're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?" Rebekah asked, glancing down at the crossbow.

"Nothin', nothin'," Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expecting… That doesn't matter. Sit down, I'll make tea fer yeh two."

The two Slytherins gave each other a worried look. Hagrid wasn't in his right mind. His hands twitched nervously and he spilled water into the fire by accident. His own eyebrows were furrowed deeply and he kept mumbling to himself, though they couldn't make out what was being said.

"How are you doing?" Rebekah tried to soften the tense atmosphere and failed. "Have you heard about Hermione and Daphne?"

"Yeah, I heard," His lip twitched as he glanced at the windows.

They both had large mugs of boiled water because Hagrid was too nervous to notice that he forgot to add the tea bags.

He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door. The knock at the door made Hagrid drop the fruitcake and the students throw the Cloak over them.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore entered without the glint in his eyes.

Blaise whispered to Rebekah at her confused expression, "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

The Minister of Magic had a strange sense of style with a pinstriped suit and a scarlet tie, with pointed purple boots and lime-green bowler.

Hagrid was extremely nervous, wringing his hands as he sat in a chair.

The two Slytherin listened in on their conversation, processing everything with no break in attention until Mr Lucius Malfoy came in with a roll of parchment. He had a satisfied sneer and an approving look at Fudge.

"Already here, Fudge," Mr Malfoy hummed. "Good, good . . ."

"What're you doin' here?" Hagrid forgot his nerves and yelled, "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please, believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your … d'you call this a house?" Mr Malfoy gave the hut a disproving sneer and dropped it. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore turned to the man, perfectly polite.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," Mr Malfoy unrolled the parchment with a flick of his wrist. "but the governours feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no MuggleBorns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," Fudge looked alarmed and tried to reason with the Wizard. "Dumbledore suspended, no, no, last thing we want just now.

"The appointment, or suspension, of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge. And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks —"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them. I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen, But as all twelve of us have voted —"

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?"

Mr Malfoy looked shocked at Hagrid's outburst but recovered with a cool tone, "Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore! Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbledore looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall, of course, step aside —"

"But…" Fudge stuttered.

"No!"

"However," Dumbledore kept his eyes on Mr Malfoy's, making sure that he didn't resist. "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Rebekah sucked her teeth in amusement when Dumbledore's eyes travelled to the corner they hid in. Rebekah had a sneaking suspicion that he knew they were there.

"Admirable sentiments," Mr Malfoy bowed mockingly, "We shall all miss your — er — highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any — ah — killins."

Mr Malfoy and Dumbledore left first.

"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'." Hagrid said, getting his moleskin coat.

Fudge gestured to the door.

"All right, I'm comin'," Hagrid said but stopped outside the door. "Get Rebekah Potter ter feed Fang while I'm away, he loves 'er."

They waited for a good ten minutes until they knew that they were alone. Rebekah gestured for Fang to follow her when they left the cabin. The cloak was suddenly torn off them and Rebekah drew her wand at the person. Finding long black hair and a black cloak wasn't what Rebekah wanted to see.

Snape stood there with a nasty look in his eyes but it dropped as he sighed and gestured for them to follow. They went down to the dungeons and then into his empty office.

"What is it with you and getting in trouble, Miss Potter?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "And now you've brought Mr Zabini into this too. From the look on your face, you have learnt something important. Spit it out."

And they did. They told him everything that they knew, also about the diary. Snape flinched at Voldemort's name but Rebekah ignored that and continued to explain what she had seen and done. They both got detentions that would actually be extra Potions lessons, and were sent off to bed with a warning.

"Don't go after the spiders in the Forbidden Forest,"

But even Snape knew Rebekah wasn't going to listen, warning her to get him if she decided to do anything dangerous.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," Draco said in a Potions lesson to the group."I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had.."

Snape swept past Hermione's empty seat, taking note to give Rebekah work to give the two girls. They both didn't need to lose progress in Potions, not under his supervision.

"Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

Snape had a thin-lipped smile, "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," Draco snorted.

"Careful, Draco," Rebekah said, looking at him from the corner of her eyes as she jotted down the new instructions into her book. "Remember the creature isn't targeting just MuggleBorns anymore. Remember Daphne?"

He swallowed and gave her a dirty look but turned back to Snape. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job."

"I suspect Dumbledore will be back soon, after the Chamber has been closed and everything," Rebekah said as she added an ingredient and watched the potion turn lilac.

"What would you know?"

"More than you,"

Magic of History was quiet as everyone fell asleep in the lessons, stress, nerves and overall boredom got to them as soon as Binns opened his mouth and began talking.

Every day, Rebekah went down to her dorm and fed Fang who was staying with her for the time being. The hound missed Hagrid and would whimper when she left. She couldn't take him everywhere with her, Emperor was bad enough as a shadow. And almost every day, Rebekah saw several dozen small spiders make their way into the forest in an unnatural line each time.

Late one night, Rebekah donned her cloak and walked to Blaise's room as she recalled the memories of spiders making their way to the Forbidden Forest. Fang and Tercet followed the two, Emperor was in Rebekah's shadow as she used a spell to create light.

Rebekah forgot to tell Blaise that she hated spiders, like she was revolted by them. She had enough trouble touching the body when they were dead but when a pair of extremely large, almost human-sized spiders captured them, Rebekah was ready to faint. She willed herself to stay calm as the spider dragged her, she refused to look at it because she would start squirming and then she would start attacking it with all her might.

She really didn't like looking at them at all.

"Aragog!" The spider dropped Rebekah before a tree "Aragog!"

Rebekah flinched and grabbed Blaise's hand, squeezing it tightly as she grimaced in disgust and shivered. She wanted Emperor to get Snape. She didn't like being here and she wanted to cry.

The spider named Aragog was large, slightly bigger than a large van and had several patches of grey within his black hair. Rebekah looked at it quickly and saw that each eye was milky white. The spider had gone blinded with his old age.

"What is it?" The voice was smooth but firm with age.

"Men,"

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog's eight eyes looked around but never focused.

"No, we're friends of Hagrid," Rebekah quickly said and kept a hand on Blaise's arm, Tercet sat in front of her, almost guarding silently.

The whole colony of spiders, Rebekah refused to look around so she didn't know how many there were, clicked their pincers and it caused an echo in the forest.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."

"Hagrid wouldn't unless he couldn't come himself," Blaise said. "He wouldn't want to place us in unnecessary danger but he's in trouble."

"In trouble?" Aragog said, clicking slightly with his words. "But why has he sent you?"

"I am Rebekah Potter," She said and released Blaise. She summoned all of her confidence and bravery and pushed her fear down. "I've been visiting Hagrid and helping out in the forest every so often."

"Ah," He said, finally realising who the Witch before him was. "Hagrid spoke fondly of you. He said how the Thestrals liked you very much."

"Yes, well," Rebekah gulped and looked into teh blind eyes of the aged spider. "People at Hogwarts believe Hagrid had released something. He's been taken to Azkaban."

"But that was years ago!" Aragog said mostly to himself. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"I've seen memories of the night you fled the castle," Rebekah gulped. "I know for a fact that you did not hurt anyone but I have to know what is."

"The thing that lives in the castle," Aragog said, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well, do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is the beast?" Rebekah said firmly, gaining a sour tone. The spiders clicked and seemed to be closing in on them, Tercet growled and sent some of them back. "Call the colony off. I'm trying to save my school, not get you all killed!"

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog moved a leg forward and made Rebekah step back. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

"We have an idea of what it is," Blaise said when he realised Rebekah's throat closed up in her fear. "Is the creature your mortal enemy and can it be killed by a rooster's crow?"

"Yes…" The aged spider said slowly, drawing his pinchers in. the other spiders inched forward and got closer. "My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

Rebekah screamed louder than she thought was possible, and crouched down with Blaise as spiders jumped. They waited, shivering but they felt nothing but the warm underbelly of the growling HellHound.

Haos and Harmoni took the students by the scruff and pulled them to his necks. Zastiti looked after them as the other two heads bit at the oncoming spiders.

"Aragog, release them!" A light suddenly appeared in the form of a doe, a Patronus. Snape's angry face was revealed with Emperor by his side and an unknown crow on his shoulder. "She is the only thing that will keep the creature at bay. Hurt any of them, and the creature will be released fully and it will come for you."

"Severus Snape. You just had to interrupt our meal,"

"The beast will have you as a meal instead," Snape snarled and clenched his hand, gesturing for Tercet to follow. "Come."

"Fine," Aragog said and called his colony back. They watched as the Hellhound, boarhound, large feline and Wizard walk back into the depth of the forest.

Rebekah turned her head to face the spiders. "Call this a warning."

After walking a few minutes, Snape gestured for the two students to get down. They were far enough away that they would be safe but Rebekah outright refused to get down.

"Potter, get down,"

"No."

"Come on, Rebekah. They're far enough away now,"

"I'm still not gettin' down," Rebekah hugged Zastiti's neck. "Not leaving until we are far, far, _far _away from them."

"Why?"

"I hate spiders."


	32. Memory

Ron met Blaise and Rebekah at the alcove, muttering to himself.

"Ginny— my sister— has been acting a little strange for the last few months. It's her first year and all but she's never been like this," Ron said. "It just doesn't make sense."

"She's been a little strange," Rebekah said as Blaise shrugged. "She was a spitfire when she was talking to Mr Malfoy and Draco."

"Yeah, she's all quiet and nervous all the time," Ron commented, finishing a bowl of crisps.

"How do you think the girls are holding up?" Blaise asked.

Rebekah shrugged, crestfallen. She didn't really want to talk about them. If Rebekah had known where the Chamber was, she could have prevented them from being petrified.

After getting permission from McGonagall after she caught the three trying to get away, they made their way to the Hospital Ward and sat beside the two girls. Rebekah sat back on one of the summoned chairs as she watched them in silence. She picked up the hand mirror Hermione had, looking into the cracked silver.

Rebekah sighed as Ron and Blaise discussed homework. She placed a get-well-soon card on Hermione, grabbing one of her frozen hands to clasp it in comfort. Something rustled when Rebekah made Hermione's arm move. The piece of paper was clenched within her other fist and was difficult to get, but when Rebekah saw it's contents, she almost swore to herself.

Pipes. The Basilisk was moving within the pipes and that's why it could go up walls without any difficulty. But Pipes? Whoever had the diary had tried to flush it down a toilet. Myrtle was the last victim known and she had been killed in that bathroom which had _pipes _that could lead to anywhere in the school.

Rebekah told them about this, hurrying her words but kept them quiet enough so Madam Pomfrey didn't hear them.

"It's in the pipes, see? Hermione had figured out that the creature has been using the pipes to get around school,"

"But where's the chamber then?" Ron said.

"I don't like that face," Blaise said and stood up quickly.

"Oh, shush. I'm thinking the Chamber is under a bathroom because all the pipes would lead there," Rebekah suddenly stood up. "We need to tell the teachers."

"Why?"

"Because we can't handle this ourselves, we're children,"

The staffroom was empty as there was still a few minutes before the bell. There was no bell, instead, McGonagall's voice echoed through the halls.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."_

"Another attack?" Blaise said.

"What'll we do?" Ron said, his face reddening "Go back to our dorms?"

An ugly wardrobe sat to their left, completely full with teachers' cloaks and coats. Rebekah pointed to it, "You two in here. Let's hear what it's all about. My cloak won't fit all of us."

They quickly got in and Rebekah placed the cloak over her head as the teachers rushed in.

"It has happened," Everyone was quiet as McGonagall spoke "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

There were sounds of shock and fear in the room as a couple of teachers sighed and other clapped hands to their mouths or chests.

"How can you be sure?" Snape almost crushed the back of a chair as he clutched it in his hands.

"The Heir of Slytherin," McGonagall was pale, almost white and sickly with the thought. "left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_ "

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch, the ever strong Witch, became weak-kneed and sat in a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall turned and looked every teacher in the face. "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said . . ."

Lockhart banged the door open with a beaming smile, saying, "So sorry. I dozed off, what have I missed?"

Rebekah stifled a smile as the teachers ganged up on Lockhart. They said that since he had done so much and he had the most experience, he should tackle the creature alone.

She silently walked to stand next to Snape, he was on the furthest end of the table and everyone else stayed near the door as the teachers spoke. Rebekah turned her back to the teachers but kept facing Snape, she lifted her cloak and revealed her face.

Snape flinched the smallest bit and coughed to hide it, gaining no attention. He raised an eyebrow an inch, the signal to tell him what was happening. Rebekah handed him a small piece of paper

"Right, that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories," Every teacher left but Snape and McGonagall stayed behind, the Witch gave Snape a displeased look. "Where is she?"

"Who? Ginny Weasley?"

"No, do you take me for a fool?" McGonagall stepped forward. "Where is Rebekah? You only soften when you look at her and you relax during this meeting. And if she's here, she's not alone. All of you come out."

Blaise and Ron stepped out of the wardrobe as Rebekah took off the cloak. McGonagall gave them all a disapproving look but it disappeared when she saw the grave looks on their faces.

"What is it?"

Rebekah explained. It took several long minutes and a few interruptions from the others but eventually McGonagall dismissed them to their dorms. Snape was supposed to lead Rebekah and Blaise back to the dorms but he knew what was at risk. He gave them a stern look and swore to Merlin that if they didn't come back alive, he would bring them back.

"You mean you're running away?" Rebekah spat at Lockhart after he let both of them in. "After all that stuff you did in your books."

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart pulled a wig from his desk, the very same wig that matched the one he wore.

"You wrote them!" Blaise shouted, giving him a pointed look.

"My dear children," Lockhart said. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on —"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Rebekah shook her head. "I'm not surprised."

"It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved," He said, stressing the word 'work'. " I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Rebekah. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog." Lockhart closed all of his trunks after finishing, then took his wand out. "Awfully sorry, children, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Rebekah caught his soaring wand easily. Rebekah pointed her own wand at his neck, watching him gulp and sweat.

"What d'you want me to do?" He said, almost whimpering. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck. We do," Rebekah said and Blaise made the man get up. "Let's go."

Blaise had Lockhart with a wand at his neck. They marched to the bathroom and sent in Lockhart before them, completely pleased that he was nervous and shivered. The bathroom was still flooded and so Rebekah lifted the edge of her school robes.

Moaning Myrtle came rushing forward, happy. "Rebekah! Hello!"

"Myrtle," Rebekah said firmly. "Where's the chamber? Where did you see the eyes?"

Myrtle's happy face dropped and with a trembling finger, she pointed to the sinks. "That one _never _worked."

Rebekah rushed over and took a good look at them. All the taps looked the same but one had a tiny snake etched onto the side. She focused on it and began to hiss at the sink, wanting it to open up.

It shifted and dropped out of sight. The stone shifted unnaturally and sunk away to leave a large pipe that even Hagrid could have gotten through.

"Look at that," Lockhart said and inched backwards "Well, you hardly seem to need me,"

"Ah, no," Rebekah said and summoned a light at the end of her wand. "You first. Now!"

Blaise shoved the adult Wizard down the pipe with his wand at his throat. The man slid down the pipe with a shrill scream. Blaise sent her a smile before he followed at a slower rate. Rebekah waved to Myrtle as she sat at the edge of the pipe, giving herself a big shove before she almost floated in the middle of the pipe. She, nor Blaise, touched the slimy and gross plumping as they quickly went several miles below the school.

It was dark at the bottom as they walked a couple of minutes, carefully stopping when something creaked in the distance. Lockhart jumped for Rebekah's wand and pointed it at her when she became distracted.

"The adventure ends here, children!" Lockhart said with a large smile "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!

"OBLIVIATE!"

The spell backfired and sent him tumbling back. The walls crumbled and fell down, causing a wall to appear from the broken wall and ceiling. Rebekah couldn't see Blaise or Lockhart, nor her wand.

"Oi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. He's not though. The spell must have backfired but how?"

"My wand is only loyal to me," Rebekah said and summoned it, watching it wiggle through the rubble and found a little one. "I've got it now. I need to get Ron's sister before she dies. If I'm not back in an hour, get Snape and McGonagall."


	33. Blood

Rebekah ran to Ginny Weasley the moment she saw the red-haired body. She shook her shoulders, trying to wake the girl up but she didn't stir. Rebekah checked her pulse and found it weak but there. Thank Merlin.

"She won't wake," Rebekah looked up and saw Tom Riddle stand there, all smug and happy.

"Hello, Tom,"

"Don't call me that!"

"Would you prefer Voldemort?" Rebekah shrugged. "You're a memory. How in the hell are you here?"

"Magic,"

Rebekah reached for her wand and found it missing. Riddle twirled it in his finger and made Rebekah flinch.

No one touched her wand.

"Give."

"No, you won't be needing it anyway," He said, stepping forward towards Ginny. "It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl. But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. . . . I'm so glad I've got this diary to—"_

"Don't do a monologue," Rebekah sighed and stood up fully. "I don't care what she did. I already know you possessed her and made her do those things."

He sent her a distasteful look. "Fine," He said and waved the wand to create three words in the air:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Rebekah stepped forward and waved her hand, making the letter rearranged.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"I know who you are," Rebekah said and turned to face the older boy. "But I don't really know your story."

"You see? It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Rebekah, darling— I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Rebekah didn't really have anything to say to that. She was thinking, trying to process it. "You became feared. People still fear to say your name but you, you are not the greatest Sorcerer."

She stepped back several feet as she knew this would anger Riddle.

Music sounded faintly in the Chamber. Both of them looked around to try and find the source but nothing could be seen and the music was increasing in volume. Flames erupted from a pillar, resulting in the form of a bird. It was large and majestic as it flurried its golden tail.

The bird flew straight for her, dropping the ragged buddle at her feet. It curled its talons into her shoulder as it landed, completely warm to the touch as it brought its golden beak closer to her. Fawks.

"A Phoenix…"

"Hello, gorgeous," Rebekah said and gently stroked his head. She bent down and picked the hat up as Riddle cackled. He began to make fun of Dumbledore and monologue again.

"_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." _Riddle hissed and Rebekah braced herself.

Salazar Slytherin's stone face moved, opening the mouth to reveal a pipe. It might have been reckless but Rebekah refused to look away. Voldemort was dead. He wasn't the Heir of Slytherin anymore. She was the last living descendant.

Fawkes took off, flying away. A Phoenix couldn't do much against the King of Serpents.

The serpent was poisonous green in colour with the thickness of a tree trunk. It had a flat head with so many teeth Rebekah couldn't count.

"_Kill him."_

Rebekah turned her head up and looked at the snake start to snap at the bird soared above its head. Her eyes glanced to the dark blood that splattered on the ground. Rebekah jumped when the tail of the serpent thrashed and it turned. Confidently, Rebekah turned to look at it in the face.

Fawkes had removed its eyes.

Tears welled up in Rebekah's as a gasp soared through her chest. The poor creature! It was being controlled and the snake was in agony for doing what it was told.

"NO!" Riddle screamed. "_LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER! KILL HER!"_

Tears dripped down her cheeks silently as Rebekah stood tall and called out to the creatures. Fawkes stopped his violence and flew back to her as the serpent hissed, tasting the air.

"_Look at me. Hear me, serpent, he is not the heir,"_

"_I am the Heir!" _Riddle yelled at her, reddening.

"_He is but a memory of the one who used to be your master," _Rebekah hissed at the creature as it laid its stomach down and slithered up to her. She pulled a hand up to touch its nose and it struck, searing pain echoed in her right forearm as she screamed in pain. One of the Basilisk's fang stayed in her arm and she watched her skin sizzle.

"_I have but one master,"_

"_NO!" _Rebekah screamed and it jutted forward when its tongue came out. She pushed her bleeding arm to the tongue, causing the snake to retreat its tongue. "_Taste my blood. BLOOD TO BLOOD, I TAKE WHAT IS MINE BY BIRTH, BLOOD, AND CONQUEST!"_

Her arm and the blood on the snake's tongue glowed a bright white and then returned back to normal. Rebekah clutched her arm as the snake slithered around her and went behind her. It brought its head down to the floor and laid it there by her, allowing her to place a hand on its snout.

"_Are you mine?"_

"_As you are of my original master's,"_

"NO. NO. NO," Riddle screamed again. "_I am your master, kill her. Kill her. KILL HER!"_

"_A memory cannot be the Heir,"_

"_I need to destroy the diary, I think," _Rebekah said to herself without realising she hissed it.

"_Take my discarded fang and pierce the book,"_

"ACCIO DIARY, AND FANG!" Rebekah yelled and made both of them soar towards her. She took the two and plunged the fang into the diary until half of it came out of the other side. She dropped both as Riddle's screams became lessened and she dropped to her knees beside the Basilisk.

It allowed her to use its head as a rest as she couldn't focus. A searing pain happened in her arm made her stay awake as she watched a blur of gold and red next to it. Rebekah screamed, making her voice go hoarse.

"Thank you, Fawkes," She whispered when she could finally focus on the bird. It jutted its head towards the serpent, somehow Rebekah understood. "_Stay still and do not attack."_

Rebekah watched Fawkes quickly move to stand on the Basilisk's snout and the bird began to cry into its eyes. The serpent closed its eyes after it could see, unwilling to kill the creature that helped it even after hurting it.

"_I cannot allow you to be killed," _Rebekah whispered hoarsely and gulped. "_I ask you to hide, hide before the girl awakes, and I will keep you safe. I will see about letting you out into the Black Lake."_

"_I would very much like that, Mistress," _The voice became clear and distinctly masculine. "_It has been almost a thousand years since I have seen the outside world."_

"_You can no longer hunt MuggleBorns. They are a significant part of our society, we need the fresh blood else Wizarding kind would become existent within a dozen generation,"_

"_Salazar," _The Basilisk turned its head to the gigantic statue of the Wizard. "_He was right to be wary of MuggleBorns. The truth has been twisted over the centuries. He did not hate MuggleBorns, no, he hated their Muggle parents that tried to kill their Magical children. He had taught the children to be wary of their parents and their beliefs, and when one killed a student of his, he became distraught with grief. The other Founders agreed that this couldn't continue but they had no way to stop it. Salazar hatched me to look after the students while they stayed at Hogwarts, else Muggles come and attack. I am getting old and my duty is yet not fulfilled."_

Rebekah heard Ginny Weasley stir from the other side of the Chamber. "_Hi__de please, if she sees you, she will tell everyone that you are alive. I'm gonna tell them that I've killed you and so they won't bother looking for you."_

When Ginny awoke, she began to ball her eyes out. She became as red as her hair as Rebekah hugged the crying girl and tried to comfort her. She sobbed and tried to speak, "I'll get expelled!" and Rebekah told her that it wasn't her fault for doing everything.

"Come on, honey," Rebekah helped her stand, placing an arm around her. "We need to leave. The Basilisk is dead and we need to be looked at."

Fawkes led the way to McGonagall's office and Rebekah didn't even bother knocking, simply shoving the door open and waltzing in.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley clutched the girl after leaping from in front of the fire. Mr Weasley joined in hugging.

Fawkes flew straight for Dumbledore's shoulder and the elderly Wizard stroked a tail feather. Next to him was McGonagall, clutching her chest through the last gasps of surprise.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" Rebekah and Blaise were brought into Mrs Weasley's clutches as she hugged them. Realising that they were comfortable, she let them go.

"I think we'd all like to know that," McGonagall's eyes were warm but completely serious.

"You might want to get Snape and Madam Pomfrey,"

"Very well," She said. "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

"Well, it started with the diary…"

The feast was wonderful and much bigger than normal. Everyone wore their sleeping clothes but Rebekah, Blaise and Ginny had to get changed. Everyone's pets joined in too, Emperor chased around some of the birds playfully.

"DAPHNE!" Rebekah launched herself at the girl when she walked into the Great Hall. Then Rebekah launched herself at the Gryffindor girl as she came in behind.

Then Hagrid returned at half three in the morning. Rebekah watched the sulking Fang suddenly get up from behind her and fling himself into the half-Giant's arms.


	34. Lioness

Rebekah knocked on McGonagall's door. A few days after the destruction of the diary, there was a lighting storm over Scotland. Since January, Rebekah had the potion ready and hidden in her room until the storm came. She held the red potion up with a sheepish smile when McGonagall opened her door.

"I am not surprised," She said and sighed. "When are you planning to drink it?"

"Since you advised me to ask you and Snape, I'll let that be up to you both," Rebekah smiled. "But I want it to be before the year ends, if that is alright."

"How about tomorrow after curfew," She suggested. "I'll ask Professor Snape to accompany us because we don't know how you'll react to the sudden change."

"Okay,"

"Eat a lot of protein and don't be concerned if you become a creature that is an omnivore or carnivore," McGonagal said. "Your human body and Animagus form are two different things, even with the similarities. I've eaten a mouse in my form but I haven't been peckish for them during dinner."

The next day, Rebekah could hardly focus in lessons.

Snape brought Rebekah to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, McGonagall was already there with Madam Pomfrey. She explained that since McGonagall and Snape would also be in their Animagus forms, if Rebekah reacted badly, it would take precious time to turn back and help her.

Emperor sat by Madam Pomfrey as she summoned a table and chair to sit in. Tercet curled up behind them.

"Are you sure, Miss Potter?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise, Madam,"

"Minerva and I will transform once we know that you have taken it. We will help you through the process but it is quick," Snape said sternly, making Rebekah hesitate in downing the potion.

"_Amato Animo Animato Animagus," _Rebekah placed the tip of her wand on her heart for the last time. She took the stopper out of the vial and looked into the contents, seeing the blood-red liquid before she brought it to her lips and gulped the mouthful.

A fiery pain poured into her blood as it pulsed through her at tremendous speeds. Her heart began to beat faster, almost like another heart was within her ribcage. With a sudden image in her mind, Rebekah collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"Careful," McGonagall said, not touching her but standing by her side. "Have you seen the image in your mind? Take it and push your will into wanting to be that creature. Don't force it but allow your Magic to transfigure your body. Your body is not permanent but your mind is."

She first imagined two forms, her own and the animal, separate. Forcing the two forms to come closer, they slowly merged. The images were no longer just human and animal, it was one form that changed its appearances from Witch to creature and creature to Witch.

The pain multiplied as fire coursed through her veins as bones clicked out of and then into place. Her skin sprouted hair as she stood up and took a step, quickly falling back on all fours as she acquired paws.

She lifted her hands, paws, whatever they were in this form, and gave them a good inspection. Five black finger pads with a single larger one for the palm, each finger pad had a single large claw sprouting from the tip.

Her neck became stiff and she wanted to click it but couldn't. Her point of view was closer to the floor than ever before, only standing a couple of feet high. She could see a snout sprout from where her nose and mouth used to be, a little black nose at the tip. She drew her tongue out to lick it and found it much longer and very pink.

Her neck ached and she shook her head, feeling the fur completely develop and her limbs became relaxed. She bent her front to the floor as her back legs kept her weight, giving her neck and back a good stretch, then did the same for her back legs.

Rebekah stepped forward with her new limbs, quickly finding it natural to walk on all fours. She sprinted across the pitch and came back, tumbling over her paws and landing on her back with her tail in her face. She sneezed as it flicked away with a muscle movement. She flicked it back and caught it within her paws. It was long and had a dark tuft of hair at the very end, she placed the tail in her mouth and gently bit down and found it very painful with her new and very long teeth.

She jumped up and whined, swishing the tail to relieve the pain. She tried her best to sit down but she felt like a dog. Laying was worse, Rebekah laid on her stomach and then rolled completely over and onto her back and back onto her stomach. Her part of her upper left foreleg had her scar, she bet it ran from her neck down but instead of the lightning shape, it was straight from the position of the new limbs.

Emperor sat and placed a paw on her head, grinning. She swatted the larger paw away but caught it and began to chew on it. She knew where everyone was. Pomfrey still sat in her chair but she was very aware, McGonagall had shifted, Snape still loomed by the side, and Tercet watched her.

McGonagall meowed in her Animagus form, Rebekah's mind translated it as a request of a negative nature. Somehow she understood that she was asking if Rebekah could turn back.

Rebekah imaged her Animagus form and watched it turn from an animal to a human, and her physical form did the same.

She brought her hands to her face, watching them as she flexed her fingers. "That was wicked!" She said, looking back up. "I'm drunk on adrenaline now."

"Would you like to run the forest then?" Snape said, nodding his head. "Usually is it off-limits to students—" Rebekah smiled sheepishly and half rolled her eyes as Snape gave her a pointed look. If she still had her tail, it would be swaying in anticipation and amusement "—But you need to get rid of your energy, you won't be able to sleep otherwise. Madam Pomfrey has been informed of your decision to not be registered. If the last two years have said anything, something will happen again and you could use this ability."

"Can we?" Rebekah nodded her head and clasped her hands behind her back. "Can we run? I just want to explore the new form!"

"You will grow into it," McGonagall stated after she shifted back. "You are still not fully grown for the animal, but you are not far from being an adult. I presume Professor Dumbledore needs to know?"

Rebekah nodded her head with energy as her hands twitched. Snape escorted the trembling young Witch out of the pitch and stopped a dozen metres away from the sides of the forest.

"Stay within my sight, or know where I am," Snape began to run but it was more like a glide as he barely came off of the ground before he was on it again.

His black robes were replaced by a bird, a vulture with a mustard yellow face and beak tipped with black, black beady eyes that matched his human form, and an array of black feathers under and at the tips of his wings while the rest was pure white. A mane of slightly grey feathers sprouted around his neck. His left-wing was a shade or two darker than his right.

Rebekah began to sprint towards the forest, barely making it past the edge before she shifted and landed on her paws before bouncing off them again. She buried under roots and leapt over foliage as Snape flew between branches. With each paw touching the dirt, waves of peace and rightfulness came over her.

Running was natural.

it felt good.

It felt right.

She still found it amusing, a lioness in the pit of snakes.


	35. Y3-Marge

This summer, Rebekah decided to stay home and occasionally visit her friends instead of visiting the whole summer again. She wanted to stay because Uncle Vernon's sister, Aunt Marge was going to visit and she loved Rebekah. She didn't love her parents though.

Very early on Rebekah's thirteenth birthday, there were several owls in her room. Her friends sent her small gifts.

What was it with Pansy and jewellery?

Last year it was a bracelet, this year it was a cute pair of small silver hoop earrings with a line of seven tiny diamonds in it. Rebekah smiled as she put them in. They looked really beautiful with her hair colour and complexion.

Errol, the Weasley family's owl, came in with a package and went for a large drink of water. Inside it was two pieces of paper.

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE **

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend. **

Rebekah then read the letter Ron had sent her.

_**Dear Rebekah, **_

_**Happy birthday! **_

_**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian Wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it has gone on this trip.**_

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? Don't let the Muggles get you down! Try and come to London, **_

_**Ron**_

_**PS. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week**_

Rebekah sent back a happy reply to him but allowed Errol a break before he went on his way with the rest of the owls.

_**Dear Rebekah, **_

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? — but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the Wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian Wizards were fascinating. **_

_**There's some interesting local history of Witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**_

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first! **_

_**Love from Hermione**_

Then Rebekah sent a Thank You letter back to Hermione, and to everyone else who brought her a gift. It was the right thing to do, it was nice also. She also got a letter from Hagrid saying that everyone was doing fine at Hogwarts, Tatia had grown a whole seven inches over the summer alone.

Then came the letter from Hogwarts:

_**Dear Miss Potter, **_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign. A list of books for next year is enclosed. **_

_**Yours sincerely, Deputy Headmistress.**_

On the other letter encased within the packaging was the confirmation of her lessons. It was a personal note from McGonagall that stated Rebekah had been accepted for all of her choices but once she was at Hogwarts, she would be introduced on how to take them all.

Rebekah would have to get Aunt Petunia to sign it later in the summer. For the next two weeks, Aunt Marge would be visiting and Rebekah couldn't mention Magic or Hogwarts in front of her. Wizarding secrecy and all that.

She sighed as she opened all the gifts and sent a Thank You letter with each owl. She finished around three in the morning and decided to curl up in the bed with Emperor and Fidele.

In the morning, Rebekah was the last to get up. She sat between Dudley and Aunt Petunia as Dudley stuffed his face as he watched the brand new TV in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia buttered her toast and then passed another plate over for Rebekah as the young Witch went to the fridge and got the grapes out. She nibbled on them as the TV ran its latest story.

She began reading the Wizarding newspaper.

_**BLACK STILL AT LARGE **_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. **_

"_**We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." **_

_**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. **_

"_**Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, Magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?" **_

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the Magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. **_

". . . The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

Rebekah took one look at him and sighed loudly and for a long time. She had recognised him instantly, Hagrid had given her an album of her parents and there was a single picture of him in it. And then the Mirror of Erised showed his face, but he was much older now. Older and fragile.

"What is it, Rebekah?" Aunt Petunia asked and took a bit of her toast.

"No need to tell us he's no good," Uncle Vernon snorted, pulling down the top of the newspaper before flinging his hand towards the TV in a dismissive way. "Look at the state of him! Look at his hair! Filthy layabout. Hang on! You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! "

"You don't have to worry about him, Uncle Vernon," Rebekah said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's like me," Rebekah flicked her wrist a little, showing off her wand charm. "The prison in question is very far away, somewhere in the north sea I think."

"Oh, good," He quickly changed the subject. "I'd better be off in a minute. Marge's train gets in at ten."

"Is Aunt Marge coming?" Dudley said, prying his eyes away from the TV.

"For two week," Aunt Petunia said. "We told her that you went to a prestigious academy in Scotland. She doesn't need to know about Hogwarts. Just keep Emperor away from her mutts, I don't know how they'll react to each other."

"Do either of you want to come for the ride?" Uncle Vernon yelled from the front door as he put his coat on.

"Can I?" Rebekah asked. At his nod, Rebekah slipped on her flats, smoothed her top into her jeans. She saw that she left one of her robes on the hangers. "Emperor, can you bring this up to my room? Aunt Marge doesn't need to see this. Also, can you stay in my room until I can introduce you to her and her dog?"

Emperor purred and flicked his tail as he laced the robe around his torso and made his way upstairs.

It took about an hour to get to the right station and Rebekah waited for Aunt Marge with her hands clasped in front of her. She was greeted with a large hug and a crisp twenty-pound note, just as every other time they hugged. Aunt Marge commented on the slightly messy bun Rebekah had, comparing it to her father's messy hair. Aunt Marge's bulldog, Ripper, decided to growl at Rebekah but quickly quieted when the young Witch gave the dog a firm glare and sneer before turning it into a smile.

When they got back to the house, Aunt Marge did the same to Dudley. She gave Aunt Petunia a kiss on the cheek as a greeting and Rebekah went to make tea.

"Here you go, ma'am," Rebekah placed the teacup and saucer in front of the large woman, she then made Aunt Petunia a cup and sat herself down with her own. Emperor waltzed in carefully, almost glaring at Ripper sitting by the woman. "Emperor."

"Who's this ratbag?" Aunt Marge said when she caught sight of Emperor draping himself across Rebekah's shoulders, the extra weight didn't hinder her movements.

"He's my pet," Rebekah sent an apologetic glance to Emperor. "I've had him for two years now."

"How did you allow her to get that thing, Petunia?" Aunt Marge scowled as the thinner woman raised an eyebrow.

"Emperor has been quite pleasant. We only see Rebekah over the summer breaks mostly, he stays with her at the school."

Rebekah excused herself, saying that she needed to feed Emperor. She didn't want to hear the conversations between the vile woman and Aunt Petunia. She had enough of that in the first eleven years of life.

Aunt Marge's visit was going to be over soon, thank Morgan. If Rebekah had to deal with that woman and the bad-mouthing of her parents for a single moment longer, Rebekah would snap.

"This Potter," Aunt Marge said at the last dinner of the week, pouring more brandy into her glass and still splashing some onto the cloth. "You never told me what he did?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave each other a tense look

"He — didn't work," Uncle Vernon tumbled over a thought, giving Rebekah a half glance, half glare, "Unemployed."

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"

"Because he was from a wealthy family," Rebekah said suddenly. She had been staying quiet for the whole dinner, reciting Potion recipes in her mind to keep calm and collected.

"What?"

"I said, my father was from a wealthy family," Rebekah pulled apart a potato, trying to stop her temper getting the better of her. "He didn't need to work, he had plenty of money and it will go to me when I mature."

Aunt Marge began to hiccup as she shook off Uncle Vernon's demand for more brandy. "Proud of your parents, are you, Rebekah? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash," She turned around a little. "I expect they were drunkards, honestly—"

"They were not drunkards!" Rebekah snarled as she stood up from the table and made her chair fall back.

"They died in a car crash, you little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" Aunt Marge swelled with anger. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little girl, Rebekah. Why don't you help out instead of being ungrateful little—"

Rebekah became hot with fury but she sneered as the woman began to swell.

Aunt Marge couldn't speak, the swelling didn't stop. Her whole body began to expand, her eyes bulged as her mouth was too stretched to speak properly. The buttons on her tweed jacket pinged off and hit the walls, echoing. Her already fat fingers were becoming fatter as Rebekah's anger washed over her.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia began yelling as Aunt Marge's whole body drifted to the ceiling. She was plump and round now with beady eyes and limps she couldn't move very well. Ripper came rushing in and barked, leaping to Uncle Vernon and biting into his leg as the man tried to get Aunt Marge back into her chair. He was failing miserably.

Rebekah decided that it was a good time to leave. She made her way upstairs and quickly scooped her belongings into her pouch. She even put Hedwig's cage and Fidele's terrarium in, both of them levitated to the open bag.

"I'm heading out," Rebekah said, throwing her runed robe on, and then half lied. "I'll be staying with friends, I won't come back this summer."

"You need to fix her!" Uncle Vernon said and waved a fist under her nose. "YOU NEED TO FIX HER NOW!"

Rebekah just looked at it, unaffected, then shoved it out of her way. "Yelling doesn't scare me!"

She unshrank her wand and he jolted back. Aunt Petunia and Rebekah held an apologetic stare, she shook her head as the Witch left out of the door with Fidele on her shoulders, Emperor by her feet and Hedwig in the air.


	36. Black

The young Witch pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her head and shoulders, walking several streets over before finding an area where there were no houses. Rebekah shifted into her lioness form, settling in between all three animals for some rest. Her black nose was buried into Emperor's fur when he wouldn't settle down. He jumped from the little huddle and walked into a nearby bush.

Her instincts went on overload. The prickling sensation at the base of her head said she was being watched. Where did Emperor go? It couldn't have been safe here, not at all! She jumped up with Fidele around her neck loosely and she tried to find him. When she did, she had to blink and think to herself, was she dreaming?

Emperor was pouncing onto a large black dog, almost looking like a Grim. Rebekah saw that Emperor and the unknown dog were having fun but Rebekah needed to get to London by morning.

"_Emperor, come," _Rebekah said. "_We need to get to London before Vernon finds us."_

"_Vernon?" _It took a moment for Rebekah to process that the dog had spoken. It had sat down and tilted its head. "_Vernon Dursley?"_

"_What's it to you?" _Rebekah growled a little, brandishing her teeth as Fidele slipped off of her and showed her scar when she turned to look at the tree line.

"_Rebekah?" _The voice was shocked. The dog suddenly turned into a man, Sirius Black. Rebekah snarled and jumped, he dodged as he yelled for her to stop. "Rebekah, I didn't kill your parents! I swear I didn't. They were family! Look, look, no Dark Mark."

He bared both his forearms quickly and more than once. Rebekah turned to her human form and tossed her hair to the side.

"What do you mean _you _didn't kill them? Who did then? Who told Voldemort where my parents were?!" Rebekah wanted to get closer but she didn't trust him, he could have been lying.

"It was Pettigrew, the rat turned to the Dark side and told him. He was the Secret-Keeper but no one knew besides Lily, James and I. He betrayed their trust, not me,"

Rebekah could quite quickly deduce that he was telling the truth. Emperor wasn't attacking him and Fidele hadn't hissed that he could smell the lies. Rebekah sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, scratching the scar a little.

"I can't have a normal year, can I?" She said to Emperor. "First Quirrel, then Ginny Weasley, and now Sirius Black."

"Weasley? Like the family who got the trip to Egypt?"

"Maybe," Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"You look like Lily when you do that," He chuckled deeply, as a car passed several metres behind them, Rebekah could finally see how malnourished he looked. "That family, one of the boys, has a rat in the picture in the newspaper. That's Pettigrew in his Animagus form, lost a finger trying to fake his death."

"Scabbers,"

"What?"

"One of my friends, Ron Weasley, has a rat named Scabbers. He's missing a finger," Rebekah wanted to scream. "For the last two years, he has been under my nose and I didn't know? I couldn't have known though. Argh, I don't care. I'm just gonna go through this year without almost killing someone."

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms loosely around his thin frame. "How long have you been an Animagus?"

"Since the start of June," Rebekah said and lifted Fidele as he slithered back to her feet and tried to climb her leg. "That reminds me, I need to get to London. Argh!"

"Just get the Knight Bus, Cub."

"And how do I do that?"

"Stick your wand into the road and it will appear," He shuffled his feet. "I need to go before I'm caught."

"You're gonna try and kill Pettigrew, aren't you?" He nodded and shifted into his dog form, running off quickly. "See ya, Padfoot."

The Knight Bus was a triple-decker in the colour of violent purple that made Rebekah want to wince. The conductor wore his uniform in the same shade and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. What's your name?"

"Lilianeth," Rebekah said. She wouldn't give out her name because she didn't know if the Ministry was looking for her.

"Last name?" He glanced wearily at her.

"Evans," Rebekah stepped on. "How much to London?"

"Eleven Sickles," Stan said, "For thirteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toothbrush in the colour of your choice."

"Hot chocolate, keep the change," Rebekah said as she handed him a Galleon and he showed her to a bed. There were no seats, only large beds and some of them were occupied but not many.

"You 'ave this one," Stan whispered after shushing a passenger at the back. He patted the bed right behind the driver, an elderly wizard with thick glasses. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Lilianeth Evans, Ern." Stan then sat in the armchair next to Ernie's "Take 'er away, Ern."

For the next hour or so, the Knight Bus went from this corner of England to that side of Ireland to a little town in Scotland until they reached near London. Rebekah laid back on the bed, her hands behind her head as she began to think. She had finished the hot chocolate already.

Just how much trouble would she get in? It wasn't enough to send her to Azkaban, surely? Last year, Hagrid had gone for only two months and he did not want to relive it. Was it as bad as it seemed?

Would she have a home when she returned from Hogwarts? She knew Uncle Vernon would be extremely angry with her when she returned but the look on Aunt Petunia's face. That woman just _knew _Rebekah would have reacted that way, and had accepted that. She wouldn't be angry, she didn't like Marge all that much anyway.

"Where in London," Stan asked suddenly and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Diagon Alley, please," Rebekah said and sat up, Emperor had shifted to be no bigger than her hand and Fidele hid within her top

It took a few minutes but the bus halted before the Leaky Caldron. Rebekah had no clue what she was going to do now. She walked off.

"There you are, Rebekah," A familiar voice said. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and looked into the eyes of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

"Evening, Minister," She said. "Is this about my Aunt Marge?"

"Kind of, come on, we need to have a small chat," He increased the pressure on her shoulder but Rebekah shrugged it off as it loosened when Fidele peaked his head out of her top. She smiled and gently stroked his head as Fudge led the way into the pub.

A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the toothless landlord. "You've got her then, Minister!" Tom the toothless landlord of the Leaky Caldron said. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," Fudge suggested.

"And one for me too, please," Rebekah said.

"And a private parlour, if you please,"

They marched after Tom's lantern and walked down a narrow passage and into a room. The once dark room was lit with fire as Tom clicked his fingers and then he left with a small bow.

"Sit down," Fudge took a seat by the fire, gesturing to the one opposite to his. He took his cloak off and placed it to the side. "I presume you know who I am?"

"Yes," Rebekah kept up with the important people in the Wizarding world, from models and athletes to Healers and Judges. "You're Minister Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic."

"Well, Rebekah," Fudge said after Tom came in with the tea. "You've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think, but you're safe, and that's what matters." He ate a crumpet and then shoved a plate to her. "Eat, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Rebekah remained silent as she sipped her tea, quickly finishing it and pouring herself and the Minister another cup. "Well, I wouldn't call it unfortunate. She was insulting my parents, and you know how us Slytherins react to slander. Aunt Petunia looked quite pleased actually, we both didn't like the woman."

"Really?" He said, almost surprised. "I suppose you'll need a place to stay."

Tom got her room Eleven and showed her in, placing a key in her hand and wished her a good night as he yawned. With the rush of adrenaline she had, Rebekah couldn't fall asleep and so decided to curl up with The Monster Book of Monsters and a cup of tea.

By the time six o'clock came, Rebekah had showered, brushed her hair and teeth, and dressed in her runed robes with a white button-down top tucked into slacks. It looked much like her school uniform but it didn't have the tie and the robe was much fancier and well made.

"Good morning, Tom," Rebekah greeted the landlord.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," He smiled sleepily. It was still early for everyone. "What will you have?"

"Just simple toast, strawberry jam and English tea, please,"

"Are you going out?" He placed the plate and teacup in front of her.

"Yes," Rebekah said, stirring the sugar in.

"Stay within Diagon Alley," He said. "We don't need Black getting to you."

"Oh," She said, sucking her teeth for a second. "I'll stay within Diagon Alley and I'll be back before dark. The Minister said that was what I should do and I'll take his advice."

"Good."

Rebekah rolled her eyes when he left, beginning to eat the toast as Fidele settled himself on her shoulders and acted like a necklace around her neck. Rebekah wasn't going to stay within Diagon Alley, she had a desire to explore Knockturn Alley since last summer.

"Ah, Mr Allor," Rebekah grinned and bowed a leg before the Goblin. "Merry meet and greetings to you."

"Many do not study the traditions enough to know that," He said and bowed his head. "Greetings to you. What may I assist with, Miss Potter?"

"Within the last year, I have realised that I am a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, by blood and conquest," Rebekah said as Allor raised a low eyebrow. "Tom Riddle, the last heir, is dead and that leaves me as the nearest descendent."

"And you wish to claim the title of Slytherin?"

"No, not until I am mature," Rebekah kept a pleasantly neutral expression on her face. "I wish to claim the title of Heir for the time being, I don't want anyone else claiming it."

Mr Allor had her do an identification exam again and it confirmed that she was the closest _living _heir that met the conditions. One had to be a Parselmouth to inherit Salazar Slytherin's fortune and class. Her ring didn't change, instead, she got an emerald brooch that had a silver lining in the shape of two snakes. It could be clipped onto the top of a tie if she was at school, or used as a necklace.

Two snakes, very creative…

Rebekah explored more of Diagon Alley before she pulled her hood up and wandered into Knockturn Alley. She purchased hard to come by ingredients from Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary, several Dark books from Cobb & Webb's after she summoned the courage to go past the spider webs on the door, and a pair of thick lock pads from Trackleshanks Locksmith. She could place this on any trunk and no one would be able to get into them without the key.

Carkitt Market had a few shops but Rebekah wasn't very interested in any of them. Of course, she went into the local apothecary shop and got an ingredient or two. Rebekah began to realise that her endless pouch was too worn by use and so decided to buy a newer, more expensive and better quality one that was designed as a black clutch with a silver latch.

Rebekah told herself that she would not buy the new Firebolt. Her broom was good and she trusted it. Why replace something when it worked well still?


	37. Ice Cream

On the thirty-first of August, Rebekah found Ron and Hermione sitting outside of Mr Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hello!" Rebekah said as she came up to them.

"Hey, Rebekah," Ron said as he had his ice cream.

"Hi, how was your summer?" Hermione waved before plunging her spoon in the ice cream.

Rebekah grinned as she sat down. "Well, I blew up my aunt, my uncle's sister, up and had a word with the Minister of Magic when I ran away after."

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

Mr Fortescue came up to the table. "Your usual, Miss Potter?"

"Hmm, yes please," Rebekah nodded once and smiled as Mr Fortescue did the same then left.

Ron looked shocked and confused, leaning forward as Rebekah sat next to Hermione. "You've got a usual?"

"I've gone here for three weeks straight now,"

"Yeah, we heard. We tried to find you at the Leaky Caldron but you weren't there, nor Flourish and Blotts, or Madam Malkin's," Hermione said and had a spoonful of her chocolate banana split.

Rebekah scoffed. "Yeah, well, I got my books last week and I don't shop at Madam Malkin's."

"Where'd you shop for your robes then?"

"At Twilfitt and Tattings," Rebekah paused to thank Mr Fortescue when he placed her Magical raspberry ripple in front of her. "I live with wealthy Slytherins, I need to look the part. It's better quality and so the robes last the year, but I do buy a new set every year or I get one owled when needed."

"Twilfitt and Tattings is _expensive_," Ron complained, waving his spoon. "Like _really _expensive."

"Last Potter," Rebekah said and flashed her ring, before stroking the bottom with her thumb. "I have full access to the vaults. Since I hadn't touched the vaults until I was eleven, there was a higher interest rate on my savings. Merlin's beard, Hermione. What is all of this?"

Rebekah saw the three large and heavy bundles of books next to her. Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, The Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies."

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view,"

"Does that mean you got into all the classes you wanted?" Rebekah said and watched Hermione nod. "So did I. At least, I know what to get you for your birthday now."

"I really want an owl. I mean, Rebekah's got Hedwig and you've got Errol," Hermione said after taking a look in her purse.

"Errol's the family owl, Scabbers is mine," Ron said and pulled his rat out of his pocket."And I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Rebekah gestured to the rat, asking if she could pick it up. Ron nodded and handed her Scabbers. She brought the Animagus closer to her face and inspected its arms and fingers. She tightened her grip and watched it shake as it tried to get away, she refused to until she gripped the criminal tightly in her hand before letting it drop. It ran straight back to Ron and cowered into his lap.

"You go and get your owl, Hermione, and get Scabbers checked out," Rebekah suggested. "I'm going back to the Leaky Cauldron, I need to get Emperor, Hedwig and Fidele fed. They'll go for Tom's kitchen otherwise."

After half an hour, Mrs Weasley came into the Leaky Cauldron with a horde of shopping bags and her younger children. Fred and Goerge sneaked a little powder of something into a cup of a customer and watched them turn purple without noticing. Mrs Weasley scolded them and said that they needed to behave like Percy. Ginny, the youngest and the only girl, said hello to Rebekah as she came into the main area.

"Potter, nice to see you," Percy Weasley said and shook her hand with a timid smile.

"Hello, Weasley," Rebekah said back. "You do know you can call me Rebekah?"

"Only if you call me Percy. I hope you're well?"

"Very, thanks,"

"Rebekah!" Percy was shoved out of the way for Fred to replace him with a large bow. "Simply splendid to see you, old girl."

"Marvelous," Then George elbowed Fred out of the way and took her hand, giving the knuckles a fake and exaggerated kiss. "Absolutely spiffing."

All of this made Percy scowl and Rebekah sent him a sympathetic smile, but she found it just as funny. Mrs Weasley scolded the twins again and Percy dismissed himself.

"Hello, Rebekah, dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?"Mrs Weasley turned to the Potter Witch and smiled softly at her. "Second Head Boy in the family!"

"And last," Fred mumbled under his breath as George nudged him.

"I don't doubt that," Mrs Weasley said and frowned. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" George was revolted and absolutely disgusted at the idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

"Yeah, if you're Head Boy or Girl, everyone knows who you are and they'll keep an eye on you," Rebekah said quietly so Mrs Weasley wouldn't hear. "Stay under the radar and you can do whatever you want."

Fred and George both had a wicked smile on their lips.

Hours later, Rebekah found herself hiding behind a door and listening to Mr and Mrs Weasley arguing about her.

". . . makes no sense not to tell her," Mr Weasley said "Rebekah's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating her like a child. She's thirteen years old and —"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify her!" Mrs Weasley retorted, "Do you really want to send her back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" Mr Weasley said. "If the Knight Bus hadn't picked her up, I'm prepared to bet she would have been dead before the Ministry found her."

"But she's not dead, she's fine, so what's the point —"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been a month, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"

"But Rebekah will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Rebekah—"

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'At Hogwarts...At Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Rebekah dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Rebekah will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Rebekah stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..."

There was a silent pause.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Rebekah at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards. Nor am I, if it comes to that . . . but when you're dealing with a Wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Rebekah—"

"— then I will never say another word against them," Mr Weasley yawned. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up. . . ."

Did they actually believe that she couldn't look after herself? She escaped Voldemort three times, killed Quirriel, and tamed the Basilisk. She wasn't useless. If people stopped withholding information from her, she could do so much more than they could ever imagine. But they didn't believe it, or her.

After a rather dull journey to the station, Mr Weasley pulled Rebekah aside. He waited for the rest of the Weasley family to move along before he spoke.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" Mr Weasley said, furrowing his eyebrows sternly as his eyes glanced cautiously to his wife.

"I already know," Rebekah said, nodding once. "I overheard you both speaking last night, then I heard my name and I couldn't help but listen. Sorry."

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," Mr Weasley wiped his hand against his robes. "Rebekah, you must be very scared…"

"I'm really not, sir," Rebekah inclined her head towards him a little. "I'm staying at Hogwarts and that place is a fortress. My dorms are warded against any malicious attempts of entry since last year's rumours of me opening the Chamber. I either stay with my friends, or Hermione and Ron, or I'm with Snape doing work."

"I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"

"—But nothing," Rebekah said as the whistle on the train hooted. "I need to go. I'll be safe, or I'll tell Dumbledore if anything is amiss."


	38. Professor

Rebekah had to find a compartment for herself. Emperor strode before her, his large form quickly made the other students jump out of the way. He strutted all the way down to the end of the train, stopping before a compartment with a single occupant.

She gave Emperor a look, confirming with him that this was the best option. The door opened and he jumped onto the bench then transformed smaller. She sighed silently and sat down on the free bench. On the rack above the man's head, a small case sat, held together with strings and knots. His name was written in a peeling corner of the battered case.

Professor R J Lupin.

Rebekah suspected that he would take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Thank Merlin that Lockhart lost his memory in the Chamber last year, she couldn't deal with him for another year. She would sooner allow the Pixies to attach themselves to his fake hair than have him as a teacher again.

Wait. Professor _R _J _Lupin? _Lupin? Wasn't that the name of one of her father's friends? Yes, Remus Lupin.

_Moony._

For the next few hours, as the Hogwarts Express chugged closer north, the skies became clouded and they darkened. Rebekah sat back and watched it change. She could do this for hours at a time, almost meditating while the small details outside would sometimes catch her eye. Everything was quiet but she could still hear the other students through the compartment walls.

The doors to the compartment opened, Daphne picked her blonde head through. "Hello, are you doing okay, Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled softly and replied, "I'm doing fine, Daphne. Don't worry yourself or the others. Just concentrate on keeping the others busy as I think, I can't be dealing with them at the moment."

"Yeah," Daphne said, leaning against the frame a little. "Weasley and Granger are down a few compartments, although they have a few friends."

"Don't worry about me, Daph," Rebekah stroked Fidele's head softly. "I'm fine with where I am. Go before they miss you."

"Completely sure?" Rebekah gave her a look. "Fine, okay. Are we still meeting up at the alcove?"

"Of course,"

She left, trying to be careful not to slam the door but it shut with a big thump and made Emperor and Lupin jump.

He quickly waved his wand, pointing it at Rebekah since she stood by the door.

"Woooh, Sir," Rebekah chuckled, placing her hands up in surrender then using her left to gently gesture to her scar. "I've had enough people after me, thanks."

He seemed confused for a second, his eyes darting between Rebekah's and her exposed scar because of her tank top. He lowered his wand while raising a shaking hand to his face, rubbing his eyes with a nostalgic laugh.

"You've got your father's humour,"

"And his arrogance, I've been told," Rebekah smiled as they both sat down. Fidele simmered down from her neck and wrapped himself around one of Emperor's paws, making the latter lay his head on top of the snake's warm body.

"And who are these creatures?"

"Emperor is a Bakaneko, I got him in my First year. Fidele is a summoned ball python. Hedwig, my snowy owl, will make her way to Hogwarts by herself," Rebekah said. "Am I right in assuming you'll be our new Defence teacher?"

"I will be,"

"Good," She said with a neutral face.

"Why is that good?"

Rebekah laughed sheepishly, she couldn't help but smile. "I kind of killed our First-year teacher, and then Lockhart had a mishap with my wand last year."

"That is something," He said and leaned back, clasping his hands on his stomach. "Do you know who I was to your parents, Rebekah?"

"Moony, of course," Rebekah sat up straight, watching a smile appear on his lips. "I remembered that name, along with Padfoot and Wormtail. I didn't remember any of your faces though. McGonagall told me about you all, your friendship and eventual disbandment of friendship."

"What has old McGonagall told you then?"

Rebekah leaned towards the window and glanced at the rising moon. "There's about a week before the full moon. She wasn't blind, you know. She knew almost everything you four did."

"Well, she has the qualities of a feline," Lupin said, a soft smile on his lips. "She was quite stealthy, we didn't realise half the time that she followed us."

"Yeah. Do any of the teachers know of your condition?"

"All the teachers know, I was taught by some of them when I was younger,"

"Do you make the potions yourself then?" He nodded. "Why don't you ask Snape? Even with the past between you, he wouldn't want to see any of the students hurt."

"Ah. He… we don't get along at all."

"He used to say that all of you should have been expelled for some of your deeds."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, during one of our private lessons. It was getting closer to Halloween, you know what happened then, and I wanted to know more about my parents. On Halloween, I asked McGonagall to tell me stories about them. She knew that they were Animagi, besides my mum. I then decided to become one."

"Were you successful, Rebekah?"

Rebekah nodded happily. "Yep, it all happened illegally, of course. I'm not registered because I rather not have another reason for Skeeter to bug me."

"What did you become?" He asked as he quickly looked out of the window as the train began to slow.

"I'm a lioness," The sudden crack of thunder made Rebekah jump.

"That's amazing. I would have thought you would be a doe or deer of some sort," He sat back against the bench. "James was a stag and he had it as his Patronus, and Lily had a doe Patronus."

"I did hope so. At least then it wouldn't contradict my House."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a Gryffindor, sir," Rebekah said. "I'm a Slytherin."

The train stopped with a jolt and the lights went out as the atmosphere became dull, gloomy and cold. Rebekah summoned her wand and lit a light as she quickly got out of the compartment. Something said that this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Out of the way!" Rebekah yelled as she ran down the narrow corridor. She needed to find her friends. She checked on Hermione and Ron and found them alright, perhaps a bruise or two. She hurried to the main carriage where her group sat, no one was in her seat like normal. "Everyone alright?"

"Yes," Draco said and lit up his wand as he stood.

"Where were you?"

"I was speaking with the new Professor," The man in question followed after her sudden departure. "I informed him of the last two years. The train suddenly became cold and I had a bad feeling."

One of the older years screamed like a Banshee as they pointed to the new arrival. The tall Non-Being had tattered robes made from shadows draped over its body, allowing its face to be hidden and grey boned fingers to be seen. The robe would have to be made from shadows, no Magical or Muggle fabric did what that fabric could; plain yet one could see the despair and remorse in its folds.

Their breaths frosted in the new atmosphere and everyone began to shiver and shuddered their teeth. Rebekah wasn't affected as much, she focused her Animagus form to stay down as she felt the need to defend rise. She was sure her pupils retracted to reveal a ring of bright emerald within her normally dark green eyes.

It drew a hand to the closest person to it, hissing a deep tone that froze the poor boy it went after.

Rebekah stepped forward. "He's not here, and we don't know where he is."

She gulped as it tilted its hood at her, she froze with slight fear as a small sashay of shivers went across her skin. She would have transformed but she couldn't, not with everyone in here. The Dementor glided over, towering over Rebekah as it brought its face closer to her face. It clasped a cold hand on her throat and lifted her face to look into its nonexistent eyes.

Her skin became warm but a milky filter came over Rebekah's mind. She forced it to clear and she almost glared at the Non-Being that was causing the carriage to become so cold and gloomy. Her breath was forced out of her but she remained calm as the hand tightened.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks," Lupin suddenly said and gained everyone's attention.

Rebekah lowered her voice so only the Dementor would hear. "I know where he is but he is not a danger to us, not to me."

A sudden streak of glowing silver light came through the carriage and the Dementor slowly let her neck go, it turned its head to Lupin and then glided out of the carriage entirely.

Draco took one of her shoulders, guiding her to sit down before she could fall. Rebekah let out a large huff of air and Emperor jumped onto her lap. The rest of the journey went quickly as everyone talked in hushed voices. When the train stopped, everyone quickly made their way off and the group shielded the tired Rebekah from the pelting rain with an umbrella spell.

Daphne hustled everyone into a single carriage after quickly placing a temporary extension charm on it. Even if they were only thirteen-year-olds, they were resourceful and knew bits of Magic passed their age group.

"Daphne, I'm fine," Rebekah said. "I just, uh, I just feel like I have never felt happiness and I'm super cold." The carriage jolted as it hit a rock and Rebekah heaved, refusing to vomit. She stood up and opened the carriage door while holding her wand up to prevent the rain. "Can you please hurry? I will be sick soon," She said to the pair of Thestrals that led the carriage.

"Who were you talking to?"

"The Thestrals," Rebekah sat back down, grumbling. "Emperor, make sure that Madam Pomfrey is there when we arrive."

Emperor dropped from her lap and went to land on the flooring but he went completely through like a Ghost would. He disappeared as everyone gave her a wary look as she closed her eyes to try and stop her head spinning. She could feel their eyes on her but she ignored them while stroking Fidele's head at her collarbone.

"Not you again," Madam Pomfrey said as she and Snape led Rebekah to McGonagall's office with Hermione. "Go sit before the fire. How do you feel?"

"No words that should be said in polite company," Rebekah muttered and dragged the thick blanket closer to her. "I'm cold, tired, hungry, not really sad but numb, and I'm cold and hungry. Did I mention hungry?"

Pomfrey shoved a piece of chocolate into her hands and Rebekah devoured it easily, getting more in response. "Dementors. Setting dementors around a school. Yes, she's a bit clammy. Terrible things, they are."

"What does she need to recover?" Snape said.

"How do you feel physically?"

"Like I want to throw up but I won't," Rebekah gagged at the thought. "The bumpy carriage didn't help much but I feel, overall, fine."

"Are you sure you feel alright, Potter?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Yeah, I'll be better after I eat something," Rebekah said.

"Very well, we'll make this quick then," McGonagall went behind her desk and opened a drawer, taking out two black velvet pouches. She handed one to Rebekah and one to Hermione. Both of them smiled beamingly as they both took out the Time-Turners, little golden hourglasses on golden chains.

"I assume you both read all the laws and rules about using these?" She said and smiled when they nodded. "Good. The main one is, I believe you should know this, that you can go up to five hours at a time. We do not suggest you study for more than three hours for each extra subject a day. I also suggest that you go to lessons in the order they appear on your time tables. The other professors and staff members have been informed so if you are out of lesson, in a certain time frame because you went back, you won't get in trouble. Curfew still applies."

"You will get at least six hours of sleep each night, uninterrupted by the use of the Time-Turners, and you will eat at least two full meals a day," Snape stated. "The Ministry has said that this is also a requirement on using the Time-Turners. This means you cannot skip meals to stay in the Library, Miss Potter."

"And weekends and our holidays?" Rebekah asked after a small grin appeared on her lips. "Can we use them during our elected holidays if we go home?"

"Yes, however, we advise that you do not use them extensively when you are not at Hogwarts," McGonagall said. "However, during the summers, you will not be allowed to use them as they will be taken off you the last day and given back the first day at school."

"Can we sleep with them on or wear them when we aren't using them?" Rebekah asked again. "Will they suddenly send us back in time if they get knocked or our clothes pull at it?"

"No, you will not be sent back in time all of a sudden," McGonagall chuckled. "You have to consciously move them with both hands and with the chain around your neck. You have to want to be sent back. The sorting should have been finished and the feast will begin soon."

She lifted her hands and made a shooing motion as she moved.

Hermione bounced as she walked beside the older Witch. Rebekah stayed at a leisurely pace as Snape watched her place the chain around her neck. The young Witch examined the timepiece.

_I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do._

Rebekah tucked the gold timepiece beneath her top and felt it cold against her skin. She smiled to herself. She had plenty of time to do what she wanted now.


	39. Buckbeak

Rebekah sighed. She had Divination with Professor Trelawney, and Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage, and Arithmancy with Professor Vector. Rebekah began a journal that said what she did for the day, tallying up the extra hours she spent doing this and that.

"What do you have first?" Blaise nudged Pansy, looking at her time table. "I've got Muggle Studies."

"Hm, Divination with Trelawney," Pansy finished her mouthful.

"Yours looks weird," Daphne said as she peered over Rebekah's one.

Rebekah quickly placed it away and shrugged. "Yeah, I think it's just a typo, I'll have Snape sort it out later."

The Divination class didn't really know how to get to the classroom, then a ladder was shoved down.

"Yeah, no," Rebekah said and glared at the ladder that reached the ceiling to the Divination classroom. "I'm in a skirt, that's not happening."

"Who would put a classroom at the very top of the school? That's just asking for trouble," Pansy whined.

"Shorts it is," Rebekah pressed her wand into the hem of her skirt and it transfigured into a pair of black shorts.

There were twenty circular tables with armchairs and fat pouffes. The closed curtains and the lamps covered with red scarves gave the whole room a dim red light.

"Welcome to Divination," Trelawney had large bug-like eyes under her glasses. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

The whole lesson was going quite well until Trelawney took a look into Rebekah's tea leaves and she clasped a hand onto her chest, gasping.

"The falcon, a deadly enemy."

"And?"

Trelawney turned the cup and said, "A club. An attack. Dear, this is not a happy cup."

"It never is," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "So what's this club?"

"I can only tell you what the cup says," Trelawney let out a shaky breath and then a loud shriek. "You have the Grim!"

First thing Rebekah thought was Sirius Black and his Animagus form, that was probably what Trelawney was predicting.

"You poor girl. It is an omen, the worst omen, of death!"

"Again, and?" Rebekah said and shrugged. "Every year, there is another threat to me. I've become numb to it now, it's not surprising anymore."

Trelawney droned on about how Rebekah should watch her back and keep an open mind. Rebekah was already doing that, she had sewn protection runes into her robes and her mind was already open to anything that would happen.

Rebekah was grateful for having Muggle Studies and then Arithmancy to keep her mind from wandering. Time travelling was confusing but she was doing good, for now, being hungry didn't help so she went back an extra hour to have a snack before Transfiguration began.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" McGonagall was becoming concerned, the students seemed out of it and they were somewhere else. They were almost gloomy. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Rebekah sat at the front, slouching in her chair slightly. She didn't need to pay much attention, she had already become an Animagus and she knew all of this well. She fiddled with the fountain pen in her hand, swirling it between her thumb and pointer.

Everyone glanced to Rebekah but quickly looked away when she turned around with a quick glare.

Hermione raised her hand when everyone stayed quiet, saying, "We've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves."

"Ah, of course," McGonagall frowned, completely understanding their mood. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Rebekah flicked her hand up, sighing. "It's been me for the last two years, I'm not surprised anymore."

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter," McGonagall's eyes softened with an amused glint. "So you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

"We'll see, professor," Rebekah smiled faintly.

"We can't even open them!" He said on the way to Care of Magical Creatures. Draco strapped The Monster Book Of Monsters closed with a belt and grumbled about being almost bit by it. Rebekah had already calmed her book and taught it to not bite or gnash at her.

"Give it here," Rebekah said and snatched the trembling book from him, grazing a finger down the spine. "You calm it by stroking the spine. Hagrid had already explained it to me when he sent one for my birthday."

"I can't believe they've let the school go to the dumps," Draco sneered but it dropped when Rebekah nudged him sharply in the side.

Hagrid waited at the door of his hut with Fang. He began to call out, "C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

They followed Hagrid and he led them into a paddock on the very edge of the forest with nothing in it for a moment.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it. Make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books. Now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on . . ."

Hagrid walked off and into the forest without a care. Everyone gave each other a wary look as they couldn't open their books. Most of them belted, used ropes, or Spellotape to shut them closed.

"Stroke the spine of the book and they will become passive," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "Dear Morgan, the instructions came with the book."

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco started again, turning to Theodore next to him. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut it," Rebekah snapped.

Time travelling was taking a toll on her already. This was her sixth lesson today already, and she was getting tired. She had a nap when she went back two hours instead of one and slept for an extra hour, then came to Care of Magical Creatures as it was the easiest class she had.

"Oooooooh!" Lavender Brown shrieked and pointed to the other end of the paddocks.

Hippogriffs. Half horse, half giant eagle, they were a force to be reckoned with. They had bright orange eyes with cruel beaks and deadly talons. Each Beast had a leather collar and a long chain that Hagrid held.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid called them over as he attached the chains to the fence. "Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they? So, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer —"

No one stepped forward and Rebekah sighed, taking Daphne and Draco by their elbows and dragged them closer. The rest of the group came closer while the Gryffindors kept their distance as did Pansy.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud—"

Rebekah elbowed Draco lightly, saying, "Like you."

"Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Draco nudged Rebekah with a smirk, she smiled and pulled a face.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Draco shoved Rebekah forward, and she sent him a dirty look which he shrugged off.

"Good sport, 'Bekah," Hagrid said and watched the Hippogriff come forward a little. "Yeh know what to do. How about yeh explain?"

"Sure," Rebekah sent everyone a serious look. "First, eye contact. Blink but blink slowly and only often enough to not become uncomfortable. Then when eye contact is established, you bow and bow low, you have to keep eye contact still," Buckbeak gave a hesitating glance but dropped into a beautiful bow. Rebekah slowly came up from her bow and approached the Beast. "Now you can pet them gently. Keep an eye on their body language and try to not insult them."

Everyone clapped and Rebekah turned a light rosy pink. Hagrid untied the Beasts and allowed everyone to begin practising. Daphne and Theodore went to a caramel coloured one, while Draco and Pansy walked over to Buckbeak and Rebekah.

Pansy tried to bow but she was trembling with fear as the Beast refused to bow. Rebekah stood in front of Pansy to block the view, gently persuading the girl to walk away slowly. She threw an arm over Pansy's shoulders to comfort her.

Draco saw Pansy's unshed tears and came up to the creature without bowing, and said, "I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?"

Rebekah stepped forward with a wary, "Draco, no."

He didn't acknowledge her and glared at the creature "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

She watched Buckbeak raise his forelegs and slash the air, narrowly missing Draco as Rebekah shoved him aside. A sudden spiral of pain blossomed in her left arm as she shielded her face. Buckbeak suddenly retreated and bowed deeply as Rebekah allowed the arm to drop. Blood dripped onto the paddock grounds as Hagrid pulled all of the Hippogriffs away and tied them up.

The group huddled around her as she dropped onto her knees and cradled the arm. She shrugged all of their hands off when they tried to look at the wound. With some help, Rebekah stood up slowly and peeled her robes away from her arm and then undid her button-down sleeve, pulling it back to reveal the cuts.

Three long slashes were deeply done into her forearm. They went from one side of her arm to the other, completely bloodying her white shirt and stained her skin dark red. Rebekah lifted the arm and placed it across her chest, holding her other shoulder to keep it in place.

"Alright," Rebekah said, not showing that she was in extreme agony from the deep cuts. "I'm heading to Madam Pomfrey."

The Madam was not impressed as she pulled her lips into a thin frown and kept mumbling, "I swear you can't keep yourself out of trouble. First the Dementor, now a Hippogriff," as she wrapped Rebekah's arm in bandages.

"When can I go?"

"Not until I know that your wound isn't infected,"

"What?"

"Magic isn't perfect and you were hurt by a Magical Beast, an infection can occur any time from being cut to moments before it's completely healed," Madam Pomfrey hummed as Rebekah flopped backwards onto the sterile bed and groaned. "I suggest you either spend the next week here or in your dorm. Which is it?"

"Dorm," Rebekah instantly said. "Last year was bad enough."

For the next seven days, there were about half a dozen Rebekahs in her dorm. She would go back in time to do this subject and then that, taking up almost five hours and going back to the present. She then would wait an hour and then go back again, to do more work. She didn't interact with her past or future selves, each version of Rebekah stayed within their little area and continued to focus on their books.

Rebekah made sure to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, otherwise, her group would go after her. On one very slow and boring night, Rebekah decided she had enough and sought some amusement.

Rebekah stood outside of McGonagall's office, just behind the door in her Animagus form. She knew McGonagall and Snape were having some sort of drink together as they began to create the correct lesson plans if anything went wrong. Rebekah stepped several feet back, readying herself to run into the office with a loud roar.

She slammed the door completely open and the roar echoed through the office. The two adults jumped up and were ready to go for their wands. Rebekah pounced and they moved out of the way. Quickly changing her form, Rebekah landed upside down on the sofa behind the adults.

Her beaming grin emphasised her laughter at their faces.

"How was that for an entrance?" Rebekah said, hooking her hands behind her neck.

"For goodness sake," McGonagall said and clasped a hand on her beating heart. "You'll give me a heart attack one day, I swear."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Snape asked, narrowing an eye.

"Kind of, I am in my dorm, just not this time's me," Rebekah tried to make sense of time but quickly gave up. "Explaining time is hard. For me, it is about lunchtime but I went back. This week has been so boring and I've already done my homework for the next two weeks."

"Well," McGonagall said and gestured to a stack of papers. "You can mark the First year essays. Be warned, their handwriting and grammar are atrocious."

And that's what Rebekah did for the next two hours until lunch. McGonagall was right, Rebekah had to squint at some of the writing and others she couldn't read at all. Their grammar wasn't too bad but some of them needed to improve greatly.

It was painful to read some of the essays.


	40. Dream

Snape clutched a hand onto Rebekah's shoulder, reassuring her after he knew this would be the Boggart lesson Lupin spoke of. She smiled softly and said, "I'll be fine."

He nodded and strode out of the staffroom, letting Lupin start his lesson without a word. Even after he insulted Hermione and Neville, mostly the latter, he seemed like he didn't want to do it. It gave Rebekah a funny feeling but she didn't know what it was.

"Just a Boggart," Lupin said and watched the apprehensive class. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"First we have to ask ourselves, what is a Boggart," Lupin continued and, of course, Hermione's hand was the first one up.

"It's a shape-shifter," She said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears most.

"This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Rebekah?"

"Because there is a large group of us, it will become confused and it won't know which form to take, causing the people to fear the thing less if it tries to scare several people with vastly different fears," Rebekah said without a fault.

"Right. Neville," Lupin turned to the trembling boy next to him. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world? Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape,"

The group clasped hands onto their mouths before they laughed, stifling the chuckles and slowly coughing when Lupin sent them a serious glance. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as Neville approached the wardrobe.

"One. Two. Three. Now!" The wardrobe opened with its door slamming.

Black-robed, hook-nosed and deadly annoyed, Professor Severus Snape came out gracefully. He stalked closer to Neville who stepped back. When Snape began to reach into his robes, Neville stammered out, "R-R-RIDDIKULUS!"

Snape-Boggart staggered and stood up straight, now wearing a lacy dress and a high hat. A red handbag was lodged into his hands. The class howled with laughter, even the Slytherins clutched their stomachs at teh sight of Snape dressed as an old woman.

"Parvati, forward!"

A bloody bandaged Mummy appeared, and then the bandages unravelled and fell face-first into the ground.

"Seamus!"

A pale woman with black hair that reached the floor stood, opening her too-wide mouth and screamed a tone too unearthly that Rebekah jumped. It was a malevolent Banshee

Then several others appeared, a rat, a rattlesnake, a single, bloody eyeball were the most memorable. It soon became Ron's turn and it turned into a huge spider.

"Are you sure to want to do this, Rebekah?" Lupin asked when he saw that Rebekah was next.

"I'm not scared of him, Professor," Rebekah said and tightened her jaw. "Voldemort isn't going to jump out," The rest of the class gasped at her use of his name, "I fear what should be feared."

"Alright, then," Lupin said, not completely convinced but he didn't have a reason to not trust her.

Ron's giant spider made her flinch as it rolled over to her feet. With a crack, the shoulder height spider morphed into a being more than half a dozen feet tall. He looked like a Dementor with his cloak and hood but Rebekah knew this wasn't a Dementor.

He drew itself up to his full height and his head almost grazed the top of the staffroom. Hood concealed the face of a skull, bare of all flesh and muscle, clean ivory. He began to bend at the waist, leaning forward until his neutral face was only a foot away from Rebekah's and then pulled his hood back.

The class gasped and shuffled back more as Rebekah stiffened her posture and raised her wand. With a flick of her wand and saying, "RIDDIKULUS!" fiercely, Death's form was replaced by Marge's bloating one. Rebekah stifled another chuckle as the fat woman bobbed in the air as she tried to flap her hands to stop and get on the floor again. The Marge-Boggart swayed until it was upside down and her head banged against the floor and made Rebekah laugh.

The Boggart exploded with lots of smoke blowing out as the creature finally left.

With a trembling hand, Pansy put it to Rebekah's shoulder, asking, "Are you okay?"

Rebekah turned around with a brewing smile. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm great."

"What was that?" Lavender Brown said loudly. "It looked like a Dementor but it wasn't. That was worse!"

"That," Rebekah gestured to the wardrobe, "Was Death."

"I thought you were scared of spiders," Blaise said, a knowing smile on his lips.

Rebekah huffed amusedly and shoved his shoulder. "No, I just hate them."

Rebekah wasn't usually a dreamer. When she went to sleep, she slept and that was it. No images, and no sounds, and certainly no boy with cold eyes and a familiar impassive face.

She felt like she was in the diary again, replaying the memories of Tom Riddle. This wasn't a memory, she knew that, she could feel it. This place, a room with a fuzzy atmosphere and no discernable details, was comfortable enough to not alarm her when she found herself standing.

"Why am I here? Where am I? And why are you here?" She emphasised each question by counting them physically on her fingers, then saw the white collared dress flowing down to just past her knees. "And what am I wearing?"

"I don't know where we are, nor why you or I are here. You're wearing that because that's what female Hogwarts students wear when not in class," The boy, not much older than herself, placed a pleasant smile onto his lips and gestured to a newly conjured table and chairs in the room.

He took one of the chairs and clasped his hands in front of him, his smile still glimmered and Rebekah matched his as she sat down. She refused to look away when they locked eyes, finding something so familiar within another person was very rare. They both waited to see who would crack first, and after a couple of long minutes, they both dropped their fake smiles and gained neutral expressions.

They were too similar to defeat the other with these games.

"I suspect that you're Tom Riddle, but I don't know how old you are,"

"I'm about to turn fourteen in a few weeks," He said with a faint nod.

Rebekah then hesitated to ask but eventually did, "Are you expecting any gifts?"

"No," Tom forced a blank expression over his face.

"Say, may I ask where do you stay when you're not at Hogwarts?" Rebekah saw that he was trying to hide his emotions, his anger and annoyance was thick in the air.

"Wool's Orphanage in London, and you?"

"With my Muggle aunt and her family,"

He bristled. "Are your parents dead?"

"The future you killed them," Rebekah sat up straighter and placed a hand onto the table. "Or would it be an alternative you? It feels like I've gone back in time but I haven't, I know the feeling if I did. This isn't a memory either, done that…" She trailed off in thought.

Where was she? Everything seemed so familiar, the walls were the same ones that were in the dungeons but she knew this wasn't _her _dungeons. It was too blurry around the edges, and since she couldn't focus her eyes on anything that wasn't the table, herself, or Tom Riddle, she had a suspicion that this was caused by some sort of Magic or outside source.

For now, she would play along and see where she would end up.

"Your aunt, how did she take you being a Witch?" Tom cleared his throat.

"She, well, she was terrified, so was my uncle. The letter came and I opened it. I was ecstatic at the news. I'd known that I wasn't as normal as my cousin, he sat on his bum and shovelled food into his gob constantly," Her lips tugged up at the memory, a calmness washed over her. "Why shouldn't they be scared? If I had a mind to do it, I could quite easily poison their food, give them potions that would mutilate them, or simply kill them with a spell. But they've treated me right, I never wanted for anything and they gave Dudley the same as they did me."

"Do they know?"

"Of course they do. My mother was a MuggleBorn Witch and my aunt is her sister,"

"You make them sound… like they are your family,"

"Biologically, they are my family. My true family is my Familiar, Emperor, and my two pets, Hedwig and Fidele," Rebekah said, being cautious of how much information she gave out. "I know I can trust them with anything I need to."

He made a trailing sound in the back of his throat, looking away to think. Rebekah didn't know what he was thinking, she was smart but she hadn't found any way to do that yet. What a gift would reading a person's mind be. She would be able to know if she could trust her friends fully then.

Rebekah leant back, touching the back of the chair. Why didn't she trust her friends? She didn't actually know. She knew why she was reluctant to tell them everything, they didn't always need to know.

"You look lost," The sound of his voice quickly shook her out of her thoughts.

She sighed. "I was thinking, is all. When can I leave?"

"I don't even know where we are,"

"Right," Rebekah yawned and found herself slightly more awake. Then it came back to her. "I'm asleep but this isn't a dream. Alright, okay. I'd like to wake up now."

With a gasp, Rebekah shot up from her bed. She was shaking with anticipation and something not unlike adrenaline. She wasn't scared enough to have adrenaline, she knew she was going to be alright. She hoped she was.

Emperor's purrs calmed her as he came to lay on her lap and she flopped back into her pillow. She turned and flipped onto her stomach, making Emperor jump off of her with an annoyed grumbled.

"It's not even six in the morning," She said into the pillow and finally brought herself up from the bed properly. Still in her sleeping shirt, Rebekah walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on before summoning her clothes. "Time for Quidditch."


	41. Venom

It was still dark as the Slytherin team began to stretch their muscles awake as they walked onto the pitch.

"Five laps, people," Flint shouted, waving his hand in a circle with a finger. "You've got ten, Potter, for waking me up."

"Aww, you're only mad because I found you with miss Ravenclaw. She was very pretty," Rebekah smiled and quickly jumped onto her broom before Flint could catch her. He grumbled annoyed but he still smiled. She left them with a good laugh and zoomed around the pitch before Flint released the Snitch.

Quidditch went quickly. Even with the cold and wet air, it was refreshing to feel it rush against her skin. She missed this the most over the hot summer. Her skin moist with the dewy morning mist made her alert and awake. Adrenaline raced through her when a Bludger got a little too close.

"Aw, you'll catch up soon enough, Draco," Rebekah said and ruffled his hair as the whole team came into the Great Hall, halfway through breakfast. "Not all of us grow so slowly as you do."

"Shut it," Draco said and tried to stop his smile. "Not all of us are freakishly tall, Rebekah."

She faked a dramatic gasp. "How dare you! I'm only half a foot taller." She stuck her tongue out at him as they both took their places at the table. "Past the toast, please."

"For now," He said and the Rebekah took a piece of buttered toast and stuffed it in his mouth. She brought her own to her mouth before finishing it and sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Where were you two?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. Rebekah shook her head at her suspicious and gleeful look. Daphne backed off with a smile.

"Quidditch practise," Draco stated.

Rebekah reached all over the place, grabbing this platter, that plate, and the bowls. She filled her plate three times and finished it easily. She had Muggle Studies first and so she linked arms with Blaise as they trotted down the first floor.

"Good morning, good morning," Professor Charity Burbage said as the class wandered in. there weren't many of them, only twelve or so out of the forty students in their year. "Get your quills out, we'll be taking notes again."

The class sighed and silently took their quills and parchment out before taking their seats. Rebekah sat at the front but to the side furthest away from Burbage's desk and where she normally stood.

"Recap. So what is the reason for the Muggle use of electricity?" She asked the class. "Macmillian."

"Is it because they don't have the use of Magic and so they made electricity do things for them?" Ernest Macmillian said, questioning himself.

"Good, jot that down. Muggles cannot use Magic and so they made their own," The teacher said and smiled at the class. "Now, what is electricity?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and didn't write it down. This class was boring but at least it gave her insight into the views of Muggles. It was an easy class and an easy Outstanding. Rebekah nudged Blaise as she passed a note.

"Miss Potter, since you can't be bothered to listen, answer my question," Professor Burbage thought she caught Rebekah out, perhaps she could give the girl a detention for not paying attention. "What is electricity?"

"Electricity is the process of charged particles, such as protons and electrons. The flow of these creates a vibration that is called energy, and that energy can be used to create electricity," Rebekah said. Dudley needed help over the summer with some of his homework, he asked Rebekah to help and she could only do that after reading the textbook he was assigned. "Instead of Magic, they use electricity to make things work. Because Magic is also a type of energy, electricity cannot work within its presence since Magic has a stronger magnetic field."

"Hm, good," She turned back to the chalkboard and began writing. "Today, we will start to explain the difference between our cultures. As Miss Potter and Mr Macmillian said, Muggles cannot use Magic and so made their own type of energy. Magic and electricity are both naturally occurring energies and both have to be gathered, in a sense, to create a reaction."

"But why can't Squibs use Magic but MuggleBorns can?"

"Um," Burbage said and sighed when Rebekah raised her hand. "Go on, Potter. Try and answer."

"Magic is within our genes, yes? That's why Wizards and Witches make other Wizards and Witches but Muggles make Muggles, usually. Magic would be a mutation within our genes, our DNA, that allows us to manipulate the energy that is Magic," Rebekah saw that they nodded, understanding so far. "Eventually, if a mutation occurs within a child that is supposed to be Magical, it renders the Magic trait dormant and so they can't access Magic, making a Squib. So when two Muggles have a MuggleBorn Witch or Wizard, some point in that each parent's lineage is a Witch, or Wizard, or perhaps a Squid, as each has a Magical trait but it is dormant. It sees the other Magic gene and so awakens the connection between the person and Magic. Does that make sense?"

Some of them shook their heads, making her sigh and rethink the conversation between her and the team during First year.

"So I've got green eyes. My Mother has bright green eyes, and my Father has hazel eyes, why do I have green eyes?" Rebekah tried.

"Because your parents had green eyes," Hannah Abbot said from next to Macmillian.

"My mum's parents both had brown eyes. Brown eyes are a dominant gene but blue and green are recessive. Recessive means that they need to be in pairs to occur and they don't always do. Think of Magic as a recessive gene within a Muggle but dominant in Wizards."

They nodded, finally understanding.

"Miss Potter, how do you know this?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm a HalfBlood, ma'am," Rebekah said and lifted her chin to look the woman in the eyes. "I was raised by my Muggle relatives when my parents died. I have been brought up Muggle and so I know about both worlds, now. My cousin goes to secondary school and he needed help with his physics homework."

"Then why are you taking my class?"

"Why not?"

Rebekah wanted to flop against the floor of the Chamber. She was exhausted from having seven classes today, then adding in Quidditch practise in the morning, and she wanted to pass out. She couldn't, she needed to relay the good news to the Basilisk.

"_Come on out, Mr Slithers," _Rebekah hissed to the open air.

"_You know I hate that name, little girl," _His voice made her jump as he slithered from one of the pools of water in the ground.

"_And you know I hate being called little girl, Vibora," _Rebekah retorted and stroked his scaly side as he slithered around her until she was encased in his form. "_Anyway, I've got good news. I have spoken with Merchieftainess Murcus and she has agreed to allow you to swim in the Black Lake. Of course, you can't petrify any of the occupants including the squid and you can't go near the colony either. But she has said that if you desire to, you can swim in it whenever you want. There's some pesky Grindylows that you can eat."_

"_Thank you. I have missed the sun," _His tongue came out to taste the damp Chamber air.

"_I'm sorry that it took so long, I had to make an appointment with Merchieftainess Murcus," _

"_What will you do when I die?" _Rebekah paused her stroking, her hand froze against his warm scales as she tried to comprehend the sudden question.

"_Why do you ask that so suddenly?" _She said, regaining the movement of gently touching his body.

"_I am no longer young, I have but a decade left, if that," _Vibora paused, flicking the end of his tail as Fidele suddenly wrapped himself around it. "_What will you do? Someone has to protect the students of Hogwarts."_

"_Easy. If you agree that is," _Rebekah smiled faintly. "_How hard would it be to hatch a Basilisk?"_

"_A fresh chicken egg hidden under a toad will hatch one such as myself," _Vibora laid his whole body against the cool floor and placed his head near Rebekah as she leaned against his curled form. She pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her legs as Emperor sat next to her. "_Though Salazar bred me from two powerful Basilisks of the time."_

"_And the time it will take until it hatches?" _She asked.

"_Ninety days, thirty for the chicken embryo to transform into a Basilisk one and then sixty days for it to mature,"_

She hesitated to ask, not knowing if it would offend Vibora. "_Would it harm me? I mean when it hatches, it wouldn't be loyal to me as it would be newly brought into the world with no ties,"_

"_I will conduct the hatchling education correctly, they will know right from wrong and friend from foe," _Vibora sounded so hopeful, so kind. It didn't match the nature that the WIzarding World gave this Beast. "_I hope to teach them that you know the best for their interest. It would be my honour to teach the snakelet before I die."_

"_I'll see to it that you raise the hatchling," _Rebekah shrugged as several shivers went down her back. "_Oo, it's getting cold. I best be getting back to my dorm. But before i do that, i don't know if it's rude or offensive, but can I get a few vials of your venom?"_

His body vibrated, almost like he was laughing but snakes couldn't laugh, could they?

"_You need but ask and I am willing to give," _

Rebekah smiled and pulled out several small vials and a few larger one. Vibora opened his mouth and Rebekah gulped, that was a lot of teeth. Several dozen teeth double-lined his mouth and made a pulse of fear quickly go through her. She was being irrational, Vibora wouldn't hurt her.

She brought the vials to each large fang and watched the slightly neon venom slide into the vials. She filled nine small vials and five large ones. She thanked him and climbed off, watching him disappear into a body of water to find the Black Lake.

"Pansy, stop spraying yourself in that dreadful perfume!" Rebekah shouted as soon as she got to the corridor that contained the Third year Slytherins. "You've made the hallway smell like you again."

Pansy popped her head out of her room, smiling, "Not my fault. Anyway, I dropped the bottle and it smashed."

"Just Reparo it and get the room aired out," Rebekah gagged as she opened her door. "You need a new perfume anyway."

Rebekah walked into her room and paused. Since when did she have three bookcases? When she got closer, she realised it wasn't just a bookcase. It had small dividers on each shelf, perfectly sized for small and large vials, including enough space for various ingredients.

She spent the next hour carefully placing each vial of every potion she had into the dividers. She kept at least three of each type of potion on her person, she didn't know if she would need them in the future.

Shifting to her lioness form when midnight struck, she walked the empty hallways down to Snape's office. A flickering light echoed beneath the door and so Rebekah realised that he was still in there. She pawed the door and smiled a smile only a lioness could do when he opened it and tsked.

"What time is this?" He raised a black eyebrow when she shifted back.

"I came back from the Chamber of Secrets an hour ago, I spent it organising my potions, sir," Rebekah said and pulled out a small and large vial of Basilisk venom. "I've got you a gift, sir."

He took it from her hands and looked it over, opening the top to smell it. "What is this substance?"

"Basilisk venom," Rebekah grinned and waited for his reaction.

"And how did you get it?"

She rocked on the heels of her feet. "You know how the Chamber of Secrets was opened last year? Well, I kinda…"

"Spit it out, Potter,"

"I kinda got the Basilisk onto my side and now he's loyal to me," Rebekah beamed a smile sheepishly as Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. "Oh, he's tame now though."

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" He sighed and then took a good look at the vial, inspecting the substance as it swirls around the vial with a slighter thicker consistency than water. "But i am surprised you have given me this. Why?"

"Because, sir, I wanted to thank you for telling me about my parents," She said and stiffed her back to continue. "Even if some parts were embarrassing and others humiliating, you told me the truth about my parents, about Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They weren't perfect people, unlike what most people tell me. They weren't kind to you, or any who opposed them. That last bit is what I share with them."

"Hm, I suggest you get back to your dorm before you get caught," He said and nodded to the door. "But thank you, Miss Potter."

"Not a problem, sir," Rebekah began to walk to the door and then flashed a bright and mischievous smile.

"And no slinking off to the Library, Potter," He had a self-satisfied smirk on his lips, approving. "Now scram and go to bed."


	42. Tea

"I can't believe you can't go, Rebekah," Blaise said. "But blowing up your aunt is almost worth it. Almost."

"Yeah," She smiled sadly as they looked at the common room news board again. "It was worth it alright. I'm not allowed home this Yule or Easter. The look on my uncle's face was so good."

After several moments of rereading the rules, Theodore snapped his finger. "I can't see a way without smuggling you out but Snape would be looking for you."

"Yeah, why does he always look for you?"

"Potions," Rebekah muttered. "I'm the most accomplished Potioneer in our year and the ones above unless you count the Seventh years. I think Snape's hoping that I apprentice under him. I might, I don't know yet."

"Oh, that would be good," Pansy sorted, nudging Blaise in the ribs as she gestured to Rebekah. "You can hardly follow Hogwarts' uniform policy, I doubt you could follow an Apprentice's one. They're much more strict."

"Just because I prefer to wear tight black instead of loose grey, doesn't mean I can't follow the rules," Rebekah pursed her lips in a pout before laughing. "I just prefer to bend them when possible. And you can't say that shade of grey is attractive. Like come on, it's the ugliest grey I have ever seen."

The group laughed with her, turning slightly pink in the face. Rebekah suggested that they bring her back anything white or milk chocolate, maybe with nuts, and anything salted caramel or toffee.

Rebekah went to wander around the castle since she couldn't go to Hogsmeade, she had already spent five hours revising and so she had the rest of the day free. She became restless in the

"Whatcha doing, sir?" Rebekah asked Lupin when he popped his head out of his classroom.

"I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson," He said and smiled faintly. "Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade?"

Rebekah snorted. "Didn't have time between blowing up my uncle's sister up, running and spending the rest of the summer at the Leaky Caldron to get the slip signed."

"Ah," He didn't look surprised but simply amused. "Why don't you come in?"

"Sure," Rebekah walked in and saw the Grindylow in the corner. It shoved its face into the glass and made a face, Rebekah pulled an equally amusing face and the creature swam back and buried itself in the corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin looked around the room for the kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"Hmm, yes, please," Rebekah said.

"Sit down," Lupin pulled the lid off of a small container after the kettle began to whistle. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid. But I daresay you've had enough tea leaves?"

Rebekah smiled and laughed. "Did McGonagall tell you?"

"Yes," He smiled as he poured the tea and handed a steaming cup to her, then he took a seat across from her. "So when did you become an Animagus?"

"Early June, a couple of weeks before school finished," Rebekah took a sip from her cup and shrugged. "It was the strangest feeling ever, shifting that is."

"Did you do it alone?"

"No, I told McGonagall of the desire. It would help me connect with my father more," Rebekah trailed a nail softly against her lip in thought. "Madam Pomfrey knows as well as Dumbledore and speaks of the Devil and he comes, Snape. Hi, sir."

Snape came in with a sneer but it dropped to a neutral expression as he saw Rebekah sit and talk. She smiled sheepishly and, if she was in her Animagus form, her tail would be swishing suspiciously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," He said, lifting the golden goblet in his hand. "I made an entire cauldron full, in case it is needed."

"Ah, Severus," Lupin said. "Thanks very much."

"We were just discussing Animagi, I was about to tell Professor Lupin about the run in the forest,"

"Yes, you were high on adrenaline and you twisted your paw within half an hour of the run," Snape gave her an amused look hidden under a pointed one. She flushed in memory of that night, taking a bigger sip from her teacup and smiling.

"Not my fault. I started chasing a rabbit and I couldn't help myself. I didn't attack it but I did chase it around for a while," Rebekah smiled at teh memory. "Then… I tripped over a root when I did a sharp turn and went face-first into a tree trunk."

Lupin burst out with a howl of a laugh that made Rebekah go pink in the face. Snape's lips curled into a slight smile and tried not to laugh too.

"Severus, do you want a cup of tea?" Lupin suggested carefully. Rebekah completely knew of their history together, though it was much better than between Snape and her father. She was surprised when Snape nodded stiffly and sat down on a conjured chair. "I was quite surprised when your Boggart appeared, I thought it would have turned to _him."_

"Well," Rebekah cleared her throat. "I was never scared of him, only what he could do. Defeating him twice, though not completely, has diminished the fear I have of him. He's scary, sure, but he isn't what I'm scared of. I fear the day I die as everyone else does. I fear Fear itself, just as it should be."

The three spent an hour talking about the Dark Arts, this side and that. Snape gave her a suspicious look but overall he was proud that she had an interest in that side of Magic.

She might survive the years to come if she continued on this path of hers.

Fidele slithered into the classroom and Rebekah turned to him as he spoke. "_The group is back in the dungeons, they are looking for you now."_

"_Yeah?" _Rebekah stood up from her chair as the teachers watched her pick up Fidele when he came closer. "Thank you for the tea, sir, and the conversation. My friends are back and are looking for me, so it seems best that I go find them before they begin to worry."

"Alright," Lupin said and made a slight face at Snape.

The latter stood up and fixed his robes, before saying, "I best get back to my lab, I still need to vial the remaining potions."

The group pulled out several bars of chocolate of both ranges, and several types of hard sweets. They gorged themselves when they came to Pansy's room, having the piano play as they ate the sweets and talked.

"Uh, I'm full," Theodore said, slumping back against the upholstery.

"Already?" Rebekah said and reached for a glass of cold water. "I had like two helping at lunch and then several snacks. I'm nowhere near finishing."

"Not all of us can stuff our faces and keep fit,"

"Fearing for your life does that,"

The Halloween Feast was magnificent as everyone ate their food greedily. Even if her group was stuffed with sweets, they were able to finish two helpings and a dessert before they made their way to the dorms to get changed.

Rebekah had hardly got dressed for the Samhain traditions when the knocking began at the door. She threw her robes on. "Potter! Potter, come on, you better be in there! ALOHOMORA!"

The door flung open but the older girl couldn't get in, the wards prevented her entry. She struggled for a moment before Rebekah raised her hand and the wards fell for the moment. The girl stumbled in but gained her footing, pulling her black hair away from her face.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah stepped forward, her left hand ready to summon her wand if needed. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore has sent for the whole school to be in the Great Hall," The older girl said, huffing. "Snape sent me to escort you."

"I don't need an escort,"

"There's a rumour that Sirius Black is in the castle,"

Rebekah sighed and took a second to think.

"_Fidele, find the Grim Animagus and keep him safe and away from the staff," _Rebekah hissed to the snake, he disappeared through the glass window and into the Black Lake. "Emperor, help Fidele. Has everyone else been informed?"

"Not yet, I've been sent to just get you,"

Rebekah paused, making a quick plan in her head as she let out a short breath.

"Use the Amplifying charm to tell everyone. I'm not leaving without my friends," Rebekah said, storming over to the other girl's doors. "Get out, Pansy. There's an emergency."

"What?"

"Sirius Black is in Hogwarts," Rebekah said as she walked away. "Get everyone while I get the younger years."

"Sure, I'll get the boys to escort them down when you're done," Pansy said and rushed over to Daphne's door, then Davis' and Bulstrode's.

"What do you mean get the younger years?" The older girl followed behind Rebekah, seriously confused.

"You're a Seventh year and you only came to get me," Rebekah strutted down the stairs to the Second year floor. "They're working their way from the Seventh year down. See the Sixth and Seventh years storming? That means my year hasn't been informed and nor have the younger ones. They need the most protection, not me."

"Black is here because of you, you've put us all in danger!"

"Back off," Rebekah stopped, turning to glare at the older year. "Or I will be the danger, not him!" She paused outside of Shaw's dorm and knocked loudly. "Shaw, get your year to the Great Hall. Don't question me."

"You're very bossy, Potter," The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not bossy, I like being in control," Rebekah spat back. "There's a difference."

After getting the First and Second years escorted by her year and the Fourth year, Rebekah allowed herself to be escorted into the Great Hall and straight to Professor Snape and Dumbledore.

"Bailey, I told you to bring her straight away," Snape said, his eyes flickering between the older girl, Bailey, and Rebekah.

"Not her fault, sir," Rebekah said, lifting a hand. "The younger years needed to be informed but they would have been told last and they need the most protection. Bailey followed me as I told my year to get the younger ones."

"Well done, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "Go find your friends before they worry."

Rebekah smiled pleasantly and nodded, quickly leaving to find her group. They were in a huddle to one corner of the Great Hall. After Dumbledore summoned several hundred sleeping bags, the group grabbed as many as needed and brought them to the corner, huddling around Rebekah unconsciously.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the Castle, I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately."

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy yelled at the whole hall, which most of them ignored. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Rebekah quickly waved Percy over and the Head Boy lifted his chin proudly. "What happened?"

"Black attacked the Fat Lady, trying to get into the Gryffindor common room," He said and swiftly walked away to shush the loudly talking Ravenclaws.

"D'you think he's still here?"

"Nah, he wouldn't be that stupid," Draco rolled his eyes. "He's a Black."

"What do you think he's after?"

"He's after Rebekah, of course,"

"He wants to finish the job."

"Yeah," Rebekah agreed, fully knowing why he attacked the Gryffindor tower. "He must've thought I'd be put into Gryffindor because my parents were. Bad judgement on his part."

"Yeah, strange that he did it during the Halloween Feast though, like he wanted to ambush you when you're alone."

"Maybe…"


	43. Dementors

Every night, every time she fell asleep, Rebekah was brought back into the room with young Tom Riddle. They had conversations of different natures each night and it was becoming a habit. Luckily, Rebekah only slept six hours on those nights and woke up completely refreshed and alert.

For the next few days, people kept an annoyingly close eye on Rebekah. If she was in her dorm, one of the girls always checked on her hourly, and if she went to the library, someone went with her. It made it difficult to use the Time-Turner because they always looked for her.

"Sir, you need to sort this out, please!" Rebekah stormed into the office after Snape allowed her in. She sat on the chair and plucked her shoulder down. "I've had enough of them following me around. I can't very well continue doing all of my classes and all of my studying if I have their eyes, and every other teacher's on me."

Snape brought his hands to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "I can't very well tell your friends to stop looking out for you, can I?"

"You can but it's just not polite," Rebekah admitted, quaking a shoulder. "They continuously try and find a way to spend more time with me than normal. I spend every lesson and break time with them already. I've been forced to resort to hiding in the Chamber."

"Chamber?"

"Chamber of Secrets, sir,"

"Hm," He folded his hands across his chest, reminding her of his Animagus form ruffling his feathers. "I suggest you find a way to work around your schedule, your Time Turner will help. I will write you a note that says that Emperor has to stay with you, even in lessons. He is a Familiar and thus he has the instincts to protect you if the need arises." He went to his desk and wrote on a scroll of parchment, handing it unopened to Rebekah. "This will ensure that the teachers will not interfere with you, also making your friends relax and hopefully leave you alone more often."

She nodded once, smiling. "Thank you, sir. I've been trying all week and nothing has worked, short of avoiding them completely."

After a long Quidditch practise, Rebekah and Draco were a whole ten minutes late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They walked in and Rebekah paused. Why was Snape here?

"Where's Lupin?"

"Professor Lupin is feeling too ill to teach today," Snape said, a glint in his eyes. Rebekah raised her chin in acknowledgement and sat down quickly.

Snape looked around the class. "As I was saying before Miss Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far."

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," Hermione raised her hand. "And we're just about to start —"

"Silence, I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas said, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you; I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —" Snape flipped to the very back of the textbook, the chapters where they haven't covered."— Werewolves."

How could she have forgotten? Last month. Rebekah couldn't find Lupin at all. It seemed like he completely blocked the day before the full moon, and he was hardly able to teach the day after.

"Hermione, don't even try to argue," Rebekah said without looking, then she turned her head slowly to look at the Gryffindor girl. "There's no point, he's the teacher, we're the students. Pardon my interruption, sir."

"Turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

Rebekah stroked the pages of her book and tossed a bunch of pages, quickly turning to the right page.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the Werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape said.

Hermione's hand went straight up.

"No one?" Snape said. He was bullying the class again, as he always did. Rebekah sighed and raised her hand. "Potter, answer please."

"A shifted Werewolf has a shorter snout and more human-like eyes. The main difference between a wolf and a Werewolf is that a wolf won't hunt humans usually and a Werewolf hunts Humans exclusively. The Werewolf is not dangerous to any other creature because only a human can be turned," Rebekah kept her gaze to her desk before pulling it up to Snape's cold one.

"Good,"

Rebekah could hear Hermione and Ron whisper under their breaths. How unfair it was that Rebekah got chosen when she put her hand up and Hermione didn't. It shouldn't be like that, everyone should have an equal go at answering but if Rebekah put her hand up, she always got called on. All the teachers knew that Rebekah knew the answers, so why did they pick her so much?

Rebekah turned around sharply, sneering, "Perhaps because I don't spit the information straight from the textbook like you, Hermione. And I don't interrupt the teachers all the time if I don't get called on, nor do I wave my hand around obnoxiously to gain attention. We all know that you know the answers, you don't need to flaunt it."

"Why doesn't anyone else put their hands up then?" She tried to make a point.

"Because we know you will," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Some of us already know the answers and others, not going to name names, aren't bothered to open their textbook and find it. They have you, they don't need to try."

Hermione flushed with anger. "Well, at least I participate,"

"And not allow anyone else to,"

She looked like she was going to reply but Snape interrupted.

"Enough," He said, raising a lip in distaste. "But they aren't wrong. Make notes on Werewolves for the rest of the lesson, in silence."

The next day was the Quidditch match. For the last two weeks, they had been training nonstop, mostly in the mornings when it was the coldest and everything was a bit harder to do.

The match was worse.

When Rebekah mounted her broom, it swayed. The roaring thunder clouds brought in extreme winds that almost knocked some of the tiny First years as they bustled up the stands to support their respective Houses. Even with her Nimbus Two Thousand and One, it still twitched in the air as the wind blew strongly.

She tried to stay steady on her broom but it was easier to go with the wind. It was great luck that she caught sight of the Snitch in the same direction as the wind went. The rain pelted against the ground and caused an echo of each lightning strike.

Stopping in mid-air, Rebekah closed her eyes and relished in the thunder. Several storms ago, Rebekah had shifted into her lioness form for the first time. The freedom she felt was a simple echo to the cold rain that soaked her to the very bone.

She was cold but she was free.

Flashing her eyes open, she quickly caught sight of the Snitch and bolted past the red figures. She hummed in annoyance when a flash of green made her lose it again. She stopped her broom before she could barge into a Gryffindor.

"For God's sake!" Rebekah said and barely dodged the oncoming Bludger soaring over her shoulder. "Faster. Where is it?"

Rebekah went under Diggory as he went the other way. She was determined to win again. She had never lost a match to date and she wasn't going to allow it if she could help it.

With a strike of brilliant lightning, a silhouette flashed across the clouds. A colossal hound, with massive ears, snout and plenty of shaggy hair. It reminded her of Sirius' Animagus form and how Emperor and he played together.

Her heartbeat was strong within her chest and she forced her adrenaline into her movements. She watched the golden streak zap upwards and followed it, even with the wind and rain beating against her face. She had luckily made her goggles water-resistant and it had helped immensely

Rebekah ignored how the stadium turned silent suddenly, she'd ask why later or find out herself. She faltered. Did she go deaf? The wind didn't roar, nor did the thunder make an echo. Rebekah was still focused on the Snitch, refusing to question anything until it was within her grasp. It folded nicely and Rebekah grinned like a cat.

Something moved below her as she came to a halt. That something wasn't a thing, it was things. A hundred Dementors congregated below her and watched her as fear welled into her chest. Cold dread went through her limbs as shivers made her flinch.

Her eyes teared at the screams. Some screamed inside her head, too familiar and yet she didn't know. For the first time, she didn't know. Rebekah's heart leapt to her throat and she choked, tears barely registered as warmth against her cheeks.

"_Not Rebekah! Not her! Please not Rebekah!" _

"_Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside, now. . . ." _

"_Not Rebekah, please no, take me, kill me instead,"_

Numb.

The need to protect.

The drive for familiarity.

Whoever she was going to die, was going to be murdered.

The wind whipped against her back as she began to fall, unmoving and with limbs clutching the Snitch close.

"_Not Rebekah! Please have mercy. Have mercy. . . ." _

Shrill laughs.

A woman's scream.

Rebekah was dropping to the ground with a single word on her lips.

"No!"

"NO!" Rebekah screamed as she sat up. She heaved as Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled her back down and allowed Emperor to jump onto her lap. She clutched Emperor to her chest and he allowed her to do so, completely trying to relax her as Fidele slithered up to lay at the foot of the bed.

"You really do need to be comforted," Flint's voice said, making Rebekah look up and almost yell at him.

"YOU TRY BEING SURROUNDED BY A HUNDRED DEMENTORS, THEN FALL, AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL AFTER THAT!" Rebekah yelled, her eyes flashing a brighter green. Emperor buried his head into her neck as she let her instincts tell her she was safe.

Safe.

No harm.

Harm gone.

It took her a minute but Rebekah regained her senses eventually and was able to look up. Her friends stood around her, quite concerned and relieved that she was alright.

"I'm… I'm fine," Rebekah tried to regain control over her rapid heartbeat. With heaved breaths in and out. "I just need rest. Yes, I think that'll be good. Broom? Broom. Where's my broom?"

There was a huddle of fabric and sticks by the side of her bed. Theodore picked it up and showed her broken broom, her expensive, broken broom. "It flew away after you began to fall, straight into the Whomping Willow and you know how the Willow is. Professor Flitwick brought it up just before you came around."

"Great," She spat. "I'll need to order a new broom but I've got the Two Thousand for now." Rebekah turned to Flint who stood to the side and spoke with the rest of the team. "And the match?"

He nodded, approvingly. "We won. How did you get the Snitch?"

"I just knew something was wrong, I went temporarily deaf and that told me. I had the Snitch within my view and told myself that I couldn't allow this match to be the first one I lose," Rebekah shivered and Emperor snuggled closer, becoming slightly larger and fluffier. "I grasped it before I looked down and saw all of them. I don't like losing."

"That's the spirit," Flint grasped a hand on her shoulder before dismissing the team to let her rest.

Tom scoffed, almost impressed. "So you broke your Time Turner?"

"Well, it's not broken, the rules around it have been bent perhaps, but it's not broken," Rebekah touched her sternum where the Time-Turner would have sat in the waking world, feeling it empty. "A simple Repario did the trick."

"But caused it to allow you to go back twenty-four hours, a full day, instead of the meagre five normally allowed?"

"Granger won't be happy if I were to tell her; _Rebekah, you should give it back! You don't know what could happen because you messed with it!_" Rebekah said, doing an imitation of Hermione Granger's angry screech of disappointment when something wasn't fair. "Of course, I won't tell her. She'd go behind my back to get everything to be fair again. If it's not fair for everyone, it's wrong."

"Life isn't fair,"

"She's a MuggleBorn, all she's ever known in our world is that everything isn't fair for her kind," Rebekah sighed. "Even for HalfBloods, it's difficult. She's trying to be something she's not, she doesn't want to know Magic just to know it, she wants to show everyone that being a MuggleBorn doesn't change anything and it doesn't! It just feels like sacrilege against Magic itself. I want to know Magic because that's part of me, I was born with it and I should do whatever Magic permits."

"And what about MudBloods?"

"Magic has decided to allow them the ability to wield it, there really isn't a difference between a PureBlood's and a MuggleBorn's abilities. One just had a better chance to excel because they have been around Magic for their whole lives."

"What of people like you and I?"

"Oh, Tommy," Rebekah said, watching his face twitch with anger at his nickname. "There are no people like us. We're a different breed of Magic. Right now, your Magic is as Grey as grey can be. But realistically, we're not much different to anyone else, our ambitions and abilities have made a stark line between us and our friends."

"Friends isn't the right word…"

"Well, my group isn't really a group of minions like yours,"

"Why aren't they? It makes things so much simpler, having people doing the dirty work prevents it being brought back to you,"

"I don't need them to do that," Rebekah shook her head with a smile. "Fear can make you weak if you allow it to overcome you. I want my group to love me enough so that I can ask them to help me instead of forcing them as Voldemort did. I want them to be scared enough to know not to try and betray me."

"Which is it, fear or love?"

"I want them to love me enough to fear my disappointment," Rebekah smiled. "They had a taste of what I was capable of when I'm disappointed, and it didn't end well for Draco after a time."

If there were resources, Rebekah would use them as much as she could to advance herself, even if they weren't the most moral ways.


	44. Map

Lupin was back the following week for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and within a minute of getting into the classroom, everyone began to yell.

"It's not fair! He was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves."

"Two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly. The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind,"

"He wouldn't listen,"

"Two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face. "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

After the bell rang and Rebekah was ready to leave the room, Lupin stopped her. Her friends gave her a concerned glance but she waved them off with a nod.

"I heard about the match, and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"Nah," Rebekah said and crossed her arms, Emperor sat by her feet as she leaned against a desk, watching Lupin pull books into his briefcase. "Too many pieces. I've already ordered a new Two Thousand and One but it won't come for several weeks. I have my Two Thousand for now, though."

Lupin sighed. "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Heard about the Dementors yet?" Rebekah asked. "I'm not bothered if people ask anymore. It happened and I survived."

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time . . . furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds. . . . I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yeah…" She paused, wondering if she should tell him about the dog. "First the storm made it hard to fly already, then a flash of thunder caused the silhouette of a dog, a Grim I presumed. It flashed against the clouds but I mostly ignored that and went after the Snitch. I knew the Dementors were below me but I had to get the Snitch. I heard screaming, high and loud. My mother screamed in my head and Voldemort just laughed as he killed her."

Rebekah refused to look up, staring into the floor as the memories came back. She shoved them as far back as she could, her unshed tears disappeared and she was emotionally numb again.

"Why do they go after me? I mean, there were a dozen other people in the air and a thousand in the stands,"

Lupin sighed as the sunlight hit his tired face, the full moon had taken a toll on him. "The dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself . . . soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Rebekah, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed!" Rebekah said sharply. "I'm disappointed that I allowed them so close. I'm mostly annoyed with how they decide to go after me constantly. You're a Defence teacher, sir, you must know a way to make them leave you alone."

"I do but it isn't easy, I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors," He said, his eyes lighting up a smidge as he looked up. "I can teach you it if you want."

"I'd appreciate that, sir," Rebekah hesitated, shuffling her feet before asking, "How are you feeling, sir? I know it's not my place to ask but I feel like I should."

"I—" He started suddenly and then smiled warmly, letting his shoulder slope down. "I'm fine. It happens every month and I'm used to it. It's definitely difficult but no one can help it. I appreciate that Professor Snape makes me the potions each month, they're hard to make and harder to get the ingredients for." He paused as he saw the determined look grace Rebekah's features. "What are you thinking? Lily had the very same face when she was going to do something."

Rebekah let out a half-laugh, nodding with amusement. "I'll have to ask Snape to teach me to brew the potion then. Good practise and gives the excuse to experiment with other potions." Rebekah lifted her left wrist to glance at her watch. "Five seconds."

"Till what?" He was uncomfortable by the way her grin crept up, much like how Sirius did it when he knew he was going to be caught and still did it anyway.

"Three. Two. One,"

_BANG_

"REBEKAH POTTER!"

Past-Rebekah ran past the classroom, giggling and smiling until she threw the Invisibility Cloak over her head and disappeared.

Rebekah flinched and chuckled, clasping a hand over her mouth. "That'll teach Travers for hexing me last year."

McGonagall stormed into the classroom with a pale and angry face, Charlotte Travers came in behind her with green smoke coming out of her hair. Stink Pellets were stuck in it as she tried to pull them out.

"Yes, Professor?" Rebekah asked innocently.

"Did you or did you not put Stink Pellets in Miss Travers' hair?"

"I did not,"

"You liar!" Travers yelled, coming forward but McGonagall's hand stopped her from reaching Rebekah. "You did this! You've ruined my hair twice now!"

"Well, I can say that last time was not my fault. You did try and hex me last year and hit Emperor instead," The Familiar in question, sashayed from beneath the desk and sat and glared at her. Travers gulped and sneered. "I couldn't really defend myself, I was only a Second year being attacked by an older student. I apologize if you think I have had something to do with this."

Lupin's lips tugged up. She reminded him of her father when she did that stance, arms crossed with a slight head tilt.

"I was speaking to Miss Potter since class finished, I don't see a time when she could have done it without being in two places at once,"

McGonagall sucked her teeth for a moment before sighing, she turned to the fuming Travers. "I can't argue with that. I, myself, didn't see Miss Potter do anything that you stated so I can't very well punish her without the proper evidence. Sorry for the interruption, Professor Lupin."

"It's fine, Professor McGonagall," He smiled wider. The same smile he used in his youth when he knew the truth, McGonagall quickly saw this and ignored it completely.

"Unless Travers wants to blame me for another thing that wasn't my fault, can I go?" With McGonagall's stiff nod, Rebekah strutted out of the room and sent Travers a quick glance over her shoulders.

_Nice try._

After getting a note saying that the Anti-Dementor lessons would begin on the Sixth of January, Rebekah dove into the books of the restricted area. It was surprising with how many books Rebekah already had copies of, the Potter Vault had plenty of Dark books. Many she had finished now but she would have to reread them soon enough.

The weather cleared up as time passed and the Yule holidays were coming. Everyone but Rebekah planned to leave Hogwarts and visit this place or that. Draco was going to be off to Dubai, Blaise to Italy to visit family, and Pansy to Spain for a nice tan and shopping, while the others would simply stay home with their families. Rebekah wasn't allowed to go home, which didn't make a difference but it greatly grated on her nerves.

Daphne, Draco and Blaise were off to Hogsmeade the day before the Hogwarts Express was going to take people home. Pansy and Theodore had gotten themselves detention with Flitwick for not doing their Charms homework. Rebekah had reminded them several times, now she just smiled and waved as they trod up the stairs to clean bedpans in the Hospital Ward.

When Rebekah started to walk away from the side hallway, Emperor pounced on the flashes of ginger that grabbed her arms.

"Call off your ratbag!" George Weasley said as Emperor climbed his frame. Fred laughed until Emperor jumped onto him. "HA!"

"Emperor, down," Rebekah said and gestured to her feet, he leapt off and sat by her feet before circling her ankles. "Sorry, boys. Snape said that I had to have Emperor with me at all times, Sirius Black and all that. What's up?"

Fred gave a wary look around the hall and gestured to go into a classroom. "We've got something for you."

"Anything dangerous?" Rebekah's curiosity was piqued and she quickly went into the room.

"If you know how to use it,"

Her nose twitched as excitement filled her. What did they have? What could be dangerous if she used it right?

An empty piece of worn parchment. It was very large but folded up nicely.

Was this it?

Rebekah was confused and she was never confused.

"The secret to our success," George said fondly.

"Your needs are greater than ours," Fred sighed.

"Anyway, we know it off by heart," George nudged her. "You're a Slytherin but you're alright. Bit bitchy but that can't be helped."

Rebekah fayed shock but laughed. "I can't disagree with that." Rebekah nodded to the parchment. "What's this do?"

"Well . . . when we were in our first year, Rebekah— young, carefree, and innocent —"

"Yeah, innocent as I was," Rebekah snorted.

"— well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"

"— detention —"

"— disembowelment —"

"— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

Rebekah raised a hand to her hairline, rubbing the side of her face. "You went into it."

"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," George said "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"How does it work then?" Rebekah said. "Come one, you've wound the anticipation up enough."

"Oh, have we?" George said, then aiming his wand at the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _

The top page was a simple display of a couple of names:

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present **_

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP.**_

"Right into Hogsmeade," Fred traced a passage with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four, but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed.

"We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," Fred said solemnly.

"Right," George said swiftly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"

"Or anyone can see it," Fred said. "Just say 'Mischief managed' and it will all disappear.."

"You boys don't know what you have in your hands," Rebekah said as she pulled the first page open.

The ink from within the parchment outlined the whole Hogwarts Castle as it bled through. Several dozen dots stood where the person was: Dumbledore paced in his office, Snape was in his private labs, Peeves and the Blood Baron were in the trophy room.

"Yeah, of course, we know," Fred said, crossing his arms. "Don't we, George?"

"Yeah,"

Rebekah allowed the top page to fall back, lifting the whole thing as it became a smaller, folded square. "This is my father's, well, my father's and his group's. My father was Prongs because of his Animagus form."

"Wait—"

"Your father was an Animagus?" Fred said. "And—"

"—Are you one too?"

Rebekah froze and quickly stepped back with the Marauder's Map in hand. She retreated out of the room and blew a kiss to them. "Thanks, boys, see ya around or in detention."

"Who decided to not tell me that Sirius Black was my GodFather?" Rebekah said and stormed into Lupin's office when she knew he would be in. The man abruptly got up from his seat and knocked the chair back as he slammed the door closed.

"Where did you hear that?"

"One of my friends overheard the Minister and some of the teachers speaking at the Three Broomsticks," Rebekah lied. She had found the passage and made it all the way to Hogsmeade to stay the day with her friends. "I swear the adults try and keep me from knowing and I still find out anyway. They might as well tell me and stop me being angry with them for withholding information."

"You're only a kid, Rebekah," Lupin said with a concerned tone.

"The kid who has gone against Voldemort twice, and then his younger self and a Basilisk," Rebekah stepped forward and snarled. "I don't need babying, I need answers. How did they know that Sirius Black killed the whole group of Muggles? Did they not think to take memories from the person they were convicting?"

"Sirius was standing in a crater with several bodies around him. The Muggles were screaming. Peter was dead, only bloody robes left with his finger," Lupin hurled the words out.

Rebekah froze. Ideas in her head connected as her own knowledge filled in the blanks. She licked her lips as she leaned against a desk, pulling a hand to the base of her neck and rubbing the tension away.

"All of the group were Animagi, correct?" Rebekah hummed and he nodded. "And what animal was Peter Pettigrew?"

"A rat,"

Rebekah chuckled grimly. "Thought as much. This is brilliant."

"What is? What have you figured out?"

"Rat; small, compact and easy to move form, don't you think? Squirm out of his clothing if he chose to?"

"Yes and…" It connected in his mind. He scoffed and said, "You don't think he escaped?"

"And why would he escape?"

"To evade capture… Does that mean Black is innocent? Was he framed?"

"That's what he told me,"

"What?"

"I met Padfoot the night I ran, he was checking on me. Emperor ran off and found him, I found them playing together and I trust Emperor's judgement," Rebekah said as the feline jumped to lay his whole body over one of her shoulders. "I, of course, almost attacked him while I was in my Animagus form but he said that he didn't kill them. He knew me. I just had to listen."

She then explained her theory on why he would escape only after twelve years of imprisonment when he could have before.

Lupin had said not to tell anyone else, she hadn't planned on it. She did make a small plan for herself though. She'd have to see if she could make it possible.


	45. Firebolt

On Christmas day, Rebekah found a long package on the coffee table. She slashed the packaging opened with a knife and found a polished ebony handle. She tore the rest of the package and squealed in delight, letting the broom float at the perfect height.

A polish Firebolt with several zeros lined the hand with a single seven at the bottom. This was the seventh Firebolt ever made. The hazel twigs that made the bottom were perfectly straight and started just below the undetachable bipods flipped forward to allow her to mount. When she was mounted, even in her pajamas, the footrests flipped back and allowed her to properly seat it.

Rebekah jumped off and went to get changed, pulling on her black runed robes for extra warmth and protection. Placing Emperor in the front of her top, he clung to her as she zoomed out of the opening in the window and into the cold, Christmas air.

Even with the calm air, the wind was whipping past her as Rebekah forced the broom to go quicker and faster, doing tricks like hanging upside down as Emperor tried to stick to her before he could fall. She laughed as she did loopty loops above the lake.

"Come on, little squid," Rebekah said and allowed her hand to barely dip into the icy waters. "Play with me!"

The Giant Squid accommodated her by making large hoops with its arms for her to fly through. Eventually it tried to make her dismount the broom by flinging water at her. She coughed as some of the freezing water landed on her.

She played for a couple hours before she decided she was hungry enough. Lunch would be served soon and so she landed at the Entrance Hall and made her way, with her broom in hand and soaking wet, to the Great Hall.

Instead of four tables and the High Table, there was a single table set for twelve. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were already there and seated with Filch, two nervous First Years, a sulking Fifth year, Hermione, and Ron.

"Oh, am I late?" Rebekah said as she walked up to the table.

"You're soaking wet, Potter," Snape said. It was like he was telling her to dry herself without saying so. "Though you are not late, where were you? I retrieved Malcomson but you were not in your dorm."

She dried herself before taking a seat, leaning the Firebolt against the chair. "I went flying. I stayed within sight of the castle and I had Emperor with me."

"Did your broom come then?" Hermione asked.

"Better," Rebekah gestured to the Firebolt next to her. "This came as a gift and I just needed to test it out."

"Rebekah, that broom is expensive!" Ron said and leaned over Hermione to look at it better, gasping. "It's the seventh one ever made! Who sent it?"

"My aunt," Rebekah lied easily. She had already an idea of who could have sent it, and if she told the truth, it would be confiscated.

"...If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —" Trelawney said glumly.

"Imagine that," McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I doubt," Dumbledore said in a tone that ended their conversation. "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said, his face as neutral as ever. "I believe Miss Potter will be able to make the potions if I am unavailable for whatever reason. She has been training under me for the last few terms."

"Are you praising the girl?" McGonagall said, surprised. She smiled into her goblet as Snape sent her a glare.

"I am speaking of her capable skill for her age,"

Rebekah went pink as the teachers laughed at Snape's half sneer.

She was back with Tom Riddle in the dream, vision, whatever it was called when she met him when she was asleep. She still wore the strangely vintage dress and he still had the vintage version of a suit.

"You aren't very ladylike, are you?"

Rebekah snorted. "I'm a lady, so I'm ladylike. My manners are good, my posture is perfect because of Quidditch and I'm not clumsy because of Potions."

"See, no lady should be on a broom," He flung a hand out to gesture to her.

"Why? Because men are scared that a woman will beat them?" She asked as she clasped both hands together on the table. "I was eleven when I was chosen for my House's Quidditch team. First years weren't allowed brooms but I still got one so I could do Quidditch. I'm the only girl on the team."

"Why aren't First years allowed brooms?"

"My Head of House said it was so they could concentrate on learning the basics of Magic,"

"Magic, right," He said, trailing off. "How are your studies with the Dark Arts coming along? Found anything I haven't mentioned?"

Rebekah allowed her lips to tug up as she began to explain.

The Witch quickly became bored when January second came around. It was the day the Hogwarts Express would bring back the rest of the students. With the fresh icy air, Rebekah was tempted to explore the Hogwarts grounds some more. So Rebekah donned a winter coat, boots and jeans, and mounted the Firebolt while Emperor snuggled himself in the coat.

She flew until the air was barely breathable. It was cold and the winds were strong enough to make her ponytail flurry, yet Rebekah felt better than she ever did in a stuffy room. Her heart was steady in her chest as Emperor clung to her, she smiled down at him as she made the broom go faster, edging towards the limits of the Hogwarts grounds.

At first, she simply looked out into Scottish highlands as the snow gently glided down. Everything was a pristine shade of white, untouched and beautiful. There was something serene with the view, it almost had a divine quality as life stilled for the moments she watched.

There was a flicker of light to one side, just peeking over a hill to the left. Rebekah raised the broom to go higher, still staying a metre or so away from the high walls that contained Hogwarts. She was quite surprised when she finally got a view of it.

"Emperor, there's a town!" Rebekah gave voice to her excitement and surprise with a short squeal.

She wanted to simply speed over to the town, she presumed it would be a Muggle one, but she didn't know if she could actually leave the grounds without Magic preventing her. Rebekah went to the very edge and carefully stuck her hand over the walls, watching in hope and then gleeful relief when her hand went through.

Emperor meowed and Rebekah nodded, pulling her invisibility cloak over her shoulders and hiding. She stopped before the hill that hid the small town. Emperor jumped from his hiding space and completely sunk into the snow. Rebekah pulled him out and watched as he shook off the snow that clung to his furs. There were only a few dozen metres between where they were and where the town started.

Emperor shifted to be the size of a normal Maine coon, and they both strode to the town. Luckily, Aunt Petunia had insisted on making Rebekah exchange some money to be Muggle, in case she needed something at the end of the year in Muggle London.

The sign had been painted by hand, deductible by the intricate details on each layer. _Warner Market Town_ was written in white outlined by black.

The whole town's ground was cobblestone. This place didn't have many cars come through, though the shop owned vans sat in a single line. The shops and building were made completely of the same stone, creating a uniformed little town with its brass accessories. The whole place was open, there was a designated road but most people simply walked on it constantly.

Rebekah's coat seemed a little too fancy for such a place, by the glances people gave her. Bright silver fur lined the hood, going down the front and both sleeves. It cinched in at the waist and was a darker grey colour. Her lace-up winter boots hardly made noise as she walked with her chin up.

"Good morning," Someone greeted her as she walked. She stopped and smiled pleasantly, Emperor stood by her feet. It was a boy not much older than herself. He smiled as he looked at Emperor. "Strange cat you've got. Absolutely beautiful."

"He is beautiful and he knows it," Rebekah said as Emperor's tail swirled until it was hooked around one of her ankles.

The boy almost smiled a sneer, reminding her of Draco a little bit. "How much?"

Rebekah paused then shook her head. "He's not for sale."

"Everything is for sale," He said and stepped closer, holding her by the bicep. "Name your price."

"Not for sale," Rebekah said and snatched her arm back. "Don't touch me. Emperor, come."

"Emperor, stay," He said, thinking the feline was trained to listen to commands. He scoffed when Emperor sent him a dirty look as the feline sashayed after his mistress. The boy stormed off to find his father.

"Idiots," Rebekah said as she opened the door to a very small tea shop.

"No pets!" A voice yelled from under the counter.

"He's trained,"

"I have perishables, and there is a no pets policy," The voice said again before the owner popped his head up. "He can wait outside… it's a bit strange to have a cat following you around."

"Wait outside for me please," Rebekah asked and began to walk down the length of the shop, her eyes roaming over each variation of tea.

"So where're you from?" He said, before almost gasping. "Excuse my manners, I'm Zander Kettle of _Kettle's Tea Shop. _Yes, my last name is actually Kettle."

"It's not the strangest one I've heard," Rebekah muttered before glancing over the lavender tea. "Is the lavender from around here?"

"Yes, almost everything that is in here is grown locally," Mr Kettle smiled as Rebekah adjusted her coat and House scarf. "Slytherin, eh? That was my House a decade ago."

Rebekah hummed in agreement, smiling softly.

"What brings you so close to school during the holidays?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "It can't be because of my little shop."

"I'm staying the holidays at school," Rebekah fiddled with the fur of a sleeve.

His blonde eyebrow twerked up accusingly. "You've snuck out, haven't you?"

"There's like six of us staying, and I don't like any of them," Rebekah then sighed, shrugging. "It's kind of overwhelming staying there. With Sirius Black, I'm under close supervision. Surprisingly, there isn't lavender tea at Hogwarts. I was quite surprised by that."

"Well, House-Elves usually just attend to the mass wants," He said as he wrapped up a small package of lavender. He suddenly came out from behind the counter, swearing. "Damn that kid and his dad."

Rebekah turned around and saw an older man hold Emperor by the scruff of his neck. She paid and quickly left. She watched as he tried to give the squirming Emperor to his son, the latter had a triumphant grin.

Emperor saw her and scratched the man's hand. She crossed her arms around Emperor when he jumped into them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, I was only getting my son his new cat," He tried to reason.

"Hmm, yeah, problem,"

"What?"

"He," Rebekah lifted Emperor closer to her upper chest and he relaxed even more, "Is mine. Please don't touch him, he doesn't like strangers."

"Yeah, right," The son scoffed. "Dad, I want the cat. He'd be a good companion for Durmstrang."

Durmstrang? Wasn't that a Wizarding school hidden in Europe? If her memories were correct, she had read about it when she had gone through a book about Magical schools. It would make sense if these people were Wizards then, they'd be forced to abide by Magical Law.

She chuckled lightly. "Hmm, no. Emperor is already my companion. Not just my companion for school, he's my Familiar."

The father turned to his sulking son and said, "You chose the one thing you literally can't have."

"Why? He's a cat, I want him,"

"That cat is bonded to her, Magically bonded and so it can't be broken," He said and gently shoved his son to walk. "Sorry about that, it won't happen again. Come on, Logan, you've done enough."

Rebekah went back into the shop and arranged for a weekly delivery of lavender, and several other types of tea, to be sent to the castle.

She allowed Emperor to become small and then she went into a small cafe. Ordering a hot chocolate, she watched the snowfall as Emperor hid in her lap. Checking her watch, Rebekah decided to head back to the castle before lunch.

Everyone would be back by the evening meal and Rebekah wanted to spend some uninterrupted hours in the Library before her friends bombarded her with gifts, news, and stories.


	46. Tercet

After school started again, Lupin started teaching Rebekah the Patronus charm. She had trouble trying to concentrate when her mother's screaming invaded her mind when the Dementor got too close.

Rebekah wasn't happy when Slytherin narrowly won the match with Ravenclaw. Flint wasn't either and so said that they would extend training in the mornings and evenings. Rebekah didn't mind so much, it was his last year as Captain since Marcus Flint would leave as the summer came.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," Lupin said in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old Witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"A Patronus should make the Dementors disappear, not just slow them down," Rebekah said, her spirit down as their lessons didn't make the Patronus appear properly.

"The true Patronus does do that," Lupin said. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"There were over a hundred last time, and you said if there's a large number, it's harder to ward them off,"

"I have complete confidence in you," Lupin said, smiling. "Here, you've earned a drink, something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before," He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer?" Rebekah said without a thought. "I remember that, it was good. My friends brought some back on the last Hogsmeade trip."

He hummed like he didn't believe her but ignored it. "Let's drink to Sirius's health. I hope he finds a way to get himself out of trouble."

"I'll have to ask Emperor to find him again," Rebekah sighed.

"Can Emperor communicate with him?" Lupin sipped at his Butterbeer.

"To a certain degree, I can speak to Emperor and he can understand me quite well," Rebekah said. "In the back of my mind, I know what Emperor means when he meows and makes certain movements. He's my Familiar, if he believes that Sirius Black is telling the truth, so will I then."

"Good," He said. "The Daily Prophet said that the Ministry has given the Dementors permission to perform the Dementor's Kiss if they find him."

"Damn, I'll have Emperor get him this weekend while I'm watching the match," Rebekah muttered. "He's supposed to be with me at all times, I'll bring Fidele with me instead."

After Black had broken into the Gryffindor dorms and trashed Ron Weasley's dorm which he shared with four other boys, security in the castle increased tenfold. it was annoying because people caught a tighter eye on Rebekah and most of the time it was because they were suspicious.

Rebekah still went back in time but she had to be extra careful. Her work didn't suffer and so she was still happy with it. Her journals were beginning to multiply as every year had more and more to write down about. Her subjects took up three already, and her extra credits took up two, while her daily one had turned into a very fat journal that was hidden in a trunk with several padlocks.

She was still sour about Lupin seeing her with the Marauder's Map, he confiscated it straight away and she huffed.

At breakfast, a very small bird landed in front of Rebekah. She quickly knew this bird wasn't native to the UK. She pulled the small note from its leg and gave it a treat as she opened it.

_**Hello Rebekah, **_it said.

_**I've got someone who wants to meet Tercet and I thought it best if you were present to keep the Beast calm. I thought he'd want to meet Emperor too, I doubt he's seen one like Emperor before. **_

_**Can you send a reply if you are free today at one o'clock?**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Hagrid.**_

Rebekah's curiosity was piqued, she sent a reply back and agreed to wait for Hagrid at the Entrance Hall. she'd bring Emperor and Fidele with her. She had the whole day free because it was another Hogsmeade weekend and Rebekah didn't plan to go to Hogsmeade again.

Perhaps she'd visit Vibora and check on the egg, it had been a few weeks since she had started the preparations for a new Basilisk.

"You okay?" Daphne asked, bringing the spoon of cereal to her mouth.

Rebekah nodded with a small sigh. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. Stayed up a little too late looking through the DADA textbook again. I'll be busy at lunch so don't wait for me. Bring me back a few Shock-o-Chocs though, I liked them."

"Sure," Daphne nodded. "And some Tooth-Splintering Strong Mints?"

"Hmm, yes," Rebekah said.

At five minutes to six, after seeing Vibora and checking on the egg, Rebekah pulled her robes on and made her way to the Entrance Hall with Fidele around her neck and Emperor by her feet.

Hagrid stood with a man that had short grey hair and kept a thin briefcase by his side.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid," She said. "Afternoon, sir. Is he the man?"

"Yeh, Rebekah, this is Mr Scamander," Hagrid gestured to the man.

"I presume you are Newt Scamander?" Rebekah asked, shaking his extended hand and watching his smile widen.

"I am,"

"I am Rebekah Potter and this is Emperor and Fidele," She said, gesturing to Emperor who twirled around her ankles and Fidele who poked his head out of his head.

"Do yeh want to go back teh me hut to continue?" Hagrid said. When they got there, Emperor instantly became the size of a lion and sat with Fang. Mr Scamander's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what Emperor was.

"A Bakeneko," Rebekah suddenly said. "He's my Familiar."

A small creature came out of Mr Scamander's front pocket. It was very small but its green colouring was bright against the coat. It was as skinny as a green bean with two long fingers on each hand. It climbed up his coat and rested on Mr Scamander's shoulders, steadying itself.

"And this is mine," Mr Scamander smiled fondly as the tiny creature allowed him to hold it in his palm. "This is Pickett, a male Bowtruckle. He has attachment issues."

"He's so cute," Rebekah said and gently used a fingertip to scratch his chest. "Aww."

Pickett allowed her to caress him for a moment before he buried under Mr Scamander's sleeve cuff and appeared at his ear.

"That's enough, Pickett," He said when the Bowtruckle blew into his ear. "I've heard of this HellHound, Tercet? I'd love to meet him."

Hagrid escorted them to the very edge of the forest and Rebekah yelled into it.

"Harmoni, Zastiti, Haos! Come on, boys!"

Rebekah braced herself as the trees in the forest cracked as the HellHound jostled his way against the thick shrubs and brush. As he came closer, the ground began to thump with each of his steps. If Rebekah wasn't used to it, she would have fallen over by now.

Without warning, Rebekah shrieked as she was chucked into the air and landed on the back of the HellHound. Her breath was forced out of her as the HellHound refused to stop running around the two adults with Rebekah bouncing on his back.

"Let me down!" Rebekah said betweens yelps as her back hit the HellHound's. She got her hand under one of the collars and was able to steady herself. "Calm down, boys."

Rebekah had handed Mr Scamander her revised copy of his book, Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, and allowed him to skim through the added sections and edits. When he came to the page about Thestrals, he paused and realised she could see them.

"My parents' deaths," Rebekah said with a dismissive shrug as she began to give one of the heads a good scratch. "I saw the Thestrals when I helped Hagrid feed them in my First year. I was saved by a Thestral dam when there was something in the forest and I had a detention there. Her offspring, Tatia, is such a sweetheart."

"And Basilisks?"

"Second year, it was in the Chamber of Secrets," Rebekah said and then paused. "I killed it because it was going to try and kill me."

"Acromantulas?"

Rebekah shivered. "Second year, just before the Basilisk. I hate them, "Then she turned to Hagrid who nervously wrung his hands together, "I went to speak with Aragog and he decided to allow his Colony to eat us. I threatened them with the Basilisk if he did that again."

"Yeah," Hagrid said and scratched the back of his head. "I'll have a word with 'im about that."

"Can I?" Mr Scamander said and gestured to Tercet. Rebekah nodded. He came forward carefully and allowed Harmoni to sniff his hand before covering it in slobber. "Fascinating."

"These guys fall asleep any time there is music playing," Rebekah mentioned. "He loves music but he can't help it."

"Pickett loves chestnuts, even if he can't digest them properly,"

She laughed at Pickett when he came out to pull at Mr Scamander's ear.

Due to the fact that Rebekah had been having the strange dreams that were so vivid, she almost believed she was speaking to young Tom Riddle, the days she spent Time travelling that made her exhausted by lunch, and everyone kept their eyes on her, her temper and tolerance for the older years and their pranks and attitudes worsened and shortened.

One day, after having a bad Divination lesson that predicted her death yet again, and then Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes, and a disgusting lunch that made her feel nauseous, Rebekah wasn't in the mood to deal with the older years. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone so she wandered the halls until curfew would be called.

Travers from Ravenclaw took one look at Rebekah wandering the upper levels, giving her friends a look and nudge, and she decided that she was going to try and hex Rebekah. She sent a sharp hex to the back of Rebekah's head and it was absorbed by the shield Rebekah had on her at all times.

Rebekah turned around and flicked a finger, "_Immobulus!"_

Travers was frozen in place as her friends shrieked slightly. Rebekah did the same to the other two before telling them to leave so she and Travers could have a conversation. She undid the spell.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her, I just want to talk,"

She pulled the spellbound Travers into an empty and unused classroom a few corridors over. Rebekah didn't want to be caught. She unbound Travers after silencing the room and locking the door.

"_Expelli—" _Travers started but Rebekah was quicker and the older year found herself without a wand.

"You should have taken your friend's advice," Rebekah said before flicking the Witch's wand behind her. "Like really, you should have."

"You're nothing but a fake, Potter," Travers snarled as she stepped towards Rebekah, the taller girl hunched her shoulders as she glared.

"Am I, Travers?" Rebekah said calmly before taking the final step that separated them. Then she allowed a proper snarl through her lips. "I said, AM I, TRAVERS? You still have your parents, don't you?"

"So what, Potter? Just because yours were killed when you were a baby doesn't make you special,"

"No, no it doesn't," Rebekah admitted. "The reason, however, does. My parents were killed because they didn't want to join Voldemort."

Rebekah smiled when she saw Travers flinch at his name, just like everyone else.

"You have no right to say his name!"

"Don't I?" Rebekah said before using a finger to slowly gesture to the covered scar. "Cause I think this scar contradicts that. He tried to kill me, I have every bloody right to call him whatever I want. Just like I have the right to duel you."

"I'm not duelling you, Potter. Give me my wand, I want to leave,"

"I wasn't asking," Rebekah summoned the other Witch's wand before tossing it over. "Either you duel with me on a fair playing field, or you stop trying to attack me from now on."

"Fine, fine," Travers said before flinging her arms up. "I'll duel you and this can be over."

"We'll see,"

They bowed slightly, before they started.


	47. Scar

Spell after spell was sent, colouring the classroom with each new charge of Magic they sent to harm the other. Rebekah's shield blocked most of the lesser spells and she blocked the others manually. She had to sidestep some of the nastier ones but Rebekah was never hit.

Rebekah was still very bitter and extremely enraged at Travers, time didn't diminish her anger for hurting Emperor. With a few carefully placed spells, Travers was on the ground with her wand in Rebekah's grip. She kneeled on the ground, grabbing one of Traver's arms and holding it out.

"_Sectumsempra," _Rebekah whispered and used Traver's wand to carve eight little words into the bottom of her forearm. Rebekah had to carefully trace each word she wanted carved in but she didn't silence her, the charm around the room was close to unbreakable. After she was done, Rebekah watched her handiwork before muttering, "_Vulnera Sanentur," _three times to heal it.

"I dare you to harm me again, Travers. If I can do this, I can do much, much worse," Rebekah said before standing up to watch the older Witch's tearful face. "But it's not like you'll remember anyway. _Obliviate!_"

Rebekah dropped Traver's wand before the older Witch could gain clarity. When she did, Rebekah jumped in and asked how she was, weaving an easy lie about how Rebekah found her injured after they had a pleasant conversation. She helped Travers get to the Hospital ward where Dumbledore was summoned.

The next hour was hectic as Rebekah refused to look Dumbledore in the eyes but she looked at his eyebrows to make it seem like she was. After a small conversation, Rebekah was brought back to the dorms.

Snape grabbed her arm and hurled her into his private lab. He shoved her in and then checked that no one saw that, before locking the door and silencing the room. With the grace of his Animagus form, he stalked forward until he was in Rebekah's face.

"What did you do?" He curled his lips back in a sneer as his eyes turned cold enough to intimidate even Rebekah.

Rebekah's sad face revealed the neutral one beneath. "Nothing, sir!"

"Don't lie to me, Miss Potter," Snape sneered. "I don't believe you did nothing while we found Travers injured with her own wand."

"Nothing bad,"

He glared at Rebekah before grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

The room vanished as images of the last few days occurred. How she went back a full day, ate a late snack with Pansy and Theodore as the rest had a detention, visited Vibora and checked on the soon to hatch egg, her conversations with Tom Riddle, finally it landed on today's memories.

Fear ripped into her mind as Rebekah tried to force him out. She didn't want him to know about the Time-Turner, or Vibora, or Tom Riddle, least of all today. Imagining a door, she shoved every memory she had, every bad encounter with the older years, each new handshake when she was introduced, each gift she got every Christmas, every word, thought or action she ever did, behind the door and forced it to stay closed.

Snape stepped back with slight pride at her attempt of forcing him out, but it was quickly replaced with something Rebekah would have called resentment but she was not sure.

"You thought I wouldn't have recognised my own spell?"

"Well, sir, you gave me the book in my First year, I've memorised it by now," Rebekah shrugged at his nasty glare. "You should know me by now, sir."

"What you did was reckless!"

"It's not like she'll remember," Rebekah allowed a shy but smug smile onto her lips.

"If Dumbledore finds out…"

"He'll what? I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, I'm also a Slytherin and I am quite adapted to lying now."

"Do you even know how I found out about what you did to her? I used Legilimency to look through the folds of your mind when we were in Dumbledore's office," Snape said coldly. "You might not know but Dumbledore can access your mind too."

"I knew he could do a type of mind-reading, I would call it," Rebekah clicked her knuckles as nerves, worry, and anger overcame her body. "I felt him do it in my First year. I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes, I still don't."

"To be honest, I don't care what you did to Travers, I would have preferred it if you didn't do that but it can't be helped now," Snape loosely folded his arms. "Dumbledore can't know of your darkening nature, Potter. He wouldn't allow it."

"What am I supposed to do to stop him? If Legilimency is the act of invading a mind, what is the opposite?"

"Occlumency,"

"Where can I learn that?"

"There are certain books that can give you an insight into them but the true way is to practise,"

Rebekah sighed and mirrored his posture with crossed arms. "With who? You already give me extra Potions lessons each Thursday and Lupin gives me Patronus lessons on Wednesdays."

"I doubt that Lupin could do it," Snape almost muttered. "You're far enough in Potions to pass the OWLs now if you wished. We'll change from Potions to Occlumency until you mastered it. We can't have Dumbledore finding out because he would stop you from delving into the Dark Arts."

"Why would he? Magic is Magic. If I want to learn something a bit Darker, I should be able to,"

"Most people believe that only Death Eaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, are practitioners of the Dark Arts. If they found out that the Girl-Who-Lived is learning about the Dark Arts, they would believe that you've turned to his side."

"I'm on no one's side but my own," Rebekah snarled before seeing Snape's unimpressed face then she calmed down.

"And you need to keep it that way. If Dumbledore finds out, he will do anything he can to prevent you from turning Dark,"

"Fine, I'll learn Occlumency. I don't need him, or you, in my mind again," Rebekah snapped, shuddering at the thought of anyone knowing what was going on in her mind.

"But you allow young Tom Riddle?"

"I don't allow him, it just happens. It's been happening since the Boggart lesson, every single night without fault. I really don't need Dumbledore finding out about that, or Vibora, or the Time-Turner,"

"Yes, how did you make it go back a full day instead of five hours?"

"Dementors made me fall and I broke it, a simple Reparo did the trick,"

"A Reparo on a Time-Turner, one of the things they experiment in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know. The added time has helped my grades, I noticed Hermione has had trouble keeping up, but she's already dropped Divination, and I think she'll drop Muggle Studies next," Rebekah scoffed. "If I can use it, I will. I won't limit myself if I can help it."

"You need to keep away from Dumbledore until you have mastered Occlumency, or at least a grasp," Snape scribed a note before passing her it. "Show this to Madam Pince and she'll allow you to get the necessary books."

"Thanks, sir,"

For the next few months, nothing really happened. She went to class, went back in time, went to class, back in time, and went to class. Rebekah was quite used to it and the workload was much easier when she could go back a whole day to do her homework and study if she desired.

It confused Emperor, Fidele and Hedwig greatly but each of them quickly grew used to having two or perhaps three Rebekahs in the dorm at a time. For a whole month, Rebekah went back full days to start studying for her exams, she did two months' work within one and she was extremely proud of herself for that. Of course, she was tired but it would be worth it when she aced her exams in the following June.

Snape's lessons had really helped. Even with how bright Rebekah was and how fast she could catch onto a theory or method, Occlumency took a few lessons to even get the hang of it, but when she did, Rebekah was able to quickly master the ability. Rebekah needed to know how the spell actually worked, and that meant she needed to know how Legimency worked too.

Once a week, Rebekah ventured down to Snape's private office and they began their lessons.

"You're getting better," Snape said after trying to peel the layers of her mind back. "What are you doing to keep me from seeing them? I see some sort of reflection."

"I think my mind is like one-way glass," Rebekah said after she caught her breath. Occlumency was also physically draining after a few hours of constant use. "I can shove memories through the glass and I can see what is on the other side. The person invading, you, for example, can see what I shoved through the glass, everything else is behind the glass and completely protected."

"That is good for a beginner," Snape said and made Rebekah's mood sour slightly, she thought she was doing quite well. "But you need to control your emotions or the glass will break."

"My emotions are controlled,"

"What about when I went too close to a memory and you shot a stinging hex at me?"

"No one will know the password to my journals," Rebekah debunked. "No one will ever access that."

"Then rid yourself of emotions when someone tried to get into your mind,"

"The last time I did that, I cursed Travers," Rebekah gave him a look which he completely knew the meaning of, then she smiled and shrugged. "I do admit that I was still angry, though that may account for my cruelty."

"Nothing wrong with being ruthless, Potter, you just have to aim it and force it into being productive,"

"It was productive, she'll never know why she is so scared of me, only that I terrify her for no valid reason,"

Rebekah had made sure that when she Obliviated Travers' memories, Traver's would be left with fear and panic whenever Travers would look at her wrong. It greatly helped keep the older Witch away from her.

_I dare you to trifle with me again._


	48. Family

After the last exam for Third-year students, Rebekah just wanted to relax. She had only just got back into her room before one of the older years, Sanderson had got her because there were two Gryffindors lurking outside the Slytherin corridor.

"What do you want?" Rebekah said sharply after the walls closed.

Hermione jutted her shoulders back and said, pointing a finger at Emperor at Rebebah's feet, "I think Emperor took Scabbers. Ron keeps blaming Crookshanks but he wouldn't do that, not him but Emperor would. He watched him go into our common room and walk around."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Emperor and he simply lifted a paw to lick it. He meowed and purred a deeper tone that vibrated within his chest. Rebekah sucked her teeth and sighed.

"He didn't do it but he knows where Scabbers is," Rebekah pulled the invisibility cloak out of her black clutch.

Emperor dashed off and they followed him, staying a metre or so behind the running feline. When they came to the Entrance Hall, Rebekah hurried them under the cloak and they continued to follow Emperor. He made his way to Hagrid's hut, stopping every so often to allow them to catch up.

Rebekah pulled the cloak off and knocked at the door, watching it open.

"What're yeh doin' here?" Hagrid said, slightly confused and annoyed. "'Bekah, yeh're not supposed teh leave the castle alone."

"Well, it was needed," Rebekah said as she walked past Hagrid and strode into the hut. "Emperor, find."

"Find what?"

"Someone," Rebakh glared at the duo of Gryffindors, "accuses Emperor of killing Scabbers, Ron's rat. Emperor said that he knows where he is and led us here."

Emperor leapt into the cupboards and sniffed around, finally finding the rat. He pushed the milk jug off of the shelf and Scabbers scurried out, trying to go for the door but Ron grasped him with a gasp.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" Ron gasped, clutching the disgusting rat. "There's nothing here to hurt you!"

"You've your rat, now stop accusing people without reason," Rebekah said and Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Hagrid. We'll be heading back to the castle now. Good Evening."

"Be safe,"

Scabbers wouldn't stop trying to scurry out of Ron's grip, he had even bit Ron's finger but that didn't work. Emperor acted strangely, keeping a firm eye on the rat. When Scabbers jumped and found a way to be released, Emperor bounded after him and barely caught him before he completely ran away.

"Go away you mangy cat!" Ron said and lifted Scabbers from Emperor's mouth, Emperor hissed sharply but left the rat alone.

Rebekah watched as a large black dog came running at Ron and Scabbers. She pushed Hermione back, not to protect her but to allow the dog to do whatever he wanted. It leapt and took Ron by his outstretched arm in his jaws.

Hermione began running after the dog as he dragged Ron. they weren't far from the Whomping Willow as the dog finally dragged Ron into the hole when the tree broke one of Ron's legs. The tree began to fling its branches at them, nicking Hermione across the shoulder but Rebekah dodged each violent attack.

She grasped Hermione by the scruff of her top, pulling her back sharply before she could be hit. Rebekah tried to make a plan. What could she do? She needed to touch the knot of the trunk but Emperor had allowed the Wizard and dog in already. Rebekah sighed, there was only one way she could get both of them through.

"Listen to me," Rebekah quickly said. "What I'm about to do, you can't tell anyone, got it?"

"What are you going to do if I tell?" Hermione snapped, completely not trusting Rebekah as the look in the Slytherin Witch's eyes darkened with each word.

"You might be the brightest Witch of our age," Rebekah's lip curled up into a sneer as she grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. She dug her nails in as she spoke. "But I am the most ambitious and most resourceful Witch of our age and the next. You cross me, you're finished. The Aurors won't be able to find a single trace. Got it?" Hermione nodded, trembling as the dark look disappeared and was replaced by determination. "Good, now follow me."

Rebekah shifted into her Animagus form, hearing Hermione gasp. She was able to stop the Whomping Willow from thrashing and watched as Hermione quickly decided to follow her in. The passage was low but Rebekah's form was small enough to walk comfortably and Hermione had to crouch. It took several minutes to walk all the way to the dusty room at the very end.

She shifted back when they arrived.

"How—How did you become an Animagus?" Hermione said, almost raising her voice.

Rebekah sent her a dirty look and walked through a door to find Ron beside a four-poster bed with Emperor on it.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione said as she kneeled down by him.

"Where's the dog?" Rebekah asked but refused to get on her knees. Hermione would see to it that he was fine, Rebekah had other people to be concerned about.

"Not a dog," Ron gritted his teeth and pointed across the room. "He's the dog . . . he's an Animagus. . . ."

They turned sharply with their wands in their hands, Sirius Black disarmed them easily and caught them. He took a step forward and kept his cold gaze on Rebekah.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," His voice was hoarse with no use in the last year. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful, it will make everything much easier. . . ."

Hermione's hand shot out when Rebekah stepped forward. With a glare from the Witch, Hermione let her walk forward.

"Wand," Rebekah tilted her head and held her hand out. She scoffed when he didn't pass it, crossing her arms over her chest. "You already know where I stand. Now, come on, pass my wand. I don't like people touching it."

"Hm," He said and placed a hand onto her shoulder when he handed it over.

"Thank you,"

Hermione was furious. "You're in a league with—with him?! He killed your parents, Rebekah!"

"Do shut up," Rebekah sighed, shrugging her shoulders to relieve tension. "I know what happened that night, and that isn't it."

"How? He's been in Azkaban for the last twelve years. They caught him and sentenced him!"

"Without a trial, Hermione. They did all of that without ever using any evidence, save the evidence they had at the scene which was staged,"

There was the sound of footsteps up the stairs and Hermione screamed, "WE'RE HERE WITH SIRIUS BLACK! HELP!"

"You idiot!" Rebekah muttered and the door busted open with Lupin appearing and disarming everyone in the room again. Rebekah made a big sound of displeasure.

"What is it with the Marauders and taking my wand?" Rebekah stomped her foot lightly. "First him and now you!"

Lupin laughed dryly and gave Rebekah her wand back with a pat on the back.

"No, Rebekah! He's been helping Black get into the castle! He wants you dead like Black does!" Hermione shouted again, then said as a last resort, "He's a Werewolf!"

"For goodness sake, Hermione. I KNOW!" Rebekah screamed at her, finally having enough of the Gryffindor Witch's words. "And you don't know zilch, so just stay quiet while we sort this out."

"Sort what out, Rebekah? They're criminals and all we have to do is inform the Dementors,"

"Okay, now you've pissed me off. SILENCIO!" Rebekah swished her wand and made Hermione mute. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Huffing, she sat by Ron.

"Do you know?" Sirius asked Lupin.

"Rebekah informed me of her theories and your visit,"

"How did you know we were here?" Rebekah asked.

"The Marauders' Map, the Invisibility Cloak doesn't hide you," Lupin said. "I had it open on my desk and I watched you go to Hagrid's, then you left with another person in your group."

Rebekah looked to Ron, making him say, "What?"

"Pass me Scabbers," Rebekah said and took him easily. The rat squirmed but her grip was tight. She pulled at its feet, trying to find the paw with the missing finger. Rebekah shoved the rat at Sirius and grimaced, completely disgusted.

"That's not a rat," Sirius said hoarsely.

"What d'you mean? He's a rat!"

"No, he's not," Lupin scoffed, "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," Sirius said, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"He's the one who betrayed my parents, not Sirius Black,"

After a moment of conversation, Lupin began to explain, "I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. . . . I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school. . . ." Lupin sighed, looking at Rebekah. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house, the tunnel that leads to it, they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour. . . . Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it. . . .

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black . . . Peter Pettigrew . . . and, of course, your father, Rebekah — James Potter…"

He continued for several more minutes

"Hurry up, Remus," Sirius snarled, bloodlust evident on his thin face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there . . . well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did. . . . And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin sighed heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless, carried away with our own cleverness…."

He continued again.

"Snape hates you both, though Lupin less," Rebekah said. "He still believes that you were in on the joke."

There was a shimmer of something behind them, it was too familiar to ignore. Rebekah stepped forward and grasped at the air, getting a hold on the Cloak and pulling. There was a flash of burgundy hair in the corner of her eye, though Rebekah ignored it for the moment.

"Hi, sir. IMMOBULUS!" Snape froze with his wand pointed at Lupin's chest. "I seriously don't care if you give me a thousand detentions but, now, you're gonna listen, professor, and not assume. Sirius Black didn't betray my parents, that rat did and we'll prove it."

Scabbers was held up and a spell was cast. For a moment, he froze before he began to rapidly grow human limbs. He grew and grew until he became a snivelling human with long front teeth and an oily demeanour.

"S — Sirius . . . R — Remus . . ." His eyes went to the door and then to their eyes. "My friends, my old friends . . ."

Rebekah allowed the two Wizards to speak to the man. She walked over to Ron and shuffled through her bottomless clutch, trying to find the Skele-Gro she brought over the summer. She made Ron drink it, watching his leg mend itself after a few minutes.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it. . . . It wasn't a happy feeling . . . it was an obsession . . . but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. . . . It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. . . . I was thin, very thin . . . thin enough to slip through the bars. . . . I swam as a dog back to the mainland. . . . I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Rebekah. . . .

"Believe me," Sirius choked slightly in his memory "Rebekah, I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Rebekah smiled fondly as she stood up, nodding her head sparsely.

"No!"

Lupin and Sirius began to threaten him with death, making Pettigrew kneel and beg at the three young teens.

"Rebekah, dear. You look just like your mother and father, just like them. . . ."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO REBEKAH?" Black roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LILY AND JAMES IN FRONT OF HER?"

The rat Wizard shuffled forward, getting closer to Rebekah. "Lily and James wouldn't want me, their close friend, killed. They'd've understood. They would have shown mercy, Rebekah."

Rebekah crouched down to his level, tilting her head.

"Mercy?"

She faked thinking about it and smiled pleasantly, grabbing a bunch of hair at the scruff of his neck and pulling it taunt. He whimpered and tried to make her let go. She grinned as she released Snape from the spell, tilting Pettigrew's face to look at Snape.

"Now, sir, this is the man who got my parents killed, not Sirius," Rebekah said and grinned maliciously at the trembling man in her hands. "You see, you need all the facts before you assume something. I know you and my mother were close at one point.

"I'd absolutely love it if people—" Rebekah tugged his head painfully, "—would—" she did it again, "—tell—" and again,"—me—" and harder this time,"—the—" and did it a final time,"—truth!"

She let him go, getting up and using her foot to shove him onto his back. She staggered with emotional exhaustion but she kept herself upright.

Snape came to stand by her side after he checked Ron's leg and deemed it healed. He curled his hand on her shoulder and kept her steady as the three Marauders exchanged serious words.

"Though I don't agree with what you did," Snape said, tightening his grip painfully but loosened it after. "I do have to commend your use of Magic and intuition. I would have preferred you didn't interfere, however."

"We both know that wouldn't have happened, sir," Rebekah said as she sneered at the rat man. "You needed to know the truth, and I needed answers."

When she caught the bit of the conversation about killing him, Snape smiled grimly but Rebekah stopped them.

"Rebekah, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair."

"You think I don't know?" Rebekah snarled back. "He'll make a wonderful meal for the Dementors, don't you think? Since you were supposed to get the Kiss, it's only right if the true culprit does too."

She shoved him back when he tried to hug her knees. "It's more than what I deserve!"

"Yeah. My parents wouldn't want their friends to actually become murderers. We'll take him up to the castle and have it sorted."

They used a spell to bind and gag Pettigrew. He laid on the ground because he didn't have use of his limbs.

"But if you transform, Peter, we will kill you. You agree, Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled. She flashed her teeth, saying, "If he shifts, I'll eat him instead."

Everyone began to walk out of the passage. Pettigrew was shackled to Sirius, while Snape and Hermione stayed by Ron who still limped, and Lupin walked in the front with Rebekah. It was mostly silent with a few words here and there.

They had all forgotten one critical detail, tonight was the full moon.

They had only gotten a few minutes into the ground, nowhere near the castle, and the clouds decided to shift. Lupin went rigid but continued to walk a bit faster, making enough room between himself and the rest.

"He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Hermione gasped.

Snape pulled Hermione and Ron to the side, away from Lupin. He grasped for Rebekah's arm and did the same for her as Sirius unshackled himself and passed it to Rebekah to hold Pettigrew's chains.

"Leave Remus to me," Sirius said. "Look out for them, Severus!"

Snape, who wouldn't have agreed an hour ago, nodded and started to usher them down the path. They still watched as Lupin's human form became a humanoid wolf. His nose, mouth and chin extended to become a snout while his joints clicked and grey fur sprouted out of his skin.

He howled and began to attack Sirius who had shifted into his dog form. Without them noticing, Pettigrew had Lupin's wand and began to transform into a rat. Ron screamed at him but Rebekah was too focused on Sirius who became injured. Pettigrew scurried off into the forest and Sirius followed him.

Rebekah jumped forward to follow them.

Several metres away from where they entered, Rebekah's Animagus form stood proudly before jumping after the duo with a beckoning motion.

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" Snape shouted as she ran.

"I'm going to help Sirius," Rebekah shouted back.

"Granger, get Weasley to Madam Pomfrey and inform Dumbledore that Potter and I are looking for Black and Pettigrew, and that Lupin hasn't had his potion. I don't think he'll be a problem though," Snape said, watching the Werewolf dash off to a corner where a large rustle came from.

Snape quickly followed after Rebekah, shifting into his eagle form. Rebekah had shifted too, now she was running like her life depended on it. They both made it quickly to the lakeshore where Sirius kneeled by it.

Over a hundred Dementors surrounded them as the lake began to frost over and suddenly froze. Rebekah ran to kneel by his side, shifting back and clutching her wand. She glanced around for Snape but he wasn't there, he was across the lake and he tried to keep the Werewolf away.

Rebekah was cold, so cold that her breath frosted in the air. An icy hand grasped her neck but released it as the Dementors took turns in trying to suck their souls out. They swooped down before they were forced back by another's attempt.

Her mother screamed in her ears, and Rebekah could just make out her father's body dropping to the ground.

She kept stuttering over the two words that would save them both. _Expecto Patronum… Come on! Expecto Patronum! _The words left her mouth which barely could open without having another Dementor come closer.

"Leave us alone!" Rebekah screamed, pushing her will into the Magic that refused to flow to her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Nothing.

Barely a wisp of silvery registered.

Her wand hand dropped with exhaustion. She was so cold and yet, when the Dementors came close, her skin blazed with heat. Her throat hurt from screaming the words out, trying her hardest to make the Patronus appear. Anything would have done but nothing came.

Pathetic.

Tears dripped down her cheeks but she didn't make a sound as her vision blurred as millions of tiny black dots crowded together. Something was stuck in her throat and made her suffocate. Her hands clutched her throat as the Dementor got closer.

Thin fabric covered the empty eye sockets of the Dementor as it swooped close. It forced her face upwards, looking into the eyes as it opened its mouth which acted as a black hole. Her scar burned as her breath was taken away.

Something drew the Dementor back, making it swing its head back and glare across the lake. Rebekah's eyes barely registered the large white form as it circled Sirius and Rebekah. It drove them back with a silent roar, and silvery steam, before coming back to its owner.

The last thing Rebekah could remember was that all so familiar smile, lips curling up in pride and vanity. Her head dropped and her eyes closed out of exhaustion.


	49. Hours

Rebekah's eyebrows twitched together before her eyes opened. Ceiling. Walls. Windows. She was warm, under a blanket on a bed. A large bit of chocolate sat on the side table and she reached for it, her muscles almost aching but it went away instantly when she ate it. She sat up, pulling herself up with her elbows.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said as Rebekah swung her legs over the bed and dipped her hand into her bottomless clutch.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She asked as she brought an Invigoration Draught to her lips and drank the potion. She shook off the shivers and a large burst of energy went through her veins, she frowned still. "I need a word with him."

"You need to stay calm," Madam Pomfrey said, putting her hands on Rebekah's shoulder to make her sit down. "They've got Black, locked upstairs."

"What?" Rebekah snarled and shoved her hands away, her chest heaving with fear. "Is he getting the Kiss?"

"Not that I know of, they haven't decided yet,"

"There's nothing to decide, Sirius Black is innocent."

Rebekah stormed out of the Hospital Ward but stopped at the doors, glancing down both ends of the corridor. Cornelius Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore stood to one end, talking in hushed tones. Snape looked angry and Dumbledore was annoyed but both kept their cool.

"Excuse me," Rebekah said as she strutted down the short corridor, stopping before the Wizards. "Where's my GodFather?"

"Who?" Fudge said.

"You know, the man that's been incarcerated for the last twelve years for an act he didn't commit?" Rebekah said calmly, her face contorting to dry anger. "Where is Sirius Black?"

"He's contained at the moment,"

Rebekah turned to Snape, saying with hope in her voice, "Did you tell them the truth, sir?"

"After a bit of convincing from a little lion," Rebekah narrowed her eyes at his words but he gave her a pointed look that told her to listen. She nodded and stored that information.

"What's gonna happen now then?" Rebekah asked, hugging herself as she crossed her arms.

"Since Professor Snape has given his memories of the whole ordeal," Dumbledore said with a slight distasteful glint, "The accounts of him murdering Pettigrew and the twelve Muggles have been dropped. However, there will be a trial for Sirius Black."

"Why?"

"Even if he is innocent, he still escaped Azkaban and trespassed onto Hogwarts grounds. He attacked the Fat Lady and went into the Gryffindor dorms to kill Pettigrew with a knife," Dumbledore said again, his eyes glancing to Fudge to keep quiet as he spoke. "For now, he will not receive the Kiss but his trial has been scheduled for next year. He will, however, be forced to stay in Azkaban for the time being."

Rebekah blinked before she roared angrily, "That's preposterous! For a year, he will be tortured by the Dementors that go past his cell. How is that a way to spend a full three hundred and sixty-five days? That's a full eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours!"

"Potter, calm down," Snape said, gesturing to his eyes in a subtle manner.

"Pettigrew, what of him?" Rebekah dug her nails into her arms to keep a clear head.

"Aurors can't go into the forest until tomorrow but I'm afraid that he will get away before then," Fudge said.

Rebekah bit her lip, muttering "Damn," softly.

"Have you had any chocolate, Rebekah?" Fudge asked her, glancing down at her.

"I have, I had some before I got out of the bed a few minutes ago," Rebekah nodded.

"Well, I suggest you go back to the bed and rest," Dumbledore said. The glint in his eye was the knowing one he had. "Come, I'll escort you back but I will have to speak with you."

"Of course, sir," Rebekah said and started to walk back to the Hospital Ward.

"Sirius is being held in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor, a mere thirteen windows away from the West Tower. You know the laws, Rebekah, you've read and memorised them," Dumbledore said calmly. "I will lock you in and it is five to midnight. Three turns might be needed."

Rebekah's future self that came back to the present came rushing into the Hospital Ward. the future Rebekah smiled and held two fingers up, winking slyly.

Rebekah tapped her nose, winking. "I think two will do."

Everything turned dark for a moment before Rebekah could see again. The Hospital Ward was mostly empty as Rebekah hung the cloak over her head so she could leave unseen.

It was two hours back, the sun had barely set and Rebekah knew where this Time's her was. She had less than a hundred and twenty minutes to fix this. She had to think of a way to do it first, she didn't need to change anything too drastically otherwise it wouldn't work in her favour.

A flourish of fur went across her ankle and Rebekah looked down to see Emperor sheepishly waving his tail.

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. "Is this why you aren't with this Time's me?"

He swished his tail and turned around to sashay down the corridor that went to dungeons. Rebekah rolled her eyes and followed him under the Invisibility cloak. Even if she didn't wear it, people wouldn't question her, Rebekah just wanted to avoid her friends for now.

She ran as fast as her feet would take her down to the dungeons, passing several students and very few teachers. Snape's office hours were over so that meant he was in his private lab. When Rebekah got to the door, Emperor went through it to alert Snape. Rebekah didn't need to startle Snape if he was in the middle of brewing a potion.

"What?"

Rebekah ducked under his arm and uncloaked herself when she was inside. "I'm from two hours from now. You need to get to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow now."

"What's happened, Potter?"

"It's easier if I just show you," She looked into his eyes and watched the room fade as she forced memories forward: stunned Snape, grovelling Wormtail, relieved Lupin, enraged Sirius, sour Hermione, and injured Ron. It was enough to convince Snape to follow her through the back corridors of the school.

Two Animagi and a Familiar ran to the Whomping Willow as the sun began to set but the moon was yet to have risen. Emperor stopped the Willow from crashing against them, there was barely enough room for Snape to fly in the passage but he made it work.

They had barely reached the first step of the stairs before it creaked, alerting the other people in the shack. They still continued to walk until Rebekah heard Hermione's scream of, "WE'RE HERE WITH SIRIUS BLACK! HELP!" again. That was when Rebekah handed Snape invisibility cloak and said, "No hard feelings, sir, but I will immobilise you straight away. You'll understand, I hope."

Snape wanted to roll his eyes but he just swung the cloak over his shoulders before trotting the rest of the way. Rebekah followed

"…About them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless, carried away with our own cleverness," Lupin's voice said.

Rebekah got the strange feeling of Deja Vu, but she was completely used to it now. Almost a full year of using a Time-Turner made her immune to the strangeness but it still made her cautious.

"Snape hates you both, though Lupin less, he still believes that you were in on the joke," Her voice said from within the room. Rebekah could see her past self's hand reach out and grasp the cloak, pulling it off Snape and then Rebekah knew she had to leave.

"…Gonna listen, professor, and not assume. Sirius Black didn't betray my parents, that rat did…"

Her past's voice slowly became harder to hear as Rebekah swiftly walked through the passage.

After a long half-hour of pacing in her Animagus form, Rebekah's nose twitched as she smelled the stench of the rat as he was hauled out of there. Rebekah sat at the very edge of the forest, just where she remembered her future self, who she was now, sat.

It took a moment but Lupin was transforming into his rabid Werewolf form as the moon hit him fully. Rebekah ordered for Emperor to create a racket to the side of the hill, she watched as Snape shoved the two Gryffindors behind him and her past self darted forward.

This was her cue to start running. Rebekah watched her past self shift and ran as fast as her past self could. Snape flew overhead and Rebekah followed him, she didn't want to leave him alone with Lupin in his Werewolf form. Even as an Animagus, Lupin could still be aggressive.

When they neared the lake, Rebekah forced herself to follow Snape and run around it to reach the other side.

Lupin stood on his hind legs and tried to grasp Snape's feathers as the vulture Animagus tried to avoid his hands. Rebekah leapt onto Lupin's chest and forced the Werewolf down before his paws got too close to Snape. She snarled but stopped as Emperor came rushing in and also leapt onto him, knocking him back several feet. Lupin began to chase Emperor as Snape hovered above.

"Leave us alone!" Her past self's scream stretched across the lake.

Rebekah shifted back and froze. Her past self wasn't strong enough to defeat the Dementors, actually she was but she kept thinking of the wrong memories to try and summon a Patronus. Her past self couldn't bring her happiness to the surface, there simply wasn't enough to find in such a short time span.

The dementors descended again, closer and closer each time to Sirius Black and past-Rebekah.

Rebekah shivered but she didn't allow them to consume her as goosebumps lit across her skin. Thos hollow eyes, cold skin, and robes of shadow made a sudden rush go through Rebekah.

Within her chest, her heart throbbed painfully as tears almost welled in her eyes. Fear went through her but as the tip of her canine bit into the inside of her lip, anger quickly followed the fear and her hands trembled as she summoned her wand. She steadily walked to the edge of the lake before taking a deep breath.

She dug her nails into her palm as she flicked her whole arm out, almost screaming the words out with a roar, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Patronus was no longer a formless mist coming out of the tip of her wand, the silvery-white grew, and grew, and grew until the wings held the span of the lake. Spikes lined its head, neck and all the way down its back, matching the sharpness of the talons on its wings and the fangs in its reptilian face. The tail was just as long as its body and swished as it propelled itself closer to the duo across the lake.

Rebekah looked to her hands in shock, both trembled as tears of relief clouded her vision before she allowed one drop down her cheek. When she looked back up, she watched the Dementors fall back into the safety of the shadows. Her lips curled up in pride and relief as the Dragon saved her past self and GodFather.

The Patronus did its job and returned back to Rebekah, who held her hand out as it brought its head to gently caress her hand before dispersing slowly.

"Snape!" Rebekah yelled after she knew her past self was unconscious. "You need to get them to the castle."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got twenty minutes to get Sirius out, and return to the Hospital Ward. I am not allowing him to go back to Azkaban!" Rebekah yelled back as she shifted and began to run as fast as she could back to the castle. She knew she wouldn't be allowed into the same room as Sirius Black, she had no other way to reach him.

Before she could reach the entrance hall, she shifted back with an anguished cry of annoyance. Bringing her hands to her head to clutch her hair painfully, her charm bracelet twinkled in the light of the full moon. Quickly checking each charm, Rebekah found the Firebolt and deemed it fit.

She mounted it without an issue. The wind was harsh across her skin but she ignored it so she would make it to Flitwick's office without delaying. She had barely ten minutes to get back to the Hospital Ward now.

The window to the office was unlocked with a simple spell and Sirius was shocked, "How—How?"

"Are you good to ride a broom?" Rebekah quickly snapped.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine to. But you don't have another—"

Rebekah unshrunk the Nimbus Two Thousand and chucked it towards him, he caught it with an impressed look. "Magic. I'm not letting you stay in Azkaban for another year, not in that hellhole until your trial. Get on and get going. I need to get back to the Hospital Ward in seven minutes or I'll be expelled for helping you."

"We'll see each other again. You are truly your father's daughter, Rebekah."

"Someone has to live up to his legacy," Rebekah said. "You're not allowed to go back to Azkaban, you hear me? I want to get to know my GodFather."

Sirius smiled softly and nodded before propelling the broom to glide across Hogwarts grounds and into the distance. He became smaller and smaller before completely disappearing after a full minute.

Rebekah had memorised the ground layer of the castle, so she made it to the entrance hall before jutting into one of the passages that would lead to the Hospital Ward the quickest. She appeared from behind a portrait that wasn't very happy to be woken up but it stayed silent as it saw her. It pointed to the left where Snape and Fudge spoke softly, when Snape saw her, he suggested something that made both of them walk away from the hallway.

It took a full sprint but Rebekah made it in time before Dumbledore could even begin to close the doors.

She smiled at Dumbledore as he stared at her, almost shocked. Rebekah walked into the Hospital ward and her past self was also smiling. Rebekah held up two fingers to signify two hours and winked, conveying the idea to her past self.

"I think two will do."


	50. Honour

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?" Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy at all when Rebekah snorted at her question. She shoved another piece of chocolate at Rebekah before going to Ron to check his leg.

"The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again!" Fudge's voice echoed through the halls and into the Hospital ward when he walked in with Dumbledore and Snape. "I'd better go and notify the Ministry."

Dumbledore then said, "And the dementors? They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"We needn't have another incident with Potter falling off her broom because of them," Snape drawled.

"Last time wasn't pleasant," Rebekah snorted and ate her piece of chocolate before Pomfrey could complain again. "See? I'm eating my fifth helping of chocolate, I'll gain a stone after all of this chocolate."

"Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent girl, Albus. I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about Dragons at the school entrance."

"No thanks, we've had a HellHound and a Basilisk within the school already, we don't need another creature," Rebekah snorted again.

"Especially with your knack for bonding with them," Snape rolled his eyes a tad bit, slow enough that it was hard to see it.

"Well, I don't want to bond with a Dementor, the train was bad enough. I think Tercet will be keeping Lupin company until the morning."

Madam Pomfrey quickly shoved all three Wizards out of the room when Rebekah tried to get out of her bed. When Rebekah brought her large piece of delicious chocolate to her lips, her hand was tugged by an invisible force and she managed to get chocolate on her chin.

She glared as Snape snapped his head back but she saw the evil little smirk on his face when he stashed his wand away.

Rebekah wasn't allowed to leave the Hospital ward until the next morning. Today was another Hogsmeade day and luckily all of her friends decided to stay back to check on her.

"—Where in Merlin's name were you, Rebekah?"

"—Off with Black and persecuting a known criminal?"

"— Emperor was worried—"

"—You're acting like a bloody Gryffindor—"

"Talpey, can you bring me my lavender tea, this may take a while…"

The HouseElf came in and bowed in his purple suit before placing a full tea set on the coffee table. Rebekah reached for it, finding her cup the perfect temperature as she listened to her friends.

"—You should have told us—"

"—We could have helped you—"

"—I bet you helped him—"

"Oh, be quiet already," Rebekah snapped, sighing in relief when they quietened down. "Gods. I'm gonna tell you what happened alright. I met Sirius Black the night I ran from my Aunt's, Emperor trusted him and you know how Emperor would never put me in danger. So when I saw that he recognised me, and I recognised him from the Prophet, he began to explain that he was innocent. He kept showing me his forearms for some reason, and he then said…."

Rebekah was enraged when she found out that Lupin was resigning.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Rebekah said. "And the first one I haven't killed."

Lupin snorted, slightly amused and not at all surprised. "Tell me about your Patronus."

"How do you know about that?"

"What else could have driven the dementors back?"

"Good point," Rebekah sighed, crossing her arms as she sat on one of the desk tables. "Well, I would have thought my Patronus would have been a lioness, not a bloody Dragon, a Hungarian Horntail no less."

"Normally that is the case, but having a Dragon as your Animagus form would have been very inconvenient,"

"Being a weirdly coloured lioness is already,"

"I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," Lupin said and passed her the Invisibility cloak before going back for the Marauder's Map and handing her that too. "I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you'll find uses for it. Even if I'm not a teacher, I feel sorry for those who have to deal with you."

"I'm not that bad!" Rebekah smiled.

"You're as bad as Sirius _and _James together,"

"Okay, that is bad," They laughed together for a moment.

"James would be highly disappointed if his daughter had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle," Lupin said. "He'd be sad that his genes didn't pass down."

"What genes? The ability to do whatever we want and find a way to get out of trouble?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock and a voice, "Your carriage is at the gates, Remus."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lupin said as he took his briefcase before winking at Rebekah. "Goodbye, Cub. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime."

"Bye, Moony," Rebekah said as he left. It was still annoying that she couldn't convince him to stay, but that was his choice.

"Why so miserable, Rebekah?"

"Lupin's leaving and Pettigrew is still out there," Rebekah kicked a table leg when she stood up. "That rat is still alive when he should either be dead or in Azkaban!"

Rebekah made the mistake of looking Dumbledore in the eyes. She threw her memories through the glass and forced only the good ones forward. He probed for a second before backing out, only seeing her accomplishment of a Patronus.

"Pettigrew owes his life to you," Dumbledore said, gauging her reaction. "When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them, and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Rebekah Potter."

"I don't want a connection with that rat!" Rebekah spat. "He's the reason I have no parents. I've known about him since the beginning of the year, I couldn't do anything. If I told you or another teacher, they wouldn't have believed me. He's lucky I didn't kill him for what he did."

"This is Magic at its deepest, it's most impenetrable. But trust me . . . the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life." Dumbeldore continued but Rebekah's mind stayed on that fact. "I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Rebekah. He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."

"I'm not my father, sir," Rebekah said, standing up to her full height. "I am not my father nor am I my mother, you need to understand that, sir."

"I know that, Rebekah," He muttered. "Your mother's intelligence, your father's ability. A Gryffindor's spirit but a Slytherin heart and soul. Will you still take all of your subjects? I heard that Miss Granger has decided to drop two of hers."

"I'm not changing my schedule," Rebekah mumbled, sighing. "When I get my results, I expect to see full marks, otherwise I will try and see if I can improve them."

There was nothing to improve on when the results came out. Top of the class in each subject, Snape suggested that she keep all of her lessons until she chose what to do for NEWTs. Rebekah decided she might as well do that, she had nothing better to do until she graduated Hogwarts and that wasn't going to happen for another four years.

Winning the Quidditch Cup made sure that Slytherin won the House Cup again, for almost a decade now. Flint clapped her on the back, congratulating the whole team individually.

Fidele almost bit her to wake Rebekah up that night. "_The egg is hatching. Come! Come!"_

Rebekah tumbled out of the bed and shoved her arms through a simple robe set. She tore through the castle as she pulled the cloak over her head to hide. It took a minute but she got to the bathroom, finding stairs leading down to the Chamber instead of the stupid big pipe. She was thankful for that as she dashed down the stairs to open the door and go in.

"_Vibora, is it hatching?"_

"_Aye," _Vibora said, curling around Rebekah as she neared the egg which had several cracks in the top. "_I suggest you keep your eyes closed until I tell you it is safe, the hatchling knows not of you yet."_

Vibora began to slowly command the hatchling to come out of the egg, chip this bit, crack that bit, and it was free. Since the egg was the size of her palm, Rebekah knew it would either be a fat snake, or a long one. She did as Vibora asked and closed her eyes before the rest of the Basilisk hatchling came out of the shell.

To say Rebekah was excited would be an understatement. Her nerves were on edge as she thought of the possibility of having a young Basilisk trained to her words and commands. She didn't want a servant, she wanted another companion and someone to protect the school if needed.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, moving the robe to make herself comfortable. A soft touch of fur against her exposed knee told her that Emperor had followed her down. She was glad that she wasn't alone.

"_If you so much as attack her or her Familiar," _Vibora's voice had lowered dangerously, it made Rebekah's instincts go frazzled until she told herself she trusted him. "_You will find yourself gone before you move."_

"_Human…" _The voice was very different from Vibora's who had an almost grandfatherly tone. This voice had an oily hue that reminded Rebekah of Snape a little, it drew its hisses to the back of its throat before saying them fully. "_Witch? Pathetic…"_

"_I dare you to say that again!" _Rebekah couldn't help but say. She was not pathetic and would never allow anyone to call her that. Rebekah didn't get up from her seat but she did keep her eyes closed. "_When can I open my eyes?"_

Rebekah felt the warm body of a thin snake crawl up her legs before it slithered around her back and rested itself across a single shoulder. She bristled but remained calm.

"_Open your eyes, speaker," _

"_Is it safe? I rather not be petrified,"_

"_It is,"_

Rebekah opened her eyes and almost gasped. "_Look how cute you are!"_

"_I am not cute!"_

The hatchling had a dark emerald colouring covering its whole body with a thick line of white scales down its spin. It started from the nose of the Basilisk and ended at the very tip of the tail. With brilliant white eyes with tiny narrow pupils.

"_Alright, you're handsome. Happy?"_

"_Much,"_

"_Do you have a name?"_

"_Choose it for me,"_

Rebekah thought for a moment and saw that the white scales looked like armour, much like the ones that knights would wear to protect themselves. The way he slithered was very different from the way Fidele held himself, this hatchling had an admirable pride and cautiousness.

"_I think Paladin will do nicely,"_ Rebekah smiled.

The next morning Rebekah was exhausted and so decided to go back until one in the morning and sleep until the morning again. She had stayed in the Chamber all night to bond with Paladin so she hadn't gotten any sleep beside the few hours before being awoken by Fidele.

Rebekah had woken up refreshed, she took a shower in the spacious bathroom before brushing her hair and allowed it to drape down her back. She pulled on a simple robe after she donned a short skater skirt and a collared shirt with a navy jumper.

She was the only one in her year to wear Muggle styled clothes because the others knew their parents wouldn't approve.

Blaise snorted loudly as he shoved Theodore's shoulder. "I dare you to tell her that you like her!"

"No! My father would kill me if I dated anything below a HalfBlood," Theodore said and quickly glanced to Rebekah. "Sorry, Rebekah."

"No, it's fine," Rebekah said and then rolled her eyes. "Your father wasn't the most pleasant, to begin with. I don't like him nor do I care for his beliefs. If you like her, you like her."

Snape's voice interrupted their walk to the Great Hall, they had just passed his office when he called, "Potter, in here for a moment."

"Sure, sir," Rebekah said before turning her head to her friends. "I'll catch up."

Snape opened the door to his office completely and allowed her to walk in. Emperor had followed the group to the table while Fidele had curled around her shoulders loosely.

"I've sent the documents that said you will continue using the Time-Turner,"

"And?"

"They've said that the Time-Turner must stay at the school,"

Rebekah smiled as she shifted Fidele over to one shoulder to properly take off the chain. "That means that I'll have the same Time Turner next year."

"Meaning you will have the same extra twenty-four hours," Snape said before piling the chain and hourglass into the drawer of his desk and locking it. "Off to breakfast."

"Bye, sir, have a pleasant summer,"

Rebekah was extremely pleased about that, almost ecstatic at the fact she would have the same time as she did this year. It would allow her to do what she wanted, almost. Her learning and education came foremost in her mind and so she learnt as much as she could before she began to practise them.

Rebekah had made it to the doors of the Great Hall before Hermione stopped her.

"Have you given it back yet? What classes did you drop?"

"I didn't drop any, I'll be using it again next year,"

"Why? The workload is horrible and frankly, Divination and Muggle Studies are completely useless,"

"Divination might be but it does open up many career paths if I get all Os in my OWLs," Rebekah said. "Why should I limit myself?"

"Well—"

"Oh, I don't care," Rebekah turned around and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

The train arrived soon after and Rebekah and the group found their seats in the carriage alone with some of the Quidditch team in the corner, and some of the sixth year students discussing career plans by the windows.

"Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup this summer?" Blaise asked the two tables. "My mother refuses to allow me to go."

"My father is invited by the Minister himself, Mum and I are going. Are you going, Rebekah?"

"I blew my uncle's sister up," Rebekah gave him a look. "Do you really think he's gonna let me go and do something fun? I'll see what I can do to change that."

The trolley came and stopped with a, "Anything of the trolley, dears?"

Rebekah jumped up at that, "A dozen Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, along with six Assorted Sours, six Sugar Quills, and a dozen Tooth Splintering Strong Mints."

Her friends gave her the weirdest look.

"What? I don't have access to these things,"

"Five Galleons in total," The Trolley Lady said and Rebekah happily gave the five gold coins over.

At around one o'clock, a very tiny owl that looked very much like a fluffy Snitch appeared at the window. Rebekah shoved the glass aside and grabbed the owl gently before the wind could take it. Within its tiny talons was a letter addressed to her.

She scolded Fidele when he hissed that the owl smelled delicious. Rebekah opened the letter carefully as her friends watched but they still continued their conversations as she read.

_**Dear Cub,**_

_**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.**_

_**I am in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**_

_**I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.**_

_**There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. I was glad to see that you make good use out of it.**_

_**Emperor was kind enough to take the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your GodFather.**_

_**I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. **_

_**If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. **_

_**I'll write again soon. **_

_**Sirius.**_

_**P.S. I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.**_

And on the other little not was:

_**I, Sirius Black, Rebekah Potter's godfather, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.**_

"Who's that from?" Blaise asked, jutting his chin up.

"Black," Rebekah said calmly before Emperor jumped off her lap to allow her to stand up. She gently held the owl in her hand as she got out of the booth. "I'll be back in a few moments."

It took a full minute of walking all the way down to the end of the train to find Hermione, Ron, Lavender Brown, and Padma Patil in a booth. Rebekah had spoken to the latter two girls and made somewhat of an agreement about gossiping about Rebekah. There wouldn't be any hostility from the Slytherin members of the year if they kept their traps shut about Rebekah and her own.

Rebekah passed Ron the owl and said, "My GodFather sent him for you, cause you lost Scabbers. Thought he should give you a pet since you lost one."

She was so happy for her bottomless clutch. Rebekah didn't have to lug around her trunk, and Hedwig's cage, and Fidele's terrarium, and books, and potion ingredients, and clothes, and sweets. All of that would have taken at least four trolleys to actually haul them around, and she was glad that she didn't have to.

Rebekah had rucked the envelope into the side of her skirt when she greeted Uncle Vernon.

"What's that?" Uncle Vernon started to snarl, "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another —"

Rebekah waved a hand before stroking Fidele's head beside her collar bone. "It's a letter from my GodFather."

"Godfather? You haven't got a godfather,"

"Remember Sirius Black, the man who escaped last summer? Well, he's my GodFather, I saw him the night I left the house," Rebekah said carefully, watching fear enter UncleVernon's eyes as she said this. "He said that he wants to keep in touch, check if I'm happy and whatnot. He said that he doesn't want to lose contact again, he'd be concerned if I didn't reply to his letters."

This summer would be interesting and Rebekah couldn't wait to see how it ended this time.

Hopefully, it went better than last summer.


	51. Y4-Stamps

**06/07/2020: **

**I apologise for the wait between 3rd and 4th Year, because of COVID and my fear for my GCSE results, I have been getting severe Writer's Block for Rebekah's story. ****My GCSEs are cancelled and I've been busy trying to sort my transition into Sixth Form. **

**I officially know why Hermione was upset when the end of year exams was cancelled. My 'holiday' has been full of me trying to work my frustrations into other fics before I could continue writing this one.**

**There will be slow updates for this FF, but they will be long chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Rebekah curled to her left side as pain filled her shoulder. She stayed silent as she allowed the pain to attack her scar before it dulled to a deep ache. Sagging into the mess that was Emperor's fur, Rebekah brought her hand up to his furry neck and gave him a good scratch to try and distract herself.

She wasn't a dreamer, she usually had 'a dream' that had young Tom Riddle there to converse with. Rebekah never had normal dreams. But this didn't seem like a dream, it was too clear and you don't get physical pain from dreams.

Could it be a vision of sorts?

Rebekah couldn't find another explanation for it.

Wormtail, Rebekah wished that she had allowed Sirius and Lupin to kill that disgusting rat of a man, she wished _she _had killed him. He was in the dream. So was Voldemort, the Wizard that killed her parents and now just wouldn't leave the poor girl alone. She had a year free of him last year but she doubted it would happen again.

She didn't know anymore. Rebekah sat up in the bed with a huff and flicked her hair out of her face. Her hair was longer than she would have lived, reaching down to her waist. The natural colour darkened to a burgundy colour as it tried to look like the same hair as her mother but her father's colour came in too, darkening the bright red and giving her brilliant green eyes.

When Rebekah looked into the mirror, she saw a young Witch of fifteen instead of fourteen. She was maturing quickly due to the constant use of the Time-Turner, but she was still legally fourteen. She still had a few years before she became an adult in appearance and skill.

"Should I tell Sirius?" She asked Emperor when he sat down beside her. His meow answered that. "Ugh, fine. I'll do it now."

She began writing after getting the needed items:

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**I swear the last bird was bigger than the previous one! **_

_**Everything's the same here, Dudley threw his PlayStation out, a game console, and now Aunt Petunia refuses to buy another one. Dudley and I still do boxing every day, I found a way for him to teach me and it keeps me active. I haven't been able to practise Quidditch all summer and boxing keeps me from being out of practice.**_

_**I woke up from a dream, kind of like a vision, and my scar hurts. The last time that happened was when Voldemort was at Hogwarts so I'm taking this dream thing as a warning. Every year something happens and I'm going to be cautious, Emperor told me to tell you anyway.**_

_**I don't usually dream like normal dreams, I rarely get them. I don't even get nightmares at all.**_

_**You better stay safe or I will find you,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cub.**_

She signed off with a quick flourish of her wrist and she attached the note to Hedwig's leg. "That goes for you too, Hedwig. You better stay safe, peck Sirius for me if he isn't."

Breakfast went easily with Aunt Petunia forcing Dudley to eat healthier options. Rebekah had opted to make pancakes for breakfast with a side of honey oatmeal and Dudley had perked up. Aunt Petunia sighed as she cut off a piece of a big grapefruit for Dudley and an equal piece for Rebekah.

"Dudley, chew! For goodness sake," Aunt Petunia said as Dudley scarfed his breakfast down and Rebekah finished hers at the same time but with manners. "Both of you, chew your food or you'll choke!"

"Petunia, let the children eat what they want," Uncle Vernon said, his red face still in the newspaper.

"REBEKAH!" Uncle Vernon's voice echoed in the house and into the garden behind, Rebekah and Dudley stopped their defensive and offensive movements and Rebekah undid the boxing gloves as she walked to the living room.

Aunt Vernon stood with his fat arms crossed. His face was almost purple with anger as he held a single letter in his hands with too many post stamps on the front.

_**Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley, **_

_**I am sure you have heard a great deal from Rebekah about my three youngest sons, Fred and George, and Ron. As Rebekah might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.**_

_**I do hope you will allow us to take Rebekah to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would, of course, be glad to have Rebekah stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see her safely onto the train back to school.**_

_**It would be best for Rebekah to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is. **_

_**Hoping to see Rebekah soon, **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_**P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.**_

"There's enough stamps at least," Rebekah cocked a hip as she crossed her arms, watching Uncle Vernon become redder and redder but she didn't care.

He was still bitter about what happened to his sister last summer and so had been stricter than normal to Rebekah. She hadn't cared, it was exactly the same as it was in school. She just couldn't give Hedwig and Fidele access to the home.

"Can I go or not?" She sighed, already completely over the conversation. Rebekah just wanted to go back to boxing again, to get her frustrations out.

"Quidditch," He muttered. "Quidditch? What is this rubbish?"

Rebekah sucked her teeth in annoyance. "A sport played on a broom."

His moustache bristled together. "What does she mean, 'the normal way'?"

"Owl post," Rebekah said, almost daring him to say anything against her kind. "That's what is convenient and normal for us. I want to know if I can go so I can get a reply out."

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Uncle Vernon trembled with anger as he clenched his fists closed.

"Nor would I but you allowed Marge to speak ill of my _dead _parents. We all can't get what we want!" Rebekah had her crossed arms brought closer to her torso. "I can't see the World Cup, okay. Can I go now, then? Only I've got a letter to Sirius I want to finish, my GodFather needs to hear from me anyway."

His face dulled to white as Rebekah's gaze calmed.

"You're writing to him, are you?" His tone would have been calm if his fear was evident as his pupils dilated.

"Of course," Rebekah said as if it was common knowledge. "Why wouldn't I? He deeply cares for my well being. He'd be greatly concerned if I didn't write to him every so often. I'll see if I can stay the summer at the Malfoys' if I can't go to the World Cup."

Vernon Dursley thought for a moment. If he didn't let Rebekah write to Sirius, the Wizard would think something was wrong and would check on her. If he didn't let her go to the Quidditch World Cup, Rebekah would tell him and he would come to check on her. Either way, Rebekah would write to the Malfoy family, which even Vernon knew were important people, and they would check on her.

Delicious fear raced through Uncle Vernon as he made a decision that was good on his part.

Rebekah forced her sad pout to stay in place as he said, "Well, fine. You can go to this stupid, World Cup thing. You write to these people, and tell them to pick you up. You can spend your summer with these people or those blonde ones from before."

"Good," Rebekah smiled and briskly walked out of the living room. Her hair flicked behind her as she walked back outside and resumed boxing with Dudley.

"What was that about?" Dudley asked as Rebekah did a jab and he blocked. "World Cup for what?"

"Quidditch," She did another jab and tried to do an uppercut but Dudley blocked again. "It's like a complicated version of football, instead of one ball, it's three, and instead of a field, it's the air and we're on brooms."

"Wow, that sounds cool. What position do you play?"

"I play Seeker, I have to try and get the Golden Snitch, a tiny gold ball that flies around faster than lightning, before the other team, and then the match is over," Rebekah dodged one of his double jabs before getting him in the chest. "I've broken my whole forearm because a Bludger, a black ball that is hurled at you in the air, hit me in the elbow and shattered the whole arm. My team still won, and have for the last decade."

An hour later, after finishing her mini boxing match with Dudley, Rebekah went back upstairs and finished writing three notes, one for the Weasley family, one for Sirius, and one for Draco.

Rebekah warned the Weasley family to come by car, else Uncle Vernon became even more enraged and physically kicked her out of the house permanently. He could try, of course, but Rebekah hardly allowed her best friends to touch her things. Vernon wouldn't get within ten feet of her belongings before he was forced back by wards.

Draco had been sending Rebekah messages about his holidays in Dubai, Spain, Milan, and everywhere else with a good Wizarding community. Rebekah didn't have much to say besides to stay out of the sun, Draco wouldn't look nice with a nasty sunburn, and bring her back his mother's baked creations.

The next morning, Rebekah did the same thing but she boxed with Dudley for a few more hours than normal. She still made him promise to keep up the exercise and the boxing, she still wanted updates about how many matches he won at school and the like.

At five o'clock sharp, there was a knock at the door and Rebekah hurried to open it before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon did. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood at the door with Fred and George in the back of the car.

"Evening, Rebekah," Mr Weasley greeted with a smile. "Have you got everything?"

Rebekah didn't carry her trunk, it wasn't needed when everything could fit within her clutch. Emperor sat by her feet with Fidele wrapped around his neck, the lazy ball python just napped as Emperor walked.

"Yes, everything's in here," Rebekah gestured to her clutch by lifting it up. "Can we go? My uncle is still upset that I managed to con my way."

"How did you do that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I mentioned my GodFather," Rebekah smiled politely before taking Fidele from Emperor's neck as the Familiar shifted to be a kitten. "Then the Malfoys."

"Alright," Mr Weasley said as he hid his small grin from his frowning wife. "The boys are in the back, Ron stayed back with Hermione, she came round yesterday."

"You two better behave," Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes at the grinning twins as they allowed Rebekah to sit in the middle. The grins dropped as soon as Fidele hissed lightly, warning the boys to not try and prank her.

"Watch out, green Witch coming through!" George yelled as he hurled himself out of the car. Rebekah sent stinging hexes to his backside and Fred's as the twins ran inside the house. They laughed all the way to the Kitchen where Rebekah was able to corner them.

"I swear if this isn't reversed within the next ten second," Rebekah said between her gritted teeth, pieces of bright, emerald green hair falling into her face as she heaved her breaths out. "I will curse both of you until you won't see the difference between sitting down and being bit by Fidele!"

The twins laughed as they sent stunners back to her, Rebekah's shields quickly dispersed them as the twins ran behind the table and made it permanently between them and the angry, green-haired Witch.

At the table sat two unfamiliar Weasleys. Rebekah presumed them to be the two oldest sons. The taller one with the longer red hair stood up and held both his hands up, halting the assault of spells between the three. Rebekah sent one final stinging hex at both of them before she shrunk her wand, and the twins pocketed theirs.

"She was going to kick both of your asses if you didn't come in here," He said, giving them a humorous look. "It's funny but you don't mess with a Witch's hair, remember last time when you did it to me?" The twins' faces dropped and they swallowed dryly. "I thought so. Sorry about them, I'm William, but everything calls me Bill."

"Rebekah," She said before dropping her shoulders. "Can someone fix this mess before my eyes blend with my hair?"

Fidele was wrapped around her neck and shoulders and decided to place his head on top of hers until his snout was dropping into her sight. His little forked tongue came out and licked her nose, making her scrunch it.

"_You look like a leaf viper,"_

"_Thanks, Fidele," _Rebekah snorted. When Bill charmed her hair back to normal, she sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"No problem,"

The other redhead stood up, much stockier than Bill and his face looked tanned with so many freckles spread across it. "Charlie,"

Rebekah shook his outstretched hand. "How's Norberta? I think she was transferred to your Dragon sanctuary a few years ago."

"You're the Rebekah Hagrid mentioned!" He said and smiled brightly. "Yeah, Norberta had a clutch of eggs a year ago. She's doing well, for now, let no one near the eggs."

"REBEKAH, YOUR CAT IS CRUSHING CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione's voice echoed through the Burrow and made Rebekah rub a hand down her face.

"Excuse me," Rebekah smiled politely before turning around and dashing up the stairs. "EMPEROR! If I find you and Crookshanks, I will split you both with force. And no hunting the Gnomes then!"

"How the hell are you so awake?" Fred complained with a large yawn.

Rebekah shrugged and sat down in the kitchen where everyone already congregated, besides the three oldest Weasley sons. She placed her foot on a chair and pulled the laces of her grey hiking boots taunt. After going on a run before the early breakfast, Rebekah had to change her trainers to proper shoes. She had already changed into a sturdy pair of jeans and a plain fitted T-shirt.

"Emperor needs exercise or he'll chew my shoes again," Rebekah sent the cat sitting on the table by her plate a dirty look. "He insists on coming with me to the Cup."

"Crookshanks can't come, so I don't see why Emperor can," Hermione said as the ginger feline purred in her lap.

"Familiar," Rebekah pointed to Emperor, and then at Crookshanks, "Not. Emperor isn't just my companion, Hermione, he protects me when I can't."

Hermione still wasn't convinced. After an hour, everyone who was awake flung their rucksacks over their shoulder and Rebekah patted her clutch which she attached to her left hip.

"How do the Muggles not notice a large number of Wizards and Witches?" Rebekah asked Mr Weasley as the group began a trek down a path in the complete dark.

"It's been a massive organizational problem," Mr Weasley said with complete annoyance by the thought of it. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand Wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many AntiMuggle precautions as possible.

"The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains — remember, Wizards are coming from all over the world.

"Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's a handy wood they're using as the Apparition point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that are used to transport Wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed."

They all headed down to a village. Since the trek was quite difficult, no one spoke and so it was silent save for the sound of their footfalls.

The sky lightened as Rebekah felt the crisp cold air against her exposed collarbone and cheeks. It was refreshing but Rebekah knew she was the only one who believed this. Everyone else struggled to keep up to the fast pace Rebekah had and so she slowed it.

Mr Weasley checked his watch every dozen or so steps, for what? Rebekah didn't know. After another few minutes, they made it up the hill and stopped. After a moment of searching for the Portkey, a man called them over with a mouldy boot in one hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr Weasley said after greeting the Wizard. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Rebekah had been against Cedric in Quidditch matches before, so she knew of him. He was a handsome boy in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Even Pansy had nice things to say about his appearance, and that Witch was insulting to everyone.

"Hi," Cedric said and looked at them all.

Everyone gave a greeting, Rebekah simply raised a hand in an acknowledging wave.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked Mr Weasley.

"Not too bad. We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still . . . not complaining . . . Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons, and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, it looks like I got off easy. . . ." Amos Diggory glanced at the three Weasley sons, Ginny, Hermione, and Rebekah. "All of them yours, Arthur?"

"No, no," Mr Weasley gestured with his hands. "Just the red-haired ones, besides the one with dark burgundy hair. Hermione and Rebekah are in Ron's year at school."

"Rebekah?" Mr Diggory narrowed his eyes confused as he turned to his son. "The Slytherin Seeker you lost against?"

"Yes, Dad," Cedric said and rolled his eyes as his father jumped forward with enthusiasm.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter,"

"I'm sure," Rebekah said and lifted Emperor who purred constantly. "I hope it isn't a problem that Emperor is joining me."

"No, no, he's been registered as a Familiar," He smiled. "The only place he wouldn't be allowed to go if you went to Azkaban but I doubt that would happen, am I right?"

Rebekah laughed politely in agreement.

The Weasley family and co made it the thousands of steps to the top of the Quidditch stadium, making Rebekah regret wearing a blazer with a simple spaghetti top. At least she looked nice. She huddled Emperor to her chest as he was much warmer than she was/

It took half an hour for the whole box to be filled, even with decent gaps between the seats. Cornelius Fudge arrived and Percy managed to make his glasses drop and break them as he stuttered.

"Hello, Rebekah," Fudge greeted her.

"Hello, Minister," Rebekah's lips curled up fondly.

He introduced the Wizards next to him, one was the Bulgarian Minister.

"Rebekah Potter, you know, Rebekah Potter. Oh come on now, you know who she is, the girl who survived You-Know-Who. You do know who she is —"

Rebekah rolled her eyes discretely and shoved the collar of the blazer to show off the faded scar. The Bulgarian Wizard paused and said something that Rebekah didn't recognise, but she took his offered hand and gave a firm shake.

"Knew we'd get there in the end. I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf saving him a seat… Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Rebekah turned as did the rest of the Weasleys. Mr Malfoy just walked into the box with Mrs Malfoy and Draco following after him.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge smiled and then bowed to Mrs Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr — well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else. You know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

"Good lord, Arthur," He said softly, almost gasping. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box?"

"Lucius has given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How nice," Mr Weasey said as his face strained somewhat of a smile.

Rebekah stepped back an inch and watched Mr Malfoy's cold gaze transfer from the Weasley family to her. She inclined her head as he stepped forward and gestured for Draco to do the same.

"Ah, Miss Potter," Mr Malfoy bowed a few degrees as Rebekah returned it. "I thought we wouldn't see you for the whole summer until Draco goes onto the train."

"Nor did I, sir," Rebekah said. "The Weasleys invited me since they knew that my Muggle guardians wouldn't appreciate me going alone, or at all. I convinced my guardians to choose wisely."

Fudge realised that Rebekah somehow knew the Malfoys, stepping in and making conversation. When Mr Malfoy's eyes reached Hermione, Rebekah nudged Draco and then flicked her head inch in her direction, silently telling the Wizard to knock it off. Everyone took their seats, Mr Malfoy asked if Rebekah could be seated with them, her and Draco had much in common and were very close friends. Fudge gave a knowing wink that made Rebekah roll her eyes, and agreed.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Ludo Bagman said, using an amplifying spell to make sure everyone could hear it.

Rebekah's grin widened as the spectators came to a roar and wave their crimson or emerald flags, reminding Rebekah of Gryffindor vs Slytherin matches at school. A bright screen with the words 'BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0' appeared.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce . . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

To her right, the stands were a huge wave of brilliant crimson. They screamed with approval as a hundred absolutely beautiful women sashayed onto the pitch. The women had every single male's attention as they glided.

Mr Malfoy pulled his arm out and stopped Draco from getting up, and when Mrs Malfoy saw the same look on Rebekah's face, she did the same to her. Rebekah had the impulse to get up and get closer to the beautiful women but she quickly shook it off, sitting back in her seat beside Mrs Malfoy and Draco and appreciated the view of the gorgeous women dancing.

After the women finished dancing and walked off, Ludo Bagman said, "And now, kindly put your wands in the air . . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

"What were those women?" Rebekah asked, flustered a little.

"Veela," Mrs Malfoy said, giving the two teens a pointed look. "Absolutely beautiful and deadly, they use their own type of Magic to lure men and women in. it only works if there is an attraction."

Rebekah's blush matched Draco's and when they both saw the red face of the other, they burst out with laughter.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Mr Malfoy said. "But I am surprised by how many there were. How did they find a hundred FullBlooded Veela?"

"It's Quidditch," Rebekah said as everyone watched the Leprechauns announce the arrival of the Irish. "Wizards are as obsessed with it as Muggles are with Football."

Mr Malfoy shrugged elegantly but didn't press on the matter of Muggles with Rebekah, he knew where she stood. "I'll have to see if you can spend the rest of the summer at our manor, if that is acceptable?"

Rebekah nodded. "I'd like that, sir. The Weasleys and I get along fine, but some of them only tolerate me because I'm friends with Fred and George, and they heard good things from Percy."

"Ah, Percy, isn't he the one working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation under Bartemius Crouch Senior?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Rebekah said before sitting up straighter to get a good look at the pitch/ "It's starting."

The match began as soon as Bagman yelled, "THEY'RE OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Rebekah had kept her eyes on the two Seekers, trying to see if she could learn anything from them. Even without Omnioculars, Rebekah's keen eyes could tell the difference between players by reading the back of their robes.


	52. Duty

"I am so glad I'm not on duty," Mr Weasley muttered sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

Rebekah was sharing the next tent over with Hermione and Ginny, both of whom were still a little grumpy with her for staying with the Malfoys during the match. Rebekah shrugged them off as she laid in the top bunk, curled around a small Emperor who played with her left hand.

After a good hour of peace and quiet, with the occasional celebratory sheer from outside, Mr Weasley came into the girls' tent and made them get out.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Rebekah quickly yelled before stepping in front of the frantic Mr Weasley. "Why are we leaving? Who's out there?"

"Death Eaters!" Mr Wealsey said as he waved the three oldest Weasleys to follow him as he ran out.

Rebekah's first reaction was to say, "Shit!" then she waved for Ginny and Hermione to move faster, "Come on. Ginny, stay with the twins. You can't protect yourself properly yet."

She looked outraged at first but as soon as they were outside, she meekly said, "Okay," and ran straight to Fred and George who huddled her under their arms.

"That's what I thought," Rebekah muttered as she summoned Emperor to stand by her as she very quickly transfigured her slippers into boots. She already wore a hoodie and shorts since she slept in them. The air was cold against her legs but she didn't allow it to stop her running.

The Death Eaters were Wizards and Witches robed in complete black with a single metal mask covering their faces. Ominous chanting came from them as they lifted the Roberts family into the air. The Wizards and Witches stayed closely together, creating a wave of black cloaks as members of the Ministry tried to stop them.

When they were a few metres to Rebekah's left, she sent out a whispered, "Sectumsempra!" and aimed for their calves to stop their footsteps. They faltered but regained their formation after a cry of enraged spells.

Hermione had to nudge Rebekah to move, her eyes had been locked with the moving group of Death Eaters. They began running to the forest, avoiding people as they also ran. Getting to it, Ron tripped with a small yelp.

"Ron, what happened?" Hermione said and stopped Rebekah from carrying on. "LUMOS!"

The youngest Weasley son was lying on the floor as he tried to dislodge his foot from under a root. "Just tripped over a tree root."

"With feet that size, hard not to," Rebekah turned sharply to face Draco as he leaned against a tree trunk. "Rebekah, you okay?"

"Yeah," She said and brought a hand to her hairline, before rubbing it down the side of her face.

"Why should you care, Malfoy?" Ron said before saying something that Mrs Weasley would have slapped him silly for.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said before gesturing to Hermione with a sneer. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione raised her chin and scrunched her nose, disgusted,

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said as if it was obvious. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

To one side of the campsite, several people screamed and it made Draco chuckle. Rebekah wanted to laugh too but she couldn't show her cruel side to Hermione and Ron.

Not yet at least.

Rebekah stepped forward until they stood shoulder to shoulder. She lifted her chin to whisper in his ear. "Where are your parents? Are they safe?"

"Mother is back at the tent, she sent me to get you,"

"And your father? Don't lie to me, Draco. Is he in the black robes?" When he hesitated, Rebekah allowed a cold tone to her voice to show. His eyes flickered to hers and he shook his head the smallest bit, "Okay, good, he wasn't hit. Now sneer like I've threatened you, I need those two to trust me,"

The sneer that appeared across his face was so convincing that Ron hurled himself forward but Hermione stopped him. Draco then said, "You'd best get her out before they catch you, I rather not see your knickers midair."

Draco disappeared into the shoulders as Ron patted his pockets.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione tried to see the truth in Rebekah's eyes as she interrogated the Slytherin Witch. She brought her hand to make Rebekah look at her proper which made Rebekah snap her teeth.

Rebekah shoved her hand off of her shoulder. "I reminded him of the last time he offended me, that scared him enough to leave."

"Guys, I've lost my wand!" Ron shrieked as he patted his pockets again.

"I swear you lose everything," Hermione said after they spent a good minute looking around for it. "Just leave it, we'll find it after."

After trekking deeper into the forest, and having Ron grumbled about losing his wand, they were in the heart of the forest where it was perfectly silent. They had passed a small group of men fawning over a pretty Veela that the girls had to pull Ron away from, and then Ludo Bagman came from behind a tree, talked, and the Appariated away to the riot in the campsite.

"…Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" Hermione said. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just…"

Rebekah ignored Hermione as she closed her eyes and allowed a partial shift of her eyes, ears, and nose. It wasn't enough for Ron and Hermione to see the brilliant green eyes or the sudden black feline nose on Rebekah's face.

There was someone not far from them. Their footsteps seemed like they staggered back a few times, almost like they were looking over their shoulder every so often. For a full minute, Rebekah listened to the uneven footsteps until they came to an abrupt stop only a dozen metres from where the three stood.

When she called out, it got no reply. She listened again and felt the hiss of Magic in the air as the person, a man by his voice, yelled out, "MORSMORDRE!"

Shivers prickled her skin as her hair stood on end. The sky lit up with green stars that formed a full skull, opening its mouth to allow a nondescript serpent slither out of it and curl over itself. It rose higher and higher and made the sky turn a slightly green hue compared to the past black colour.

Screams erupted from the campsite and from everywhere around them in the dark. None of them could see the people screaming but they knew it was because of this new presence of the Dark Mark. it hung loosely in the sky as Hermione tugged Ron's sleeve before shoving both of them to run.

They hadn't even taken a dozen steps before they were surrounded by twenty or so Wizards and Witches. They all held their wands firmly in their hands as Rebekah realised they were about to shout.

There wasn't enough time to tell them to duck so Rebekah swept Hermione's and Ron's feet from under them. They collapsed as Emperor flattened Rebekah to the ground. They all watched as the fiery red jets of Magic flourished above them and hit a shield if they got too close to the three teens.

"STOP! That's my son!"

Ron and Hermione quickly jumped up from the ground, Rebekah would have done the same but Emperor stayed put on her chest as the adults surrounded them.

"Ron! Hermione!" Mr Weasley's voice shook with fear and relief as he saw all of them. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Right here," Rebekah gasped and waved a hand as Emperor finally decided to sit in her lap instead of her chest.

"Out of the way, Arthur," A voice said curtly and when Rebekah got to her feet, Mr Crouch's angry but scared face was in hers. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"Do you really think one of us would do this?"

"You were found at the scene of the crime,"

"If I remember correctly, Mr Crouch," Rebekah said and hardened her anger to stay down, "Only a Death Eater could cast his mark? Do we look like Death Eaters to you, sir?"

Since his eyes mainly stayed on Rebekah, she took a step back and pulled the collar of the hoodie down aggressively. His mad gaze calmed and he also stepped back.

"Where did it come from then?"

Rebekah gestured to the area where the man had been. "Somewhere over there, male by his voice, and paranoid by his footsteps."

"How do you know he was paranoid?"

"Look, wouldn't you be if you could be caught at any moment?" Rebekah said before gripping her wand in her hand as she rubbed her hands clean.

"You're not allowed to do Magic out of school!"

"They—" Rebekah gestured to the Dark Mark, "—are followers of Voldemort, the man who tried to kill me. I'll very well protect myself if there is a need. I just want to go home."

There was a small conversation to the side as a House-Elf was dropped at Crouch's feet.

"Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," Diggory mentioned. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's alright with you, Mr Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Ron jumped forward as the House-Elf, Winky had his wand. "That's mine!"

Rebekah made a sound of irritation and lifted Emperor to her chest as she quickly produced a Patronus, her Dragon made most of the adults gasp as it took up most of the forest area. "Inform Mrs Malfoy that I am in the middle of the forest and that I want to take the Malfoys' offer of staying the rest of the summer at the Manor."

"You can't, Rebekah!" Ron said and then lowered his voice. "They're Death Eaters!"

"After the defeat of Voldemort over a decade ago, was Lucius Malfoy convicted of being a Death Eater by choice?" Rebekah sidestepped his hand and looked to Crouch. "Well?"

"He pleaded innocent and was not convicted,"

"That's enough for me, thank you,"

"Miss Potter, are you alright?" Mrs Malfoy's voice echoed as her form quickly came into the spell lit area. She placed her hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "I received your Patronus and came straight away. Draco and Lucius are at the manor already. Have you got all of your belongings?"

"Yes," Rebekah patted the clutch.

"If you will excuse us, ladies and gentlemen," Mrs Malfoy said and took her wand from her night robe, then laced her arm between one of Rebekah's. "I trust you don't need Miss Potter anymore."

It wasn't a question.

"At least you weren't there," Rebekah sighed as she sat in the parlour room chair. Emperor jumped onto her lap as she brought her knees up and cuddled him properly.

Mrs Malfoy had Apparated both of them into the room straight away and Rebekah almost collapsed with how awful it made her feel. Mr Malfoy sat in his dark green night robe with Draco in his plain black one on the couches, both looking startled and slightly exhausted.

Mr Malfoy's eyes narrowed for a moment and his eyebrow raised as he said, "What do you mean by that?"

"You used to be a Death Eater, I'm not stupid," Rebekah rubbed her eyes awake with a yawn. "I've heard the rumours, been told tall tales about you. Truthfully, I don't care, and the only reason I don't resent all Death Eaters is because I know of the want, of the need to survive."

"I-I don't know to say, Miss Potter,"

"There's nothing to say, sir," Rebekah said and stood up as Mrs Malfoy said it was time for a well-earned amount of sleep. Draco summoned Corvus to escort Hedwig to the Owlery in the Manor before he followed Rebekah up the stairs.

"I'll have to send a few letters out to the group. Draco, do you know who's parents would have participated tonight?" Rebekah suddenly asked, halfway up the stairs as Draco walked beside her.

"Why do you need to know?" He went tense as she asked.

"I sent a Sectumsempra at their legs, they'll bleed out soon enough and I doubt anyone in the group knows Vulnera Sanentur; it doesn't get taught at Hogwarts," Rebekah inclined her head, glancing at him before looking back up the stairs as they reached the top. "I doubt Mrs Zabini would be, but I presume Nott would be one along with Parkinson. Is Greengrass too or is that it?"

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode used to be Death Eaters,"

"That means I need to send out three letters, the other three don't matter to me. Night, Draco," Rebekah said and walked into her room of the Malfoy Manor with Emperor towing after her.

Tom Riddle sighed.

He looked older than last year, perhaps recently turned sixteen instead of the normal fourteen Rebekah was legally. It was a dream of sorts so laws really couldn't be applied to him. He was quite Darker than he was when he was thirteen, already holding an air of indifference and anger around himself. It reminded Rebekah of Voldemort so much more now.

"Who were there?" He said after grazing a knuckle over his bottom lip in thought.

"Theodore said his dad definitely was, as did Pansy. Daphne didn't reply so I don't know but I sent her the healing spell anyway," Rebekah said, crossing her arms as she sat in the chair across from him. "This start to the year just makes me question how worse it will get. The Dark Mark was sent up, telling everyone that even if Voldemort is dead, his legacy is there. His followers, the ones that remained loyal at least, are doing something."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you wouldn't instil fear and paranoia unless you were going to act on it. The Dark Mark was a setup for it, telling everyone that Death Eaters are still there and ready to go."

He watched her features as an almost sadness came over them. "Yet you aren't scared of them. Why?"

"Because, like you, I have my own group," Rebekah stared at him, watching his tiny fidget as he shifted in his seat the smallest bit. "I have a feeling that some of my friends would betray me if Voldemort came back. I need to create a bond between us before they can. I don't want something like the Dark Mark, which was stupid by the way, I'll have to go through some books to find some sort of pact we can make."

"I suggest looking into Blood Pacts and such things,"

"Blood Pacts, aren't they two way though? I want something that would keep them from spilling secrets if forced to. I want to be able to confide in them but I can't afford to be betrayed in the upcoming years."

"The Fidelius Charm then,"

"The Fidelius Charm? I've heard of that, I'll see what I can find out before school starts…"


	53. Italy

The next morning Rebekah had woken up early again. It was becoming an annoying habit to wake up very early and have the urge to run. Instead of running, Rebekah mounted the Firebolt and did several laps around the house and the extensive back garden. The need for adrenaline was satisfied but Rebekah remained on the broom to work on her balance some more.

"Rebekah, come in! Breakfast is ready," Mrs Malfoy's voice was clear even if Rebekah was at the other end of the garden, the young Witch went back to the house in record time. "Can you wake Draco up when you go and get changed? We'll be going to Italy's Wizarding Mall, both you and Draco need formal attire this year and I don't trust this country's fashion styles for it."

"Sure," Rebekah dismounted the broom before wiping her hands clean on her trousers. "Any kind of dress code I need to know about?"

"Perhaps something slightly Muggle styled, we'll be staying on the Wizarding side so you can wear whatever you like. They're quite open about the Muggle Culture in Italy. I plan for us to go swimming while Lucius does some work with the Ministry there."

"I haven't been swimming in a while," Rebekah muttered as she lifted the broom with her left hand, shrinking it down to be a charm on her bracelet.

"Many Wizards and Witches find swimming to be relaxing," Mrs Malfoy said as she and Rebekah walked into the house via the glass doors. "It's something you can't do with Magic and so they find that there is a certain thrill."

"I'm just thinking of how many of them almost drowned because they tried to do something with Magic," Rebekah knew she shouldn't have found the thought so funny but she couldn't help it, it just was funny for her. Wizards weren't the brightness when it came to doing something without Magic. She didn't know if swimming counted in that but it was entertaining to think about the possibilities.

"You've also received a letter," Mrs Malfoy untucked the thick parchment from an inside pocket.

"I've put in a request for an actual trial for Sirius Black," Rebekah said as she opened it, already knowing what it was about. "I want my GodFather free."

Rebekah was thankful for the dress she wore. It was white and blue with a fitted torso and a slightly flared skirt that went down to her lower thigh. It flourished as the wind picked it up but it stayed nice and cool as Mrs Malfoy had charmed a cooling spell on her dress and her own burnt red coloured dress.

The air in Muggle Rome was around 25 degrees (77 Fahrenheit), and it was a slightly dry heat that had warm wind. The three Malfoys and single Potter and Familiar pair arrived by Portkey in a Wizarding town in the north of Italy before Apparating to the manor that the Malfoys owned in Italy.

The Wizarding shopping plaza was under the Colosseum, the glass dome that was the ceiling allowed the Wizards and Witches to look up and see the beautiful architecture that was almost two millenniums old.

The shops were encased within little stone archways much like the ones on the outside of the Colosseum, matching the architecture to fit perfectly. Or realistically, the Colosseum was built to match the Wizarding area. The limestone floors showed no age as several hundred people walked around, going in and out stores with grace and ease.

Mr Malfoy opened the door for Mrs Malfoy, both smiling like it was a private joke between them. Draco rolled his eyes and quickly followed after Rebekah when she followed Mrs Malfoy in.

The shop was in pristine condition, beautifully carved into the limestone walls with a slight Muggle feel with the long but thin lights on the high ceiling and manikins lining the wall. In one corner was a small door that led to a room half fabric and dresses, and the other fabric and suits. It looked quite high end, even more so than Twilfitt and Tattings.

A woman rushed to the door, her arms wide to hug Mrs Malfoy and give her kisses on each cheek. "Narcissa," Her accent was barely there but Rebekah could tell that English was not her first language. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Maria. You know my husband and son," Mrs Malfoy gestured to them, before fully turning to Rebekah. "This is one of Draco's best friends, Rebekah Potter. You know how the Yule Ball will be on, I need to get both of them dressed for it, and I don't trust the British fashion this year."

"Alright," Maria turned serious as she glanced between the two teens, both eyeing each other warily. "Who's first? Jacob, come on!"

Both teens were brought to the same room but with a screen that covered their bodies but left their heads. Both of them were forced to strip down to their undergarments, making Madam LeLon frown.

"Mundane clothing?"

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Muggle. We call non Magicals Mundanes here. Twirl for me, dear, I need to get to know your shape," Madam LeLon asked, swirling her pointer finger in the air to gesture for her to turn. Rebekah did as she was asked, slowly turning with a slight flush as LeLon said, "Slight hourglass, mostly pear. Brilliant posture. You'll have a figure to die for when you're older, dear. But these Mundane undergarments need to go."

Madam LeLon turned to her assistant, a girl who was a few years older than Rebekah with gorgeous curls that would have reached her waist if straight. She scurried away with a smile and came back with three small boxes. Madam LeLon took all three and laid them on a table to the side. A silencing charm was done for the moment.

"These are stockings, this a garter belt or suspenders. I suggest you put these on instead of tights, they are so much more comfortable than tights or pantyhose. They will flatter your figure much better and will hide muffin tops and stomachs in tight skirts. Your present underwear will do, as will the bra."

"Good, I like wearing stretchy skirts more than I do the loose ones," Rebekah said, going to the chair and sitting down as she pulled the stocking up her legs before they stopped at her upper thigh, connecting them to the suspender belt that hung low on her hips. She found them surprisingly comfortable and she felt good wearing them, liking them, even more, when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Now, onto the dress!" Madam LeLon clapped as several dozen different fabric swatches came out of the fabric room.

By the end of two hours, Draco has been fitted by Jacob LeLon, Maria's husband, for Wizarding robes and suit. It was a simple Muggle style three-piece suit. With another half hour, Rebekah was also finished. Her dress was beautiful and fitted crisply to her, showing off whatever she wanted.

While Mrs Malfoy informed both of them that the TriWizard Tournament was going to happen that Yule and this was the reason for them getting formal attire, Mr Malfoy had left to head towards the bank on the other side of the plaza, something along the lines of needing to get something shipped back to England. Emperor gave up walking eventually, going tiny and laying on Rebekah's shoulders as she walked for him.

The indoor pool was made of charmed limestone that held many little huts on one side, with an inground pool that was absolutely huge. Rebekah had never seen anything so big. It spanned the length of the whole enclosure, and the sign to the side said it was almost ten metres deep in some areas such as the diving area.

Rebekah and Mrs Malfoy both tied sheer scarves around their waists to cover their swimming bottoms. Mrs Malfoy had said that it was to do with Wizarding modesty, it was slightly stricter than Muggle modesty. Both Witches pulled their hair up to keep it detangled.

As soon as Rebekah saw the pool, she undid the scarf and threw it so it landed on the sunbathing seat. She sprinted until she was at the edge of the deep pool, diving in without a worry. The plunge was cool but not wholly unpleasant.

Rebekah floated without a fuss. Her swimsuit was brand new. Her black bikini bottoms covered most of her hips and bum and came up to her waist, the top was a flounce style and also completely black. The style made the extra fabric float slightly in the water which Rebekah found amusing. She just watched the enchanted sky that reminded her of Hogwarts.

"Draco, get in here!" Rebekah yelled after she swam up to the area that was only a metre deep.

Draco hesitated. "I don't know…"

"What? Why?" Rebekah was all smiley but it slightly dropped. "You don't know how to swim!"

"No! I know how to swim," Draco took a few steps until he was a foot into the water. "Just not very well."

Rebekah hooked her arm into his, bringing him deeper into the water. "I'll teach you. It's more about practising it. There's a basic way to swim but you need to find your style."

"Like flying?" He asked, wary as Rebekah pulled him in and turned cautious as the floor fell a metre again.

"Kinda," She called over her shoulder, beginning to swim to the middle of the four-metre deep area. "Instead of your abdomen and shoulders being your main focus, it's your hips and bum. Those keep you afloat and if they float, so does the rest of the body."

Rebekah spent the hour making sure that Draco kept his head over the water level. They both chased each other around in the water, almost drowning one another as soon as Draco was strong enough a swimmer to play around in the deep end.

After a while, Mr Malfoy came back and simply sat with Mrs Malfoy as she laid in the conjured sunlight. They spent two days in Italy before travelling back to Britain before Rebekah had to go to the trial.

To save Sirius, Rebekah had to register herself and Sirius as Animagi before the trial would begin. She would be forced to give memories that would reveal herself as an Animagus as well as Sirius. Severus Snape was already registered so Rebekah didn't have to worry about him.

On Wednesday at nine o'clock sharp, Rebekah was escorted to the Ministry. She had already sent in the necessary documents for her to be registered as an Animagus. She knew that this would be important for Sirius Black's trial today.

She gave her wand over to be registered for the moment, the man dropped it into a brass bowl before a slip of parchment came out of the bottom. The man took the parchment, reading it before his eyes began to flicker to her and back to the slip of paper.

"Eleven point four inches, Phoenix-feather core, been in use for three years, is that correct?"

"Yes," Rebekah said, almost sneering at the Wizard as his eyes darted to the top of her exposed scar. Her top was off the shoulder and so most of the scar was on show.

Mr Malfoy stepped forward with a snarl. "Thank you, Eric. Don't stare or you'll find yourself at the end of a harassment case."

Within the hour, Rebekah and Sirius Black were both sitting before the Wizengamot. Men and women dressed in purple robes were cold but curious as they watched Sirius stand tall, unlike the mad man they had seen before. He wore a dark suit with his hair combed well and an indifferent expression as Fudge spoke.

"Trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black by the request of Miss Rebekah Lilianeth Potter. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley." He turned to Rebekah who sat up straighter in her seat. "Due to your age, Miss Potter, you have to have an adult to represent you and to make sure that you are doing things justly. Is Lord Malfoy acceptable?"

"He is acceptable, thank you," Rebekah said clearly.

"Mr Black, do you accept Miss Potter and Lord Malfoy as witness and representative?"

"I do," Sirius said, lowering his shoulders in confidence.

"We may begin then," Fudge cleared his throat. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That you were in league with the Dark Lord on the eve of Halloween in the year of nineteen eighty-one, resulting in the death of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. That you killed Peter Pettigrew on the same night as he tried to escape your wrath, and that you killed twelve Muggles in a blast. That you escaped from Azkaban. That you trespassed onto Hogwarts and threatened students. That you also escaped from Ministry custody after you were caught. What do you plead?"

"Not Guilty, besides for the escaping and trespassing. I admit that I did do those, under the pretences of keeping my GodDaughter safe."

"Noted," Percy chirped when Fudge turned to him.

"Alright. We have been given memories by Severus Tobias Snape that have confirmed what happened last year. However, we would like to see Miss Potter's version and your own to solidify the claims,"

They both gave memories and it was replayed in front of the whole Wizengamot. Stunned Snape, grovelling Wormtail, relieved Lupin, enraged Sirius, sour Hermione, and injured Ron. Rebekah had missed the bit where she threatened Hermione, she didn't need the people here to see her as a bad person. They accepted each memory from both points of view.

"You're both Animagi!?" Fudge asked, almost gobsmacked by the revelation.

One of the Witches, Amelia Bones stood up abruptly and called out with a piece of paper in her hand, "Both have been confirmed as Registered as of the start of the trial, so no repercussions are to occur."

Fudge nodded mutely. "Since Peter Pettigrew has been confirmed as alive by three sources, and in each he confessed to changing sides, the charges of killing Peter Pettigrew are hereby dropped. Along with the charge of killing twelve Muggles, and the siding with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort," Rebekah mumbled under her breath as quietly as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Mr Malfoy flinch but gave it no notice. She already knew that he had been a Death Eater in his prime.

"You will be fined for the trespassing because you have already spent twelve years in Azkaban," Madam Bones said. "How did you escape?"

"Dementors have a lesser effect when in animal form, so I stayed in my Animagus form whenever possible to keep my sanity intact. But when I saw Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet with the Weasley family, I knew he would be in Hogwarts where my GodDaughter was. I shifted, and since I was already skinny due to the quality of food in Azkaban, I was able to slip through the food slit and I swam to Scotland."

They were all shocked. They didn't think this would have been possible since very few people would be able to gain the status of Animagus.

In total, there were only seven registered Animagi now, and there stood two before them.

* * *

**_You won't believe how long it took me to write this chapter! i already had the following 54 to 58 chaoters written but this one was difficult to mix together. The whole shopping and swimming scenes took longer than the Trial one._**


	54. Shout

The Hogwarts Express whistled as the group boarded it.

"If you need to get the dress adjusted before the ball, just owl it over and I'll have Madam LeLon do it," Mrs Malfoy waved her hand and gestured to the train. "Go on, I have brunch with Pansy's and Daphne's mothers. Say hello to everyone for me."

The group sat back in their two tables in the carriage. Tracey Davis had incorporated herself into the group and sat with Theodore, Pansy, and Daphne on the other table, while Blaise and Draco sat across from Rebekah with Emperor and Fidele.

Draco drawled on about how he didn't like how DADA was being taught,

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts. He knows the headmaster, you see. You know his opinion of Dumbledore, and Durmstrang doesn't admit Muggleborns or the like. But Mum didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do…"

"Lucky them," Rebekah muttered, looking outside the rain stricken glass window. "I still can't believe that we'll be hosting Durmstrang and Beauxbatons this year."

"Well, I'm _very _happy_, _Rebekah," Pansy leaned towards her, a sly smile on her lips.

"Yes, because we'll be having foreign boys staying with us," Rebekah also smiled warmly. "Please don't scare them away, Pansy."

"I won't,"

"Or invite them to your dorm,"

"That was once!"

The group laughed as Pansy turned pink.

"He _was _cute, I'll give you that, but I did not need an image of you naked," Rebekah faked a shudder before smiling amusedly. "I've seen two of you now."

"Who else did you see?"

Rebekah's eyes travelled to Draco who had a light blush on his cheeks. The group burst with a laugh again.

Rebekah had missed this over the summer, a decent laugh with good friends. It had been a while since all of them were together. Uncle Vernon had been very grumpy all summer and refused to allow her to visit any of them. And after the Dark Mark, Rebekah was cautious to visit any of their homes. She had already asked if their parents were okay.

The rain was harder than Rebekah thought possible. Even with the Umbrella Charms, it didn't completely stop the rain from hitting the group. They only needed it long enough to get into the carriages before they were under the safety of the roofs.

The stone flooring of the Entrance Hall was soaked with rainwater that dripped off the students' robes. Many people slipped as they tried to get into the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. Even with the rain, there wasn't an inch of mud anywhere.

"ARGH!" Ron Weasley screamed from one side of the Entrance Hall. Rebekah stopped and so the whole group did, matching her as she turned to watch Peeves the Poltergeist throw another water-filled balloon at him, Hermione, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan.

The bells on Peeves' hat were silent as he floated upside and threw another balloon at a group of third years. It exploded over them and drenched them in murky rainwater Peeves somehow collected.

"Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" Minerva McGonagall was pink with anger as she yelled at him. "Peeves, get down here now!"

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled before throwing another at a group of Fifth-year girls who screamed and darted into the Great Hall "Already wet, aren't they?"

He aimed another bomb at Rebekah and the group before seeing the warning look.

"If you so much as _think _of throwing that balloon at us, Peeves," Rebekah informed him, pointing a finger. "I will tell the Bloody Baron what you did last year. Okay?"

"Stupid Potter, always ruining my fun," He said, flinging his hands out. "Fine!"

"Go hit some Ravenclaws with them instead," Rebekah winked before she dried herself completely with her wand and did the same to the group.

"No Magic outside the classrooms, Miss Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

"Just drying myself off, Professor!" Rebekah yelled back before muttering to the group. "I just want this stupid feast to start. I'm hungry."

"You're _always _hungry."

Once again, the group had shifted up their seats on the Slytherin table. They were now Fourth years, meaning their seats were almost perfectly in the middle of the table with the younger years to Rebekah's left and the older to her right.

The Sorting Hat began its song as soon as it was placed onto the three-legged stool:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan _

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each _

_Did value different virtues _

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favourites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The whole hall began to clap politely after the singing was finished, it was usually good entertainment to listen to it. Have it changed every year, it made sure that the students always paid attention to how much each song changed.

The further the year from the First Wizarding War, the more students were brought into the year. Rebekah's year only had forty people in total, ten in each house evenly. This new First year had a good sixty students that were split mainly into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with a few in Hufflepuff and a few more in Slytherin. Rebekah only counted seven in total, a very small number compared to the other year's fifteen, and twenty-two students in Slytherin. Her own year only had ten students and that was because of the peak of the war.

The feast began soon after and Rebekah was grateful. Her plate was filled several times over. When dessert came, she relented on having more than one plate. Too much cheesecake was bad for the teeth. The plates cleared almost an hour later, leaving them sparkling clean and without any evidence of food.

Rebekah zoned out as Dumbledore started his yearly lecture about Hogwarts rules and what was happening.

"…painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?!" Rebekah snarled without looking up. Luckily she wasn't the only one. She understood that the TriWizard Tournament was happening, but why should Quidditch be cancelled? Only seventeen and up could compete anyway, so what were the younger years supposed to do without Quidditch?

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

The doors to the Great Hall banged out with a crack of thunder from the enchanted sky. A man almost limped in, complete with a black cloak that covered him well and a long staff in hand. Each step caused a metallic clank as his left leg hit the floor. He had begun to lip towards Dumbledore, all eyes on him.

A flash of lightning allowed the students to see his face. It was mangled, missing a chunk of his nose and several large scars lines across his face. His most extraordinary feature was the electric blue eye next that worked independently to the other. As he came closer to Dumbledore, that eye rolled back into his head before reappearing as the Wizard shook Dumbledore's hand and leaned in.

"Isn't that Mad-Eye Moody?" Rebekah asked, unsure if he was the man but it was probably true. She had never seen a face so battle-worn as his.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled almost with disgust. "Father always said that he was a bit deranged. Too cautious, not everyone is a Dark Wizard, for Merlin's sake."

Cation would explain why Moody overlooked the pumpkin juice, which Rebekah never liked anyway, and took large draws from the hip flask from within his cloak. With his arms lifted, a clawed foot appeared from beneath it, explaining the clunks when he walked.

Dumbledore continued even with all teh students staring at Moody. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred Weasley almost yelled. The tension within the hall lightened as he flushed and everyone laughed.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said, after finishing his chuckle. "The TriWizard Tournament… Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Another chance to die in a school with moving staircases and creatures in the forest," Blaise shrugged. "Great."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts," He said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"Cheers to that," Rebekah muttered as her group watched her almost zone out again. "One year without me almost dying."

"For once,"

"Yeah, Quirrel, Basilisk, Werewolf? What next?"

"Not this!"

Dumbledore continued. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The whole hall echoed into screeches of benches and footsteps as everyone leapt to their feet in a hurry to discuss the newfound information in their common rooms. The Slytherin group got up as one but Rebekah was slower, making everyone halt as they waited for her to stand.

"I've got to see Snape before I go to the dorms," Rebekah explained. "See yourselves back and I'll be there within ten minutes."

"Why do you need to see him?" Draco asked, almost apprehensive of her actions.

"Never you mind," Rebekah almost snapped.

"Come on," Daphne nudged Draco who had narrowed his eyes at Rebekah as she stood up. Daphne leaned into Draco's ear. "Remember last time you pissed her off?"

Draco's eyes flashed, a twitch of annoyance in the corner before he stiffly nodded and led the group away. Rebekah rolled her eyes before walking to the High Table to wait for Snape, the man was quickly finished because he didn't want to be there any longer than normal.

Rebekah waited for Snape to get the Time-Turner out of his desk, the little black bag in his hands. He gave her a strong and tense look before he said, "I trust you won't abuse this?"

"No more than needed, sir," Rebekah smiled.

"And the TriWizard Tournament?"

"I want a year where I don't have to worry about dying,"

"Good," He handed her the black bag and watched her smile widen as she plucked the golden hourglass necklace out of it. "You should check on the Basilisks, Hagrid had said there was an unsettlement in the Forbidden Forest."

"Thank you, sir," Rebekah sighed. "It's probably the Acromantulas."

"Them." Snape's lips curled up in memory. "Yes, I remember."

Rebekah flushed a pink tone before also smiling. "Yeah, that."

By nine o clock, the whole Slytherin group were sitting in Rebekah's room. Now, instead of simply one long window that showed the lake, the whole wall was glass that quite nicely reflected the greeny-blue hue of the waters.

The couch was extended and they summoned some beanbags as Talpey brought some Muggle pizzas Rebekah had requested. There was a cheese pizza that she loved, along with one that had several types of vegetables on it too. A meat feast, and a simple pepperoni one for the meat-eaters of the group.

After half an hour, there was a knock on the door. Rebekah flicked her wand dismissively and the door opened, showing Annie Shaw with two of her friends. They all looked quite uncomfortable and slightly concerned like they were going to Snape's office for doing something wrong.

"What is it, Annie?" Rebekah called over from the couch where she laid along with Blaise and Pansy. She sat up as the three third years came closer, her chin resting lazily on her arms that she laid against the back of the couch.

"The First Years…"

That got her attention. Rebekah lifted her head, trying to not jump from the couch. "What happened to them?"

"Same as what I had. Two have started hyperventilating as soon as they came into the common room and I can't find Professor Snape to get Calming Draughts." Annie said. "I was wondering if you had any since you're known to have potions on hand."

Rebekah thought for a single moment before easily scaling the back of the couch, strutting to the bookcase. She ran a finger down the shelves before pausing. "How many are there? I saw seven students in our House."

"Yeah, only four of them were panicking,"

"Which families?"

"A Shardlow, Quentin, Richmond, and Penkridge,"

Rebekah pulled out six tiny little bottles and passed them to Annie. "Give the hyperventilating ones two of these, the other two can have one each. If they don't calm down after five minutes, send for Pomfrey. Also tell them that I, or one of my friends, will check on them in the morning."

"Thanks, Rebekah!" Annie smiled and walked out with her two friends who had gone white when they saw who's room they had just barged into. Rebekah simply sent them a half-smile that made them pause in their steps before they fully left the room.

Rebekah turned back around, mock-glaring at the group. "You've better not ate all of the cheese pizza, Pansy!"


	55. Reveal

By the time the Care of Creatures lesson started, Rebekah was already bored. She already had her Muggle Studies lesson today, and she just wanted the day to be finished.

"I mean, what do they do?" Draco glared at the disgusting abominations that were Blast-Ended Skrewts. "What is the point of them?"

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things — I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer — I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake — just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Rebekah stepped back from the crates with Pansy. She shoved the boys in front to allow them to feed the creatures. Hagrid saw this, kinda concerned by her actions. He knew that she should have been happy about new animals.

"What's Wron', 'Bekah?" He asked, standing behind her.

"You know I love animals, Hagrid," Rebekah said loudly as the Blast-Ended Skrewts rumbled in the crates. She pointed at them. "But even I won't go near these."

"…I reckon they're the males," Hagrid mumbled under his breath. "The females have got sorta sucker things on their bellies. . . . I think they might be ter suck blood."

"I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Draco rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

Theodore snorted before shucking a liver at him.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"Kinda like you, Granger. Maybe not the useful bit. Can't be too careful these days,"

Hermione scrunched her nose up in rage and turned to Rebekah, almost signalling for the girl to rein her friends in. Rebekah snorted and also rolled her eyes, ignoring the Gryffindor's demand.

In Divination, Rebekah had the textbook wedged up on the table with another, smaller book hidden. As usual, the lesson was boring and Rebekah had to resort to doing something to keep her mind occupied for the whole thing.

Daphne jabbed her in the ribs. Rebekah looked up to see Professor Trelawny talking to her.

"…clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," She mumbled as she realised Rebekah wasn't gladdened by the news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth. . . . Your dark hair . . . your mean stature . . . tragic losses so young in life . . . I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"I was born in July," Rebekah blinked.

Rebekah regretted taking this class now. Why would Trelawney think she was born in winter? With an ill-placed comment, Ron Weasley made Trelawney give everyone a lengthy essay to write that was due on Monday.

Arithmancy was like normal, not very interesting but enough to keep everyone's attention on their work.

_**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC **_

_**It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.**_

_**Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.**_

"Look, there's even a photo!" Draco cackled, almost waving the newspaper around. "Tell me, Weasley. Does your mum actually look like that, or have they stretched the photo a bit too much?"

"Does your mum always look like she's smelling something bad, or is it because she was with you?" Ron retorted, going red with anger.

Draco sneered with an icy glare he learnt from Rebekah. "Don't talk about my mother, Weasley."

"Shut it then,"

Rebekah had stayed to the side, talking to Blaise about their Ancient Runes homework that was due in a month. She really didn't want to do it, it was a long essay about the four elements and how they correspond with certain star signs and how they could be used to deduce what era a rune came from.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

"DRACO!" Pansy's screech brought Rebekah's attention to the wiggling white ferret who stood where Draco was originally.

She lurched forward as a laugh erupted from her chest. The animal quickly scuttered to where her foot was, clawing up her trousers to rest himself on her shoulder. Draco-Ferret, as she had now dubbed him, trembled and squealed loudly when Moody used his wand to levitate him in the air, several feet high.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back is turned," Moody snarled and made Draco-Ferret fly higher and higher into the air, completely helpless as his limbs flared with fear at the height.

Rebekah was flushed with anger. Her instincts went haywire as she heard Draco-Ferret scream in pain when he hit the floor. She couldn't just stand there and allow this to continue. The Witch unwrapped Fidele from her neck and gently laid him on Blaise's shoulder.

"Hold him,"

"Alright then,"

With a slight shiver of anger, she shifted into a lioness within a few steps. Rebekah leapt into the air as soon as Draco-Ferret got close to her, taking him by the scruff gently and out of the spell's hold. She stood in her Animagus form before Moody, swinging Draco-Ferret so he laid on her back with a squeak.

"Rebekah!" McGonagall called out as she ran down the marble staircase with an armful of books. She gasped. "Professor Moody!"

"Hello, Professor McGonagall,"

"What happened?" McGonagall's eyes flickered between Rebekah's animal ones and Moody's.

Moody's voice held no concern as he glared at Rebekah who gave him a glare back."I was teaching a student a lesson but she interrupted. Has she even been registered?"

Rebekah was careful as she shifted back, catching Draco-ferret before walking towards the fuming McGonagall. Her hair sashayed as she strutted, still angry and protective of the ferret in her arms. "I am. Professor McGonagall, I'm taking Draco to Madam Pomfrey, if that is alright?"

"Go on, Miss Potter," McGonagall nodded and Rebekah nodded back.

Madam Pomfrey was not happy about having to transfigure Draco-Ferret back into Draco. Rebekah still found it quite hilarious.

"Wands away, caldrons out," Snape snapped at the class as his wand revealed the writing on the blackboard. "I want four bottles of Shrinking Solution from each of you."

The class acknowledged the task and went to begin preparing to make the potion, lest they incur the wrath of Severus Snape.

Rebekah had realised that Snape used modified instructions long ago. Ever since she had gotten his old copy of Advanced Potion Making, she knew that Snape had modified many potions and so they worked better. That was one of the reasons he was the best Potion Master in the UK. she had written every modification, every little note into her own journals and memorised them all.

She opened the textbook to find the instructions were different from the board. She sighed and skimmed her eyes over the board's instructions:

_Add five sliced caterpillars._

_Heat till the potion turns red._

_Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready._

Rebekah shoved her elbow into Draco's ribs and told him to follow the board instead of the textbook. Everyone in the group agreed, closing their own textbooks before starting their cutting of the caterpillars.

"I can't believe he turned Draco into a ferret!" Pansy gasped when Draco gave her a bitter look. Draco was still sour about being tossed around as a ferret and Rebekah wouldn't stop calling him Draco-Ferret.

"Well, _I _can't believe Rebekah's an Animagus!" Daphne gave Pansy a look. The other Witch shrugged but agreed. "How did you do it?"

Snape walked around the room as he checked that the students did the potions right.

"Sir helped me, along with McGonagall," Snape glared at her for a moment. "Sorry, _Professor _McGonagall."

"But becoming an Animagus is _difficult!"_

"You should know her by now," Tracey said, slyly smiling as she cut into her caterpillars slowly. "She will do it even if it should be impossible for our age."

"Well," Rebekah paused as she stirred her caldrons so the potion turned from yellow to turquoise to purple. She looked up as she added four rat spleens and minced daisy roots, turning it green. "What can I say? Jack of all trades, master of none, but better than a master of one."

"Yeah, but an Animagus? That's hard,"

"Truly," Rebekah did a half-smile. "It's not. The mandrake bit is difficult, it's absolutely disgusting. And the whole process is time-consuming but it's quite easily done if executed correctly."

"Can you teach us how to do it?"

"You'll have to ask McGonagall for help, it's hell if you do it alone. Especially the first shift," Rebekah almost finished her potion by adding in the last sliced caterpillar and heating it until it turned green. She began bottling the potion into eight separate bottles, placing four onto Snape's desk, two on his shelf, and two into her clutch.

Eventually, after Snape had confirmed her potions to be up to his standards, she was allowed to sit back and wait as the rest of the class finished off theirs. Rebekah sat on her stool as she saw that Neville's potion was about to erupt, but she was wrong. It didn't erupt, the bottom of the caldron melted into a gooey mess and stained the wooden desks.

"Potter, ten points to Slytherin. Malfoy, Greengrass, five points each for Slytherin. Granger, five points for Gryffindor," Snape pointed out as he tested each potion out of the four everyone made. "Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor and detention with me. You should know how to not melt your caldron by now. Everyone dismissed. Potter, stay a moment. I need to speak to you."

"_You're getting fat," _Rebekah mumbled as soon as Paladin got into her line of sight. The young Basilisk was the length of a car now, and as thick as both of her forearms.

"_Fat? I am growing!"_

By the end of last year, Rebekah had completely transformed the Chamber of Secrets. It was no longer damp and dark. The strange slide/pipe had turned into a long, winding staircase that went deep into the ground.

The edges of the room had rectangular and circular pools of water that hid the pipes quite nicely, almost giving off a calm tone to the room. The pipes on the walls were covered with tapestries centuries-old that would move if one of the Basilisks needed to access them.

Rebekah had to shove some of the sofas and couches to sit in the middle of the room, all barely facing the statue of Salazar Slytherin's face, which had been lifted so that the whole body that sat on a throne-like chair showed. There were several low rising tables around the sofas, and even a low rising futon styled seating area. It was almost three metres by three metres, and easily fit Rebebah, Emperor, Fidele, and Hedwig.

Above everything, the ceiling was a clear dome that showed into the Black Lake. it glittered beautifully as the sky darkened completely and made the waters seem more murky than normal.

She was happy with how the Chamber turned out. It was no longer gloomy and moody. It was fit for the Heir of Slytherin and her friends now.

Rebekah lounged on the padded area, Emperor by her head so she could use him as a pillow. Fidele had already left to go and explore a bit more of the pipes of Hogwarts, and Hedwig didn't particularly like the Chamber.

"_I know, I know," _Rebekah smiled. "_I'm only teasing. How's Vibora doing?"_

"_He's—He's getting worse," _Paladin hissed. "_I've been helping him hunt but he can hardly eat anything."_

Rebekah sighed solemnly, her face blank and emotionless as slight sadness filled her. She knew this day was coming and it had been for the last two years. Vibora had warned her before he suggested that Rebekah hatch another Basilisk to look after the school.

She had tried to find a way to extend his life but even she knew that it was impossible. He was already a thousand years old and that was unusual for a Basilisk. There was a limited amount of time left with him, and Rebekah would spend as much as she could with him.

"_Keep him fed, Paladin. I'll see to it that he's comfortable before he's gone," _Rebekah slumped into Emperor with a slight groan. "_We both know he's not got long now."_

She stared off into the dark waters above her.

It was going to be a long year of waiting.

* * *

_**If there are scenes you want to see, just put them down in the reviews or PM me!**_

_**I do have somewhat of a plan, but these filler chapters are a pain to write.**_


	56. Curses

"Right then," Moody started after the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and Werewolves, is that right?"

Everyone murmured with agreement, none of them wanting to fully speak. Rebekah stayed quiet, carefully glaring at the Wizard with hidden disdain. Her group was huddled to the front in one of the corners, with Blaise to her right and Daphne behind her with Pansy. Draco sat diagonally from Rebekah's desk, to his right was Theo with Tracey in front of them but in the desk next to Blaise.

"But you're behind, very behind on dealing with curses," Moody growled. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted from the other corner of the room.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody smiled, it contorted his scarred face. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. . . . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore. . . . One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

"Thank Merlin," Rebekah mouthed to her group, they all grinned lightly before hiding it.

"Se, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better.

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender Brown blushed and shoved her horoscope back into her bag, nudging Parvati who snickered at her.

Moody paused. "So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Of course, Rebekah already knew. They were the Unforgivables.

The Imperius Curse, the least destructive out of the three, could make anyone do anything. It was more or less mind control and it was strenuous to actually break the hold that the spell had.

The Cruciatus Curse was second, it tortured the person with extreme amounts of pain and could leave the victim with permanent mental damage if used for too long.

The Killing curse was the worst. It did just as its name stated, it killed the victim instantly and there was no dodging the spell unless you got out of the way. No one could survive it.

"Er, my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?" Ron said when Moody picked on him again.

"Ah, yes. Your father would know that one." He paused. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse.

"Total control," Moody summoned one of the jars that held a spider, using the Curse to control the spider as it balled upon itself. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . ."

Rebekah gave an involuntary shudder. She hated spiders.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He almost smiled again when everyone flinched. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Rebekah was surprised when Neville pulled his hand from his lap and into the air. He never really answered questions unless it was in Herbology, his best class where he was on par with Rebekah in.

"There's one, the Cruciatus Curse," Neville said in a low voice with a slight quiver.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked and when Neville nodded, he made no more inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," He said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_!"

The new spider swelled until it was larger than a tarantula and made Rebekah shove her chair back. She wasn't the only one, Ron had pushed his back as far as he could from Moody's desk.

Moody raised his wand and pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio_!"

Rebekah had been too focused on how the spider twitched in Moody's grip. It squirmed and tried to free itself. It twitched violently and shuddered again and again. Rebekah's eyes didn't waver from the spider until Hermione's voice brought her attention back.

Neville had gone white and his knuckles matched, his hands tightly gripped the desk in front of him as he watched the mini torture scene before him.

"Professor," Rebekah growled. She couldn't stand the type of fear Neville had, it was from past trauma that wanted to resurface. "STOP!"

"Pain," Moody said after he shrunk the spider down again. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right . . . anyone know any others?"

"Avada Kedavra," Rebekah announced loudly. Her group tensed for a second as they heaved a breath out, but the class looked completely uneasy as she had straightened her back. "The Killing Curse."

"What's your name?"

"Rebekah Potter," She gritted her teeth.

"Of course, you'd know about this one," His Magical eye darted to her green tie and crest. The Slytherin Heir crest rested on her sternum.

With a bright green line that mirrored in Rebekah's eyes, the spider was dead. Some students cried out as the spider was killed. Ron had propelled himself backwards as Moody scrapped the spider off of his desk.

"Not nice," He said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting in front of me."

Rebekah had gone cold. Shivers went down her back. Her eyes stung for a moment but she gritted her teeth as she shuddered once before making herself gather up her courage. She bit the inside of her cheek as she raised her chin to glare at him before nodding once.

This was the spell that had killed her father who refused Voldemort access to her mother and her. The spell that Lily Potter had thrown herself into to save her daughter. The spell that made her scar.

Images flashed before her eyes. _Mum. Dad. Corpses. Dead. Screams. Greenlight. Anger. White. Grey. Black. Death. Snake. Man._ Darkness. It repeated and repeated until some of the images merged. _Mum and Dad. Dead corpses. Scream of anger. Greenlight. Snake man. Pain, and then darkness._

She didn't comprehend anything of what Moody said next. She was in her own little world until Daphne jabbed a blue biro pen into her back. Shaking off the memories, she nodded when Daphne asked if she was alright.

"Now . . . those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . ."

By the end of the lesson, Rebekah was back to normal. She had shaken off the lesson. Halfway down a passage, Rebekah saw Neville standing there like a statue. He was wide-eyed and didn't react as Rebekah quickly walked over and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Longbottom?" Rebekah asked after he turned around, still with glazed eyes.

"Oh hello," He said as if he was still in a daydream. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm — I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Are you okay?" She tried again, not believing him in the least when his eyes glazed over dangerously. Rebekah touched him by the bicep, almost grabbing him. "You're not alright. Come on, let's go to the library, Longbottom. Talpey, can you go ahead and get the Alcove ready? You all can go to dinner, I want to have a talk with him."

"When are you going to have dinner?" Draco asked.

"I'll have Talpey bring us up something," Rebekah shrugged.

The Alcove in the library shelves had turned into two cushioned benches with a table between them. Rebekah had Neville follow her there, assuring him that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Potter?" Neville clasped his hands around the steaming cup of tea. He drank it, the sneakily added in Calming Draught helped him keep a level head. "I haven't done anything to earn it."

"Nor have you earned my wrath,"

"You're really good at calming people down,"

"I've been the one to help the First years. You don't know how nerve-wracking it is for them to be sorted and suddenly be hated by three-fourths of the school. I almost became the mother hen for them, the ones who have fears of being a Slytherin. We're not evil, Longbottom. We have to act tough to keep the other Houses off our backs, and to actually feel _safe_, we learn defensive spells."

He paused "You weren't affected by the Curses Moody did in the lesson!"

"You don't know that!" Rebekah's hands were white around the teacup. "Many people believe I don't remember it, I don't remember everything but I remember _that _spell. The drop of my mother's corpse as she sacrificed herself has been with me ever since I was attacked by Dementors. When Moody killed the spider, it affected me negatively. I retreated into my own mind to try and keep myself from lashing out."

He was shocked. Rebekah was always so strong, so happy. He nor any of the Gryffindors had seen her anywhere but at her best.

"I— I just froze. It was horrible. I couldn't think straight, all I could think of was my parents," He gulped the tea before slumping slightly in the seat, his shoulders less stressed and tensed. "They were tortured by— by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She's in Azkaban at least, she can't hurt you or your parents anymore. Even if their minds have been broken, you have to remember that they love you. Both of our parents loved us enough to sacrifice themselves for us…"

Talpey brought a simple roast dinner for both of them. Rebekah had dismissed Emperor to get his own diner before time was up. After a long and pleasant discussion about sun-aquatic based plants, Neville and Rebekah exchanged first names.

It was nearing midnight and Rebekah was floating on the waters of the Black Lake.

Rebekah needed this. Some time to get her thoughts into order. The lake was freezing cold but soothing against her flushed skin, She had used warming charms and ingested some potions to keep herself warm as she swam in the lake. Mell floated next to her, a half bubble around her scaly face to allow Rebekah to hear.

"It's been a while since we hung out," Mell muttered, flipping her tail under so it sent a wave over Rebekah. She sent one back and almost wrestled Mell into the water before Rebekah had to go back up for air.

"Ha!" Rebekah threaded water slowly to keep her head above the water. "Stop tryna drown me! I had en—"

She screamed playfully as she felt the squid grab her by the leg and threw her metres into the air, easily catching her. It peaked its head out of the water and almost snickered as Rebekah huffed at it.

"Now he's tryna drown me!" She gently banged a fist against the thick appendage that held her waist. Rebekah pointed at Mell with a grin. "Do it to her too!"

Rebekah laughed heartedly as Mell was chucked into the air. The bubble around her head dispersed with the speed and instead of her beautiful voice, a screeching sound that was worthy of a wailing Banshee erupted from it. Some of the lights from the castle flickered on, the squid quickly plunged Rebekah back under the water just enough as a pair of windows opened.

The two girls exchanged a look, Mell's honey eyes glistened with mirth. "I think that's your cue to go back to your dorm, 'Bekah. Don't need you getting in trouble."

"You're right, same time tomorrow? I might be able to convince more of my group to come," Rebekah suggested and Mell nodded.

Rebekah was several dozen metres away from her dorm window and so the squid took her by the waist and quickly skidded to the other side of the lake. The area around the window opened, the water pulling back until there was enough room for her to touch the glass and open it. She was dripping onto the stone floor but used a quick spell to dry herself.


	57. Schools

Students congregated in the Entrance Hall, surrounding a single sign.

"Well?" Rebekah asked Theodore, he was the tallest and could see the best over everyone else's heads.

_**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT **_

_**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast. **_

"We've got double Potions last that day," Rebekah mumbled after Theodore read it out.

"Snape's not gonna be happy," Daphne said.

Pansy snorted and jabbed Daphne in the ribs playfully. "He's never happy!"

"Who'd you think is gonna put their name in?" Tracey asked as they sat in the Slytherin common room. Over the summer, the common room was extended to look like what it did during YuleTide. The group summoned some beanbags and sat before one of the fireplaces as they watched the tiny fish in the lake swim by.

Daphne placed her cup of pumpkin juice on the low rising coffee table before them, an array of tiny snacks sat there too. "I heard that Warrington will. Have you two heard anything?"

"Yeah, Warrington said he was going to try," Draco shrugged. "No one else from the Quidditch team will though, they want to live."

"Zimmer is trying, I think," Rebekah hummed, fiddling with the side of her iced tea. "I heard from her that some of the boys will try, Zacker, Cellio, Sparrow. Not many of the girls though, Zimmer said that they want to focus on their NEWTs instead of the tournament."

"Merlin, I can't believe only the Of Age students are allowed to do it," Blaise complained with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Can you imagine eternal glory?"

Rebekah smiled and lifted a hand lazily. "Girl-Who-Lived. Eternal glory isn't all it's cracked up to be. Remember Lockhart?"

"Oh, yeah," Blaise snorted and made the group frown in confusion.

"What about Lockhart?" Pansy asked.

"Blaise, you explain," Rebekah nodded to him.

And he explained his point of view, with Rebekah adding in little details that gave the tale life. They had a good laugh as Blaise told them about how Lockhart erased his own memories using Rebekah's wand.

"Why did your wand backfire?"

Rebekah's grin was slightly sad but she couldn't tell why it was. She flicked her wrist and her wand manifested in her left hand, bringing up to the light to watch the dark wood almost glow.

"Loyalty."

Rebekah watched a large ship slowly appear from the distance, it crept its way closer to her dorm window and a large anchor was thrown, almost hitting her window. Some people in the lower ship area waved through their little windows at her. Of course, she would be quite angry, but she was more concerned about Paladin and his little adventures into the lake.

"_Fidele, tell Paladin to stay within the Chamber for the time being. Get him to look after Vibora. We don't know how long these people will stay," _ She stormed up the stairs and past all of the students.

"Professor Snape!" She called. The Wizard turned away from the group of approaching foreign students and waved her closer, clasping a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Miss Potter?"

"Which school has the ship?" Her eyes glanced between the two different schools, one wore pale blue silk and velvet whilst the others had vermilion cloaks and furs. She already had an idea of which school it was.

"Durmstrang Institute." Snape almost spat the words out. "Why? What is wrong?"

"Their ship is in front of my dorm window and when they put their anchor down, it scratched it!" Rebekah spat as McGonagal came over when she saw the angry Rebekah. "Can they move their ship? I want to be able to look out of my window and not see the sleeping quarters of their students. I want my own privacy and I can't get it if that ship is there."

Soon enough, the two professors got Dumbledore's attention and explained the situation. The Headmaster of Durmstrang was summoned over.

"What is the matter, Dumbledore?" The Durmstrang Headmaster said, his accent thick but his words were clear.

"One of our students is being inconvenienced by the placement of your ship," Dumbledore mentioned, gesturing to Rebekah with a nod. "Is that right?"

"Yes. My dorm is in the dungeons and I have a window that looks into the lake. The ship's placement is obscuring my view and my privacy is being impacted on."

"And you are?" Karkaroff gave her a hard look and was surprised when she didn't cower before him like his students did.

"Rebekah Potter," Rebekah said snarkily. She didn't like this man.

He paused, looking at her eyes without blink before he broke away. "Fine. it will be moved before tonight,"

"Thank you," Rebekah said politely.

"Miss Potter, change and come to the feast." Snape turned to her, already knowing she would try and get out of the feast if she could. "Not attending is not an option again,"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes as she went back to her dorm.

Rebekah wasn't very hungry and so spent the next two hours doing some more homework, before going back in time for those two hours to get to the feast. She didn't need Snape on her, complaining and threatening to take her Time-Turner if she didn't eat. He did that a week before and only gave it back when it was for lessons or studying.

It was a _very _short week for Rebekah.

Rebekah came back to find the Great Hall full of black, red, and blue. Durmstrang Institute sat with the Slytherins and for some reason, her group sat on one side of the tables but left a gap for her. From what she could see, Viktor Krum and a small group of his friends sat across from hers.

"Where were you?" Draco turned his head, glancing down at her new outfit. She wore her short black skirt and white short-sleeved blouse with her tie loosely done. "Changed?"

"Got hot. Move your arm," Rebekah said and motioned with her hand for him to move his elbows. She sat down and saw that food wasn't yet served. "Has Dumbledore done his speech yet? I'm hungry."

"Not yet," Daphne said from Draco's other side. She passed Rebekah a very small bowl of grapes. "Talpey brought me these for you, said that he knew you were hungry."

"Talpey?" Viktor Krum asked from across Rebekah. She turned her head as she ate a grape, smiling when she finished.

"House-Elf," She reached over and held her hand out for him to take. "Rebekah."

"Viktor," He said and shook her hand, albeit awkwardly. "Is zhis normal for your school? So many students eat at once?"

"Yes, for the most part. Some people may skip a meal but feasts are never skipped, no one is allowed to skip them," Rebekah said and nudged Draco when he gave her a funny look. "What's that look, dragon breath?"

"It's the look of pure horror at you being actually nice," He said and the group agreed.

"Shut it, ferret-face" Rebekah smiled as she ate another grape. "Dumbledore's about to begin and that means the food's coming soon."

"You and food," Pansy snorted and rolled her eyes. Rebekah just grinned at her before eating a grape again.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests," Dumbledore said and smiled at the unfamiliar students of the foreign schools. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The House-Elves went out of their ways to accommodate the new students. New dishes appeared and Rebekah was hesitant to reach for some of them. She made Draco taste some of the dishes because she wasn't sure if they had meat, fish or any other animal, in them.

"Don't eat that, that, that, this, that and that," He said after a minute. Rebekah nodded in thanks and reached for a dish but he took it from her. "And this."

"What _can _I eat?" She said after looking over the array of food she couldn't eat, or really, she wouldn't eat.

"Grass,"

"Eat dung, Draco," His shit-eating grin made her shove his shoulder and he almost fell back, the girls catching him in time. "Talpey, can you put food that I can actually eat onto my plate?"

Rebekah's golden plate was suddenly full of delicious and steaming dishes with a side of salad and a large goblet of water. She dove in without hesitation. She was polite enough to use her manners but she ate without mercy. Eventually, she became too hot and also took off her robe to lay it across her lap before diving in again

"You eat like Aleksandar here," Viktor said, slinging an arm around the slightly less burly boy next to him. They both grinned. "No end to stomach."

Rebekah shrugged, rolling her sleeves up before reaching for a caramel apple she knew she could eat. "Can't disagree. I need the energy for Quidditch."

"You do Quidditch?"

"Yeah, she's the Slytherin Seeker," Draco nudged her to pull the apple away, causing it to crash into her lips more.

"Yes, thanks for that, Draco," She said and wiped her mouth before turning to the Durmstrang students. "I am. I've been on the team since I was eleven, first as a Chaser until he took that position and I took Seeker."

"Vat broom do you use?"

"Firebolt,"

"Yes? That broom is expensive,"

"It was and then I had it customised," Rebekah said and gave a pointed look to the High Table. "And then they decided to cancel the whole bloody Quidditch Cup."

"You're still salty about that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I spent all summer working out and practising and now there isn't even Quidditch to look forward to," Rebekah sighed sadly. "I mean, we can't even compete in the tournament. So this year is more or less wasted for me."

"See if Snape can give you more work,"

"Vill you go pro?"

"I don't think so," Rebekah said, shaking her head. "I can't see myself as a professional Quidditch player. Probably an Unspeakable or a Hit Witch, maybe," She turned to Draco beside her. "That reminds me, when do we have Quidditch practise? Montague changed Friday to Saturday morning, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Draco said. "I swear he changes it every other day."

"If he changes it without telling me again, I'll see about getting him replaced early," Rebekah said and glanced down the table to find Graham Montague with his friends. "Hey, ferret-face, are you going for a run with me before practise?"

Draco snorted, "Merlin, no, I'm not getting up earlier to run. Never again with you."

"Suit yourself," Rebekah finished three helpings of everything and had a simple ice cream dish for dessert.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said after the dinner was cleared away. "The TriWizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Rebekah gestured to Crouch with a subtle wave. "I don't like that man."

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"Fun," Pansy snickered.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the TriWizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore tapped the casket three times and allowed the lid to open. He reached inside and pulled out a wooden cup filled with blue and white flames that danced. It was placed on top of the casket, letting everyone see it as Dumbledore continued.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore said, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Eh, are you trying, Rebekah?"

"Hahahah, no," Rebekah said like it was obvious. She then gestured to her shoulder. "I've got this. I don't need the fame this would bring me. I've got enough of that to last a lifetime. I don't need any more scars, thanks."

Just as Rebekah said that, Dumstrang's Headmaster Igor Karkaroff walked to the Slytherin table and stood right behind Viktor Krum. he placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Viktor shook his head before he and the rest of the school pulled on their fur robes.

"Professor, I vood like some vine," The boy to the other side of Aleksandar said hopefully,

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," Karkaroff snapped, disgusted. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy."

Rebekah stood up and her group followed, they made it to the doors at the same moment that the Durmstrang students did with their Headmaster. She stopped to allow them to pass through first.

"Thank you," Karkaroff said then glanced at her. He froze as his eyes went down to her exposed collarbone. He traced the scar from her throat, across her covered shoulders, and down her bicep to see it barely peek out of the shirt.

All of his students froze behind him, also glancing her down. Some of them understood but others were confused.

Rebekah scoffed and pulled at her collar, showing off more of the scar. Some of them gasped but Rebekah rolled her eyes and stalked off with a flick of her hair.


	58. Chosen

She zipped the grey fleece to her chin, tucking the Time-Turner in, and charmed her clothes to be warmer. When she managed to get past the courtyard and onto the actual grounds, she started her jog.

It was barely light and not even past six in the morning. Everyone was still asleep, Emperor included. The air was cold but refreshing against her skin. She needed this, having spent the night with Paladin and Vibora in the Chamber to keep them company.

Running had become her favourite exercise behind Quidditch and fighting with Dudley. It gave her heart an excuse to work harder and eventually it became easier to wake up early and get out of the castle. She couldn't stand staying inside the castle anymore, it was too crowded with both foreign schools milling around.

Her mind went into a slight daze as she ran up and down the rolling hills of the grounds. She was passing the edge of the Black Lake when she realised that she was no longer alone but she kept going.

"'Ello," The Durmstrang girl, Rebekah could tell because she was with Viktor Krum yesterday, began to jog with her as Rebekah slowed down a little.

"Hello," Rebekah greeted as their paces matched each other now, going at a steady speed together.

"I'm Nona, one of Viktor's friends," She smiled brightly, her long ponytail swishing behind her. "You're Potter, aren't you?"

"Rebekah Potter, yes," She nodded. "I saw you yesterday at the feast with Krum and Aleksandar was it?"

"Yes, Aleksandar Palmen. He's one of my friends. Viktor had said that you ate like him," Nona winked. "And he eats like a Hippogriff."

"Can't disagree with that," Rebekah did a short laugh. "Say, where is Krum anyway? I'm curious if he's still gonna be practising Quidditch."

"I think he will be. Even with the loss at the Quidditch Cup, he'll try and get it in a few years again." Nona turned her head when she heard someone yell her name. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm being summoned by my High Master."

"It's fine, I've got practice now anyway. It was a pleasure to meet you…"

"Just call me Nona,"

"Rebekah then."

By dark, everyone congregated in the Great Hall. The Durmstrang party was with the Slytherins once again, Nona, Viktor and Aleksandar sat before the group with a younger boy that Rebekah knew was called Logan.

He had tried to take Emperor last Christmas. Rebekah remembered him clearly, and he remembered her too. He refused to look in her direction unless he was throwing dark looks at her. Theodore and Blaise sent them back, sitting across from him to keep an eye on him.

Rebekah mostly ignored him as she ate the second feast in twenty-four hours. She wasn't as excited now, simply having a normal meal again.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore gean after the plates were cleared away. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore gave his wand a wave, making the Goblet of Fire go blue with sparkling flames. It spitted a bit before going quiet. Students looked to their wristwatches, waiting impatiently for it to spit the first name out.

The parchment was slightly crisp and burnt around the edges.

"The champion for Durmstrang…will be Viktor Krum."

"Good luck," Rebekah mumbled as Viktor rode from the table after Nona and Aleksandar clapped him on the back.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff boomed over the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The Of Age Wizard trod down the Great Hall and into the chamber to the side.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore announced, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Two girls who were not chosen burst into tears. Rebekah rolled her eyes. They knew that only one person could be chosen out of their school, they already had a small chance to be chosen so they shouldn't have had their hopes up.

If you were going to cry, you might as well do it in private to keep rumours from sprouting.

"The Hogwarts champion," He called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The applause was outrageous. The Hufflepuffs jumped to their feet with a roar of applause. Slytherin clapped politely with the rest of the Houses, not overly happy that Cedric Diggory was chosen but it was better than having one of the Gryffindors in their opinion.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore grinned as everyone turned quiet after a full minute of applause for Cedric. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real—"

Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence. A sudden splurge of sparks shot out of the Goblet, turning it red with a long flame-spitting another bit of parchment. Dumbledore caught it effortlessly and read it, sighing softly before he looked into the crowd. He found Rebekah near the end nearest the Durmstrang students, giving her an exhausted look.

Rebekah already knew before he called her name out.

"Rebekah Potter."

Everyone's head turned to the Witch in question, who hung her head in her hands and let out an exhausted and loud sigh. She had hoped for a quiet year and it looked like it wasn't happening.

"Are you kidding me?" She muttered as she dragged her hands down her face. "I didn't put my name in it and you know it."

"We know, Rebekah," Daphne said, giving her a comforting half hug.

"Yeah, the question is who did it. They probably want you dead," Blaise shrugged. "Go on, they're calling you down."

She grumbled as she strutted down the wide lane between tables. She kept muttering swears as she sashayed with confidence and quite a lot of anger fueling it. "This can't be fucking happening!"

She said it a bit too loud as some of the students gasped.

"Language, Potter,"

"Sorry! Not every day you get chosen to participate in a tournament that could get you killed and you don't even want to be part of it in the first place!" Rebekah almost snarled, quickly shaking her Lioness instincts down. "Where am I going?"

"Through the door, Rebekah," Dumbledore said with a sad look. Then said quieter. "We will be there in a few moments. Severus, go with her."

"Of course," Snape paced over. "We'll get this sorted."

"I can't have one fucking year of peace!"

"Can you say that any louder?"

"_You're_ not the _fourth_ Champion,"

The other Champions, the only ones that should be Champions, were grouped around the fire. Viktor Krum stood to one corner of the fireplace, almost brooding like a bird. There were two large chairs in the room, Fleur Delacour sat in one while Cedric stood to the side of her.

Rebekah waltzed in while Snape stayed outside. She slumped in the spare chair and made herself comfortable, careful of her short skirt.

"What is it?" Fleur Delacour threw her blonde hair back. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No, they do not," Rebekah said through gritted teeth.

"Zen why are you here?"

"My name came out of the fucking Goblet," Rebekah muttered under her breath as a scurry of feet announced the group of people coming in.

"You must be kidding," Cedric Diggory's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nope." She popped the end of the word.

Ludo Bagman came over to her chair and placed his hand on her arm. She gave him a stern look and he dropped it with a nervous chuckle. "Extraordinary. Let me introduce the fourth TriWizard Champion!"

"Vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fleur said while smiling.

"No joke. Her name just came out of the Goblet."

"Zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur frowned. "Zhe cannot compete. Zhe is too young."

"That's what I'm thinking," Rebekah said and straightened in her chair. "Legally, I am only fourteen, I cannot participate. There is a big disadvantage here."

"The age restriction was only done this year to be extra safe. It's in the rules, you have to take part."

"And If I forfeit?" She hoped that it would work, she wouldn't be in danger then. Peaceful year.

"You still have to do each challenge."

"So I might as well try." Rebekah slumped into her chair, rubbing her palms into her eyes.

Dumbledore came in with Mr Crouch, followed by Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and McGonagall. The other students tried to listen in but the door was quickly closed with a silencing spell from McGonagall.

Fleur strode over to her Headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to compete also!"

"Who are you calling little girl, blondie?" Rebekah felt a large shimmer of anger go through her at the Witch's words.

"Rebekah, calm and listen," Snape snapped at her, raising his eyebrows to tell her to shut up. She nodded defensively.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime said, rising to her full height that barely missed the ceiling.

"I'd rather like to know too, Dumbledore," Karkaroff had a cold smile with an even colder glare, "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions. Did I miss that part?"

"C'est impossible," Madame Maxime waved her hand and rested it on Fleur's distraught shoulder."'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust for us."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff's smile dropped."Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault, Karkaroff," Snape said softly, trying to hide his malice filled glare at the man. His hand shifted and Emperor appeared from the shadows, curling up in Rebekah's lap with a slight rumble to keep her anger down.

"And why is zair a cat 'ere?" Fleur suddenly spat at the duo.

Rebekah's eyebrows rose and she blinked, forcing a pleasant smile onto her lips instead of the sneer she really wanted. "The cat is mine, that's all you need to know."

Fleur turned her nose up a little, Rebekah sent her a quick dirty look before going back to stroking Emperor.

Dumbledore came closer, standing just before Rebekah as she looked into his eyes. She could feel him probe in her mind so she relayed back to him the correct memories. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Rebekah?"

"No," Rebekah said instantly. "I do not have a death wish."

She could feel that everyone, save Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, didn't believe her word. She was Rebekah Potter, daughter of James Potter and that meant she wanted to get in as much trouble as she could.

Bullshit.

For the next few minutes, the Headmasters of the schools argued with Mr Bagman. Rebekah just leaned back into her seat and watched the fire, she just wanted to transform and lay before it with Emperor and Fidele between her paws.

"This is most unjust, Dumblydorr,"

"I assure you, Madame," Rebekah said, having enough of their argument. "I did not put my name in the Goblet, nor did I ask or otherwise force someone else to do it. I have no desire to win a thousand Galleons, I've enough money. And eternal glory?" She shifted the short sleeve of her crisp white shirt. "I've already got that because of this."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Rebekah paced in her lioness form in Snape's office. The Wizard sat at his desk, marking Second-year essays about boil cures and giving Rebekah no attention, letting her work her anger out before he interrupted her.

"Mad-Eye Moody placed your name in the Goblet?"

"Yes!" Rebekah said as soon as she shifted back. "I went back in time just before I went to my dorm. From the moment the Goblet was opened to when just before the announcement. It was very late at night and I saw him putting a name in. I very much doubt he put his own!"

"Why would Moody put a name in? There isn't any agenda for him to do so, he doesn't get anything out of it."

"I don't know, sir," Rebekah plopped onto a table, crossing her legs as she pouted. "I just wanted one year without a chance of me dying. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"I'm surprised that you don't want the challenge,"

"Yeah, a challenge usually means I _will survive."_

"Has Dream-Riddle said anything about it?"

"No, I haven't slept yet," Snape sent her a disapproving glare. "BUT! I'll sleep until noon and go back in time to do my classes. Also, I've asked Paladin to stay with the Chamber and parts of the castle that are closed, so he isn't seen by Durmstrang lot."

"Good. it wouldn't do for one of them to see him and report him or try to kill him themselves, I wouldn't put it against Karkaroff's teaching to do so."

"I need to send a letter out to Sirius before he storms the castle, again," Rebekah sighed with a slight grumbled.

_**Dear Dadfoot,**_

_**You're not living that nickname down, buddy! I've already called Remus, Moomy, and he hated it.**_

_**Anyway, I suppose Dumbledore has already sent you a message saying that I am one of the (SUPPOSED TO BE THREE) Four Champions. To be clear, I did NOT put my name in the Goblet nor did I ask anyone else to do it for me, or hint, or suggest that I want any part of it.**_

_**I have said multiple times in the last twenty-four hours that I DO NOT want ANY part in it. I will be forced to take part in it, and you know sure as hell that I will try and win this whole bloody mess.**_

_**Don't you dare come to the castle and disrupt everything! You've just got your freedom back and I don't want you to lose it because you went on a rampage.**_

_**Love from Cub,**_

_**DON'T YOU DARE, SIRIUS. I know how you are!**_


	59. Earrings

"So Alastor Moody put your name in the goblet?" Tom asked as he leaned back in his chair, his brown hair curled away neatly.

"And I have no idea why he would, and it's pissing me off!" Rebekah growled, slamming her hands into the table in rage. She didn't realise that she had broken the skin on her hand until Tom grabbed it before she could slam it again.

"I doubt you'll have the injury when you awake but you'll probably be sore," He turned the hand over in his, looking at the red abrasion site. "How old are you anyway, Rebekah? I would think that the Time-Turner would add on months, if used long enough, years."

"Um… I'd think it would be about… I once did three months of work in a month, then did a month's work in a week. About an extra two hours for each hour? I've gained a year or two but legally, I am fourteen,"

"Are you sure you're not seventeen by accident?"

"Yeah, I tried to walk through the Age Line but it didn't let me so I know I'm not seventeen," It was the truth.

Rebekah did try at some point because she had wanted to see if she _could _do it. If she was seventeen, she would be able to do Magic outside of Hogwarts without alerting the trace. The Ministry hadn't taken into account the use of a Time-Turner on a not Of Age student would have on their Magic. So, if her calculations were right, she would be seventeen by her next birthday.

"Have you found any pacts that would work for you and your _group_?" He asked after they both went back to their seats.

The room had changed slightly. The table was no longer there, in its place was a glass side table that sat between two high back chairs in front of the roaring fire. A blurry, non-moving painting sat atop the fireplace.

"I found this ritual in Morgana Le Fey's book," Rebekah paused to think out her next sentence. "From what I read of it, the Founders did it to connect themselves together, that is before Slytherin was forced out of the school by the parents of some PureBloods. It's not Dark, but it isn't Light either. The Blood sacrifice needed makes the spell unstable, and if everyone is not completely willing and open, it could backfire horribly. However, _nothing _can be revealed without the permission of the lead caster. So even if they wanted to, they couldn't say anything."

"Is that a good thing?" He grinned lowly, resulting in Rebekah's own lips curling also.

"A very good thing."

The next week was hell for Rebekah Potter, worse than the week when the school found out that Rebekah was a Parslemouth. Slytherin House was the only place where Rebekah and the snakes of the school could stay without being harassed by the rest of the school. Even with how capable Rebekah was, some of the older years had tailed her whenever she left the common room, until Snape told them not to.

Even when she went back in time, she kept her eyes and ears open. Her shield was always up and Emperor followed her in the shadows. Emperor had found a new talent, he could easily hide in her shadow and be transported with her. It kept Rebekah safe as Emperor could jump out of the shadows within a split second if there was a need.

Pansy played the piano in the corner of her room. It was one of her passions and, in Rebekah's opinion, it could have set her for life. She was beautiful as her fingers graced the keys, dancing across them easily and without hesitation. Rebekah was impressed with her skill with the piano, Pansy had said that she had started to learn when she was just a child. It was due to her PureBlood upbringing.

Fidele slithered under the door with a hissing mess of a sentence.

Pansy stopped mid-note, completely freezing up as he came in. "What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Rebekah stood up from the plush floor where they all laid.

"_Fidele, what's wrong?" _Rebekah went into Parseltongue without hesitation, it came as second nature now. Having spent using the language to communicate with three creatures, Rebekah switched between them like you would shoes. You have one pair, and suddenly the other in a single step, if done right.

He had gotten only the first syllable out before Rebekah had jumped out of the room in her Animagus form. Fidele was quickly wrapped around her neck as she sprinted down the hallway and out of the Slytherin dungeons.

Rebekah could hear her friends follow behind her but she gave them no thought. She knew Emperor would lead them to where she was. Her mind was blank with confusion and a dash of fear.

She needed to get to Vibora.

Now.

Rebekah couldn't think straight as she sprinted, her paws loud against the stone and she had to dodge between some students.

Vibora was dying.

His colourings had paled in the last few weeks, exceedingly more than they had over the last few years. He was no longer vibrant Basilisk as his eyes were no longer an acid yellow and barely registered in the darkness of the Chamber.

Rebekah threw herself to be quicker, only shifting to grip his huge snout in her hands to make him lift his head. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on, Vibora," Rebekah said, cradling his head so the bottom of his snout sat in her lap. She stroked the top of his head as she watched his eyes carefully. "You can't leave me. Paladin and I need you."

"_It is time," _He hissed out, it was strained and made Rebekah's eyes tear up as her nose burned but she refused to cry.

"_No, it's not!"_

"_Rebekah, I have been alive for a thousand years."_

"_So? Stay for a thousand more!"_

"_The school no longer needs me. The hatchling is almost completely grown,"_

"_Who you calling hatchling, grandpa?" _ Paladin retorted sadly. The trio laughed for a moment, allowing Rebekah to wear her not fallen tears away.

They sat in silence for a moment as they heard the group coming from the staircase. The Slytherins were shocked at the outlay of the Chamber, more so at Rebekah hugging and stroking the head of a huge snake, and the other huge snake that slithered to be around her.

The lights in his eyes became shallow, barely any life in them anymore, and something in Rebekah's chest deeply _ached. _

The tears were now free-falling down her red face, ruining her Muggle eyeliner. Every time she tried to rub them away, more came and made a black smudge against her eyelids and cheekbones. Rebekah couldn't be crying, she was supposed to be cold, uncaring, unaffected.

She was supposed to be _strong _but she couldn't be right now, and it made her feel pathetic.

"_Take my fangs, Witch," _Vibora murmured. "_They will be useful for you. Take the largest two before my body disintegrates completely as Magic takes me back into their grip."_

Rebekah didn't sob when he asked, she only nodded as tears dripped and her little red nose sniffled. Her bottom lip trembled as she watched Vibora open his mouth wide enough for her to grip a fang in each shaking hand before tugging them away sharply. She gathered them into her lap before going back to hugging him, her body half draped across his nose.

"No, no," Rebekah muttered. "_Don't you dare go, Vibora!"_

His breath was warm as he took his final breaths. Rebekah cried even hard but she didn't sob, only allowing her voice to waver.

"_Don't leave! You can't!" _Rebekah shouted in Parseltongue. She reverted back to English without realising. "You can't die, Vibora! Come on. You can't leave Paladin and I. We need you."

"_Take care of the school, hatchling," _He breathed out. "_Take care of our Witch."_

Vibora's scale turned grey, almost ash-like before he actually turned into an ash statue. It sparkled ominously but Rebekah found peace in it. She hugged him closer as she finally allowed a real, _heart-wrenching _sob out. Her elbows hit the cold ground as Vibora slowly disintegrated beneath her, his ashes glittered like actual Magic as they pulled apart his long body. Rebekah began to bang her fists against stone, unwilling to believe that he was gone.

Her friends didn't know what to do. This was the first time they had seen Rebekah so vulnerable, so human, so their age. She had always acted mature and strong for them, even if another insulted her, belittled her, or were condescending towards her. She never gave them anything but her best. It was… Unsettling to see Rebekah sob and wail as she was surrounded by a huge Basilisk.

Emperor came up to the Basilisk, put one paw onto its scales. The huge snake looked at Emperor and then the heartbroken Rebekah, and slithered off to one of the pools of water.

Soon enough, the whole group was around Rebekah, trying to coax her onto the futon area so she wouldn't hurt her hands anymore. She latched onto the closest one of them, which was Theodore who was slightly uncomfortable due to the closeness but he allowed it. Rebekah was in a bad place at the minute.

Somehow, the whole group fell asleep on the futon after they got the nonverbal Rebekah calmed down and talking again. Rebekah curled up in the middle, her eyes puffy and red but she didn't cry anymore. She knew she could trust her friends now, at least trust them more than she had done before. Emperor curled around the whole group, being the size of a truck. He nestled everyone into his side, paternal instincts telling him that this was his group.

The forgotten foot-long fangs were now replaced by a beautiful set of earrings. A single inch long fang, pearl white in colour with an etched Basilisk into the bone, was held by Goblin silver, easily curling over the bones.


	60. Broomcloset

The Potions class was assigned antidotes, easy enough. Everyone began their potions, it was more like a revision lesson for her little group. They had done Antidotes before, just to see if they could make them without failing. Snape had overseen it and dubbed their potions "acceptable", which was pretty good coming from him.

The doors of the dungeon classroom opened and Colin Creevey almost tumbled in. Rebekah remembered him from her second year, he had been taking photos on the Quidditch match when her arm was deboned, and he had been petrified later that same year. She had nothing against the younger Gryffindor but she didn't quite like his attitude, Rebekah would prefer it if he asked her permission for photos instead of just taking them.

Snape stared at him as he walked all the way to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" Snape drawled with a raised eyebrow in annoyance.

"Sir, I've been sent to take Rebekah Potter upstairs,"

"Miss Potter has another hour of Potions to complete. She will come when this class is finished."

"Sir, Mr Bagman wants her. All the Champions. She needs to be upstairs because of photographs I think, sir," Colin said.

Snape looked at Rebekah who sat directly in front of his desk, her own face was blank. Snape gritted his teeth at Colin and said with venom, "Very well. Miss Potter, you are free to leave but I expect you to do the antidote in your own time and present it to me by Friday lunch."

"Of course, sir," Rebekah nodded and shoved her textbook away after finishing the notes from the board.

Colin was completely silent until Rebekah had shut the door to the classroom, abruptly stopping Snape's words to the class.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Potter?" He smiled brightly "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

Rebekah didn't look at him. "Somewhat. I didn't choose to be, remember that. What about photographs, Creevey?"

"Oh, you can call me Colin!" He said and watched her look out of the corner of her eye.

"You may call me Rebekah then, Colin," She turned and smiled softly. "If you don't take photos of me without permission. And the photographs of the Champions? What are they for?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think," Colin stopped when they reached the right door. "Good luck!"

Good luck followed Rebekah Potter like a lost puppy. Half the time, she was surprised she had gotten away with what she did, the other half was because she had used her brain and got out of trouble without a hitch. Rebekah sucked her teeth when she saw Rita Skeeter, she knew the women's reputation on exaggerating the truth and twisting it to fit whatever agenda she had.

Rebekah forced a beaming smile as she strode up to the woman. "Hi, I'm Rebekah Potter. Are you doing an article on the tournament?"

"I am," The woman smiled back, showing three gold teeth. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

The young Witch was quickly pulled into a tiny room, barely fit to be called a broom closet.

"Testing! My name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." As soon as she started to talk, the quill zoomed across the parchment, writing what she said but very much exaggerated:

_**Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations**_—

"Great!" She said to herself before ripping that piece of parchment away. Rita Skeeter leaned towards Rebekah. "So, dear, what made you decide to enter the tournament knowing that it would give you eternal glory?"

Before Rebekah could answer, the quill skid across the pad. Probably writing some rubbish about her, and when Rebekah looked over to it, she found out that she was right.

_**An ugly scar, a souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the neck and shoulder of Rebekah Potter, but she is confident in stature and pose— **_

"Ignore the quill, I know it can be difficult," She smiled. "Why did you enter is the big question."

"I didn't enter—" Rebekah tried to say but was once again interrupted by Skeeter's obnoxious hum of disbelief.

_**A pair of earrings, a small but long pair of fangs dangled from her ears. Beautiful but what were they made of? She shrugged as I asked why she entered the dangerous tournament— **_

"Our readers do love a rebel," She sighed. "Afterall, you're not like your parents, are you? Both were in Gryffindor and yet you were sorted into Slytherin."

_**Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents Rebekah can barely remember, **_the quill wrote before Rebekah's hand seized it and bent it in half and twisted it broken.

"Alright, listen!" Rebekah snapped, "I know your reputation, and I won't stand for you ruining my own to make your readers happy with false rumours. Write anything bad about me, or my friends, or tell _any _sort of lies or mistruths about us, I will squash you like a pesky little beetle."

She gasped in fear and great shock. "How did you—"

Dumbledore opened the door and popped his head in. "I'm afraid that the Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Rebekah was quick to leave the little cupboard, tossing a look over her shoulders before going to the rest of the champions. Rebekah leaned back in the chair as Cedric gave her a slight nod as they all sat down before most of the judges.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore gestured to the elderly man. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Rebekah wasn't surprised when Fleur had Veela hair as her wand core. It was a very temperamental core and hard to create a wand out of, though it did give the wand a certain allure of beauty. The rosewood wand was a warm pinky red, and not very long being nine and a half inches.

Mr Olliviander supposed a bunch of flowers, satisfied, he handed the flowers and wand back to Fleur.

Cedric's wand wasn't very interesting. Longer than her own, his wand sat at twelve and a quarter inch, with a Unicorn hair. Krum's was hornbeam wood with a Dragon heartstring.

"And Miss Potter's,"

Rebekah flicked her left wrist and the wand appeared in her hand

"Phoenix feather, eleven point four with no flexibility. Very rigid," He muttered, examining the wand a little closer. "It's been in good use, I see."

"Yes. it takes a bit more effort with certain spells due to the wood," Rebekah nodded.

"Yes, yes. Yew wood, but it has been serving you well," He passed her wand over after a moment. Everyone gave her a wary glance. Yew wood had a dark reputation, and now that they knew Rebekah had a Yew wand, it confirmed some of their ill-placed fear.

"That it has," She weaved the tip under the bracelet, letting the wand shrink back to being a charm.

Then there were photographs.

Rebekah smiled brightly as she sat to Madam Maxime's side while Fleur sat to the other. It was the only way to get the tall woman into the frame. The photographer wanted Fleur in the front due to her natural beauty and allure. Rebekah was forced there by Seeter but she knew why. Rebekah smiled brightly and beautiful, and just wished the photos to be taken already.

When Rebekah came straight down to the Great Hall, sat down at her spot to await her friends, Viktor joined her.

"Hello, Rebekah,"

"Hello, Viktor,"

"I, ah, saw Skeeter pull you into broom closet," He said. "Why?"

"She wanted an interview,"

"It went good?"

"No, I had to threaten her to not write anything bad about me. She has a reputation for tellings lies, and only the truth when it suits her,"

_**Cub,**_

_**Well, while Remus wasn't amused by it, I very much was. He disapproves of me rubbing off on you but he forgets who's daughter you are!**_

_**With the tournament, I won't interfere, unless your life is in danger. I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody, I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose.**_

_**I'd rather speak face to face but that might be hard. When is your next Hogsmeade visit? We can discuss everything before the first task.**_

_**Dadfoot.**_

Rebekah stuck her hand into her unshrunk clutch and picked out a spined notebook. She wrote her note back to Sirius and sent it back to Hedwig by Emperor, who would get a big chunk of bacon for the deed.

"What is _that?_" One of the Durmstrang students asked.

"Muggle parchment," Pansy said after a mouthful.

"And that?" They gestured to the fountain pen Rebekah took out.

"Kinda like a quill that you don't need to continuously dip in ink, but it runs out after a few months of use,"

"Why is she using it?"

"Because _she _likes them better," Rebekah retorted easily.

Rebekah grinned as her group looked at her like she was insane. This wasn't the first time they had joined her in the lake but it was getting colder now. She stood in her black swimsuit and shawl around her hips. "Who's gonna join me in the lake?"

Most of them rolled their eyes but got up from their seats, giving her a wink before they trod back to their rooms to change.

The water was cold but it didn't stop them from jumping right in and starting water fights. There was no ground where they swam, it was one of the deepest bits of the lake, the other being the Colony area.

"Rebekah!" An accented voice yelled. Rebekah turned to a dozen people standing on the highest layer of the ship, all in swimsuits and ready to jump off. She waved the Durmstrang students in and they all nodded to each other, before diving straight in.

The squid came up, the tip of his head peeking out of the water before one of its arms took Rebekah by the leg, making her scream as she was forced out of the water and thrown a dozen metres into the air.

"Me next!"

"Me too!"

"And I!"

Some of the Durmstrang students yelled out, waving a hand before the squid went to them.

"WOOOH!" They screamed as the squid flung them in the air as they dived back in. "Higher!"

Everyone laughed when one of them belly-flopped against the cold water, making a sharp and painful sound that made everyone cringe.

"Karkaroff is coming!" Nona's voice screamed from the ship, quickly sinking back into her room through the little window she had poked out of.

Everyone paused. All of the Durmstrang students rushed to swim back to their ships, quickly muttering warming and drying spells as they entered into their rooms by a window that enlarged itself and then became smaller again.

The group swam back to Rebekah's window, easily getting into her room with a small yelp as the window gave way to the ground and they landed on top of each other in a pile.

"Tracey, your elbow is in my face," Draco said.

"Ha!"

"Theodore, move your knee from _my _face, or my fist will meet a vital area!" Pansy threatened.

"Moving it!"

"I'm touching something!" Blaise complained.

"Move your hand from my ass!" Rebekah swore at him.

"EMPEROR, NO!" They screamed as a lion sized Emperor jumped onto all of them. They all groaned as he landed, squishing them easily but he wasn't heavy enough to cause them pain. After a moment, they all crawled from the pile and got enough space between them.

They all paused before they erupted in laughter, all getting up from the floor

"That was fun,"

"We'll have to invite some of the Beauxbatons lot,"

"Defiantly,"

"Bit stuck up, aren't they?"

"We probably seem like savages to them, feasts every night, free time, _fun,_" Rebekah commented.

They snorted as they left for their rooms.


End file.
